The Divine Sharingan
by LadyJenDragon
Summary: Memmories of an old mission changes Team 7 forever. Now, with Orochimaru devilishly searching for the elusive Divine Sharingan secrets, the key to the future rests with Haruno Sakura. Eventually a KakaSak pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Falling from the Sky

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Summary:** On a C-Class mission, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke believe they are returning three sacred jars to the temple in the village just beyond. However, Sensei Kakashi has been given separate orders. Dangerous ninja's have been lurking around the western Hidden Leaf country borders. Ninja far more advanced than Jounin level. He is to rendez-vous with a contact and collect any information then report back to Konoha to Hokage Tsunade.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters. But, I will have some fun with them.

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Naruto fanfic. I typically stick to Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. But, this story line is fascinating. I am profoundly amused by the characters in Naruto, especially Sensei Kakashi. Anyway, hope you like the ideas rolling around upstairs. Not like I can give them back. And away we go!

ALSO: I've recently updated and reorganized this story in the past few months. After reading several Fic's, I found I REALLY like the Sakura and Kakashi pairing. Sasuke just isn't good enough for Sakura in my opinion. Additionally, I had two separate story lines; The Divine Sharingan and an Untitled one where I finally pair Kakashi & Sakura. But I decided I don't have that much time to devote to both so I merged the story lines under this title. The first 12 Chapters are the background story where I introduce a new character important to Sakura's future. Chapters 13 and on will be where Sakura and Kakashi's path eventually merges. So, with that in mind, do begin.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Falling from the Sky**

Outside Nagi Village, Western Hidden Leaf Country

Four bulky shapes exited the dark forest, lush from the recent rains, heading towards the lonely house at the far end of the field. Most of the villagers did not venture this way, suspecting that criminals hid in the thick shadows surrounding the field. The lead figure, smaller than the remaining three, moved fast across the tall grass seemingly floating on the breeze.

Reaching the small hut first, the small figure, clearly female in the morning sun dressed in black ninja uniform, cleared the surrounding field and gave the signal to the others. CLEAR. The three male figures clad in ninja uniform as well, except the slender one wearing a vest, reached the female in seconds. None wore headbands declaring their village. Their heads constantly swept side to side in case of ambush.

Suddenly, the four figures crashed through the front door of the hut disturbing the morning peace. Inside the hut, they found it quite barren and recently abandoned. A bed of tree branches and a low table were all that furnished the hut. Remnants of the previous nights fire left inside the rock ring in the center of the floor.

"Looks too quiet." Came a low male voice from the bulkiest of the three.

"We've been expected." The female voice replied. "This ninja knew we were coming long before we arrived. Hidden Leaf has grown stronger."

Kagi frowned in disappointment, her hands on her hips. Damn! She wanted to have a serious battle with the White Ninja reported to be residing here. Her own unique ninja uniform cloaked beneath the plain black, she turned in a circle then stopped to face the others.

"A spy, perhaps?" Torimaso asked.

"This ninja must possess Sharingan!" Kagi spat out, convinced this was the truth. "Damn the Uchiha Clan!"

It was the only logical explanation. The White Ninja was gifted with the Sharingan. Special genetic attributes that gave Ninja who possessed it more advantage over those who did not. No one knew of Sharingan true powers since the Uchiha Clan were assassinated by one of its own members. Those who possessed the Sharingan almost became extinct had it not been for Uchiha Sasuke in the Hidden Leaf village of Konoha. The only known survivor of the catastrophe. The perpetrator of the crime had recently been reported as having met a sad ending, Uchiha Itachi.

"The White Ninja is a Sharingan?" Cogi's, short for Cogimaru, voice quivered slightly.

"We weren't told of that." Kage, Kagi's male twin brother, furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Doesn't change our mission." Kagi's took a challenging edge to it. "If we kill the ninja quick, we won't have to worry about Sharingan, will we?"

"Boss said the White Ninja was above Jounin level, probably above Hokage level by Hidden Leaf standards." Cogi pointed out. "We know Hidden Leaf's reputation in that area."

"Please. We could take out a hundred Hokage's." Kagi declared.

As group that was. Responsible for three Hokage-equivalent deaths in Hidden Mist village, Hidden Sound village and more recently in the Hidden Sand village over the past five years, they could take on a number of White Ninja's. Her team was better than any ninja the world produced.

"Akanta! Akanta! Good news!" The feminine voice shouted excitedly. "Are you home!"

"Mommy! Is Akanta home?" Two eager voices rejoiced.

Four figures froze just inside the door. _'Was it the target?'_ No. That answer was clear to Kagi. There were three figures coming towards the hut. Someone volunteerily came looking for the person residing here? Someone named 'Akanta'. An interesting new persona the ninja chose to hide behind this time. Almost, right under their noses. Once they got rid of the White Ninja, they could move freely about this region. Perhaps they should leave a little home-coming present then? Kagi smiled and signaled her group.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Morning had come too soon as far as Naruto was concerned, stretching his arms out and yawning widely. His blonde hair and blue eyes clashed with Sakura's, walking beside him, pink hair and green eyes. Wearing his usual jacket with a thick collar, he peered at Sasuke's blue back with the white/red symbol claiming association with the Uchiha Clan. Somewhere behind him was Kakashi sensei in ninja uniform with his head protector over the left eye and a bad haircut.

He settled down, knowing he had no choice but to go along. This mission proved to be anything but exciting. Delivering three 18-inch jars to the Temple in the village of Hojai, represented no challenges to him. Naruto carried the swirled jar in a sack on his back. Sasuke carried the plain jar and Sakura carried the floral jar. Another boring mission once again. Even Sensei Kakashi appeared bored too, his only visible eye half-closed last he looked. Even after losing the Third Hokage when Orochimaru attacked, they were still sent on pointless missions.

The road narrowed as it approached the top of the hill. Cliffs on both sides provided necessary access through the large hill between valleys. Looking ahead, Naruto found the road dark and inviting. Perhaps there would be criminals lurking in the shadows for unsuspecting travelers. Boom! He would take them out in an instant.

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed out loud, his fist high above his head.

"Shut-up, Naruto!" Sakura warned through gritted teeth.

They were entering dangerous territory. Did that boy ever think? Of course not, who was she kidding? Naruto did not think unless he was in some kind of trouble. She glanced at Sasuke's back, he kept on walking without making a sound. Ever since Sensei Kakashi made them practice their stealth walking for three days because Naruto gave up their location in the last mission, Sasuke attempted to walk in stealth everywhere. Her shoulders sank. She would never be as good as Sasuke…or Naruto for that matter. Dumb and loud as Naruto was, he also saved her life a few times. _'Now is not the time to go easy on Naruto. He's being a total jerk!'_

They all suddenly paused in mid-step…all at the same time. Sakura looked around, Sasuke turned his face up and to the right, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sensei Kakashi who had already disappeared. Then the three young ninja's heard it.

"Aaaaggghhhh!"

A scream. They looked up in time to see a woman rushing down towards them. Her arms flailed as she fell fast towards the ground. Suddenly, a flash of grey stopped the woman in mid-air, cutting off her voluminous lung capacity. Her white and blue kimono clashed against the dark color of the ninja uniform. Sensei Kakashi, with the woman held firmly in his arms, landed with bent knees. Her brown hair, loosened during the fall, draped around her shoulders. The woman, momentarily caught off guard, suddenly hugged Sensei Kakashi tightly around the torso, sobbing.

"Thank you!" She barely garbled coherently through quivering lips. "Oh, thank you!"

Sakura stared dumbfounded at the scene. She had never seen anyone hug her sensei before and with such…zeal. While a mystery overall, Kakashi sensei was not a man a girl could just hug. An odd sight indeed. Sensei did not bother to try pulling the woman off him. He actually looked abashed that the woman held him so close. Was he able to breathe?

Kakashi understood the woman's reaction. She suffered from a major shock being thrown off a cliff. Her body shook against his, her arms tightly wrapped. _'Well, this doesn't happen too often.'_ He decided it was best to let the woman have a few moments to recover. He patted her on the head with his hand. He looked at his three ninja's eyeing him cautiously. There was no reason to be embarrassed. Lifting his eye to the cliff, he sensed nothing from the high top. Moments later, the woman now composed, pulled away and smiled as she turned her face up to her savior.

"Thank you kind sir." She looked at the covered face of the man who saved her then realized she should let go. "I thought I was dead for sure. Thank you so much."

"Certainly." Kakashi replied evenly.

He felt no ninja in the area using his senses. Why had the woman been thrust into this situation? His attention diverted to Naruto running over to them, peering at the woman's face. She was rather pretty…and young looking. 'Not a bad catch today, sensei' was certainly written on Naruto's face when the boy glanced at him.

"What happened?" Naruto was first to ask his question.

"My name is Umino Kikaya." She looked up at the cliff.

Sasuke followed her eyes along the cliff to the top, his hands in his pockets. He, too, felt nothing from the cliff. The woman appeared genuinely scared. He doubted the woman slipped or threw herself off.

"I was accosted by robbers and dragged off the road. I was returning from a village in the next valley over from a visit with my sister. They took everything I had and threw me off as they ran."

"You look okay to me." Naruto placed his face close to her.

Kikaya drew her head back from the blonde-haired boy, attempting to get a closer look at her. He sure was the loudest one of the four. He was suddenly drawn back violently by the pink-headed girl. Kikaya had to force herself not to laugh openly in front of them, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Naruto!" Sakura yanked Naruto away, half throwing him into the cliff face. "Can't you see she's been through enough trauma for one day! Geez, you're so dense sometimes! Give her some space!"

Naruto gained his feet quickly, rubbing his head where the cliff made contact. Did Sakura always have to get so violent? Geez, he just wanted to make sure the woman was all right. Like that was a crime? What did he do wrong this time?

"Sorry!" He sputtered automatically.

"No point in going after the robbers now." Sasuke spoke his thoughts, diverting all attention to him. "They're long gone by now."

"I agree." Kakashi nodded. "We should get moving. Do you feel confident enough to walk?"

Kikaya nodded then got to her feet with the sensei's help. Was this ninja's face always hidden from view with his head protector angled down over his left eye? As a ninja, would that not pose a problem? She paused as the blonde boy said with zest.

"That's right!" Naruto clasped his hand over his bicep and flexed his arm. "We have a mission to do."

Sasuke moved off first, not acknowledging the woman at all. Sakura waved a quick bye and moved to walk behind Sasuke. Kakashi moved at a slow pace knowing Naruto would want to say a longer good-bye to the woman. Naruto lingered for a moment then waved enthusiastically at her.

"BYE!"

"Thank you once again." Kikaya waved until the four-some were out of sight.

Kikaya counted to ten on her fingers. A creepy smile formed on her lips. Suddenly, a group of five ninja arrived in a circle around her. Her shoulders sprang up, her eyes narrowed at where Kakashi and the young ninjas disappeared around the bend in the road.

"That went well." She spoke quietly to herself.

But she learned nothing about them before they left. Hardly a problem. But it would make their next meeting far more interesting. Plus, she had not discovered anything new. The young boy, angry it seemed, was part of the Uchiha Clan. Member of the sharingan no doubt.

"Kikaya?" A voice spoke coarsely from her right.

"You didn't have to throw me so hard, Tensuro." She turned dark eyes on the largest ninja. "A little farther and no one would have caught me."

"Wouldn't have looked authentic if I gave you a little tap, sis." Kage declared.

"Doesn't matter." The slender man, the only ninja with a vest, moved to where the road bent. "The poison was delivered?"

His eyes found the group moved quickly down the road. Kakashi must train them hard to keep up. Hidden Leaf ninja were known for speed. The Jounin ninja Kakashi being the best he had seen thus far from this country, the Sharingan known to reside in his left eye would be a future problem.

"I doubt Kakashi even noticed I injected him." Kikaya smiled at Kagi. "Apparently, our bonus showed up after all."

"Indeed." Kagi agreed. "We knew the new Hidden Leaf village Hokage would send a Sharingan to this area once word spread foreign ninja were present. Come, we must make sure our calling card has been discovered."

With that, the group disappeared in a whispered fog that left no trace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The white form moved towards the structure with elegant and cautious steps. Those ninja in the area earlier were now gone. They were looking for something or someone. She failed to discover the group's whereabouts, her own mission coming first. With her mission completed, she could focus on these foreign ninja's who claimed no attachment to a particular village. Most likely runaways from various villages, she concluded. Tsunade would need to know more about the foreign ninja operating here. Their presence would only bring death and destruction.

Opening the door, she stealthily entered the hut and froze. The sight that greeted her stunned her for a few seconds. She barely recognized the sound of the door closing behind her. On the wall, the body had been nailed in fifteen places. Through the hands, feet, neck, and every joint to be found. Blood flowed down the wall, pooling on the floor. Dark eyes stared from dead space, the life now extinguished. _'HARUMI!'_ Closing her eyes, she winced for the pain the woman endured. For she was alive when they nailed her to the wall.

Turning from Harumi towards the door, she froze one more time. Her heart stopped, time seemed to halt as well. Her eyes widened then narrowed. This time, her reaction changed from shock to rage. Her two children suffered the same fate, hammered to the wall on either side of the front door. Blood from the small bodies cascaded down the wall to the floor. Her legs buckled, her eyes watered for the first time in a long time. For a ninja, crying was not allowed. Except where children were concerned in her case. Never, in all her years and missions, had she seen children so mutilated. Her heart hardened with rage beginning to swirl and well beneath her skin.

The group from earlier were responsible. She was positive. The hut reeked of their scent as she passed them during her mission. Bending down on one knee, she closed her eyes and breathed the air in deeply. Her brain sought to etch the scent there forever, making them easier to hunt down. Opening her eyes, staring at the floor, she felt her body quiver.

Tears fell from her eyes unwanted. Harumi and her children were left to announce the arrival of foreign ninja in a hut they knew she, an advanced ninja, occupied. Ninja trained in the dark ways that practiced torture and assassination. She encountered rogue ninja teams before. Were they here for a purpose?

Standing once more. She turned to Harumi. Her dedication to the job she had would make her retrieve the bodies and inform the village of the threat that existed. She worked quickly and silently while more tears dropped to the plank floor. Minutes felt like hours. Her clothes stained by blood and sweat, she stopped to stare at the corpses of people she once called friends. Friends of Akanta, the name she chose for this mission. In this hut she used as headquarters.

Harumi and her two children, now, lay together side by side on the floor of the hut. Grief for what happened threatened to drown her. No, she would not give in and hunt them down in a rampage. The fire in her raged, burning her new mission into her brain. The Hokage, Tsunade, would not need to know about what happened until after the suffering of those involved. _'And suffer they will.'_ Unable to control her rage any longer, she threw her head back and let it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

In a flash of red, the sound of her voice pierced the hut, shaking the wooden frame violently. It traveled across the field, flattening the tall grass as the shockwave passed through. Trees splintered in its wake, leveling the smaller saplings. Bushes lost their leaves, flowers disappeared and animals scurried for cover in the path of the soundwave.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi froze in mid-step as the echo of the battle-cry rose above the trees. Sasuke looked up into the sky as birds rose in flocks once the soundwave hit. Sakura whirled to face her sensei for guidance. Naruto, thinking about nothing at all, slightly quivered with fear unsure what it was.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked quizzically.

Kakashi did not feel like answering. His blood ran cold, his skin rippled chillingly. Someone died, and the one who committed the act left a mess behind. Whoever found it was a…ninja. Someone trained to deal in such matters. To utter a battle-cry soundwave of such magnitude meant this person could only be a Hidden Leaf ninja. The scene must truly be a horror to the sight. Hokage Tsunade did not mention other ninja patrols operating in the area.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The temporary camp under a large evergreen tree masked their campfire from anyone who might be watching. Guards were placed strategically as look-outs for the night. Kagi looked into the sky as the soundwave sped past them through the forest. A wide smile crossed her lips.

"Our ploy worked." Kage spoke with glee, a rarity when he showed emotion.

He looked from the campfire to his twin-sister, Kagi. Suddenly, the ground rocked as the hut in the field exploded in the distance. The assembled group of eight ninja held their stance until the .

"Indeed." Kagi agreed. "A Jounin and a Hokage-equivalent in one day."

"It's been a great day!" Kikaya rejoiced.

"Well almost a good day." Cogi started. "The Jounin won't die till tomorrow remember?"

"Ah, yes." Kikaya did not see the lack of a Jounin ninja dying cause for ruining a really good day. "The slow reacting poison."

"We attack at dawn." Kagi leaned against the tree. "We'll take the young ninja's first. They'll be easier to kill. Save the Jounin for last."

"We wouldn't want him to go so quickly, now would we?" Kage offered.

Kagi nodded in agreement. That was not the reason she wanted the Jounin last. There were a number of questions she wanted to ask regarding the Sharingan that only this particular ninja could answer. He was one of the few left with the gift of the Sharingan. She sincerely doubted the young Sharingan ninja knew anything about his gift.


	2. Chapter 2: New Ally

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters. But, I will have some fun with them.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I've only seen Naruto up to episode 90 of the subtitled TV show at this point. The manga (in English) is only up to the Chuunin Exam preliminary face-offs, i.e. still way behind the TV show. That's my history up to now. If you know more about future episodes, share the 411.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The New Ally **

A dark eye opened to the blue sky above from the warmth of his sleep bag, the morning aura seemingly strange. His instincts told him to be mindful. _'It's quiet'_. Too quiet for his comfort, no sounds of the forest wildlife could be heard. Hatake Kakashi sat up, his stomach suddenly felt sick. Pushing a hand beneath his head protector, _'No_ _fever'_. Shaking his head, he felt light headed. Was he coming down with a cold? While illness was not completely avoidable, he did not find the sudden on-set of the chills convincing enough. Had a poison bush pricked him? He looked up as his ninja's were beginning to rouse. The newly risen sun shone brightly on camp, highlighting Sakura's pink hair as she stood up stretching. Though he sensed nothing out of the ordinary, it was best to play it safe.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" He ordered quietly. "Do a quick scan of the area and report back immediately."

Sakura and Sasuke shook off their sleepiness and stared at him. Both nodded they understood and disappeared to their assignments. His mood set the tone that danger may be imminent. Kakashi was not one to be questioned right now. Sometimes he hated being right. His eye settled on Naruto barely awake in his sleeping bag. Lifting the nearest thing, Kakashi threw the rock in his hand. It's light weight felt like nothing. However, put some speed behind it….

"Oooowwwww!" Naruto sat straight up. "That hurt!"

Kakashi decided not to say his first thought. That would come later if he was wrong this morning. Getting to his feet, he scanned the forest around them quickly. Nothing. He sensed nothing. A bad sign. Sakura and Sasuke returned from their task, landing nearby.

"I find nothing, Kakashi sensei." Sasuke reported.

"Nor I." Sakura nodded.

"We need to get moving." Kakashi wanted to disappear into the forest.

Not to abandon his students but to hurl in private. His stomach rolled now as he took the first step towards the forest. Then he heard Sakura's scream. He spun around to face camp. Three forms burst from above the trees, moving at lightning speed. Ninjas! Sakura dodged three shurikens thrown at her, just missing a kunai. He lifted his hitai-ate from his left eye, exposing his Sharingan eye. There were six altogether; five men and one woman. _'Their speed is slow comparatively. I cannot stop all of them from attacking Naruto and Sasuke at once'_.

Kakashi glanced to his right to find Naruto flying through the air, his back slamming into a tree. Sasuke was faring better, but not by much. He could not think about being sick. Pulling his kunai from its place…Kakashi fell to the ground. His body would not respond to any commands.

"Sensei!" Sakura crawled over to Kakashi, seeing the anguish in his eye.

Paralyzed! His muscles did not ache nor did his body feel hot. Damn! Poison was the culprit. And that poison weaved through his entire body, making him and his Sharingan useless in this battle. Consciousness would be gone soon. His charka rendered zero, this team of attacking ninja knew to crumble the foundation of another team.

"Sak…" Kakashi felt too weak to speak.

Sakura did not know what to do, panic rising, her hands clasped tightly over her mouth. With Kakashi out of the way, they were destined for slaughter. Poison, her mind concluded. Then Sasuke's cry of effort caught her attention, lifting her head in his direction. Sakura's eyes widened as a woman landed in front of her in green and white ninja uniform. KIKAYA!

"You!" Sakura's shock turned to anger.

Her kunai pulled out and ready to defend her soon-to-be-unconscious sensei, Sakura knew there to be little chance of success. Regardless, she would not allow this…this woman to have her way. Why were these people attacking them?

"That's right!" Kikaya raised her hand to strike out at the young ninja. "It's all part of the mission, little girl."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Had the fall from the cliff been part of the plan from the beginning? Of course, the group attacking them was after something they believed Team 7 possessed. What? They already delivered the sacred jars to the temple yesterday.

"What mission?" Sakura demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"What?" Sakura felt a sudden calm overwhelm her, gripping her kunai tighter. "Don't want to brag about how you took a Jounin down."

Kakashi squeezed Sakura's hem. _'Good, keep her talking.'_ His fingers found it difficult to bend. Not for lack of trying. He was losing himself and his team. Anger rose within him, wanting to make everything stop, helpless to do anything about his three subordinates.

"Don't worry about your Jounin sensei." Kikaya smiled. "I won't kill him just yet. I've got plans for him once I'm done with you."

A White form streaked through the air, landing silently behind Kikaya. Suddenly, a white-clad arm circled around Kikaya's neck, forcing the woman's head back. Sakura let out a scream when Kikaya's neck echoed as the bones broke in several places. The dead body hit the ground with a thud beside Kakashi straining to maintain consciousness, his eye half-closed. Sakura felt positive of the battle aura emanating from the ninja in white. The Ninja with feminine eyes, hazel eyes if she was right about the color. The White Ninja disappeared, reappearing across the field.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked, amazement in her voice.

Her eyes had difficulty following the disappearing and then reappearing White Ninja between the assailants. Another opponent down, wearing an ugly vest. His neck practically spun around on his neck. While gross in thought, seeing it happen in battle was…fascinating. Who was this White Ninja moving faster than Naruto, Sasuke or Sensai Kakashi? And a woman at that! This woman eliminated the opponent heading towards her with such a calm-rage Sakura never saw before. He was…scary! The White Ninja showed no fear, disappearing before her opponents Jutsu technique made contact.

Kakashi groaned beside Sakura, his right eye straining to concentrate on the White figure. It grew more difficult to remain conscious. The poison began to take the first stage of effect, unconsciousness. Which ever poison was used, the slowness of it would make his death more torturous. It was intended to be this way. The ninja heading for Sasuke was indeed high Jounin level. And he could nothing to stop him! Damn! As if on cue, the white figure landed behind the ninja, flinging him back with such a force Kakashi never knew existed. Unless you were…Sharingan. A woman? His eyes felt very heavy suddenly. His last conscious thought was strange. Convinced he heard a voice telling him not to worry bothered him…slightly. Then nothing.

Sakura felt sensei Kakashi go limp beside her. She turned her attention to him, panic rising within her. He was unconscious. No! Her fears were settled as she felt and found his pulse. Kakashi-san was just unconscious for the time being. But he needed medical attention.

"Sensei?" Her hands shook her sensei.

Naruto squeezed his eyes to absorb the pain as he landed on his back, displacing dirt as he slid. His body ached all over and in places he did not know existed. He retained too much of his own chakra to call forth his secondary chakra from the Nine-Tails. Damn! These guys were good. Both of them, using him as a kick ball. An unknown outcry made him open his eyes immediately as he strained to sit up.

Two burly ninja's engaged in hand to hand with a figure in white were losing easily. A White Ninja? Was he an ally? One down! The body flew laterally through the air. The second ninja retreated, only to be met by an appearing White Ninja. The white clad arm thrust forward, slicing through his neck, smearing blood over his uniform. Naruto narrowed his eyes. The White Ninja was not a man, but a woman.

Naruto lapped up the speed at which the White Ninja disposed of her two unwanted opponents. They were dead before they hit the ground. Her hands disappeared and reappeared at will. Was this Jounin level perhaps? Was she that fast? Faster than Sensei Kakashi? Oh no! He looked over at Sakura with an unconscious sensei-Kakashi beside her, mesmerized by the arrival of their savior in white.

Sasuke slid into the ground, the skin on his arm tearing as he came to a halt face down. The smell of the grass made him wince, registering the pain he felt all over. His opponent grasped his collar tightly, yanking him off the ground. His Sharingan was useless against ninja's of this level. _'Jounin level, that's for sure.'_ He would not live for much longer unless he… His thought was lost as his opponent disappeared. Sasuke fell to the ground sitting. He looked sideways at his savior. _'Amazing!'_

When it was all said and done. Six opponents lay dead intermingled with three young ninja and a downed Jounin ninja. She would have a few choice words for this Jounin ninja when he woke. As she approached the pink-headed girl, she wondered if there might be a reason the Jounin could not fight this morning. Kneeling beside Pink-hair, the girl's name for now, Akanta stared at the covered face of the Jounin. She knew of this man. The Copy-Ninja they called him. Hatake Kakashi. Why was he here?

"Who are you?" Sakura peered at the lovely light brown eyes of the White Ninja.

The remainder of the ninja concealed under white fabric. Her eyes drifted down at the blood spatters on woman's uniform. There was lots of blood spilt here today but some blood appeared brown and looked days older. Sakura felt out classed and very scared right now. Her eyes lifted back to the ninja's eyes then noticed the Hidden Leaf symbol on her much thinner head-band.

"You are Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes. You're either very stupid or very uninformed." Akanta replied coldly.

"There was a patrol sent out ahead of us, so we were told." Sasuke put in from behind, insulted by the White Ninja's tone. "You were supposed to meet us."

"I never received any messages about a patrol operating in this area." Akanta turned her eyes to the young Uchiha. "Where's the other patrol?"

Sakura remembered Kakashi mention there were two patrols supposed to be in this area once they set out on their mission. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, informed sensei Kakashi that though he was Jounin level and they were only Genin, an ANBU patrol would follow them until the temple. At first she accepted sensei's explanation without questioning. But, Kakashi sensei did seem pre-occupied during the journey, appearing worried most of the way to the temple. He had not read his usual books along the way, during resting periods or before bed.

"We don't know." Sakura answered automatically. "We never saw them once we set out. That's all we know."

"Nothing of use to me." Akanta paused. "And the ANBU patrol never revealed themselves to you?"

Akanta could tell the children were interested in her, more her level of expertise. Not that it mattered, but this situation went from bad to worse. A team of six ninja's were only the beginning. A sect was lurking out there, watching them, to determine their level of danger facing young Hidden Leaf genin. This sect was after information. What information would a Jounin have that a secret sect might want?

"No." Naruto replied this time, rubbing his head. "Wow, you were great."

"Keep your wow's for now." Akanta was not sure where to take their sensei to remove the poison. "We must act quickly."

Akanta checked the ninja's pulse, finding it steady. Good thing their enemy used a slow moving poison. _'Still, a double edged sword many times'_, she mused silently. Whoever these ninja were wanted this man to die slowly.

"It's poisoning right?" Sakura glanced at the body of Kikaya. "She must've injected after she fell from the cliff when sensei Kakashi caught her."

Kakashi? The Copy Ninja was sent on this mission with three more advanced Genin level ninja's? So, this was the person she was to expect eventually. However, he was a few months early. Too early. Which meant that Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha, was dead. Akanta lowered her eyes, forcing away the sadness that wanted to engulf her.

"We need to remove the poison from his body." Akanta pulled the Copy-Ninja up onto her shoulder. "Come, this way."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances as they watched the woman, clearly smaller than their Sensei lift him onto her shoulder and begin walking as if no burden were upon her. They followed willingly since they had nowhere else to go and the bruising from the battle aching.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kage stood beside Kagi, eyes wide, their members dead, killed so quickly by one ninja. But not by just any ninja, the White Ninja. Kagi's thick black hair tied into a neat bun on top of her head made her face look years older and severe. Kage's scarred face on his right cheek, gave his hulking form an eerie aura in the shade. Neither spoke, hoping to gain some information to use against the White Ninja.

"She's better than I anticipated." Kage spoke roughly.

They assembled a team quickly to take on the mission, knowing there was the chance that all would die. As if Orochimaru knew there was no winning against her. Kagi wondered what else the ex-Sannin Hidden Leaf was hiding from them. They were not told the entire story. Her mind returned to the night Orochimaru asked her brother and she to collect a specific seal from a ninja on the western border.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do this for me. Gather what information I need and you can have some fun. I have word that the Jounin Kakashi might be in the area." Orochimaru spoke lazily._

"_The Copy Ninja?" Kage asked eagerly._

_She only smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. Kagi knew she wanted to kill the Jounin herself ever since she discovered his reputation. A copy ninja powered by the Sharingan. Orochimaru knew her deepest desires. He always knew everything. Except the White Ninja. No one seemed to know anything about her. Except that she existed. _

"_Be mindful of the White Ninja, Kagi." Orochimaru warned, losing his smile. "She is far above your level and will not bother anyone unless provoked. It is my understanding that she was trained by both the Third and Fourth Hokage's."_

"_And you just went and killed the Third off, didn't you?" Kagi responded, allowing a tight smile to form on her lips. "And now Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage?"_

Kage nudged his twin sister. _'Damn! She's doing it again.'_ Kagi was lost in thought, watching the White Ninja lift Jounin Kakashi over her shoulder and disappear with the three younger ninja. She blinked then looked over at him.

"Sorry, Kage." Kagi spoke quietly. "Orochimaru will have to answer to us once we return with his precious information."

"I don't trust him, Kagi." He meant Orochimaru.

Kage trusted no one who held deep grudges against their home towns. Not that there was anything wrong with a grudge. Orochimaru had a case that ran deeper than blood. His zeal for power proved frightening to most people, including ninja. If they wanted to stay alive, Kagi and he needed to stay out of Orochimaru's way.

"I feel you, brother." Kagi turned from the abandoned campsite. "I do not trust this Orochimaru either. However, we should watch ourselves until we discover his real plot."

"Do we chase the White Ninja?"

"That would be suicide at this point. Her skill level is far above ours." Kagi hated to admit that fact. "We should gather more talent before continuing with our mission."

"That won't help either."

"Probably not. But until the information is gathered, we have to flush the White Ninja out into the open."

Kagi winced at the idea of slaying more ninja than necessary to acquire the information Orochimaru wanted before he proceeded with his own plans. She doubted Uchiha Itachi could handle this ninja, even as legendary as his skills were known. Still, even at Jounin level herself, the White Ninja would eliminate her before she could produce a simple Jutsu Technique. Hokage level? In one so young? Orochimaru failed to mention her abilities. _'Simple kill, my ass!'_

"How long till the Jounin's dead?"

"Kikaya didn't tell me what poison she used." Damn lazy ninja, Kagi spat. "We'll know by tomorrow."

"We should not wait until the poison takes affect." Kage countered. "The White Ninja must know easy techniques to combat that. We should take him out now."

Silently, Kagi agreed with her brother, Kage. She wanted Kakashi for herself, to watch him endure hours of torture before she finally killed him. _'Sometimes you can't get what you want'_. There was one more card she could play.

Sessha.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hope I've got you hooked by now. Finals are over so I can update sooner. 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle over Kakashi

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** This is a loonngg chapter. Hope you enjoy the madness that is my creativity.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Battle over Kakashi

The empty room would serve her purpose with little time to prepare. Akanta laid the ninja, Kakashi, down in the center of the room on the old soft mattress she found earlier in one of the bedrooms. His head turned to the side as his weight settled, her eyes following his very masculine profile. She tore her gaze away, surveying the large open space. This room must have been a dojo at one point in the home's past. Now the structure sat empty and abandoned, the family killed during the civil war. Aware of three sets of eyes on her, she turned to greet their gazes.

"Take your things into the dining area in the next room over and set up beds there." Akanta kept her voice even and soft as she spoke directly to Sasuke and Naruto. "Sa..kura will be in to nurse your wounds after she's done helping me here. Don't forget to close the door behind you."

Sasuke did not quite understand why Kakashi had been placed here instead of a smaller more private room. But considering he was not the one to patch his sensei's wounds and draw out the poison, he could grumble no complaints. Naruto appeared too weary to complain as well. They turned and left the room, closing the door behind them as she asked.

Sakura watched as both boys left the room, slightly nervous about being left alone with the White Ninja. She turned to find the White Ninja now at her side, placing both hands on her red shoulders.

"Sakura…are you ready to help me?"

Sakura would have agreed to anything. The green-brown eyes of the White ninja surprised her with their softness. A glint in their depths told her there was more going on here. Should she be so suspicious of the ninja who saved them?

"Whatever it takes to save Sensei Kakashi." Sakura declared.

"It will be difficult, Sakura." Akanta moved her hands to her mask. "Especially for you. Call me, Akanta."

With quick movements, Akanta removed her mask and head wrap. Black hair fell down her back in an elegant twist. Her hazel eyes added to the full pink lips and round features set in a pixie face. She appeared younger than her twenty years. She slightly smiled at Sakura.

"Especially for me?" Sakura repeated cautiously.

"The poison is moving slowly." Akanta began. "However, we must move fast to get ahead of the poison. We will need to remove your Sensei's clothes to apply an ointment to his skin that will draw out the poison."

Suddenly Sakura turned bright red at the thought of… No, she could not think like that. Akanta only stared at her with the same reserve Kakashi showed them. But…he was sensei Kakashi. To see him as anything would…

"I need more than my own two hands." Akanta spoke authoritatively. "I'll take the waist down, you, the waist up?"

Sakura nodded, her hands beginning to quiver. She watched Akanta kneel beside sensei Kakashi and begin her task with his shoes. Was this happening! Shaking her pink head, Sakura knelt by Kakashi's head. Her eyes stared her unconscious sensei for whom she held so much respect. In every battle, she felt useless. But now, here she was, her help a necessity so save her sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Unsteadily, she held her breath as she loosened the Hidden Leaf head protector covering his closed Sharingan eye. It came away easily, revealing the scar on the left side. Nothing more to do here. His face covered by what appeared to be continuous fabric, Sakura realized it was just a mask added to his ninja suit. She squeezed both fists over Kakashi, as if waiting for him to wake up any minute and scold her for being so hasty to remove his protective mask. A mask no one understood why he wore but him. Her fingers shaking, she slipped one finger under his collar, finding the binding for the mask. Slowly, Sakura hesitated. Her eyes widened as it sunk that she had never seen sensei Kakashi's face before. A hand closed over her wrist firmly, the mask remained over Kakashi's face for the moment. Sakura muffled a scream, her eyes quickly finding Akanta's quizzical gaze.

"It'll be better if you stop thinking about him as your sensei." Her voice sounded soothing. "He's someone in dire trouble. I cannot apply ointment to clothed skin. The faster we do this, the faster we can save him."

Sakura stared at the White Ninja for several seconds. The woman was right after all. Here she was being such a girl instead of a ninja. She was trained to think and act accordingly in any situation. A good job she had done so far! Tossing any thoughts out of her mind, she would revisit them later when this whole mess sank in properly. And most likely panic.

Minutes passed unknown. Time was of the essence. Akanta smiled in response to the young ninja's behavior as she removed the Jounin's lower garments. The young ninja made no attempt to look in her direction, very much ashamed. From the color of the girl's skin, now a bright red, the girl unzipped and opened Kakashi's ninja vest. Much slower than Akanta would have liked. With aid from Akanta, Sakura removed the Makimomo vest, discarding it onto the pile of ninja clothes on her sensei's shoes. In one sweeping move, Akanta removed Kakashi's shirt revealing a well-sculpted chest. Akanta knew Sakura would regret this later. A carefully placed white mask saved the young girl from a true education. She tortured the girl long enough. Rounding Kakashi's feet, she stopped and gathered up the last of Sakura's sensei's clothes then walked over to the girl. Akanta held the clothes out to the young ninja.

"Sakura, run and fetch a blanket." Akanta ordered. "Have the boys wash these."

"Naruto and Sasuke won't help." Sakura replied immediately.

Sakura frowned, taking the clothes from Akanta. She remembered a recent trip. Sasuke and Naruto never bothered with such domestic tasks, shirking chores every time until sensei Kakashi intervened. Why would they change now?

"Will threatening them with violence make any difference?" Akanta asked, slightly curious why any ninja would not take care of their own basic personal hygiene on a mission.

Sakura smiled then giggled at the idea and nodded that the message would be passed on. Akanta could wipe both Naruto and Sasuke out in less than a second. Not that the ninja would. The woman did not seem intent on causing any harm. Course, she still had no idea who Akanta really was. The woman probably used a lot of names to protect her true identity. A ninja of this level would be hunted down by many seeking to improve their skill not to mention the bragging rights.

Sakura looked up to nod again and froze. Kakashi lay in the center of the room…practically naked, his now uncovered face turned towards her. The silver of his hair suited him as the son of the White Fang. Everyone knew about the White Fang. Her eyes moved downward and absorbed his form more readily than she expected, stopping to rest on Akanta's mask hiding a sensitive area. Was she really that curious? Was it okay to be curious? Her face went pink then red, refocusing on the woman kneeling beside her sensei. Akanta wasted no time, rubbing thick liquid into her hands, an open bottle beside her. The poison absorbing ointment?

Akanta glanced up, having an idea what Sakura was thinking. Her first look at the male form without a doubt, she mused. Shaking her head, forcing the smile that wanted to form back. The girl stood mesmerized slightly ashamed and curious all at once. What it was to be so young, Akanta concluded.

"Please hurry, Sakura-chan." Akanta spoke calmly. "Your sensei will be getting cold."

Sakura nodded that she understood, hesitating before turning towards the door. It was difficult to take the necessary steps to leave the room. She squeezed both fists tightly around her sensei's clothes, embarrassed she wanted to know more about Hatake Kakashi. It was wrong, she should not have done it. But…there was no excuse for it. But then…

"I won't tell, Sakura." Came Akanta's soothing voice.

Sakura let the breath she held out slowly, uncurling both hands hidden beneath the pile of clothes. The strain on her finger muscles made all of her digits ache. Nodding again, Sakura went off to do her task.

The girl disappeared through the door. Alone with Kakashi, Akanta took in the sleek, streamlined form of the Copy Ninja, removing her mask from his groin area and setting it aside. His muscles were taut from the long hours spent training. This man was determined to become a true ninja since birth. Her eyes followed his chest up to his neck then to his face. For a handsome man, with scars on the left side of his face, his purpose for hiding his true identity from the world must run deep.

"A man haunted by past actions?" Akanta questioned lowly.

Akanta moved a hand to the Sensei's left eye, hesitating before prying the lids apart. The mirror wheel eye stared back at her. Just as she suspected, the Sharingan eye. Well, well, she thought amused. Perhaps all was not lost. And now she understood why a Jounin had been sent to retrieve the information she carried for the Hokage. And why she felt his presence so easily.

"Enough." Akanta spoke quietly.

Little time could be spared. Lives were on the line, five in fact. Lives entrusted to her to protect for the first time in her career as a ninja. A task she did not want to fail. On any level.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura closed the door behind her to the dojo, her sensei's clothes in her hands. Her eyes wanted to cry but she would not let them. There was much to do before crying. She looked up to find her two teammates staring into space. Nothing had been done to set up beds as they were asked.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence, staring. Neither wanted to say anything, their own talents useless against those ninja's this morning hit home. Sakura knew what it felt like to be the most useless on the team. They all had much to learn about the ways of the ninja, especially her. From now on, she had to improve all her skills. How could she learn to protect those she cared about when she could not protect herself?

Naruto had been thinking about the two ninja's playing kickball with him when he looked up at Sakura standing in front of the dojo doors. She carried something he recognized in her hands.

"Sakura…what's those?" He asked skeptically.

"Sensei's clothes." She responded evenly. "I…"

Naruto got to his feet, his legs felt like jelly. Sasuke clicked out of his own world to get to his feet as well, joining Naruto by his side. They walked together, their eyes focused on their sensei's clothes.

"We…have to wash them…for when he wakes."

"What is she doing to him?" Sasuke slightly frazzled.

His eyes widened, exchanging a quick glance with Naruto. His teammate appeared just as surprised as him. A woman was spending voluntary time with sensei Kakshi…with no clothes? The White Ninja was a pervert?

"Ointment." Sakura responded just as softly, confused. "On his skin…to draw out the poison. She's…saving sensei Kakashi."

"I'm not washing his clothes!" Naruto declared.

Naruto found himself regretting his words as solemn Sasuke took Kakashi's clothes from Saskura, his head down to hide his eyes. Sasuke's hands closed over the ninja uniform reverently. Naruto fisted his hands tightly, unsure what to do next. He could not let Sasuke out do him on this one. Then, his shoulders sank, realizing that sensei-Kakashi was in dire straights.

"I'll wash them." Sasuke kept his head down. "It's the least I can do."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as Sasuke walked away from her.

Naruto wiped his nose debating what to do. _'Ah, heck!'_ He walked after Sasuke. He wanted no one to doubt that he respected his sensei. Kakashi did a lot for him others refused to do.

Sakura smiled as Naruto rushed after Sasuke, probably not to be out done by the Uchiha. Odd, Naruto was the first person she expected to completely disappear when she presented them with the chore Akanta wanted them to do. Blanket. She wasted no more time on her…dare she say…friends? She went off into the other rooms in search of a blanket.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The door slid open to the dojo, Sakura held a blanket draped over her right arm of white and green. Only Kakashi lay in the center of the room, his body removed of all clothes and masks. She slowly moved forward, unhesitating in her advance. Eyes widened in the sudden revelation of Kakashi. Her chin lifted as a smile crept across her face bordered by pink hair. A kunai suddenly appeared at her throat. Her eyes widened.

"You aren't that good." Akanta spoke from behind through gritted teeth. "Sessha."

Akanta twisted the kunai under the girl's chin. The Sakura look-a-like then jumped back, putting twenty feet between them. The white-green blanket now in both hands was opened, ready to be thrown to fend off any attack. _'No doubt Sessha's famous blanket laced with poison to kill Kakashi off the moment it touches his skin.'_ Why was it so important to kill the Jounin Hidden Leaf ninja?

"So you knew it was me?" Sessha dispelled her Sakura Doppler-ganger technique.

Slightly larger than Akanta, Sessha looked like a voluptuous beauty queen rather than a ninja trained to kill using the combined art of sex and poison. A rare ninja skill, her reputation was known throughout the countries both large and small. Many ninja fell victim to her temptations and trickery. But, few knew her true identity.

"Sakura would never stare at her sensei the way you did." Akanta turned to face Sessha fully. "You should take care not to be so simple to detect."

"So, you took Kakashi's clothes off on purpose?" Sessha smiled.

Akanta did not like to resort to blatant use of people to lure out the enemy. However, in this case, she only had one option. And Kakashi was the only man within a mile to use. Perhaps luck was on her side that Kakashi's poisoning hid her to ulterior motive to roust Sessha out into the open. She felt the ninja since the battle this morning.

"I heard you were around, so I took a chance." Akanta held the kunai in front of her with both hands. "What are you looking for?"

"Well, I am looking for him, now that you're asking." Sessha smiled, staring at Kakashi's nude form. "Impressive don't you think?"

"I don't think." Akanta shot back. "What are you after?"

Sessha's smile disappeared. Suddenly, her hands held eight shurikens between her fingers, the blanket dropped at her feet in a small pile. An attack? Akanta flexed her fingers, tensing her muscles for the impending battle. Sessha would try using Kakashi to her advantage somehow. It would not work. She was too well trained for such reactions.

"Let's begin?" Akanta lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's!" Sessha nodded, gripping her shurikens tightly.

Sessha ran forward, her green chakra building around her as she traveled across the floor, both hands of shurikens held out before her. Akanta responded, her white chakra building as she raced forward to meet her enemy. Kakashi would be the deciding factor in this battle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagi leaned against the pillow, irritated, drumming her fingers. It was almost 9:30 am and nothing seemed to be going right. She remembered the remainder of the brief conversation between Orochimaru and her held at the back of a local pub in one of the smaller winery villages not too far from here.

_It had been only a week since that meeting. She had glared at the pale-faced Orochimaru from across the table. His mouth moved but she heard none of his words. He was pleased they were able to pass the information they received from the spy. However, he was disappointed they failed to kill the ANBU patrol._

"_So, the White Ninja came to their aid, eh?"_

"_Yeah. A slight irritation. Nothing we can't handle."_

"_Oh, I don't think so, Kagi." Orochimaru leaned closer to the fuming female ninja. "The White Ninja far exceeds your ability. Her power to track others is astounding…or so we think. No one knows much about this White Ninja. She can sense ninjas over a much wider distance than civilians. You'll be dead before you get near her."_

"_So, she's Hokage level then?"_

"_She is more than that." He smiled evilly, folding his hands across his face, both elbows on the table before him. "If we could…persuade her to join our cause."_

"_And this information I am to seek…"_

"_Tells where I can find out what the Third knew about the Sharingan."_

"_You're looking for someone specific?" Kagi asked quizzically._

"_Nothing that concerns you, however." Orochimaru leaned back in his chair. "Get me the answers I seek, and you can have Kakashi to yourself." _

_Kagi exchanged harsh stares with Orochimaru. He did not scare her like the others around the table. She knew the Third Hokage of Konoha sacrificed all of his ability to seal Orochimaru techniques within him when he died. Orochimaru made her blood chill. He was a man worth being cautious about when she was around him. Seals were not always used when you wanted someone dead. _

Kagi shook her head, dismissing the ideas floating around. She needed to forget that meeting ever happened. Sensing someone watching her, Kagi looked up to find Kage eyeing her. He stared at her with slight curiosity, his leg resting on the bed in the small hut they taken up residence until the mission was complete.

"What is it that bothers you, brother?"

"Sessha should have been back by now." Kage pointed out.

"Probably dead, too." Kagi said her thoughts out loud. "I don't think her techniques will work on these ninja. A woman can hardly charm another."

Could not hurt to try, Kage thought sinisterly. He moved first to go take a first look at the army they had been aggregating all week. If those who wanted to join showed up at the designated spot, he could sift the weak out. Against the White Ninja, the weak ninja's would be pointless to have along. They came to win and collect the information Orochimaru wanted.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came running when the battle broke out in the old dojo. Positive there were shurikens thrown, Sasuke led the way back through the large house towards the dojo. They skidded to a halt outside the sliding doors, as battle cries preceded a large explosion that reverberated through the house. Naruto and Sasuke placed an ear to the door to hear.

"What the hell!" Naruto threw himself away from the wall.

Sasuke stepped aside as a large weapon lodged into the screen as footsteps danced around the wooden floor in the room beyond. Sasuke gripped the handle, finding it difficult to manage the door by himself, Naruto jumped into the help. Together, they were able to open a two-foot section into the dojo. Naruto squeezed himself in after Sasuke with Sakura behind them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Wind swirled inside the expansive dojo as chakra's slowly built up between enemies. Naruto stood beside Sakura, mesmerized by the battle between elite ninja, only able to participate as spectators. Sasuke could barely breathe with the power each opponent exuded. Not since Kakashi-sensei revealed his Sharingan traits had he felt unable to move. Akanta stood in attack-ready stance at one end of the room, her breathing appeared normal. A beautiful woman reminiscent of Amazons on the other, her chest heaving deeply. Their eyes were locked in the heat of battle. Each held a number of shurikens and kunai in their hands.

"You're good." Sessha felt her chest heavy, her lungs barely able to draw in breath. "What is it you're calling yourself these days?"

"Akanta." Akanta offered. "It's time to end this little dance."

Both women launched themselves through the air. In a swirl of taijutsu and unreadable hand seals, smoke filled the dojo. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura coughed while trying to keep their eyes open, not wanting to miss the battle.

"I see the children have joined us!" Sessha laughed.

Akanta diverted her attack, twisting over and over, just missing the four shurikens thrown at the three young ninjas. Naruto evaded them easily. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the side at the last second. Akanta landed, skidding across the hard floor. Damn! Why were they here? Surely they were smart enough to know they were underfoot!

Sessha landed and rebound towards Akanta, another wave of weapons directed at the three children. If she could not touch the White Ninja in a fair battle then she would strike where damage could be best delivered, to the weaker ninja's.

Sasuke took out his kunai, holding it close to him. If the woman wanted a fight, he could do that.

He ran forward, stopping when fog began to thicken…inside? Who was causing this?

"Get Sakura and your friend and get out!" Akanta ordered. "You're only in the way here."

Sasuke grunted, knowing she was right. Replacing his kunai to its place, he turned towards the door. At least he thought so. The fog continued to thicken as he debated what to do. He could not see anything.

"Use your Sharingan to find your way out." Akanta spoke near his ear from behind, nudging Sasuke forward.

Akanta felt Sessha's intention, her sensory perception at peak level. She turned to leap towards the center of the room. The woman had been sent to dispose of sensei Kakashi after all. His presence provided an obstacle to some plan. If she could get closer, she would be able to get more from the woman about this plan she was participating in with some brother-sister team.

Naruto stood beside Sakura, staring blankly at the thick fog hiding the room from them. Sasuke was in there some where, fighting along side Akanta. Whoever the opponent was, they kept their silence to fully use the fog as a means to strike. They heard a few quick strikes between metal and then a thud. Sakura gulped, clenching her hands together. Naruto frowned, irritated that he could contribute nothing to this battle.

The fog began to thin out. When the smoke cleared, the White Ninja, Akanta, stood in lunge position over Kakashi, her right leg bent, her left straight. Both of her hands were flat, indicating she threw her weapons at some point during the battle. Her white clad head, turned to look at Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke between them.

Sasuke followed the floor until he came upon the other woman, her eyes open as dead space stared out. Her body punctured by every weapon both women had held, sixteen in all. Sasuke turned his attention to Akanta, realizing she was unmasked. Dark hair peaked out from around her face mostly white covered head.

"Amazing." Naruto spoke flabbergasted.

"Aye." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura then turned pink quickly going red and covered her mouth. She turned from the scene, eyes wide. Naruto's eyes widened, realizing that sensei Kakashi lie in a compromising position and he was…maskless too! Sasuke turned to see what Sakura reacted to, freezing himself. He did not take his eyes away, focusing on the woman over his sensei. He glanced at his sensei's face then switched back to Akanta. She was far more interesting than anything else.

Akanta realized there were three faces watching her. Quickly, she recovered her reserve, standing up straight. Nothing could be done about their sensei's minor humiliation. Sakura held a blue blanket in her arms, forgotten by crashing her battle with Sessha. Akanta calmly walked over and took the blanket from the girl.

"Your sensei will live." Akanta informed the three.

Naruto focused on Kakashi's maskless face, wanting to move forward to investigate closer. He could not make out minor details from this distance. But, he did not want to be the only one to admit his curiosity. Just then, Sasuke began walking towards Kakashi. Naruto moved forward, leaving Sakura by the door.

"So, that's what he looks like." Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you keep his mask on?" Naruto stared at Akanta. "He never takes it off."

"And no one's dared to try either." Sasuke added.

"It's okay Sasuke." Akanta spoke gently. "You should never be afraid to see the face of any person, friend or opponent. Once they're finally unmasked, their identity becomes a hinderance. No one should hide."

Akanta opened the blanket, crossing the floor in long strides and covered Kakashi's form. To attempt returning to Konoha would be pointless. She took another minute to place Kakashi back on the mattress flat. He would need plenty of rest today to recover fully. His energy level would be very low until he could eat something solid. Nor could he be moved until tomorrow.

Those who were watching them would attempt another attack if they stayed. The seal beneath the house would need to be strengthened and limited to the dojo. Then she remembered something important. Her visitor needed proper disposal, her eyes shifting to the lifeless body of Sessha. More disturbing, she needed to train these young ninja if they were to survive their return trip to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4: Hokage Blood Seal

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no I don't own Naruto. Yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. I'll try to update sometime next week.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hokage Blood Seal

Akanta stood in the field outside the large house, dressed in her white ninja uniform, her head cover removed. Dark hair pulled into a bun kept her tresses out of the way. She faced all three young ninjas, hands on her hips. The battle today told her all she needed to know about their training. While advanced for their age, they were still deficient for the missions they were doing. _'Offensive.'_ Considerably so. She believed young ninja should be exposed to danger in steps, not thrown in and 'see' what happens.

"Why are we here?" Naruto scratched his neck.

"I find you need to focus while your sensei recovers." Akanta stated evenly. "I will be testing your ability and advise you on a proper course of study."

"And who are you to give us lessons?" Sakura questioned quizzically.

"You were sent after us?" Naruto put in. "To save us?"

"Protect you." Akanta corrected. "By the Hokage herself. You should feel honored she believes you are worth saving."

"You don't protect." Sasuke spoke quietly, his hands in his pockets. "You kill."

"Uh? Kill?" Naruto frowned. "You?"

"I do not protect normally. However, it was a special request. Enough questions regarding that. I think its time to elevate your training. I will teach you new techniques your sensei cannot." Akanta eyed each young ninja. "You'll be dead before you get to Konoha otherwise."

Naruto's eyes widened as did Sakura's, her mouth gaping open. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards her in disbelief. None wanted to hear they would die on the return trip. But then, she figured if they had been attacked…twice, someone out there wanted them dead.

"Sakura, you will be first." Akanta ordered. "Naruto, you will be next, followed lastly by Sasuke. Boys, go back to the house and rest for now. Sakura with me please."

Sakura gulped, avoiding Naruto's stare. She gave a quick glance to Sasuke who turned towards the house already. Did he really care what was going to happen to her? Was he not curious? And why were Sasuke and Naruto not included in the training. Sensei Kakashi included all three whenever he taught them new techniques.

"Come, Sakura."

Hesitating, Sakura took her first step towards her new sensei. Though Kakashi would always be her sensei, this woman seemed genuinely determined about teaching them. Could not hurt to find out exactly what Akanta had in mind for her.

Akanta turned towards the forest, aware of Sakura's hesitations. So, this was the smartest ninja in the class academically. There was a small field a short distance from the house, a good site for training. And training is what Sakura, the weakest of the three, needed desperately. Smarts only got one so far being a ninja.

Sakura followed quietly, her head bent towards the ground, her eyes following the grass blowing in the wind. She folded her hands over and over then fisted them at her sides her way to find out why Akanta felt they needed more training. Or was it just her? How did she feel about this? Certainly she improved since teaming with Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto. Even her confidence improved greatly. They seemed to have been walking for some time. It seemed like an hour since they left Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura." Akanta stopped walking. "You wish to stand beside him?"

"Uh?" Sakura looked up at Akanta, slightly abashed.

She stopped in her tracks. How did Akanta know about her feelings? The woman turned to face her. She realized they were in the center of a field roughly thirty meters by forty meters. Thick forest surrounded the field, preventing most ambush attacks. The perfect spot for training.

"Sasuke." Akanta continued. "You wish to stand beside him?"

"I…" Sakura turned her eyes away.

"If the Uchiha clan wishes to rebuild, they will need strong women to stand beside their men." Akanta knew what the girl thought. "This self-doubt you're conflicted with will only cause heart-ache. If you wish to stand beside a Uchiha, then you must prove to them you're strong enough to handle that responsibility."

"How can I?" Sakura said angrily. "I don't have the stamina of Naruto or the strength to control chakra like Sasuke."

"Comparing yourself to boys?" Akanta countered. "Surely you understand that a woman can be just as deadly and efficient as her fellow male ninja?"

Sakura nodded yes. Of course she understood the difference between men and women ninja. There were many Jounin level women ninja. But, those women were stronger than her.

"Perhaps you need to discover your true power before you can continue with training."

"And what power is that?" Sakura folded her arms.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Sakura, placing his hand on her butt and squeezing. Sakura's face contorted in fierce anger. Rage flared instantly, she turned, her right hand fisted tightly. She thrust forward hard at Naruto's face expecting contact. Suddenly, her hand was caught in the palm of Akanta's open hand. She used a Dopple-ganger technique to turn into Naruto?

"Good." Akanta dropped Sakura's fist. "You do have some fight in you."

"Why Naruto!" Sakura felt beyond anger.

"You don't want to stand beside Naruto." Akanta replied evenly. "If I'd have used Sasuke, I wouldn't have gotten the same reaction…now would I?"

Sakura frowned, crossing her arms again, disappointed with herself. Sasuke continued to be her weakness. Akanta was right. She was too unfocused on training to really make any effort. Smarts were not going to save her.

"You are familiar with hand seals?" Akanta asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

She memorized every one of them for the exams. Not she had any chance to learn techniques to use them. Her chakra and spiritual power were not strong enough to utilize any useful complex Jutsu techniques, only simple ones. Sensei Kakashi showed no intention of showing them complex techniques until later, when their spiritual powers had grown. That would take more missions and experience. Somehow, she felt behind Naruto and Sasuke. They knew more than she did when it came to combat.

"What I'm going to teach you is to harness the power of your anger and control it." Akanta gave Sakura a small smile. "I call it 'Woman's Wrath no Jutsu'. It cannot be copied by any Sharingan nor advanced bloodline of the hidden villages."

"You mean men can't use it." Sakura pointed out.

"Sort of." Akanta was not sure how to explain it. "Men have a different make-up compared to us. While their bodies are physically stronger and denser, we have the ability for speed they cannot duplicate. Our bodies are generally lighter and easier to control since our center of gravity is lower."

"How do I…"

"You will need four seals." Akanta folded her hands in front of her. "Your determination will characterize how well you perform these seals. Poor seals will result in poor performance. I believe you are the smartest of your class."

Sakura nodded, smiling at the statement. The only bragging right she had on Team 7. So, this Akanta wanted to teach her a new technique? A technique only for her? That neither Sasuke nor Naruto could use against their enemies? She felt pride welling up within her. She would make Akanta proud of her, fisting both hands.

"Good." Akanta returned a tiny smile. "You will practice away from your teammates whenever you have a chance while your sensei is recovering. Distractions are not acceptable during training, Sakura-chan."

Akanta sensed the determination within Sakura. The girl would pick up the concept of the technique easily. Putting the technique into action would be far more difficult. Though useful in battle, it was not without flaws. However, Sakura-chan needed to contribute more to the team from what she saw during this morning's combat.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke staggered into the house, his arms and legs felt like jelly. Akanta proved a worthy sensei, her skill level far above Kakashi. Camouflaging his weapons in a whirlwind proved difficult to master not to mention control. How did she do it so easily? Did Kakashi-sensei have this same ability? He turned his eyes to his teammates.

Both Sakura and Naruto lay on their beds, fast asleep, worn out from the workouts they received from Akanta. No wonder the woman insisted they set up beds in the dining room. They would never have made it to their beds anywhere else in the house. He collapsed as his foot touched the edge of the empty mattress made for him, unconscious before he fell onto the pillow.

Akanta walked through the dining room a short time later, smiling at the three unconscious ninja laying together. Her plan worked. Their bodies remained tired from the battle earlier this morning. A battle they would have lost had she not stepped in. They would wake later and go off to train, their sensei momentarily forgotten.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta kneeled next to Kakashi's covered form up to his nose, flat on his back, his clean clothes neatly piled in her hands. One of the children must have placed the covers in that position, uncomfortable with their sensei's face exposed. His wild, unusual styled silver hair flared over the edge of the pillow. His hands just peeked out from under the covers at his sides.

She set the clothes next to the pillow so he would find them easily later. Her eyes shifted to the scar over his closed left eye. With her index and thumb, she opened the lids to peek at the Sharingan eye, taking only a few seconds to confirm what she knew. A gift bestowed to him by a dying friend. A day that haunted him eternally. This much she absorbed applying the ointment to his skin while waiting for Sessha to reveal herself. Pulling the covers far back, revealing his chest, Akanta saw the dried ointment turned a bright purple.

"Ah, yes." Akanta peeled the semi-dry purple edge from the sculpted chest with one hand. "You've done your job."

Sessha words replayed in her mind. _"Impressive, don't you think?"_ What did Sessha hope to accomplish by using a naked man as a diversion? Akanta lingered on Kakashi's chest muscles, frowning. So, he was built. And that meant? Shaking her head, Akanta thrust the ideas from her mind as pointless ramblings. _'Don't let the dead haunt your thoughts with such primitive temptations.' _She trained hard to avoid such distractions from tripping her up on missions.

Peeling the last of the now-dry ointment, Akanta rolled the sticky mess into a single purple ball. Now that the poison was removed from his body, tt would be a few hours before Kakashi regained consciousness. Even then, his body would be severely weak. His strength needed another day to regain use of any Jutsu techniques. A thought just hit her. His students would be too tired from training to think about what transpired between them earlier, until they had to face their sensei again. Then it would be fresh on their minds. Another problem to deal with later. That was not what brought her here, nor was it the ointment.

"I sensed the Sharingan in you this morning, Hatake Kakashi." Akanta whispered.

Akanta hesitated before shifting her body to face Kakashi comfortably. With both hands, she cupped his face, closing her eyes. Her fingers spread out over his skin, as if digging into his mind. His torso arched upwards as she attempted to delve in to recover memories of his past. No images formed in her mind. _'Trouble concentrating…he's fighting me. There's something he doesn't want to see. What are you hiding, Hatake?'_

Suddenly, she felt his fingers circling around her throat. Her eyes flew open, focusing on the sleeping face of Kakashi. Somehow, in his dream state, he commanded his left arm to reach for the source of the invasion. His much larger hand squeezed with a force she never allowed around her neck before. Difficult to pull away! She wanted to know more. Something about him lured her. Akanta held her breath her face was lowered dangerously close to his lips. She should have expected this. Was she not testing him for this particular reason? Releasing her hands from Kakashi, the weak connection broke. His hand remained at her throat, his grip loosened.

"You do…exist." She whispered, sitting down beside him.

With a quick wrench, she was free of his grip. Akanta took his wrist in her hand, pushing it down onto the mattress. Easily, the hand returned to lay at his side. She covered Kakashi up with the blanket. She would not attempt that again. The answer was clear.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade sat on the bench watching the pictures of the previous four Hokage. Heavy burden seemed to go with this job. A job she discovered she felt good to be doing despite her early assumption that it was a fool's position. Knowing Orochimaru's intention to destroy Konoha made her uneasy. An angry fool indeed. As if she was ever afraid of him. Her attention diverted to the opening of the door.

"Tea, Hokage?"

Yuma entered the room with a tray of tea, an ornate scroll clasped in one hand. He walked with silent stealth for most ninja, but not undetectable by the Hokage. Tsunade turned to face him fully, happy tea time was upon her.

"Yes, thank you, Yuma." She smiled. "What's that?"

Yuma placed the tray on the small table beside the bench, the scroll still clutched in his hand. The Third used to spend much time here contemplating the complex problems of Konoha. Now, the Fifth Hokage took up the same habit.

"A scroll I came to find this morning while cleaning." Yuma lifted his hand to glance at the heavy scroll. "I believe it is imperative you are made aware of its existence."

He hand it over to Tsunade, her hand remained open as she recognized the scroll's importance, accepting the heavy weight easily. Apparently it was more than important from her expression. Yuma watched Tsunade closely.

"Not just any scroll, a Hokage Blood Seal scroll." Tsunade spoke quietly, her hand with the scroll open. "Who else knows about his discovery?"

"No one." Yuma nodded. "The identity of the words it seals is not written on the outside."

He too wondered what was contained in the scroll. Only a Hokage could open the scroll without breaking the seals. To have both the Third and Fourth Hokage seals on the same scroll…were unprecedented. His eyes watched as Tsunade hesitate before sliding both hands over the ornate seals. The seals changed for just a second though he could not see what they formed.

Tsunade was not sure if the names she read were accurate. One of them was known to be missing, presumed dead. What was the point of concealing the names in a Hokage Blood Seal? Unless…

"Where is the White Ninja?" Tsunade looked up at Yuma.

"She has gone after Kakashi's team." Yuma answered automatically. "They were sent on a very dangerous mission to northern Fire Country. Far above his teams ability."

She knew about that mission. A mission she assigned to keep a promise to the Third Hokage. Unsure of why he requested Kakashi and his team to go, she could not dishonor the dead. So she sent them knowing there was a strong chance they would die. Was this scroll some kind of extended explanation?

"Interesting." Tsunade did not know whether to smile or be saddened. "Konohamaru was returned safely then?"

"Yes." Yuma nodded again. "The ANBU patrol received the young master from the White Ninja as she was returning to Konoha from her…mission in the Water Country. Apparently, she ran across the kidnappers and obtained custody. He was handed off the ANBU."

"The ANBU were dispatched to go after Kakashi?"

"Yes." Yuma kept his face expressionless, hiding his curiosity. "However, the White Ninja said she could get there faster. Sama didn't argue with the White Ninja taking over the mission. His ANBU patrol continued on with their secondary mission."

"No one argues with the White Ninja?" Tsunade queried.

"No ma'am." Yuma bowed. "Her ability rivals Hokage."

She often heard rumors about the 'pure' White Ninja. Men would want her for one purpose. Others, ninja, would want to steal her secrets. One of the rumors was that she possessed special 'powers', namely psychic powers. Why had the Third Hokage not brought the White Ninja back to Konoha for special training to be placed on ANBU patrol? There was much her predecessor did where she failed to understand his motives. One of many questions she hoped to answer in the coming months.

"I will need time, Yuma." Tsunade leaned back. "Come back in an hour or so."

Tsunade waited until Yuma left the room, closing the door behind him. Time would not be on her side. Her hands wrapped around the scroll, her heart grew heavy. This Seal required that the current Hokage carry out the order contained within the scroll regardless of the situation. What could be so important that is required the seal of two Hokages? Did she have the courage to do what was necessary? Would all of the answers she sought be in here? Only one thing to do. She performed the necessary five seals then unrolled the scroll and began to read.


	5. Chapter 5: Akanta Who?

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Babble:**Forgive the long periods between updates. Had a lot of trouble trying to update last week. Think I may have had a bad floppy or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Akanta Who?

Naruto busily arranged his bed, for the fifth time. Every nerve in his body was on edge. And Sakura and Sasuke disappeared shortly after they woke from their naps, leaving him alone. The sun was beginning to set and he did not know what to do about…how he felt.

Akanta stopped by a half hour ago and told him that his sensei was awake, sending him reeling. All this time, he wanted to see his sensei's face, he found nothing but disappointment now that he had. The mystery was gone. Why did Akanta feel no remorse at having revealed their sensei to them?

Naruto felt a presence behind him. He froze, the presence felt familiar to him. Turning to glance over his shoulder, his hand went out from under him. BAM! He hit the floor as his eyes settled on his sensei's ninja shoe clad feet.

"Is there something wrong with your bed, Naruto?" Kakashi asked hoarsely.

He got up less than a half hour ago, remarkably energized. But, his body behaved slowly to his commands. Hoping to find out what occurred after he became unconscious, Kakashi found his ninja disappeared from the dojo, the large room where he lay recovering from the poison. His clothes and his mask were missing upon opening his eyes. At first he panicked, finding everything piled near his pillow freshly cleaned and waiting for him. By Naruto's current guilty reaction, his face had indeed been revealed to his soldiers. Nothing he could do about it now.

Naruto followed Kakashi's voice up to his face, holding his breath. The mask was in place. He breathed a sigh of silent relief that sensei Kakashi was back to normal. _'Well, sort of.'_ Sensei appeared very tired, the ointment having worked but leaving him drained of chakra according to Akanta.

"Ah…n…no sensei." Naruto sputtered.

"Good." Kakashi nodded as he disappeared through the door again.

Naruto sighed deeply, shifting to sit on the floor instead of laying on it. He needed to get his emotions under control. Otherwise, he would never be able to face his sensei again. _'Funny, I vaguely remember sensei's face.'_ Only his initial reaction of his first impression of Kakashi unmasked. Had he forgotten about Kakashi-sensei during his heavy training today? Did Akanta do this on purpose? What did he have to feel guilty about? Naruto shook his head then raising his chin high as he got to his feet.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Evening finally settled over the land. A tired and worn-out Sakura sat beside Sasuke across from Naruto at the table, their chakra's depleted from their continued training in secret locations. Their appetites were affected due to their sensei's close proximity. Even Naruto displayed little enthusiasm to eat the meal cooked and presented colorfully by their hostess.

Kakashi sat next to Naruto, clothed in his ninja uniform and face covered, unaware of the details of what had happened earlier. But he certainly was aware of his student's changed behavior, his exposed eye flitting around the table. Not one attempted eye contact with him. His arms folded on the table, he let an inaudible sigh escape.

Akanta sat at the head of the table, eyed the three young ninjas as she ate her vegetables slowly. She remained in the white ninja uniform splattered and smeared with blood. Taking the time to focus on each of the young ninja, they shared the same range of emotions; anger, fear, surprise, shock, disappointment and a host of others she could not put a name on. What it was to be young and full of hormones.

Kakashi ate an hour earlier when Akanta, the White Ninja, brought him a large bowl of soup packed with vegetables and meat. She briefly explained that his mask and some of his clothes needed to be removed and the children caught a quick glimpse of his face. Their curiosity was to be expected, he supposed. What bothered him more, the White Ninja's lack of respect for his privacy or that his soldiers might see him differently now that his face had been revealed? The White Ninja was a woman of few words. She certainly left him with more questions than answers.

"You should be more careful of falling women, Kakashi." Akanta said over her chopsticks holding several grains of white rice.

"Indeed an oversight." Kakashi nodded. "There aren't too many enemy that use that strategy to distribute poison."

Akanta did not bother to look at Kakashi, her eyes lingering on Naruto. The Jounin knew his mistake, no need to break it over his head. She had no interest in the ninja personally. Finishing the remainder of her meal, she needed to go set the seal for this evening. There would be another conversation between them later. However, she hesitated to leave.

"My ninja are particularly quiet tonight." Kakashi spoke quietly.

No response. That bothered him. His usually talkative ninja were not so eager to share in the details of their adventures. Perhaps he wanted more than just a blow-by-blow account, Kakashi hoped to hear their individual opinions of this morning's battle.

"Did my face bother you that much?" Kakashi's sudden question spooked his three ninja.

"It…wasn't that." Sakura started, realizing she did not have the courage to finish.

All Sakura remembered was her reaction to her sensei's very compromising position after Akanta and Sessha's battle. During her training, she forgot all about her girlish behaviors, concentrating hard to focus her chakra into the new technique. Now, it all came hauntingly back to torment her.

"Oh…what was it?" Kakashi inquired.

Silence hung heavy in the air.

"Your lack of apparel." Akanta answered, knowing the others were too young to understand. "I had to remove all of your clothes to give you an ointment to draw out the poison. I didn't know which poison was used."

"Removed…all of my clothes?" Kakashi's eye widened then lowered his voice. "That would explain why I wasn't wearing any."

The White Ninja failed to mention that ALL of his clothes were removed. How much did they see? Especially Sakura? A girl at her age would be…a little skittish about the birds-and-the-bees. Most ninja would not respond so childishly, however, his ninja were different. So, a double shock then. No mask and no clothes. _'What next?'_

"Sakura helped me to remove them quickly so I could apply the oiintment." Akanta paused. "And Sasuke and Naruto washed your clothes. They did a very good job, don't you think?"

Sakura went pink then red and turned away from the table. Sasuke sunk his head deeper between his shoulders. Naruto decided to just avoid looking at Kakashi-sensei, focusing hard on his meal. Akanta, the woman at the head of the table, locked eyes with him, as if to challenge him to argue the point.

Akanta could do nothing to ease the tension in the room. Kakashi's chopsticks broke in his hand, its crack echoed in the dead silence. Everyone around the table but herself turned various shades of red. Was it amusement that she slightly enjoyed this? _'No'_, thrusting aside her thoughts. Their expressions were merely funny. When life was on the line, being shy was not a luxury among teams. Even between teachers and students. Kakashi's glare had a dangerous edge to it. Akanta met his gaze confidently.

"Was removing all of my clothes really necessary?" Kakashi kept his voice even, anger did not begin to describe his emotions at the moment. "Ointment could have been applied to the chest and have the same affect."

A smear of this ointment on his chest would have more than sufficed. This woman knew that at her level. A gleam in her hazel eyes relayed there was more to the story. Still, it did nothing for his anger. His soldiers did not appear to lose any respect towards him, except for Sakura. Her reddened face could be just embarrassment being the only female on his team.

"I used you to lure a particular ninja out into the open. She doesn't respond to boys." Akanta took another bite, slowly. "I believe you know her. Most men do." She paused. "Sessha."

Akanta raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's reaction, mildly amused. His cheeks turned slightly pink but his eye held hers. _'Oh yes, so you do know about her…pervert.'_ The silver of his hair reflected the light above brightly. Even weakened, he still possessed a certain level of danger about him.

"I needed a man." Akanta explained easily. "You were the only one available. I really had no choice. Just as a clothed wouldn't have lured her out so easily."

"A Ninja of sex?" Kakashi could not believe his ears. "Here?"

"I believe she was sent to complete the job originated by Kikaya who I killed at our first meeting this morning." Akanta looked to Sakura, who still looked rather red. "I figured she was watching us since I brought your team here in an attempt to save your life."

"I know about your reputation." Kakashi had many questions but knew he would get few answers from her. "But, who are you?"

He never laid eyes on this woman before but he knew of the legendary White Ninja from the stories passed around the Jounin ranks. No one knew the White Ninja was a woman either. His eyes shifted to the Hidden Leaf Hitai-ate used as a left armlet over her ninja uniform. Judging by her attitude and height, she was not more than twenty. If she even reached that age, she proved to be an advanced level ninja from her ability to dispose of their six opponents quickly this morning. The event still blurred in his mind when he tried to recall it.

"You can call me, Akanta." Akanta did not smile at Kakashi.

Akanta knew this was the time to remove herself from the room. The Jounin had many questions and would look to her for answers. Whether he voiced the questions today was irrelevant. Her reputation and identity had been compromised prior to their arrival in her territory. The Third was right after all. She could no longer hide from the world as the White Ninja.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Akanta then shifted to Sasuke. So, this Akanta used a false name to hide her true identity. A Jounin ninja? _'Higher maybe.' _Her ease with complex techniques, the Ghost Technique he witnessed this morning, made him wonder if she tested higher than Jounin level. Did another level exist at the Sannin level of the Hokage? Was she Hokage eligible at such a young age? He shifted his eye to glance at the White Ninja, finding her gone from the table.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta opened her eyes. Her world turned green, with grey and pink shadows. A single room with only a bed in the center could be seen discernible in the thick shadows. Two figures were entwined on the bed. The bodies moved in rhythm against one another, their lips locked in a heated embrace.

The woman tossed her long hair back, pushing against the green masculine form. Her body naked, legs around his waist, her breasts grinding against Kakashi. Hands held her close as his lips hungrily sought hers, delving deeper into her throat. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hips thrust upwards. Though she felt no physical pleasure, she found herself responding to the heat of his passion.

Her eyes flew opened, the hazel color of their depths dissecting the green, grey and pink shades of the dream. Narrowing dangerously, she threw her head back to scream.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

No windows in the dojo blanketed the five figures in the center in shadows. Around the sleeping figures, a black written seal on the floorboards prevented any surprise attack during the night. The figure closest to the door stirred.

Akanta's eyes flew open, her body jerked awake. That did not happen often. The dark ceiling of the dojo her first waking moment, she found her breathing ragged and irratic. Narrowing her eyes, she knew on whom to place the blame. Throwing off her covers, she sat up, shaking off the erotic dream. More irritated that her dreams were interrupted by some man having… _'Damn him!'_

She got to her feet with little effort. She crossed the floor silently, rounding the younger ninjas to where Kakashi slept on his back on a mattress between Sasuke and Naruto. The recent poisoning made him sleep deeper than normal. His dreams were bit too much to handle right now. Fisting her hand, she thrust it down onto the sensei's shoulder. Kakashi woke abruptly, his eye wide open.

"Ow!" He groaned softly, his eye narrowed at her.

"Keep your dreams to yourself!" Akanta growled at him.

Sasuke stirred, rolled over and went back to sleep on his left side. Sakura sleepily pushed herself up onto both hands and looked between Akanta and Kakashi. She lay back down and went back to sleep immediately. Naruto did not budge, his sleep uninterrupted and snoring rather loudly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta walked out into the hall, opening the door to the porch. She left it open, sitting on the edge of the raised platform. Holes showed where the battle during the wars here made contact with the structure. Her body shivered in the warm evening air. Her eyes shifted to the moonless sky.

A hand rubbed over her face in frustration. Normally, she did not react so hotly to another's dream. Hell, it had been a long time since she slept near anyone. Usually, Akanta slept alone, untouched by anyone's remnant dreams. Hell, just avoiding Team 7, as Sarutobi called them, proved difficult this evening. It took effort to keep them far enough away to avoid facing their unending questions.

She leaned against the pillar hard more out of irritation. Akanta needed to calm down. Kakashi did not pick up on her ability. None of the others seemed to catch on either. Her secret remained hers for now. A secret kept not out of fear but to be kept from being feared. Her eyes shifted to the stars shining brightly in the moonless sky. Folding her hands, she felt a slight chill blow across the porch.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a dark, moonless night too. The dark form in the threshold was her father. He carried a large backpack with him, dressed in his dark ninja uniform. Awoken by her mother begging her to get out of bed earnestly, Akanta slowly did as commanded. She was about to turn six at the time.

"Get up!' Her father urged. "We need to get going!"

That night, she was whisked away to a secluded northern section of Fire Country, far away from Hidden Leaf village. Away from her friends, family and the start of ninja school. No reason had been given, only that mommy and her brother could not go with her. At first, she suspected her psychic abilities had scared some into planning an assassination. But, she could not be sure. With her father carrying her off in the middle of the night, they were trying to save her from something. Something bad.

She jerked her head up at the dark forest that greeted them once her father put Hidden Leaf village behind them. Under his arm, he ran from their home. She could no longer see the wall of rock with the likeness of the first, second and third Hokages. It hurt to know she could not play with her friends anymore. That Torimasa would no longer be her special friend.

"Why did you hit me?" Came an angry voice.

Akanta smiled a little, hoping it was from her long lost friend. She leaned her head slightly askew to look into the face of her friend. No one stood there in the shadows of the forest. Disappointment set in, realizing the voice was not part of her memory.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta opened her eyes to find she had rested her head against a pillar on the porch, dreaming her own dream. She lifted her head turning to face Kakashi standing in the threshold. His eye was half open, but his stance was one of challenge. In fact, he appeared overly angry. _'He doesn't like to be out of control of a situation where he doesn't know his allies.'_ Trust was important to this man, she could feel.

"Why did you hit me?" Kakashi repeated, rubbing his shoulder.

His voice had a dangerous edge to it. Her aim was on target. And it still hurt. Not that it bothered him so much as not knowing why she did it in the first place. _'Keep your dreams to yourself.'_ What did that mean? It was not often that a woman hit him with such brutal force.

"Your thoughts were not alone tonight." Akanta offered lazily.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly sideways, both hands fisted. This White Ninja may be advanced, but that did not give her permission to just hit him into consciousness. She was an unusual woman, even by ninja standards.

"Explain."

"I possess psychic ability that allows me to feel your thoughts if I'm in close proximity to you." Akanta turned her head to look out into the forest. "I normally do not sleep around people. Their thoughts disturb my dreams. But, since your safety required a seal, I attempted to share the same floor space. I was wrong."

"I see."

So, he did. A real psychic? Amazing he met one so young and so advanced. Normally, they were trained as special ninja and teamed with an ANBU patrol during classified missions. Kakashi knew little about these particular ninja.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner." Akanta glanced back at Kakashi. "I didn't know you were so…imaginative."

Akanta folded her hands over her abdomen, remembering the 'Come Come Paradise' book she found in his hip bag. Emotions ran wild within Kakashi. A man haunted by his past, searching for a future he did not give himself enough credit to obtain. A man and a woman were involved in the turning point of his life, though their names were not mentioned. The man died for him and gave him a gift in the end. Sad, she thought sleepily. _'Why do some men torture themselves endlessly with such regrets?'_

"I don't remember any dream." Kakashi never did.

He just knew he felt happy when he woke from them to question it. Kakashi learned at a young age not to question everything that made one happy. Sometimes, it destroyed the happiness. But, he did not have the same feeling when he woke. Did he really have the dream she spoke about?

"You should read different books then." She offered, folding her legs closer to her body.

Kakashi jerked his head staring dumbfoundedly at Akanta. Had he actually dreamt of a scene from 'Come, Come Paradise'? He must have if he was dully hit for it. _'Interesting'_, he thought. There were any number of possibilities. However, he should keep his distance from Akanta if he wanted his thoughts to remain private.

"That would be advisable, Kakashi." Akanta got to her feet in one swift movement. "I wouldn't want to deprave your students of their sensei."

Kakashi eyed her through a half-opened eye. The woman could be dangerous, on more than one level. He rubbed his masked face with his hand, unsure how to handle this White Ninja. And why was he not informed that she was in the area? Surely, Tsunade knew about her existence. He had little doubt the Third had something to do with White Ninja's hidden identity as well.

Akanta walked back into the house, leaving the door open. She could hear Kakashi sigh as tiredness returned. Questions raced through his mind to figure her out. No, she would allow him to think about what he learned tonight and come to his own conclusions. People's opinions hardly mattered to her. They had not mattered to her in some time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagi stared down at the bloody corpse of Sessha, disposed of hap-hazardly by the river. A dark cloak hid Kagi's ninja uniform from view. Sessha was meant to be found this way, her broken body twisted and fatally wounded. A message to anyone who wished to challenge the White Ninja.

"Wasn't much of a fight, was it?" Kage's deep voice broke the night silence.

Kage leapt down from the tree, his eyes glancing at the corpse then out into the dark forest around them. He wore no shirt this evening, only ninja pants and his scroll belt. No weapons were visible, his shuriken holder clamped to his left thigh.

"Sessha wasn't supposed to take on the woman in a face to face fight." Kagi shook her head, filled with anger. "The Copy Ninja Kakashi was supposed to be dead before we launched our attack."

"Do we alter our plans?" Kage walked over to his sister.

"No." Kagi sighed heavily. "We can't hold off any more. Enough time's been wasted. I'm tired of dealing with our…ally. Orochimaru will want what we discover immediately upon learning it."

Among other things, she fumed. Enough men were assembled to maybe…just maybe pull the operation off successfully. Whether it happened that way was another matter. Kage would tell her to have faith, things would work out. Not with the White Ninja and the Copy Ninja in the same place. A serious double threat, Akanta more so than Hatake Kakashi. Did Kakashi even know to whom he trusted his allegiance?

"It'll be interesting, no matter what we do." Kage concluded.

Kagi admitted that her brother was right on that. At this point, she felt certain she located the person she had been sent to find. Not that she had verifiable proof the woman existed. Only techniques left in the dead told her the full story of a most elusive enemy. And Akanta, the White Ninja, was that enemy. Kagi knew her conclusion was accurate. She was instinctively certain.


	6. Chapter 6: ChakraKi Blast Technique

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto. I have to say this since these characters are not of my creation, except Akanta of course.

**Author's Notes:** I just want to let you know this will be a long Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Chakra-Ki Blast Technique

The morning sun rose just above the horizon, highlighting the battered house front. Silence hung heavily on the humid and wet morning. Birds began to chirp as wind swept through the lush forest. Peace seemed to rule the land this day.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

The morning peace shattered. Sakura leapt out of the front door, landing on the porch as the juice glass just missed her shoulder, afraid the orange juice would stain her clothes. The glass broke, shattering across the wood planks, skittering off the porch.

"You jerk!" Sakura's eyes twitched at him.

"Hee, hee." Naruto giggled to himself, pulling his pack onto his shoulders. "OOWW!"

A hand suddenly knocked him up side the head. Naruto cringed, a hand covering his hair over the injury, rubbing gently. Kakashi suddenly appeared next to him, his exposed eye half-open, his hand tightly fisted.

"Naruto!" Kakashi narrowed his eye at the shortest ninja. "Apologize to Sakura-chan."

'_Honestly. Where did Naruto get such energy in the morning?'_ Kakashi thought dismally. Dressed in his ninja uniform and backpack for the short trip to another location where they could rest and maintain a low profile, Kakashi gathered the little strength he possessed to even move let alone discipline Naruto. The poison took more out of him than he wanted to admit. Though he felt sure that the White Ninja knew just how weak his body was in its current condition. Akanta told them she would meet them along the way. She would verify that the path was clear from the house to the road.

"She deserved it, Sensei!" Naruto muttered, a stain on his own clothes evidence to Sakura's morning crime. "Look what she did!"

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Sakura insisted. "I've already apologized for it, Naruto!"

Sasuke walked out with his pack on his back, hands in his white shorts pockets. He rolled his dark eyes, stepping off the porch. _'Great, another day of listening to these two. How annoying!'_ He kept his head low, the sun a little too bright this morning. Lost in thought, Sasuke felt a presence in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, lifting his head to look at the presence. His mouth gaped open.

Akanta stood in front of him, without her White Ninja uniform. Instead, she wore an outfit like Sakura's, only deep blue in color with white edging without sleeves. Black on white criss-cross patterned leggings half way to her knees beneath her dress hid her skin from view. The shuriken holster attached to her right leg by only a black strap extended down from her waist, another strap circled and connected to the shuriken holster around her thigh. She wore matching ninja shoes of deep blue, black and white criss-cross pattern socks reaching just above a strap with kunai sheathed around her ankles. She wore half-gloves on her hands of the same black and white pattern material, the metal protectors attached across her backhands. Her Hidden Leaf Hitai-ate wrapped around her upper left arm, a kunai sheathed behind it, hid a black tattoo. She wore a six-inch black Makimono pack attached to a belt instead of the usual green vest around her waist. Kunai could be seen sheathed in a line along its length. A backpack on her back held larger items and excess food. Her blue-black hair pulled into a tail at the top of her, loose hair framed her young pixie face. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

"Naruto! Sakura! Keep it down!" Akanta ordered. "Or I'll make your silence permanent."

Sasuke did not know what overpowered him more. Her dangerous look or the fact that her dress clung to every curve Akanta possessed. Who knew that she hid such…assets? Why had she abandoned her White Ninja uniform for this? Shaking his head, Sasuke knew he should focus on more important things. Yet, he felt a pull to stare.

"What a babe!" Naruto smiled rather dopey, mouth hanging open, his tongue lax.

Kakashi silently agreed, refraining from openly admitting his own shock at the White Ninja's sudden transformation. Upon seeing Akanta's eyes narrow at him, Kakashi returned to reality. He did not realize he stared longingly at her until Akanta frowned. _'Well, so much for that compliment anyway.'_ He moved forward, nudging a shocked Sakura along. Naruto shook his surprise and rushed to join them, not wanting to be left behind.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kage gripped his weapon tightly, his fingers playing with three shurikens. His muscles were taut and prepped, ready to take on the White Ninja. Kagi warned him that she would not be easy to defeat. The White Ninja or Akanta, indeed, was the woman they were looking for. He lifted his dark eyes at the road, visible for over a mile.

A small group appeared just over the small hill at the far end, approaching them slowly. Soon, he would have to put up the seal to hide their numbers from the White Ninja. Oddly, he did not see the White Ninja among the group of five. That meant the only woman with the group was the White Ninja, her past uniform retired. A tactic to throw the enemy off. Useful in most cases, except this one.

He signaled Kagi for everyone to get into position. The five-some had no chance of surviving the attack they had planned. Kage kept his eyes on the woman in blue. She would not escape him. Not this time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The group of five walked down the road, Akanta ahead of the rest. She used her senses to detect any hiding persons waiting for people to pass by the road. Robbers mostly inhabited this part of Fire Country. If those that had attacked Kakashi and his students were near-by, they may be planning a larger operation. Strange that one group would spend so much energy to eliminate one enemy. Kakashi was more formidable than she gave him credit for. With him in his weakened state, he was an easy target. The enemy knew this. She needed to be attentive and vigilant. Keeping her distance from the others only helped to keep her focus.

Still, her outfit did attract the correct response from the males she intended it to create. Naruto and Kakashi's reaction were predicted and true. Even the immovable Sasuke proved shaken by her sudden brazen change. Guess the boy was not dead after all. Sakura was a bit surprised, but that was expected. Sakura was still a girl in many ways. Her figure would fill out eventually.

Sakura watched Akanta take a few steps then leapt into the air, landing where the forest disappeared a short distance ahead. What was she doing? Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei had not said a word since they left the porch of the house. _'No doubt watching her every move in that tight outfit. Honestly, they were such idiots!'_ Sakura fumed. Were all boys perverts?

"Sensei, what is she doing?' Sakura finally asked.

"She has psychic ability, Sakura-chan." Kakashi began. "She can detect an enemy from a short distance away."

The four watched as Akanta took several moments to decide on her next move. She gave them a quick hand signal. Sakura did not catch but she noticed Kakashi sensei did, he stopped them from advancing down the road. Standing in a tight group, Team 7 waited.

"So, she knew what we were feeling the whole time we were with her?" Sasuke asked beside Kakashi, frowning he had not caught on sooner.

"She knew what you were thinking, Sasuke." Kakashi corrected. "It seems her ability is more acute than most. Her kind is used among the ANBU patrols. Strange she has not been teamed."

"What's her range?" Sakura inquired.

If psychic ninja's were indeed useful on ANBU teams, then they had some sort of area range in which their ability was limited. Sakura read about it somewhere, unable to recall the exact resource at the moment. She could understand Kakashi-sensei's interest in Akanta as being pure fascination. Indeed, Akanta was fascinating as a ninja. She looked at Naruto and frowned in anger. The boy was on the verge of drooling. _'Disgusting!'_ Her inner Sakura went; _'I want Sasuke to look at me that way! Hell yeah!'_

"I don't know." Kakashi realized he knew practically nothing about Akanta. "She didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask either." Sakura put in, folding her arms across her chest.

Akanta stopped to the side of the road where the forest opened onto a lush grassy field. Her head turned to the left to stare at the large, spacious field with intense eyes that flashed red for a split second. She squatted, her eyes concentrated on the ground. _'There was a…no'_, was she picking up something remnant from a previous battle? She could not be sure but she felt positive someone watched them from a hidden location nearby. A concealment seal? Not too many Jounin ninja, let alone S-Level ninja, could produce a minor concealment seal. If this indeed was a concealment seal, it was advanced or well practiced.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi caught up to her with cautious footsteps. A quick glance between the three younger ninja's was exchanged. They surveyed around the field, unsure what Akanta was trying to detect. Sakura shrugged, Naruto turned in a circle, Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets. Kakashi wondered what Akanta stumbled upon, his hands thrust in his pockets.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked softly, darting his eyes around the field.

"I'm not sure." Akanta knew this was not the time to hesitate. "Kakashi, keep the young ones close and move on. I need to concentrate without you four near me."

Kakashi nodded and signaled the three to do as Akanta suggested. She was right. He was in no condition to take on a full battle in his weakened state. The best he could do was to use his energy to protect his soldiers. Akanta believed something was here, watching them. _'A concealment seal? Here? One good enough to hide a small group from a psychic?' _They were definitely Jounin level or better. That worried him just slightly.

Naruto and Sakura broke into a jog to put some distance between them and Akanta. If she needed to concentrate, they had to get away as fast as possible. Sasuke and Kakashi were already ahead of them, close to where the forest thickened again on either side of the road.

All eyes shifted upward, the sky suddenly filled with shurikens and kunai from all directions, heading directly for them. The weapons were thrown from too close a distance to complete a complex seal. Kakashi cursed his weakened condition. Naruto's eyes widened, tearing his pack off to use it as an umbrella. Sasuke realized there was not enough time to take out his large shuriken to produce a shuriken shadow windmill to repel the weapons. Naruto closed his eyes. Kakashi yanked Sasuke against him to shield him unable to grasp Naruto as well, realizing at the last second that Sakura was unaccounted for.

At first, she froze, caught off guard by the surprise attack. Sakura frowned at her silliness. _'This is it!'_ Her chance to prove she could just as useful as Naruto and Sasuke. With determined concentration, Sakura jumped in front of the remainder of Team 7 at the last second, the necessary hand seals completed.

"WOMAN"S WRATH NO JUTSU…SHIELD!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi looked up with his eye, Sakura's arms were spread wide, her fingers curled back completing the circle. He looked up, a blue bubble shield encasing all four of them stopped the hundreds of kunai and shurikens from hitting their target, falling to the ground in a heaping circular pile. _'When did Sakura-chan learn that technique?' _What kind of technique was it? Kakashi realized that Sakura utilized a lot of chakra to maintain the shield. She would be useless in battle afterwards. That did not matter now. She saved them from what the enemy considered a flawless attack.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, both amazed that Sakura came through with such a last minute save. _'So, this is what she had been working on since Akanta oversaw their training since yesterday,'_ Naruto thought proudly. Akanta trained her for this very purpose. Both Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance that read; _'Did the woman really predict they would need a shield?'_

The bubble disappeared, Sakura dropped to her knees, exhausted. _'It worked! The shield worked!'_ All those times in training when she could not produce a single shield. Dire need. That was the key to making the seals work for the technique. She had people who mattered to protect. Her! The weakest of the three had finally done something the others could not.

"Way to go, Sakura-san!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed quietly. "Great job, Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt too drained to celebrate her acknowledgement from Sasuke for the first time. Her inner Sakura; _'HELL YEAH! Love WINS! Damn RIGHT!'_ Kakashi helped her to her feet, a smile on his masked lips, his eye closed in a half-circle. She returned a strained smile, too tired. But she felt really good anyway!

"Excellent job, Sakura." Kakashi said out loud.

Kakashi wanted Sakura to hear it from him, patting her on the head. A very pleasant surprise from his team indeed. He would have to thank Akanta later for teaching Sakura that technique. May, he could steal it too. However, celebrations were cut short.

Suddenly, a large hulking form dropped from a thick tree branch above them. All four jumped back about fifteen feet from their original position, weapons drawn. Kakashi pulled Sakura with him. The large ninja landed on the ground, the soil reverberating and shifting from absorbing his weight. The four were minorly surprised he was there. However, they seemed to be of no interest to him.

"I finally found you, Uchiha…" Kage spoke through a growl.

Sasuke took up a defensive position with his feet, his kunai pressed tightly between both hands. Kakashi released Sakura, standing beside Sasuke looking dangerous. He lifted his Hitai-ate, the Sharingan eye exposed to the new enemy. Sakura, though slower than normal, rushed to stand on the other side of Sasuke, Naruto next to her just in case she faltered.

"…Nakane." Kage finished.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened, turning to where their enemy looked past their shoulders. Akanta stood defiantly, her brow furrowed, eight kunai between her ten fingers. Naruto's mouth dropped open, Sakura swallowed her nervousness hard suddenly weak in the legs. She stumbled, Naruto catching her before she fell to the ground.

"They didn't know who you are?' Kage asked, his voice dangerous.

So, the woman did not inform her travel companions of her true identity. Kage smiled inwardly. The White Ninja liked secrets, hiding from everyone, including her own hidden village. But, she neither acknowledged nor denied his claim. It was enough to prove she was this Uchiha woman to him, just as Kagi suspected. The forgotten member of the tragic clan.

"Don't make me angry." Akanta raised her hands to either side of her face.

Akanta clapped her hands, with the kunai locked between her fingers, before her face, a wicked smile on her full lips. Just as she suspected would happen. If they were anything, it was predictable. Kage, the man in front of her, wanted to possess her just like all the others before him. She leapt out of his way easily as he launched his full weight at her over Team 7. She twisted in the air, landing beside Kakashi and Sasuke.

Ninja burst from the thick forest, their purpose to ambush the group. Sasuke and Naruto went into immediate action, each taking two ninja individually. Kakashi took minimum effort to evade the Taijutsu attacks of the lower Chunin level ninja. He needed to save his energy. If that was possible.

Sakura, with newfound confidence, took on a ninja twice her size. Though she did well, it was not enough. Her sensei pulled her aside, out of the path of a kunai aimed at her heart. Kakashi kept her with him, knowing she was weakened, kicking her assailant out of their way. Sakura frowned, feeling back to being the weakest of Team 7. Determination setting in her green eyes, she took the shield her sensei provided, helping him when he was concentrated on another ninja attack. Much to her surprise, they worked well together.

Akanta performed three hand seals, her entire body changing into a transparent whispy, silhouette of her person known as the Ghost Technique only known in three families of the Uchiha clan. In seconds, she eliminated the ninja confronting Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi with simple Taijutsu. Sasuke did well against his opponents, Kage among them standing aside from the battle. She covered ground quickly to the young Uchiha, yanking Sasuke off his feet, throwing him back towards his team.

Sasuke landed on his feet, sliding into place beside Kakashi, both legs bent, his left hand on the ground to balance his weight. His eyes narrowed, angry that Akanta took the fight from him. He stood up as Akanta's transparent figure appeared then turned to color again. She landed near them to issue her commands.

"Kakashi, you are not strong enough to engage in a long battle. Get the young ones past the trees with blood." Akanta ordered coldly. "Go!"

Akanta then leapt back into the air as more ninja ejected from the forest around them, drawing attention from Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. She headed towards the center of the grassy field. Bodies littered the field, turning the green grass black. More than a hundred ninja headed for her in a blind attack strategy. _'Nothing changed'_, she thought. Akanta ran straight at them, no fear in her eyes.

Kakashi grasped Sasuke's collar, holding him back. He worried Naruto might run and join Akanta but his smallest ninja showed considerable restraint. Naruto's blue eyes strained to keep up with Akanta's attacks and defense. Sakura's hands covered her mouth, watching the battle in wide-eyed awe.

"Is she crazy!" Naruto yelled, moving to closer to the battle.

Naruto frowned, remembering what the big idiot said, _'Uchiha, Nakane'_. That meant Akanta belonged to Sasuke's clan. Guess he was not the only survivor any more. He smirked at the thought in his head. With lineage like that, no wonder she bested sensei-Kakashi. Her training alone forced him to grow as a ninja in less than twenty-four hours. Teaching him to not only harness his chakra but to combine his ki with chakra and manipulate small objects. Only two hours of training drained him a whole day's energy. Hell, Naruto still did not feel a hundred percent yet even with ten hours of sleep and hearty dinner and breakfast. _'Is that why Akanta took out his opponent?'_

"She can't fight all of them by herself!" Naruto insisted. "She'll die!"

"We can't handle that many either, especially at your level." Kakashi replied. "She's been trained for combat in these situations. Watch and learn, Naruto."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and pushed him towards the forest, Sasuke firm in his other hand. He missed something, getting his team to the safety Akanta said would be found past the trees with blood. What exactly did Akanta have in mind? He wrestled a feisty Naruto into the forest away from the battle, oblivious to his personal danger.

Sasuke wriggled his shirt free of Kakashi's grip, deciding to help a slow-moving Sakura get to safety since sensei was busy with Naruto. He glanced around, slightly suspicious as to why they had not been attacked again. None of the ninja's noticed Team 7, allowing them ample time to leave the open road. These ninja were too much for them, Sasuke decided. The best thing to do was let the upper level ninja take care of things. But that was where his fascination ceased. His mind sifted through all he knew about shinobi, looking for some comparison to the other ninja of Konoha and his clan. He brought his Sharingan to the surface, wanting to learn more about her.

"She's good…" Sasuke whispered. "What is she?"

Sasuke did not remember any female Uchiha possessing such innate qualities. She was younger than Kakashi-sensei and older than him. Her ability to manipulate the Ghost technique impressed him. Not even his brother could maneuver the chakra needed to control the Ghosts so easily back then. A difficult technique to master indeed. _'No wonder her father stole away in the night.'_

Kakashi noticed old blood smeared on the tree as he passed, stopping in his tracks. A seal had been placed around the field? He turned towards the field and heard a slight hum and then a quick flash of blue that quickly faded. Kakashi reached out with his hand, repelled by an invisible seal. Akanta placed a containment seal around the entire field. When had she accomplished this? Her level of seals clearly ranked with Hokage, above S-Level. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke and Sakura then back up to Akanta.

'_Uchiha, Nakane?' _Kakashi wondered. _'Is that really who she is?'_

The man called her that though Akanta did not deny or claim his accusation. Was Akanta the missing Uchiha clan member long thought dead? Whisked off in the middle of the night by her father when she was about to turn six, no one knew what happened to the little girl. A bizarre story really, well known in the Konoha. No one knew why her father whisked her away like that. Some claimed he killed her and buried the body so no one would find it. The father was later discovered dead in a clearing close to Hidden Leaf village less than three months after their disappearance.

Her mother kept silent, more like scared into silence. Her brother said his sister was possessed by the dead and needed cleansing. Both died later by Sasuke's brother's hand. Other versions of the story were passed around after the Uchiha clan tragedy, saying the ghost of the girl possessed Ichita and made him kill the clan. The missing Uchiha's fate remained a mystery. At least, now he knew Nakane had not been killed. He vaguely remembered running into a little girl with large eyes who showed serious promise as a ninja on the street on day when he was twelve. That was another memory for another time.

Kakashi shook his head to concentrate. Akanta fought with a determination not matched by any ninja he knew. Kakashi had seen much combat during his time as a ninja. She moved with a speed not even Sasuke or himself possessed. The reason she excelled at the Ghost Technique. A most impressive technique that was taking him years just to learn, one he had yet to master himself. He concentrated his Sharingan eye to learn more. If he did not know better, Akanta was setting up another technique. A very complex one.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta knew the anger building beneath her skin would soon cause her to transform. Into the person most feared by the Uchiha clan. Those like her were killed before they were a year old. The reason her father carried her away into the night away from Hidden Leaf village all those years ago. It was not for her protection, but for theirs. Only the Fourth and Third Hokage's seemed to think she was normal.

She dodged Taijutsu attacks, kunai, shurikens and other Jutsu techniques as if she were on fast forward. Her body hummed at the level of energy she expended, very little chakra used to deflect her opponents. Opponents assembled from all ninja countries just for this day. Kage and the others could not keep up with her. Eliminating one opponent then another with simple Taijutsu proved insulting to her. Did they not know what she was? Their leader did. Fifteen opponents down, another hundred to go. She did not have time for this!

It was a trap, she knew. Someone wanted to see the move she would inevitably use. Her secret technique. She used it only four times before when faced with a similar situation. Whoever waited for this moment, knew about her and her past. Did they want to possess her or just her body? Only one person came to mind who could possibly be behind this farce. Orochimaru. She blinked, Kage landed heavily in front of her.

"Now, you'll be mine!" He waited for her, legs bent, Kunai gripped in both hands.

"Please." Akanta twisted through the air above him. "Too slow…and stupid."

Akanta kicked back with her right leg, her foot making contact with Kage's head. His head snapped forward then back, cracking the neck bones. Akanta swung down with her hand.

Kage's body jerked eerily, his eyes wide, realizing his mistake too late. He fell forward, dead, a kunai buried in the back of his neck. His body thudded on the ground, face down. Akanta landed on his back, his body cushioning her landing. More ninja rushed forward to take his place.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagi stared in awe at the field littered with bodies from a tree branch high above the field. She noticed the dried blood on the trees around the field, thinking nothing about it until the battle broke out. _'The first step; seal the area to be affected.'_ Clearly outside the ring of bloodied trees, Kagi knew she would see the result of all of this planning pay off.

Over a hundred ninja assembled for this operation proved no match for this woman. Uchiha, Nakane. A name burned into her soul. The cause of her anger and frustration over the past year. And now, the person responsible for killing her only family. Kagi scowled, vowing revenge. Kage proved overly anxious to face the woman. Though he waited in the wings for his chance, he failed in the end. Anger and grief threatened to overwhelm her. Her brother took the least intelligent road and lost his life. She lowered her eyes but no tears came forth. Training saved her from that weakness.

Kagi lifted her eyes back to the field. Another few minutes and she would get what she came for. Orochimaru somehow knew what to expect and how to extract the technique from her. Akanta, Nakane she corrected, kneeled in the center of the field. Her hands disappeared for several seconds.

"Damn!" Kagi cursed. "She's performing the seals…invisibly!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta dodged a few more opponents, eager to lay a hand on her. Irritating! She ducked, rolled, and launched herself into the air. Landing in an empty patch of grass, she glanced around her. Not enough of them were falling in her wake. Now was the time to take care of them all. She had other things to do.

All the men were bent on sex, their minds saturated with images of naked women and what they wanted to do to them. An obvious sensory overload created for her benefit during this battle. Good thing she created a buffer, a kind of filter, when she was a child to keep all the thoughts of others from making her crazy. Came in handy in crowds of people when visiting a village.

Akanta, now kneeling on a patch of grass, lowered her eyes to the ground, her hands disappearing for several seconds as she performed the hand seals. She pushed one hand forward, halting the ninja advancing on her. They looked between one another, unsure what this meant. One ninja shrugged. She rubbed her hands together.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi paid close attention to Akanta throughout her battle. Akanta possessed the physical traits of the Sharingan. That was obvious. But it was a rare instance in women of the Uchiha clan. Many women only passed the genes to male heirs, never possessing the Sharingan traits themselves. Some believed a woman who possessed Sharingan traits would bring about the end of Sharingan and the Uchiha. If any women Sharingan were born, they were killed instantly upon detection. A story Obito related to him once on a mission came to mind, but he dismissed the memory quickly. Kakashi was not sure whether to believe those who put their faith in fear and killed senselessly.

'_Amazing, absolutely amazing.'_ His exposed Sharingan eye could barely keep up with Akanta. Sasuke also called his Sharingan forth, watching her closely beside Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura tried to keep up, unsure what to expect. This was the first time they were told to stay out of the way while someone else fought the battle. A first for his team.

Still, he wondered what Akanta had planned. The blood on the trees meant something. Probably a Jutsu technique of some kind. Now, she knelt in the center of the field, facing towards them, her head lowered. He stared at her moving hands, invisible for several seconds before reappearing. Akanta lifted her eyes towards him. Kakashi jerked back suddenly fearful, his eyes wide.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Akanta allowed all of her anger to pool, swirling around inside her until its rage filled her completely. She lifted her eyes to the enemy surrounding her. A pair of mirror-wheel eyes locked on her enemy as she raised her right hand above her head. Catching sight of Kakashi, his Sharingan eye exposed as well as Sasuke's pair, stared back at her. She sensed his fear as well as Sasuke's. _'I have lost another ally.' _Her circle of rage connected, exploding from within!

"CHAKRA-KI BLAST TECHNIQUE!"

Akanta brought her hand down hard creating a crater where her hand made contact with the ground. Blue sparks radiated outwards in all directions. The words called out burst forth creating a mangled array of windy arms in the center of the field. Suddenly, the windy arms dissipated. Orange and green orbs of light flung around the field in a whirlwind pattern, chasing each other like a flock of birds playing tag. Traveling across the grass like a lop-sided tornado, the whirlwind headed towards the enemy, sucking men into its violent vortex. Other ninja in its path were run over, their bodies left lifeless in its wake.

Many ninja scattered, attempting to flee its path, once the true danger had been recognized. Those making it to the edge of the field found their retreat hopeless. The blood on the trees, emplaced the night before, created an invisible barrier to prevent anyone inside from escaping her technique. It was meant to be a complete annihilation of the enemy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagi watched in horror as every ninja was wiped out across the field. Her eyes were wide with sudden understanding. Bodies fell from the sky dead as the vortex passed around the perimeter. Those not sucked into the chakra-ki technique were killed instantly upon touching the orbs. Her eyes narrowed from her effort to focus on learning about the technique she had been sent to observe in the field.

Suddenly, the orbs began to return to the center of the field, reversing the path from which they emerged. As if in line, the orbs sucked back into Nakane through her back, her body convulsing under the pressure of accepting the expended energy back into her body. When the orbs finally disappeared, Nakane remained kneeling in the center, her hands placed on the ground, shaking visibly.

"Nakane…" Kagi spat out. "You should've been put down long ago."

Kagi jumped from the tree towards the village in the distance. Though she learned more in the last few minutes than she had in the past year, she wanted to forget this day. The day when Nakane returned to life. A true Sharingan woman existed and somehow survived. Orochimaru would be pleased. He would no longer need Sasuke anymore. Too bad really. The boy was pretty cute and would make a fine man some day. _'If Uchiha Ichita did not kill him first.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke watched in constrained dread as the orbs returned to Akanta. His eyes wide, his mind numb, he knew he could not leave her. Though she possessed massive power he did not understand, he could not leave the only other member of his clan in a field because of fear. He stood up, Kakashi's hand in front of him.

"Careful, Sasuke." Kakashi warned. "The orbs haven't completely been absorbed. You don't want them coming after you."

"She's…she's so dangerous." Sakura whispered, both amazed and scared. "I didn't know!"

"More so than I first thought." Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi knew why Akanta had never been teamed. She was too powerful to head a team of ninja who might take advantage of her power and try to take her for themselves or collect a bounty on an Uchiha clan head. All it took was once to burn into her mind what people might do to her once they knew her true identity. Did the Third know? He had to know about Uchiha Nakane. The White Ninja performed missions directly from the Hokage himself and no one else. Had the Third saved the child all those years ago? The secret died with him unless Akanta wished to relay it to him.

Suddenly, Sasuke broke into a flat out run towards Akanta. The seal around the field collapsed when Sasuke passed the blood-smeared trees. Kakashi made no attempt to stop him. He understood what finding another clan member meant to him. Sasuke was no longer alone in the world. He had an ally, another Uchiha clan member to stand beside him. One who showed him how to possibly harness his inner power in one day's training. Was this to be the end of Uchiha Sasuke being his soldier?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

'_So, now they knew.'_ Her body shivered where she kneeled. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura knew what she was. A true Sharingan woman. Akanta no longer existed. Another identity in a long line of identities Nakane used to hide her true nature from the world. Would they still be here when she awakened? Would they abandon her like all the others? Or try to sell her to the highest bidder? Or just kill her out right? Certainly Sasuke knew what it meant to have a woman alive with such power. Her kind was feared among the clan.

Suddenly, she felt weak and cold. She barely had enough energy to hold herself up. Her body over-exerted from the number of enemy she destroyed with the Chakra-Ki Blast Technique. Only one other person knew she possessed the power to produce it. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, who died recently. Her only true ally.

Her attention diverted to the forest beyond. Only then did she detect the presence. The one hiding in the trees waiting until it was all said and done. She turned her face towards the person…named Kagi, watching her. She wanted only one thing. Information…to…

"The Divine Sharingan." Akanta, now Nakane, whispered then fainted collapsing face down on the grass.

Nakane vaguely noticed the rushed footsteps coming towards her. She did not see Sasuke drop to his knees beside her as she fell face down. She did not see the look of concern on the young Uchiha's face before losing consciousness. He wore no expression of horror or fear on his features.

Kakashi arrived shortly after Sasuke as the words escaped the woman they knew as Akanta fainted. Neither knew what she meant, exchanging a quick glance between them. Sasuke returned his attention to the woman then shrugged. Kakashi frowned, thoroughly puzzled. Naruto helped Sakura reach sensei Kakashi and Sasuke, taking a few extra minutes to cover the distance over the field of dead bodies.

Sasuke continued his vigil beside Akanta, Nakane he corrected, staring at her as he rolled her over onto her back. A part of him wanted to smile but he knew he should show no emotion. Kakashi understood him and what this meant. Everything had changed. Whether for the good or the bad, everything changed.


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Agenda

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan 

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Babbles: **What a screw up! Didn't even catch that Itachi was COMPLETELY spelled wrong! Here's the corrected chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Hidden Agenda

The small abandoned house would have to do until Akanta, Nakane, woke from her restless slumber. Every now and then, she twitched in her sleep in the only bed the place offered. Covered with a thick blanket, no one bothered to try to undress her. She lashed out at any touch. Sakura placed a cold, wet towel over her forehead, stroking Akanta's loosened long black hair fanned over the thin pillow. Whatever energy she had disappeared the moment the orbs returned to her. From what she knew, Nakane should not have survived such a powerful technique.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets, contemplating the next step. An unprecedented event, a Sharingan woman survived past one year, lay unconscious before him. And she survived the powerful Chakra-Ki technique. Sasuke would do anything to keep her alive, even if he had to die for it. The look in the young ninja's eyes told him that. Still, why had the new Hokage sent them on this mission? Tsunade appeared overly confident his team would have no problem with their mission to return sacred jars to the monk temple three days journey to the north from Konoha. Had this been a planned meeting to unite the two remaining Uchiha clan members? _'Plausible.'_ Kakashi sighed.

"Sensei, do we continue to Konoha?" Sakura queried.

"She's our protector specifically assigned to us by the Hokage herself." Kakashi folded his arms. "We must wait until she regains consciousness."

Sasuke stood over Akanta, contemplating the woman. He refused to leave without her, the only other member of his Uchiha clan known to be alive except for that man. Yet, he was apprehensive about being around her. No wonder women who possessed Sharingan traits were feared and often killed early in life. They were capable of techniques he never seen before. But then, men with power were also feared. Was it fair to call her a menace because she possessed power no Uchiha man was ever known to have? Philosophy was a slippery slope, Sasuke decided, walking out of the room, hands in his pockets again.

"What is she?' Naruto asked, taking Sasuke's place, bending over to take a closer look at the unconscious Akanta. "That was amazing. What technique was that?"

Naruto wanted her to wake up and train him more. Selfish, perhaps, but he had reasons. Akanta constituted a level of ninjutsu that out ranked sensei-Kakashi, possibly even ero-sennin Jiraiya. Her ability alone convinced him that this woman could help him on his path to becoming Hokage! And he was willing to train in anything that put him that much closer to his dream.

"Naruto, be quiet!" Sakura urged. "Can't you see we're all a little confused here?"

Naruto disappeared form the room to escape Sakura's glare, just missing Sasuke coming back in. Sasuke walked forward with another cold towel, handing it to Sakura. His eyes never left Nakane. There were many questions he wanted to ask. Many he needed answers to, for his own curiosity.

"She is the only female remaining from my clan." Sasuke whispered, standing beside Akanta, Nakane he corrected. "I will never leave her behind. Ever."

Sasuke turned to glare at Kakashi. His sensei did not intend to leave her behind in the field, Kakashi simply did not know how to proceed. He could see it in Kakashi's eye. Sasuke returned to Nakane's face. No wonder she knew how to get him to train better, teaching him to concentrate his chakra into points on his toes and fingers rather than just the bottom of his feet. The less chakra he used, the faster he would become, the less energy he used, the longer he could fight during battle. He understood her rationale now.

Sasuke knew the stories about Nakane as a child training to be a ninja. He grew up listening to everyone wondering what became of the poor girl. Her father always pushed her too hard, so they said. Now he knew, shoving his hands into his pockets again. Did her father know too? About her Sharingan traits? Is that why he whisked her away from the village, fearful if found out, they would kill her?

"Sensei?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi lost in thought.

"What bothers me more is what she said before she collapsed…" Kakashi began.

"The Divine Sharingan she mentioned?" Sakura offered. "What is that?"

"Someone with enough Sharingan power to be considered extremely dangerous." Kakashi offered the most obvious explanation. "Some believe the 'Divine Sharingan' possesses all traits of the Sharingan in a single body."

"Like Itachi?" Sakura asked curious. "He's been called the 'Sharingan Successor'."

Sakura kept her eyes trained on Kakashi, avoiding Sasuke's glare she could feel on her. But that did not mean they could not discuss his older brother. Itachi was considered a pretty powerful Sharingan trait holder. Certainly he created fear for the Sharingan power in those who cleaned up after the night he killed every member of his clan. Even Sasuke carried painful memories of that night, eternally haunting him.

"No, Sakura-chan." Kakashi shook his head. "Uchiha Itachi does not have the same power we saw in Nakane today. Not near enough. Nor does he have all of the traits known to the Sharingan."

"So, there's someone else out there with more power than her?" Naruto asked, sitting on floor just inside the door, having just come from the bathroom.

"Quite possibly." Kakashi breathed.

"That can't happen." Sasuke put in skeptically. "They often spoke about such things, wondering if it could happen. No one person can possess all the traits of the Sharingan. I don't know everything about the Sharingan but it's been well documented and archived by the Hokage of Konoha. That's an accepted fact among the Uchiha, there can never be a Divine Sharingan."

"But that doesn't negate that it might have happened, Sasuke." Kakashi surmised. "If Nakane's father separated from the clan to hide his daughters abilities, then another might have survived as well. We cannot dispel any possibility because we simply don't want to believe it."

"What happens if there is…a Divine Sharingan?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Some believe the end of the world, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "The end of the world."

Which meant Orochimaru may be after that person, Kakashi surmised. Why had he just thought about Orochimaru? The Sannin escaped without the use of his arms when he killed the Third Hokage. Certainly, a ninja with his knowledge would know how to regain that power back. And he did want Sasuke for the purpose of possessing the Sharingan traits. Orochimaru would want to take over the Divine Sharingan's body. Men like Orochimaru were drawn to power, thirsted after it, greedy to take as much as they could. Why settle for a weaker Sharingan body after all? _'A scary thought indeed.' _Kakashi shivered.

The four brooded in silence around the sleeping form of Nakane, their thoughts their own for now.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane opened her eyes, the plank ceiling above her echoed the sound of rain on the roof. She smiled slightly, warmth surrounding her. Then her memory reminded her of the situation. They were in danger! No, that was just a dream. She sat up in the darkness, the bed high above the three smaller forms on the floor below. _'Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto chose to sleep in the room with her?' _Her hand went immediately over her left armlet and the tattoo hidden beneath the Hidden Leaf Hitai-ate. She sighed softly, her stomach growling.

Flicking off the covers, she would need food before concentrating on her next move. Team 7 did not abandon her as she expected they would have done. But they certainly feared her. Nakane shook her head, scolding herself for being so pessimistic. Disappearing from the bed, she reappeared by the threshold, peering out into the small living and kitchen quarters. Kakashi was no where to be seen.

Finding her backpack open and rummaged through on the table, she pulled a black-matt colored box from the front pocket, Naruto being the most likely the rummage culprit, missed during his task to find food. Noticing a bowl of partially eaten ramen, she took the bowl with her and exited the hut silently.

On the tiny porch, she sat down on the porch's edge, drinking down the liquid and fat ramen noodles greedily. Her hunger waned a bit, but she still felt hungry. A presence behind her stopped her drinking freely. She perked her head up, alerting her visitor that she was aware of him. His footsteps stopped.

'Do you always walk so noisily?" Nakane asked, sipping the last gulp of ramen.

"Naruto will be upset you finished his ramen." Kakashi said quietly. "He loves ramen."

He leaned on the threshold, his hands in his pockets. Sleep came uneasily for him tonight. Bothered by some unknown problem, his mind raced for answers. He felt sure there was one person who could answer them. And she remained in Konoha.

'I know." Nakane smiled slightly. "He would also love to be Hokage, too."

"Will you be fit to travel tomorrow?"

"Anxious to return to Konoha?" Nakane challenged lightly.

It was not her intention to bruise his ego or ruffle the feathers. However, she needed to know what Kakashi knew about his mission prior to departure. So far, he kept his mind clear since he discovered her secret ability. Kakashi had been well trained by the only one person she knew who could block his thoughts from her, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

"My ninja are capable of handling themselves."

"It's the Hokage you have questions for." Nakane smiled, her face still turned away from Kakashi. "You feel she withheld vital information before sending you here."

Kakashi expected nothing less of Akanta, Nakane, he corrected again. He watched her finish off the bowl swiftly. Nakane did not to turn to look at him, her face turned to the dark forest surrounding the house. Little could be hidden from Nakane. Kakashi sighed. He needed to teach his soldiers to control their thoughts and not let them get out of control. Even his mind-isolation training needed to be brushed up a bit. But his ninja were more important than himself right now. Naruto's thoughts were freer and carelessly open compared to the other two. Many times, he knew what Naruto thought just by staring at his eyes. To a psychic, Naruto was an easy target.

"Then again, so were you." Nakane retorted. "Uchiha Itachi easily manipulated you into feeling pain. Mind techniques are for those too weak to be true ninja."

Kakashi sighed again, failing to block her completely from his thoughts. "It's his specialty."

"He only played with your mind because you let him." Nakane answered.

Kakashi's eye widened then returned to half-drooping. He felt his anger rise, her statement taken as an insult, his hands fisting inside his pockets. _'Yet, did she have a point?'_ Was he able to shut Itachi out of his mind voluntarily? Then why did he believe there was no way to combat this technique?

"The Tsukiyomi technique is designed to…" Kakashi shivered at the memory.

But, Itachi chose not to kill him at that time. Kakashi hated to remind himself of that day. He had not expected the Sharingan successor to attempt the technique in Konoha or later on his brother, Sasuke. But, he believed that his friends were in dire trouble if he did not hold Itachi off. He had little choice but to face off with Itachi.

"A Sharingan trait holder should be able to recognize and defend himself." Nakane's voice turned serious. "Itachi could not kill you because the Sharingan in both of you would not allow it. No two Sharingan will ever be used to kill one another. Itachi used weapons to kill his clan."

"I am not a member of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi informed her. "Itachi…"

"You're either Sharingan or you're not." Nakane leaned back, turning to look at Kakashi, reassuringly calm. "Obito's gift would not have made you a home unless you were born with Sharingan traits. In your blood. You are of the Hatake clan, a lineage of noteworthy achievements and well known in Konoha. Probably a diluted form of Sharingan you possess, but Sharingan nonetheless. Your friend would never have seen the Sharingan in you unless he was dying."

Kakashi's eyes widen, his breath caught in his chest. _'What? Non-sense!'_ This could not be true! His clan, the Hatake clan were not connected to Uchiha clan. Utter ridiculous! He would have known about such a mergence of the two clans. How…how did she know about Obito? She spoke of…he jerked to attention as she faced him.

"You are in no position to deny it, Kakashi-kun." Nakane left eyebrow lifted slightly. "Someone from generations past must've been connected to the Uchiha clan. You may not be aware of it, but there's a connection. The power of the Sharingan is not some secret you can pull off a dead body and make your own. All those who've acquired the Sharingan from another possessed its traits in varying degree. There are no exceptions. Over the centuries, many Uchiha have married outside their clan, especially women. Clans have merged with other clans to strengthen them, sometimes in secret. It is not to say that the Sharingan is particularly selective about within whom it develops. Let me reiterate, the Sharingan in your blood will not allow you to be rendered dead by some mind technique, Kakashi." Nakane shook her head. "Same with Sasuke. You gave in to him because of ignorance. Itachi knows you are unaware of this ability to block…as most Uchiha were."

Nakane lowered her head. The Uchiha clan died at the hands of one of their own. No one knew about the block technique that would have prevented the slaughter. Too few had been trained properly to effectively use the technique. Those families were the first to be eliminated on that night. Itachi used the Genjutsu Tsukiyomi to render his victims complacent to their fate then sealed their deaths with weapons. _'Coward.'_ But, that was the purpose of his plan. He knew the clan would gather together against him. Itachi could not kill them all once they united.

Silence hung heavy between them. Nakane looked to where the road was just visible through the forest trees. They were not particularly far from being easily spotted by scout ninja. The morning sun began to peak on the horizon, blanketing the landscape with pastel rainbow colors.

"You can teach Sasuke?" Kakashi finally spoke.

'Afraid yourself?" Nakane smiled at the corners, her face away from him.

'I'm more worried for Sasuke." He shrugged, his mind clear.

"Liar." Nakane whispered.

Kakashi returned inside the hut to avoid responding. She sensed his ninja were just beginning to rise, having an early night the previous evening. Leaning back on her hand, Nakane watched the sun rise above the trees. Another day would bring a load of new problems she felt. Their dealings with that woman, Kagi, were not over yet.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagi waited on the boulder impatiently tapping her foot. _'Three hours and he could not be damned to show up on time!' _She traveled all night with the information about Uchiha Nakane. And now she played this waiting game. She should just leave and disappear into one of the other countries for a few years.

"You're here." The raspy voice announced behind her.

She turned her head to be greeted by Orochimaru's smiling pale face, if you could call it a face. An unusual man, she wanted this to be and over with. There were many things she needed to plan for other than playing informant.

"Finally!" Kagi got to her feet, jumping to the grass below.

"Your brother seems to be missing, Kagi."

"He got cocky."

"You were witness to it then?" Orochimaru pressed his finger tips together, with the newly regained arm strength he possessed.

"Yeah." Kagi shook her head. 'Wiped everyone out within a minute."

She glanced around, looking out for his little henchman, Kabuto. Where had the silver-haired servant gone off to? These two rarely were without each other. Kagi did not like Kabuto missing when she could not find him. He could be waiting to finish her off. She needed to be prepared.

"And the hands seals?"

"She turns her hands invisible before she uses the technique." Kagi narrowed her eyes.

Orochimaru was not surprised by learning this. _'To be expected of Nakane.'_ He knew that upper level ninja used illusionary tricks to hide the order of hand seals to protect the technique. So, her information was essentially meaningless.

"How long were her hands gone?"

"Four seconds." Kagi counted immediately once Nakane's hands disappeared. "Roughly thirty-two seals."

"An interesting and useful complex technique, don't you think?" Orochimaru knew Kagi did not care for him.

"She fainted afterwards." Kagi informed him. "Her technique is nothing more than a combination of chakra and ki together in one blast. One propels the other."

"Nakane survived?" Orochimaru inquired, interested.

"Of course she survived." Kagi frowned. "Why wouldn't she?"

"The Enemy chakra-ki blast is a last resort technique that kills its user as well." He smiled wider. "Nakane has discovered a method to re-use the technique without dying. And her eyes?"

"Sharingan, just as you originally suspected." Kagi answered simply. "But, she did not use it until the last second."

"And those she was sent to protect?"

Kagi's brow furrowed deeper, angry that she had not succeeded in killing the Copy Ninja Kakashi. Orochimaru knew they survived, his eyes conveyed that much. Nothing got past his attention. Every detail had been thought out and relayed to her to carry out. Orochimaru's presence would have alerted the new Hokage to his dealings.

"Survived." Kagi said through gritted teeth. "Unfortunately, she used the technique before a true battle broke out, taking the attention away from them. Kikaya succeeded in poisoning Kakashi. However, Nakane was quick with the anti-serum ointment. Sessha even attempted to finish him off."

"And was killed in the process." Orochimaru shook his head.

So sad to lose a beautiful sex ninja at such a young age, Orochimaru lamented shallowly. He had plans for Sessha once she returned from this mission. Alas, her service was terminated by Nakane. Another reason to push forward with his plans now rather than wait. His fingers touched tips as he walked towards Kagi.

"Nakane is with them now." Kagi did not make any attempts to get closer to Orochimaru. "It appears she will be escorting them back to Konoha."

"Good, good." Orochimaru turned from Kagi.

"Anything else?"

"Anything else?" Orochimaru repeated, his head slightly turned. "Going somewhere, Kagi?"

"Once I brought you the information, my original commitment to the mission is complete." Kagi restated the initial agreement. "I have done that."

"Of course." Orochimaru turned and stared at Kagi. "I hoped you would want to continue being of service. Your unique talents are extremely useful to me."

"I don't do that anymore." Referring to Sessha's occupation, a part of her past Kagi could not repair. "I work for myself now."

"I respect that." Orochimaru bowed his head. "So, sad our alliance ended so soon."

Kagi knew something was amiss. She should have known better than to get mixed up with him. Orochimaru never intended her to live past their agreement, a death sentence from the beginning. _'Bastard!'_ He would not get away with this! She may have lost her brother on this mission, but she would not die at the hands of this lunatic. Kagi waited but found nothing unusual. He wanted her to relax before he gave the signal to strike.

'Too late!" Came a voice from behind her. "You're mine now!"

Kagi glanced down at the kunai at her neck. _'Kabuto! Jerk crept up behind me using a concealment seal. Damn him!' _Before she blacked out, she realized that Orochimaru did not intend to kill her after all. _'Oh no. Orochimaru wanted her body for himself.' _Would he kill her soul when he took possession of her body for his own uses?

"She's a sex ninja?" Kabuto inquired. "She doesn't look like one to me."

Orochimaru watched Kagi fall to the ground unconscious. A beautiful woman herself, Kagi would make an excellent replacement body should he need one. He would examine her more closely once they returned to their private location. Any recent damage to the skin could result in the technique failing chaotically.

"Like Uchiha Nakane, Kagi has attributes far more appealing once she's uncovered."

Kabuto lifted a limp Kagi over his shoulder, able to carry her effortlessly. He followed Orochimaru back the way they had journeyed early this morning, their mission accomplished.


	8. Chapter 8: Mother of Sharingan

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan 

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. We know this…why dwell on it! Moving on to the story now.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Mother of Sharingan

The night sky blurred from sight, a wave of horror overpowering her senses, blinding her ninja training. Tears streamed from her eyes as she lay on the ground, wrapped in the arms of Sarutobi attempting to understand why she suddenly collapsed during training. Her body lay paralyzed by pain and suffering, but not from her recent training session.

"What is it, Nakane!" The Third Hokage held Nakane close. "Speak to me!"

"They're…all…dying." Nakane felt her body go suddenly numb.

Her eyes threatened to roll back into her head, everything hurt. She had to command of her own body. She could not feel her hands, her fingers gripping Sarutobi's ninja uniform white knuckled. His elderly face looked into hers seriously, concern etched on his wrinkled features. His white chin beard brushed her quivering hand. Nakane felt…the withering of life. Many people were dying.

"Who's dying!" Sarutobi asked, his voice strained.

The shape in her head took the form of a young man not much older than her. His eyes were full Sharingan, the mirror wheels spinning as he stood before a small group of Uchiha making a stand against him. He only dispensed with them quickly. They under estimated his power and his desire to use his Sharingan ability against his own kind.

"Uchiha is dying." Nakane's eyes stared unfocused into the sky above her unmoved by the twinkling stars. "U…Uchiha clan…is…dying! H…he's killing…a…all of them! No…nothing!" She sobbed deeply. "He feels nothing!"

Her chest rose as she broke into more sobs again, tears trickled down her cheeks from her eyes. Why could she suddenly feel all of the Uchiha? All of them were unable to stop their own deaths. Why? Her eyes widened, hope crept back into her. She felt another presence, an innocent. There was a young boy trying to understand the horror of his clan, his fear peaked. _'Yes, I feel this one. The pain he feels…the anguish. Yet, he is allowed to live. Why?'_

"Go to him!" Nakane urged mournfully, unaware of her grasping Sarutobi tightly. "Save the one that remains!"

Her hands lost their hold, falling against the Hokage, unaware of the Third contemplating her with deep concern. If he doubted her, she never knew. Sarutobi looked to another, passed her off to another waiting across from him then disappeared into the dark forest ten miles from Konoha village. There she sat in the arms of a stranger, sobbing, very unbecoming for ninja of her ability.

Nakane turned her eyes to the sky once more. The legendary ninja would reach the Uchiha clan too late to save any of those already wounded. She had already turned sixteen at the time of the Uchiha tragedy. One of the last of her kind, Nakane knew she must hide to survive.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane woke from her late afternoon nap wondering why she chose to remember that memory from her past. Her eyes cleared and focused on Sasuke leaning against the small window, staring out lost in thought. She understood now. He was that boy from that night, the boy who tried to understand why all of his relatives had to die for no reason. He carried the anguish of an entire clan. He carried the burden of revenge for the wrongs befallen on his clan, to avenge their senseless deaths and somehow rebuild the clan in the process.

No one else sat in the room with them, off doing various tasks issued by Kakashi. Sasuke believed he was alone in the room with a sleeping Uchiha woman nearby. His thoughts lingered on his parents often. And how much he wanted to kill the person responsible for their deaths. How weak he appeared against this foe. How he had to find a way to become stronger to defeat this man he vowed to kill. Their last meeting turned out…badly. Sasuke could not fail again.

"Please…" Nakane pleaded quietly, impatient. "Stop thinking, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned from the window, remembering that Kakashi informed them she could read minds. A psychic. He should have been more guarded about his thoughts. Certainly, she knew about what he thought for the last few minutes.

"Sorry." His voice answered.

"Don't be sorry." Nakane sat up weakly. "That was a terrible time for you. Especially you."

"What would you know of it?" Sasuke said flatly.

"You believe you are the only one who suffered, Sasuke?" Nakane asked gently.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, neither realized until now that their eyes were very similar. It escaped both that their families once knew one another even if just passing by. Sasuke suddenly felt less lonely than he had before. Still, she possessed power he did not comprehend. _'Could she be trusted?'_

"I am capable just as you will be Sasuke." Nakane answered his silent question.

Their moment disappeared as Naruto, in his orange jumpsuit, walked into the room breaking the tension. He carried a large bowl of soup in his hands. He noted that Sasuke did not look very happy, his eyes narrowed, hands in his pockets. Both shoulders were up indicating Sasuke's defensive mood. Naruto frowned, _'Did he walk in on something?'_

"Good, you're awake." Naruto looked down at the large bowl of soup.

Sasuke turned to his teammate then walked out of the room, his shoulders shrugged closer together. Nakane followed the young Uchiha as he went with her eyes. She would corner him later. Right now, Naruto's present proved too difficult to ignore. She found her stomach empty and her body starved.

"Who made this?" Nakane stared at the soup as Naruto placed it in front of her.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said prideful. "She's awesome!"

"I bet she is." Nakane spoke evenly, taking the bowl from him.

Naruto did not stay. He eagerly wanted to return to the kitchen to get his own dinner before the others got theirs. Nakane allowed her lips to smile once he left the room hurriedly. _'Poor Naruto.'_ Sakura wanted nothing to do with him. Her heart belonged to Sasuke…for now. Her features lost their amusement.

"I wonder why Kakashi decided to stay another day?" Allowing her thoughts to be spoken.

Did their sensei decide that pushing them onward to Konoha would look too enthusiastic to the new Hokage? Shaking her head, Nakane forced the negative thoughts from forming in her mind. His reasons would remain his reasons. Her mission was to escort them back and then return to her territory to await further instructions. Why the Hokage summoned her to Konoha baffled her greatly. Nakane could not think of a single reason why the White Ninja should be summoned back to Hidden Leaf Village.

Did the new Hokage hope to teach her something through the young ninja she sent to the northern Fire Country? Her lack of childhood and teenage years were not to be revisited while she escorted Team 7 back to Konoha. She would not allow their lifestyles to influence her. She chose her path a long time ago. Once she arrived at Konoha to discuss the reasons for her summoning and, possibly, her request sent a month back with the Hokage, she could return to her seclusion. Nakane sighed then began to eat her soup again. She would need all of her strength to keep Team 7 from dying before reaching Konoha.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto stared at Nakane eating her dinner slowly, tempting him to take the bowl from her and show her how to truly eat ramen. Food was food. And ramen was his favorite. The others seemed to be just as interested in keeping Nakane company while she ate. Kakashi leaned in the threshold, his favorite place lately. Sakura ate her own dinner sitting in a chair next to the bed. Naruto leaned against the wall next to the foot of the bed, having finished sometime ago. Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Kakashi just inside the room, hands in his pockets.

"You never went to the academy?" Sakura inquired, continuing their conversation.

No one else seemed interested in talking to Nakane. Sakura shrugged it off. Nakane was a welcome distraction from boy stuff. Being the only girl got to be lonely all the time. It felt nice to have another woman around to talk to even if she did not appear to know about fashion or girlie things. No, Nakane appeared to have little interest in boys.

"My parents trained me at home since I was one." Nakane nodded. "I advanced too fast to sit in a class."

"When did you reach Jounin level?" Sakura stared in awe.

"When I was seven." Nakane avoided looking at Kakashi.

Nakane knew full well Kakashi made Jounin level at 13. His reputation as the Copy Ninja spread quickly to all countries. Some believed he would be the next young Hokage of Konoha. Upon meeting him, Nakane did not think Kakashi wanted that job.

"So…" Naruto began. "You didn't have to do any stupid D or C class missions?"

"No." Nakane did not understand these class missions but picked up quickly what Naruto meant. "I was never teamed. My training was supervised by the Hokage himself."

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed. "You must be a super genius then! Not just a regular genius like Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at that insult, his hands still in his pockets. Naruto just did not know when to quit sometimes. Nakane gave no indication that she was reading him. Perhaps, she shut her ability off when she hung around people. Or, she wanted him to think she did, allowing her access to his thoughts whenever she wanted to know what he thinking.

Actually, Nakane stared at Naruto, realizing that he reminded her of someone she held close to her heart. The same wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes watched her enthusiastically. Yet, the man she cared for was not this boy in front of her. It had been a long time since she thought of him. The Fourth Hokage of Konoha, the man who found her hovering over the body of her father fourteen years ago.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Small hands clutched the black ninja uniform, tears streaming from her hazel eyes. Black hair hung around her shoulders, her body sobbing and hiccupping as the deed she committed sunk in. Mirror-wheel eyes stared at the still form, the life gone. By her.

"Why are you crying?" The bright blue eyes hid the shock as his met the Sharingan of the girl. "He is dead, Nakane."

Nakane could not stop herself from crying to answer, nodding that she understood. It was not that she committed the act, but why she had done so. Her own father betrayed her on the lowest of levels. Selling her to those Hidden Mist Ninja like a sack of rice. She killed them first then went after he father for his trickery. Father never intended to train her nor could he kill her himself. He chose the coward's way out, selling her to the highest bidder because she was not a normal girl. She was a member of the Uchiha clan. And now her father lay dead, by her own hand. She had not expected to be so riddled with guilt.

"Come here." His arms were gently outstretched, his voice soft. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Nakane considered him for the moment. She knew this man. The Yellow Flash, they called him. A genius ninja. Her young eyes only saw how handsome he was, his strength and his bravery. She saw how honest he appeared to be with her. She sensed no ill will in him so she went, crawling into his arms. Such strong, warm arms to a six year old. For the first time, she knew what safety felt like, warmth from another who did not fear her, holding her close. He hugged her for some time until the shivers stopped and her tears dried. Uchiha Nakane found someone to trust. Openly. And so quickly.

"Nakane." He began. "I saw what you did."

"H…he s…sold me." Nakane said embarrassed, choking back a new sob. "B…betrayed me."

Sobs threatened to return but she knew she had to keep her wits about her. She glanced up at the man who sat with her. A smile touched the Fourth's lips, melting her tears away. How could he do that to her? Then again, she was only six and naivety came standard.

"Nakane…" The Fourth smiled widely down at her. "I'm glad I found you. We wondered where you went."

"I can't be with my clan." Nakane answered the question in his head, _'What to do with her?'_ "They will kill me knowing what I am. Are you going to kill me?"

Her eyes looked up into the Fourth's face. He only smiled down at her_. 'No, he did not want to kill me.'_ Neither was he sure what to do with her now that he found her, the missing Uchiha clan member. She was not safe anywhere.

"No." The answer came simply. "I'm going to train you to be the best ninja in Konoha."

"Uh?" Nakane blinked confused, her eyes widened. _'I can't sense his thoughts?'_

"Nakane…will you trust me to look after you?" The Fourth patted her head. "To train you. To make sure your future'll be guaranteed. That you may one day return to Konoha with the respect and honor you deserve?"

Nakane narrowed her eyes at him uncertainly. "Y…yes?"

Anything was better than going the road alone. She had not thought about where her next meal would come from, who or where she would make a friend. It felt odd to not know the next step when her training taught her how to search for solutions to unexpected problems. Nakane jumped at the chance to learn from the best ninja in Konoha, to avoid being on her own with no one. And so her training began the next day with the Yellow Flash.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

And now she faced the same hair and eyes that asked her to trust him all those years ago. Her sadness over his sacrifice almost broke her. Still, she fought to make the Fourth proud that she continued to grow as a ninja. Her skills improved in waves despite his leaving this world. The Third Hokage picked up where he left off, hesitantly at first, guiding her where the Fourth had not explored. It took longer for her to trust Sarutobi, but eventually he won her respect. And later, her admiration.

For not only did she become stronger and faster, but she also, in turn, trained Sarutobi and increased his own abilities as a ninja. Abilities she hoped he used against his enemy effectively. Against the one that eventually took his life. Orochimaru! The eternal enemy of Konoha.

"Genius?" Nakane repeated, returning to the conversation. "I've never been tested, Naruto."

"But, the Hokage taught you himself." Sakura pointed out. "I doubt the Hokage would just teach anyone unless they exceeded the Jounin ninja at Konoha ninja school. Sensei, isn't there some kind of record for Nakane? We all have a position with a name."

"It'll be classified, Sakura." Kakashi nodded. "High level ninja files are kept by the Hokage alone. No one else knows where they're kept. And for good reason."

"You can teach me…" Sasuke started. "About Sharingan."

"I can teach you both." Nakane gave a quick glance to Kakashi.

Their sensei said nothing, ignoring her pretending to be lost in thought. He could not hide that simply from her and he knew it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane walked behind the others, her senses acute and well rested. Her backpack seemed fuller than she remembered, Naruto placing all of the unwanted items from his pack into hers while she slept. Dressed in her new uniform, the blue sleeveless dress with shortened hems and black/white criss-cross patterned leggings requested by the Third Hokage, Nakane refrained from dwelling on her past. She needed to stay alert. Yet her eyes veered to the four in front of her.

Kakashi chose to walk with Sasuke the furthest ahead of her. While Naruto and Sakura walked at awkward angles from each other a few paces in front. Sakura avoided being any where near Naruto. Her new teammates were filled with questions, going over past lessons, remembering old friends and looking forward to returning to Konoha for the best ramen in town. The latter thought came from Naruto. _'An interesting group indeed.'_

Almost ten o'clock, they ran into no one else on the road for the last five miles. Nakane did not suspect foul play awaited them. No, it was merely interesting that one a sunny day, no one chose to travel the roads in Northern Fire Country. She kept her eyes and ears open, just as the Jounin ahead kept his senses on edge. They could be ambushed at any time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Two pairs of eyes watched from the cliff's edge at the distant road. A tall, slender man hidden from view by a cape with a high neck, his companion outfitted in the same cape. Both wore straw hats, hiding their identity. The shorter form raised the edge of his hat. His mirror-eyes knew who walked the road's path.

"You sense anything?" Kisame asked curiously, lifting the edge of his hat to gander at the view.

"They are there." Itachi's deep voice replied toneless. "Following the road back towards Konoha."

He knew Sasuke walked with Kakashi and the other two members of Team 7. Curious that the new Hokage would send such a green and weak team out to this part of Fire Country so soon, Itachi thought. Only well trained ninja were sent here. The area proved too dangerous for ninja below Jounin level with the number of thieves and missing nin known to habit this region.

"The Mother of Sharingan exists then?" Kisame turned to face his team mate.

The title given to the Uchiha woman in possession of Sharingan traits, Kisame replayed the explanation in his head. How Uchiha Nakane managed to live this long without being discovered baffled the Organization. The Third Hokage knew about her and let her live despite knowing how the Uchiha clan felt about their own kind. Quite unusual, he pondered, for the Hokage to interfere with the revered clan of Konoha.

The Uchiha clan often killed highly powerful Sharingan trait holders if they showed…violent tendencies as children. Mainly out of fear. Powerful Sharingan, especially those more powerful than Itachi, were hidden and their lives sacrificed to preserve the clan. Many Uchiha believed that too much power should not belong to just one person. Which made the recent rumors about the movements of Orochimaru searching for the 'Divine Sharingan' more disturbing to the Organization.

"Indeed." Itachi spoke evenly, turning from the cliff. "Not for much longer."

"You think you can take her yourself?"

"There are techniques of the Sharingan which can only be used on another Sharingan that I have yet to show you." Itachi raised his mirror-wheel eyes to Kisame. "You will be a witness."

Kisame smiled, the gray of his skin wrinkling around his mouth. Once in a while, a smile formed on the One of Seven Angles of the Hidden Mist missing nin's face. He liked distributing pain and torture. A reason he liked Uchiha Itachi. They were one in the same except Itachi rarely used ninja techniques to dish out torture, relying on his Sharingan power mainly.


	9. Chapter 9: Itachi meets Nakane

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Babbles: **I've been asked about pairings in a couple of reviews. Right now, this story doesn't have official pairings as it is early in the story yet. I'm a purist at heart so I normally stick to the pairings indicated in the show Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto?Hinata; for now. I'm still not sure who I want to include from the Hidden Leaf Village remaining ninja and I'm not exactly sure how things will end. But, there are a few surprises that I don't wish to give away just yet. Pairings can give far too much away of the story line!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Itachi meets Nakane

Nakane was not sure when she felt the presence first. The night before when they made camp or early this morning when Naruto went off to find fire wood. She felt positive they were being watched. But not by the woman she sensed after the Chakra-Ki technique. Two men…one she felt sure possessed the traits of the Sharingan. The one she knew reduced the Uchiha clan to near zero. She felt no anger, only disgust with this person. Such a waste of Sharingan.

Her eyes darted to Sasuke, helping to put out the fire with Naruto. Kakashi talked quietly with Sakura, explaining something. They felt nothing, knew nothing about being watched by those of the 'Organization'. She did not bother with the name used by others to identify it, preferring that any group with the intention of doing harm should not be called by any name. They were nothing and thus would be called nothing.

But this new development also made her stop to wonder. Could she develop the technique with Sasuke and Kakashi? Would they be strong enough to allow the true power of the technique to form within and thus allow them to utilize it together? Nakane shook her head. Time was not something they had much of at the moment. The technique would take several months just to allow Sasuke and Kakashi, two persons considered geniuses, to understand the basics.

If they were confronted by this pair from the Organization, Kakashi and she would be the only ones strong enough to defend the other three against them. But even then, the young ninjas might want to join in, especially Sasuke against his brother and cohort. But the younger Uchiha did not possess the necessary power to take on a high level ninja. He would only be in the way. Naruto would join in just to join in. Only Sakura would stay out of the action knowing her abilities were too weak against such opponents. Their target would be her, the only remaining female Uchiha, not the others. Too many possible casualties, Nakane decided.

"Are you all right?" Sakura walked up to Nakane beside Kakashi. "You look…concentrated."

"We're being watched." Nakane said quietly, her eyes shifted to the right.

Sakura felt her nerves shiver then shook it off as being silly. She was a ninja for crying out loud. Kakashi said nothing beside her, his hands still in his pockets looking uninterested. Nakane appeared overly relaxed despite her claim they were being watched. Sakura blinked. Watched by whom?

"You're sure?" Kakashi asked, unable to detect anyone using his own acute senses. "I detect nothing."

"Nor do I." Sakura put in.

"You know the one who watches us." Nakane shifted her eyes up to Kakashi's exposed eye. "The one who made you sleep?"

Kakashi sucked in his breath hard, clutching both hands into tight fists within his pockets. Uchiha Itachi! And yet he could not feel him. Itachi hid himself well. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and Naruto then back at Nakane.

"Where?" Kakashi knew better than look around.

"From the west." Nakane spoke lowly. "They do not yet know we're aware of their presence."

"There's more than one?" Sakura asked firmly.

"Two in fact." Nakane nodded. "I detected them yesterday but I wasn't sure if it was remnant auras of past travelers. They maintained a constant distance just outside my range to hide their exact location."

"Does Itachi know about your…gift?" Kakashi eyed Nakane's stern face.

"No one does except you and your team. Their movements are common practice, nothing more." Nakane turned her eyes to look at Sasuke again. "I'm not sure if the new Hokage knows about my gift either. It was never written down for fear of discovery. Information is difficult to keep secret when it's written down."

"We must keep moving." Kakashi suggested.

"They're just watching us for right now." Nakane got to her feet. "They will eventually attack."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. They should continue on the journey back to Konoha as if they suspected nothing. Any change from their expected behavior would lead to a confrontation sooner rather than later. He wondered if Nakane could detect their purpose. She had not bother to indicate whether she knew. Perhaps, waiting until Sakura walked out of ear shot?

Sakura tightened her right hand into a fist, frowning. She would be ready to fight if need be. Then she realized who their opponent would be. There were a load of other concerns besides facing Uchiha Itachi. She hoped Sasuke would keep his vengeance in check and not fly off the handle when he saw his brother again. Naruto would remember them too, she surmised. They were once after him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi stood on the edge of the tree limb, his presence obvious to anyone paying attention. He considered no one else a threat, certainly not any of the four members of Team 7. There was Uchiha Nakane, a member of one of the more powerful families within the clan.

"So, that's the White Ninja, eh?" Kisame liked learning secrets. "Who knew she'd turn out to be an Uchiha, eh?"

Kisame leaned against Samehada for the moment, contemplating his partner. Though Itachi considered himself alone, Kisame did not bother trying to correct the Uchiha clan member that he had a partner for missions. As long as Itachi carried out the orders of the Ataksuki, Kisame need not bother with minor issues. The Uchiha knew his duties and thus was allowed to toil with his Sharingan whenever he pleased unchecked.

"Yes." Itachi watched the form with both mirror-wheel eyes. "Quite unexpected. She recently used a forbidden technique that alerted me to her existence."

"The chakra-ki blast technique?"

"Only one family knew the technique well enough and only those members of said family who displayed such high latent talents could master it without dying." Itachi continuously watched the form. "The father was found in a field months after his daughter disappeared in the middle of the night fourteen years ago. We never found her."

"Until now." Kisame added. "A female with the power of the Sharingan. Could prove interesting enough. When do we confront her?"

"We must wait until the proper time presents itself." Itachi did not like rash decisions. "To attack now would be suicide. She'll expect such an obvious ploy."

"Orochimaru has moved out of the area."

"We will find him again." Itachi felt in no hurry. "Now that he has no permanent use of his arms, he is close to obtaining a new container and will retreat into hiding for some time to replenish his energy. The new Hokage of Konoha under estimates Orochimaru's capacity. He will be difficult to kill."

"Not if we have Nakane with us."

"Our intel tells us she will not join us, Kisame." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "The Third Hokage has shown her the path of peace and she has pledged her allegiance."

"No choice but to kill her then." Kisame decided.

Itachi only watched as the five forms moved off into the forest in the distance, his cape flapping in the gentle breeze. He turned from the tree limb, disappearing then reappearing on the forest floor. Kisame did the same, reappearing next to him. They walked together in silence towards the road once more.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of the new Hokage's paper stacked desk, the only piece of furniture in the room. He dropped his shoulders, unable to find another reason to decline accepting the mission for Team 7. How could he argue with the Hokage…especially with a woman? _'Another mission too dangerous formy subordinates skill level.'_ Was the new Hokage trying to get them all killed?

"You understand your mission then?" Tsunade narrowed her amber eyes.

"Why are we being sent here?" Kakashi eyed Tsunade with indifference. "This region is considered far too dangerous even for a single ANBU patrol."

"Yes, there has been much fighting there in recent months. But according to our intelligence, the factions have died out or are too wounded to cause more trouble. Now would be the best time to send the team to do the job and get it done quickly. We have a special operative in the area who's been made aware of your upcoming mission. Should you run into any trouble, the White Ninja will come to your aid."

"The…" Kakashi knew his eye widened in surprise. "White Ninja exists?"

"Of course." Tsunade smiled, resting both elbows on her desk. "The White Ninja remains our best weapon against our more powerful enemies. The existence of this operative is supposed to remain a secret. How do you know about this person?"

"Everyone knows, Hokage." Kakashi shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets.

He knew she did not like hearing that. But it was true. Every Jounin level ninja knew the storiesregarding the White Ninja. Some claimed it was another Hokage eligible waiting in the background until called upon. Some believed the Ninja was only a legend to inspireyoung ninjas to work harder. According to Gai, the White Ninja wasgiven to Konoha by the Gods themselves. No one took Gaivery seriously. He sighed silently.

"Well then, you have your mission." Tsunade leaned back."Make plans to leave this evening, you and your team have a long journey."

Kakashi nodded and turned from the desk to the door exiting the room behind him. He walked resolutely out of the room, sighing again as he closed the door to the Hokage's office. Some how, Team 7 would pull through another tough mission. _'Now I have to gofind them.'_ And it was three o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday. It would be a rushed preparation before they set out. Something Kakashi never liked to do.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Surprisingly, Team 7 were happy to be active since the minor war with the Village of Sand perpetrated by Orochimaru cut Konoha's power almost in half. Many ninja's were killed and now the remaining ninjas had to fill in. Many Jounin and Chunin ninjas pulled double duty, operating heavier mission loads than previously allowed by the Third Hokage. He, alone, completed four missions in one week. Almost a record. And now he was out here with Team 7 to do a low D-Class mission that quickly became an A-class upon their return to the village. Something felt off to him. Kakashi could not put a definitive finger on the ulterior motive yet.

Distracted by his own thoughts, Kakashi froze in mid-step. _'Damn!'_ He had not felt the two people until they were on top of them. Two caped forms streaked through the air, landing fifty feet ahead of them on the road.

ITACHI and KISAME!

Nakane, ahead of the others, halted the group behind her with a hand signal. Bending her knees, allowing her tendons and muscles to loosen for the pending battle, she wanted to be ready for anything. Sakura gasped behind her as the young girl realized their situation. She heard Sasuke's growl and grunt beside Sakura. Team 7 were stopped, protected behind her…for now.

Naruto ran towards Nakane, skidding to a halt ten feet from where she stood. He noticed her hand was out stretched, indicating she wanted him to hold back. Positive she could handle any opponent, he did not know if she was good enough to go up against Uchiha Itachi and that Kisame guy alone.

"Whatever you want to do Naruto…" Nakane whispered to Naruto, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Keep your anger in check."

She waited until Naruto nodded he understood. Nakane returned her eyes and took a good look at the two figures standing at the other end of the road, walking towards them calmly, even unafraid. They did not seem to be in any hurry to meet with them. Yet, they intended to harm her companions and KILL her.

'_So, this was him,'_ Nakane thought. Itachi of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's elder brother. He was nothing more than a young man, a few years older than her. Yet, he commanded ninja skills and techniques so early. Why should she be surprised? She had done the same herself as well. Her skills were unparalleled except for the Sannin and Hokage of Konoha when she was seven.

However, did Itachi even match her ninja level? With his sidekick, the name Kisame came to mind, they did not attempt to face-off with Jiraiya on their first meeting with Naruto. Her intel told her that Uchiha Itachi did not have full control of his Sharingan abilities. But, if he was anything like her, he quickly learned to explore his capacity in secret.

"What business do you have with me?" Nakane nodded towards Itachi, the mirror-wheel eyes glowing at her, just visible over his collar.

Itachi stopped walking, his eyes trained on Nakane. _'Indeed, a dangerous opponent. More so than Jiraiya. Our information is inaccurate about this Uchiha Nakane, the White Ninja.'_ He needed to get close enough to make use of a technique not used by him in some time. If she was powerful, the Tsukiyomi mind technique would not work so easily. In fact, he suspected Nakane knew how to block against the Tsukiyomi. He sensed no fear in the woman.

"We've been ordered to kill you." Kisame answered for Itachi.

"Uh!" Naruto glanced around the forest in case there were re-enforcements.

He realized he was in a very dangerous situation. Sakura stood frozen next to Kakashi. His sensei held Sasuke in his arms tight, his grasp firm. Kakashi sensei would not allow Sasuke to run to his death. Naruto understood that Sasuke would die if he tried to take on his brother Itachi again. They all would once Itachi got done with Nakane. Itachi was a cold-hearted ninja. Naruto wanted to use up his chakra and tap into the Kyuugi chakra, but the memory of Kisame releasing his chakra with the Samehada (sharkskin) so easily last time they met really stuck with him, affecting his confidence. That would not deter him completely.

"You want something." Nakane answered.

Nakane narrowed her eyes at Itachi. _'What's he planning to do?' _She searched her mind for any technique that could be useful, Uchiha or non-Uchiha. Anything would be useful. There was more than just herself to protect here. And Itachi would use that disadvantage against her.

"Of course." Kisame replied.

Kakashi sucked in his breath as Itachi's right hand appeared from beneath his cape, shurikens between his fingers. He used this technique on him the last time they met. Only, water became the weapon. The river was a long ways off. Did Itachi know how to manipulate the technique using whatever terrain was provided?

"Uchiha Nakane…daughter of the archivist, Makuma." Itachi spoke dangerously.

"Archivist?" Kisame turned to Itachi.

"Every clan has an archivist." Kakashi put in. "Someone who writes down everything about the clan."

Naruto turned to his sensei, surprised by how much his instructor knew and never cared to relate to the rest of them.Kakashi-sensei could be a betterteacher if hemade more of an effort to keep his team informed.Then he noticed Sasuke's cold glare at his brother, restrained by Kakashi still.Sakura moved closer to Sasuke, fear in her eyes.

"Makumo reigned as the Uchiha archivist till his disappearance fourteen years ago, taking his only daughter with him." Itachi took several steps towards Nakane. "Only he knew the forbidden techniques long forgotten by the weak members of the clan."

"Everything was destroyed."Nakane said confidently."My father burnedall of the scrollsbefore he left the village."

"A most fortunate event." Itachi took another step closer to Nakane."Nakane, join us or everyone here will die."

Suddenly the forest burst alive with the sound of rushing water. Nakane straightened as a wall of water burst through the trees, flooding the field where Team 7 and the White Ninja stood. Kakashi held Sasuke tight, reaching out for Sakura. The young female ninja disappeared in the rushing water just before the wall of water hit. Naruto felt his body ache as water pummeled him into submission, tossing him around beneath the surface.

* * *

**Author's Rant's Again:** I'm not completely happy with this chapter so I may change it after I return from Comic-Con 2006.


	10. Chapter 10: Uchiha Duel

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Authors Notes: **Comic-Con 2006 was a great time. Recommend it to all you comic fans who couldn't make it this year. Naruto seemed to have burst on the scene this year. Last year, I don't remember seeing any memorabilia available. Now, it's everywhere. Scored some freebies. Also, there were plenty of people dressing up as your favorite characters. We had the whole team represented from Naruto to Asuma though I don't remember anyone going as the Third Hokage. Itachi's, Akamaru/Kiba's and Kakashi's costumes were the best out of the bunch. Kudos! Got a picture too. Maybe I can email it around. I don't have a website to post this kind of stuff on yet. Okay, enough with Comic-Con. I could go on forever. On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Uchiha Duel**

His shadow intimidated his offspring most of the time. Uchiha Makumo, the resident archivist of the prominent Uchiha clan of Konoha, glared down at his six year old prodigy daughter. The Sharingan genes bypassed her elder brother, culminating in a powerful form within the small feminine figure staring up at him with large eyes. She was too young to fully understand the duty she must under take to ensure that the Uchiha clan survived.

"Nakane, you must do it!" Her father reminded her. "There are many who will want to acquire the knowledge our family has accumulated over the last few hundred years. We must prevent them from getting it."

Nakane glanced at the torch her father held out towards her then shifted her gaze to the pile of thick books she clutched in both hands. All the work her father did to record the history of the Uchiha clan would be lost if she followed orders. Books she borrowed many times to study and never returned to the secret room that escaped the fire her father started prior to their departure from the village. Now that he knew the books existed, he refused to allow her to keep them. Her adult Hidden Leaf Hiate-ate, a bit big for her head, hung at a slight angle over her left eye.

"Father, who is after us?" Nakane looked up at her much taller father with one eye, worry in her voice. "Why must we destroy all knowledge?"

"Bad men will forever hunt us. My role in the clan assured this fate." He hung his head low, his eyes firm upon his daughter. "We live in dark times, Nakane. The forbidden techniques written down and kept by our family make us a target despite our leaving the village. Many will pay high level ninja's to kill us to take our clan's secrets."

"But…we will lose everything." Nakane clutched the books tighter.

Uchiha Makumo kneeled before his daughter, staking the torch into the ground. He placed both hands on her small shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Sometimes, we must do what is best for everyone." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "That includes destroying what is most precious to us. Nakane, the clan will never be as strong as we once were. Many of our enemies are counting on this to infiltrate our ranks."

"There must be another way!" Nakane backed away from her father. "I can hide them where no one will find them. We…we could…"

"The faith you have is childish and naïve. Our enemies are counting on this in hopes of preventing any more destruction." He paused several moments. "But, it's not just our enemies we must prevent from acquiring our written knowledge. There is talk amongst the elders that civil unrest has begun in the younger generations. Many want to bring back the forbidden techniques to prove the Uchiha clan has not weakened."

"People will die!" Nakane could barely speak. "These techniques were banned for a reason."

"Exactly." Makumo smiled. "You understand more than you let on."

"Father, why must our family be so damned?"

"Life is most difficult on those blessed with the position to do great things." Makumo stood up. "It's never about what's best for the clan. It's what's best for Konoha. If the Uchiha clan secedes from Konoha, many ninja will die in the inevitable war. We must not turn on our own kind to save the clan's history."

"We are trying to preserve our future…not the past?" Nakane asked ruefully.

"That's my girl." Makumo nodded.

Nakane tossed the books onto the grass near her feet. Her father retrieved the torch nearby, handing his daughter the fire. She looked up into his face before reaching her hand out. He gave her the torch, watching her solemn face closely. In a swift arch of her arm, Nakane set the books on fire, her eyes trained on the growing flames.

Orange, yellow, red and blue flames flickered before them, highlighting the two figures. Nakane watched as Uchiha clan's history and secret techniques burned at her feet, saddened that the history of one of Konoha's more prominent families was now gone forever.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane clicked back to reality. Naruto was her closest asset but not close enough to keep him safe if their new enemies decided to attack. She heard Kakashi suck in his breath as Itachi's right hand appeared from beneath his cape, shurikens between his fingers. Itachi must have used this technique on him the last time they met, the Tsukiyomi. Tsunade was more than descriptive in her orders.

"Uchiha Nakane…" Itachi spoke dangerously. "Prepare yourself."

She heard that statement many times before. Nothing unusual about men attempting to prove how powerful they were against her. Itachi's words bounced off her, making her eyes narrow in doubt. Itachi may be a powerful Sharingan holder, just a she, but could he use other techniques? None of the mind techniques would work on her. According to Kakashi, Itachi favored the mind techniques.

"Itachi, tell me one thing." Nakane refrained from smiling. "How far have you gotten with the Kaleidoscope?"

Itachi considered his opponent. How had she heard of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan? Only a few members of the clan knew about the forbidden technique.

"You possess the forbidden technique archives." Itachi said evenly, lacking all tone.

"I don't." Nakane resisted the urge to bring forth the Sharingan from within. "Those were lost years ago. I made sure of that."

Itachi narrowed his eyes over his collar. His Sharingan in full color, he searched the information given to him by his organization 'Dawn' in his head regarding the archives.

"You lie."

"Who are you to call me a liar?" Nakane reached behind her back with one hand, pulling a kunai from its place on the belt. "I destroyed those archives to save Konoha when I was six. No one can use them ever."

"Join us then." Kisame appeared beside Itachi.

"Never." She retorted immediately.

Suddenly, a rush of water crashed through the forest. Nakane turned in time to see the Water Dragon aiming for her at high speeds. In one quick movement, she leapt through the air. She glanced down to find water swirling around the ground, Naruto going under.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade stood at the window behind her desk in the lonely office of the Hokage in Konoha village. The desk was the only furniture in the room to keep her company contained several piles of unending and unfinished paperwork. Her arms crossed loosely, she turned at Miss Shizune coming in with out anything in her hands. _'More bad news,'_ Tsunade decided.

"What is it?"

"Team Seven still has not returned." Miss Shizune did not know why the Hokage asked her to check on this team. "It has been five days since they were sent according to the guards at the gate. Do you want a team to go look for them?"

"No." Tsunade shook her head. "I was merely curious. The White Ninja is accompanying Team 7 back to Konoha from that region. If there is a problem, they should be able to take care of it."

"I wanted to ask about that." Miss Shizune was speaking for a large number of Jounin curious about the rumors Tsunade started. "The White Ninja has never stepped into Konoha before. At least that we know of anyway. Many of the ninja are curious about the person. Seems the secret's leaked out about the White Ninja's return to Konoha and Team 7's departure to that same region. Even the civilians are passing along the rumors."

"Nothing stays secret for long, does it? I'm doing this as a favor." Tsunade looked out of the window. "The White Ninja is coming for a meeting. Konoha will open its gates to our most respected ninja."

"Respected?" Miss Shizune narrowed her dark eyes inquisitively. "The White Ninja's a legend, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed openly, clasping her hands together. No sense in keeping the information a secret anymore. Many of Konoha's neighboring countries knew. Somehow, the information leaked out just after the Third died. A most suspicious turn of events in her opinion, Tsunade concluded. But then, who was she to question the logic of the Third Hokage?

"The White Ninja is a cover for someone we all know. In stories mostly." Tsunade set her eyes on her trusted assistant. "I guess it'll get out anyway. The White Ninja is Uchiha Nakane."

"The little girl whisked off in the middle of the night all those years ago?" Miss Shizune's eyes widened. "She's really the White Ninja?"

"Yes. With over 500 S-class missions, 735 A-class missions, 339 B-class missions, 245 C-class missions and 1 D-class mission on her record, how could I turn down bringing her back home to Konoha? She turned Jounin at age seven and has been on missions ever since, mostly alone."

"No wonder she's never stepped foot in Konoha." Miss Shizune felt her knees weaken. "When has she had time? Can I ask about why she's finally coming home?"

"Has something to do with the Hokage Blood Seal I received earlier this week." Tsunade replied evenly, slightly bored. "Nothing's going to be easy about her return."

Miss Shizune nodded her head that she understood. Nothing more was said on the subject, reverting to a more professional style to pay some attention to Konoha business. There was too much to do to be idle these days.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane landed on a tree branch high above the receding waters. Naruto and the others disappeared from the ground, using their ninja tactics to hide from the enemy. She pursed her lips, scolding herself for being careless. Itachi liked to use diversions to take his enemy's attention from the true attack. It almost worked.

"What is he up to?" Nakane whispered.

Suddenly, she felt his presence at her back. She ducked, just missing the Kunai from scraping against her neck. Allowing herself to fall out of the tree, she landed softly on the wet ground below. Itachi followed her closely, using high speed to try to hit her weakened defenses when she let her guard down. The smartest thing to do would be to draw out the battle, let his chakra decrease during the fight and allow him to maximize on the Sharingan. Weakening him through his Kekkei Genkai would be helpful to end the battle her way.

"You are well trained." Itachi commented.

"You expected less?" Nakane kept her feet nimble, ready for anything. "What do you really want? "

More shurikens appeared between his fingers from beneath his cloak of black with red clouds. Nakane concentrated, finding no more water coming towards them. He was after something else. _'But what?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke broke free from the thick vegetation, having wrestled himself away from Kakashi's firm grip. The water helped him to escape, allowing him the opportunity to confront the man he wanted to kill. Yet, not much time passed since their last meeting. There was no way he could match that level, not in his current condition. Sasuke's brow furrowed, gathering the anger, rage and hatred he felt. He would not allow that man to leave without facing any consequences. That man would pay.

Confronted with Nakane and Itachi upon his arrival in the field, he froze where he stood. That man stood icily facing Nakane, watching her with detached interest. Just as that man had done to him the night that man killed his clan, his parents. _'Damn!'_

"Nakane…" Sasuke began. "Careful."

"He's not here for you, Sasuke." Nakane replied.

A burst of orange broke free from the green forest beside Sasuke. The young Uchiha barely dodged the enthusiastic arrival of his teammate Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Sasuke, his eyes on Itachi.

The guy who tried to accost him before when he went with the pervert Sannin ninja, Jiraiya. Where was Itachi's blue friend, the one with the Samehada stick thing that could dissipate his chakra on contact? He looked around for the guy. Then his senses picked up on something. They were coming fast.

Naruto dodged four kunai thrown at him from an unseen location from high in the trees. Sasuke leapt to the side rather than throw himself up into the air. They landed side by side, their arms in attack formation. Where was Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?

"Look out!" Naruto shouted, finding the blue guy heading towards Nakane from behind.

Nakane already felt the presence of Itachi's companion coming for her. Still, Naruto wanted to contribute to the battle. At that moment, Itachi chose to attack her as well. With fast movements, she positioned herself and readied weapons. Both were strong Taijutsu masters and would be difficult to defeat together.

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke, his eye shifted from the battle to Sasuke then back to the battle between Nakane and Itachi. Metal weapons clashed against one another in a streak of blue/black/white and black/red colors.

Sakura ran to where her teammates stood mesmerized by the all out battle between the Uchiha clan members. She skidded to a halt, dodging a flung shuriken at the last second. Regaining her composure, she joined Sasuke by his side. Naruto stood at the front of the group, his hands on his hips.

Kisame landed in front of Hatake Kakashi, an evil smile on his thin lips. His yellow eyes against his blue-gray skin gave him an eerie look. But, Konoha's copy ninja did not flinch. In fact, Hatake appeared bored by his sudden appearance.

"Time to deal out some pain."

Kisame lowered his Samehada at Kakashi and his three Genin level ninjas. Kakashi narrowed his eye then reached up with his left hand, pushing up his Hitai-ate. The Sharingan eye with the vertical scar over it stared back at him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane dodged, twisted, pivoted and blocked many of the superficial attacks. Itachi mastered his Taijutsu well and knew the most effective ways to utilize the method. She felt her body humming from the intense fight. Still, she was amazed how long Itachi could maintain the Sharingan even during battle. _'His chakra control must be amazing.'_ A skill he either learned at an early age or he been born with the ability, she surmised.

"Give up." Itachi said. "I will have the clans archives."

Nakane shook her head, blocking an attack with her left hand. Suddenly, Itachi appeared behind her as well as to both sides. Her eyes widened. _'Kage Bunshin!'_ She smiled then her body disappeared in a crack of smoke. Nakane held a kunai to Itachi's neck the closest to his original position.

"They are gone!" Nakane insisted.

"Not from you." Itachi said quietly.

That was her biggest mistake. Nakane felt his hand grip her arm tightly. Her legs suddenly gave way, unable to keep her body balanced. She felt the power of her Sharingan rising to the surface. Itachi wanted to force it out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto noticed over the blue guy's shoulder that Nakane's arm was gripped by Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. She appeared distressed, her eyes focused on the ground. She flashed her eyes skyward, he could tell the Sharingan eyes were called forth. With a sudden rush, he launched himself passed the guy with the sharkskin, aiming for Nakane. _'What could he do against the elder Uchiha?' _All he knew, he could not stand around and do nothing.

"NARUTO!" Came Kakashi's warning toned voice.

Too late! Naruto felt the sharkskin sword slam into his abdomen. Pain registered as his body flew upward then laterally towards Nakane. He pulled his arms in before landing in a hard roll, allowing his body to absorb the shock of the hit as he skidded across the uneven ground. He would worry about the final damages later. Attempting to get to his feet, his legs did not respond. Was he paralyzed?

Sakura stood shocked that Naruto remained alive after a hit like that. Her teammates arms moved slowly, the pain must be unbearable. This blue-skinned guy was dangerous. Way above their ninja level. Kakashi-sensei seemed to already know their enemy. Her hands clamped over her mouth, Sasuke ran towards the blue man just as Naruto did.

Kakashi was quicker to respond this time. His hand gripped Sasuke's collar, yanking him backwards hard. Naruto suffered severely for his attempt to get to Nakane. Sasuke would not escape with a similar fate. Itachi and Kisame wanted to keep them separated from Uchiha Nakane.

"No Sasuke!" Kakashi glanced angrily over his shoulder at his ninja. "This is way above you."

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists. He hated not being considered strong enough to face a tough opponent. His sensei had little faith in him. A fact he resented.

"Kaka-sensei." Sakura began then screamed.

While he had been distracted, Kisame appeared beside Sakura, gripping a handful of her pink hair. He pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip. Sakura whimpered, trying to hold back the pain and crying out.

"Kisame." Itachi's cold voice pierced the silence. "Do not harm those people. They are not of any interest."

The man named Kisame snorted in disappointment behind her, jerking Sakura around in front of him, launching her at Kakashi. Sakura tripped over the uneven ground, her arms flailing for balance. But, the blue-skinned man shoved her too hard to maintain any control.

Kakashi caught Sakura before she fell.

"Sensei!" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Hurry up!" Kisame growled impatiently.

Kakashi wondered why Kisame would become so impatient. Then he glanced at Itachi and Nakane. His eye widened. Itachi lowered his head towards Nakane's upturned face, as if to kiss her. He heard Sasuke's shock escape the young ninja beside him.

"What's he doing to Nakane!" Came Sakura's panicked question.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane felt the full Paralysis Technique at work on her body from the neck down. _'Damn! Where had Itachi learned it? It was a forbidden technique.' _Itachi allowed his eyes to accumulate the necessary chakra to utilize the technique fully during their battle. Again, his tactics were well thought and executed exceptionally well. Little time remained if she wanted to escape another forbidden technique, the SHARINGAN KISS.

Itachi lowered his lips towards hers.

Nakane veered her eyes, her Sharingan fully empowered, towards Naruto's aching form. He was awake and the only one close enough to possibly make it work. The young ninja was her last resort. She could not break the technique unless she possessed another source of chakra. Her eyes began to whirl, letting the speed rev to full motion. Nakane concentrated on Naruto's form, penetrating his open mind.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed, trying to absorb the pain. The severe pain dished out by the blue guy. Once he got his body to respond to his commands, he would make that guy pay! Suddenly, he felt a chill overwhelm him. He began to shiver.

His eyes opened to a black, orange and green colored world. As if he was reading a comic book. The pain remained, his body curled on the ground, his arms crossed over his abdomen. He looked up to find Nakane standing over him, smiling warmly.

"Naruto." Nakane's voice echoed softly.

"Nakane…" He stuttered, unsure what was going on. "What…what's going on here?"

"I need your help." Nakane kneeled beside him. "Itachi is trying to steal information from me. I will need to use your body but I need you to volunteer. The pain you now feel will disappear once I possess you."

Naruto nodded immediately, his arms tightened across his abdomen. He did not need to think about it. Anything to stop this pain and paralysis. He trusted Nakane not to hurt him.

'What…what are you going to do?' Naruto asked, tears streaming from his eyes.

Nakane smiled at him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"It's okay. You will become my protector."

Naruto liked the sound of that and allowed himself to become possessed by Nakane.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi lowered his lips towards Nakane, her face turned from him. He reached up with his other hand, turning her face to him. He jerked his head slightly, confused by what he saw. Her Sharingan eyes were whirring. Itachi dismissed this as unnecessary. In a few seconds, he would have access to the Uchiha archives.

A shadow fell across Nakane's expressionless face, the immense chakra unmistakable. _'How can this be?'_ Itachi looked up just as Naruto's fist knocked him backwards. His grip on Nakane never wavered. Naruto punched him three more times.

Suddenly, Nakane's body began to glow a shimmering blue color, intensifying with each passing second. The threesome seemingly exploded in a gray-blue cloud. Debris, grass and chakra filled the air around them.

Itachi flew backwards through the air dazed. Kisame skidded before the tree, just in time to catch his companion, preventing any further injury.

"Itachi!" Kisame laid Itachi on the ground.

"Leave." Itachi whispered.

Kisame grunted then put Itachi's arm around his shoulders, lifting the Uchiha's weight easily. He hated they once again allowed Hatake Kakashi to live. The younger ninja nor Itachi's younger brother did not matter. He performed the necessary seals with one hand. They disappeared in a small gray-white cloud.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi skidded to a halt where Nakane and Naruto lay together unconscious on the ground. Kisame escaped with Itachi. But not before Nakane injured him with that varied form of the chakra-ki technique she used previously.

"Sensei." Sakura checked both Nakane and Naruto's vitals. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He pulled his Hitae-ate down over his Sharingan. "What ever it was, Itachi didn't account for it."

"Itachi tried to kiss Nakane." Sakura pointed out.

"The Sharingan kiss." Sasuke's voice was barely audible. "It's forbidden."

Kakashi spun around to face Sasuke, Sakura blinked at him. 'Could it be true?' He wondered just how much Nakane knew about the Uchiha clan considering her father was one of the two archivists for the clan. He rubbed his masked chin.

"There's a forbidden kiss?" Sakura tried to hide her excitement.

Sasuke ignored Sakura, his hands in his pockets again. They did not understand how bad things could have gotten had that man succeeded. He glanced at his sensei, then realized Kakashi knew exactly what that man wanted to obtain.

"Sakura, some kisses can bring death." Kakashi set his eye on his only female ninja. "Nakane used another technique, namely controlling Naruto, to prevent the kiss from happening. A last resort. But why would Itachi attempt that here? He would need more time to extract what he wanted."

Sasuke remained quiet listening to Kakashi speak his thoughts. His sensei certainly knew more about Sharingan than he let on earlier. Why did he not inform him of these techniques? He frowned, his shoulders tensing up as his anger rose. Did Kakashi not trust him to handle learning more about his clan?

"The Sharingan Kiss can get information from someone then?" Sakura clasped her hands together behind her back. "Does it always end in death?"

"That's what it's known for." Sasuke put in.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke eyed the unconscious pair. Sakura felt a bit nervous learning just how dangerous Nakane truly could be. Was it safe to hang around her? Better Nakane than just alone with her team. She did not think they could have taken the pair alone without Nakane's help, even if Nakane did seem to be their main target.

Kakashi had little information to work with regarding Nakane's alter ego, the White Ninja, except that all of her missions were kept secret despite the class listing. He placed his gloved hands on his hips, eyeing Nakane with intense curiosity. Why had she been kept a secret by the Third Hokage?

Sasuke did not want to think about anything else but learning more about the Sharingan. The best way, keep his mouth shut and his ears open. Sakura seemed best at asking all the right questions their sensei always answered every time. Perhaps, he could talk with her later to make sure that trend continued. Kakashi seemed guarded around him recently. That man had something to do with it. Sasuke sighed irritated.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Proposal

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Sad, I don't own Naruto. Oh, the fun I could have.

**Author's Notes:** Enjoy the chapter. Sorry this one took so long. Life kinda got in the way plus I wasn't sure if I wanted to pursue this particular story line. WHAT THE HELL, right? Promise it won't get like that again. Gaily Forward!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Unexpected Proposal**

Nakane woke beneath a thin white sheet, groggy and achy from her battle with Uchiha Itachi. Struggling to sit up in the makeshift bed, consisting of pine branches and old sheets, she realized she rested in a small one-roomed hut. Another structure used because of its availability. The others must be outside, she concluded.

Glancing to her left, Naruto lay unconscious still under a thin sheet. His orange jumpsuit lay in a small pile beside his bed. The boy was not snoring like usual. He must have used more energy than she assumed.

"He'll be out for another twelve hours." Nakane said quietly, smiling at his sleeping face.

For one so young, to be faced with so many adversaries, and to over come them with such courage and determination, Nakane felt respect for Naruto. The container for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox garnered him much hatred and loathing from the village in which he had been meant to protect through his sacrifice.

She sighed, letting her shoulders sink. Her eyes shifted to the small window, the sunlight pouring in through the opening. _'Early afternoon.'_ She must have been out for over twenty-four hours. Not entirely a surprise given the amount of chakra she expended during yesterday's battle with Uchiha Itachi.

"You have some explaining to do." A voice broke the silence.

Nakane looked up to find Kakashi leaning in the doorway. His exposed eye narrowed dangerously, arms folded loosely. _'Of course.'_ The Jounin of Team 7 wanted answers regarding her confrontation with Sasuke's elder brother.

"Who are you to demand answers?" Nakane countered.

"You put my team in danger." Kakashi unfolded his arms.

"The Hokage did that by sending you here. The blame doesn't rest with me." Nakane flipped off the sheet covering her, getting to her feet. "But, you already had your doubts before you accepted the mission."

"Acceptance of this mission was not a choice." He pointed out.

Kakashi went over his conversation with the New Hokage of Konoha many times while Nakane and Naruto slept. All he came up with was questions. He felt positive Tsunade knew about what awaited his team before they set out. Were they to meet up with the White Ninja before reaching the Temple or after was his first question.

"She gave you no say?" Nakane glanced at Kakashi's exposed eye.

Kakashi shook his head.

"This was a final favor to the Third. All I know was that he wanted to send Team 7 eventually, when fighting in this area cooled." Kakashi shrugged. "Why were we selected for this mission? Why not another more experienced, higher level team?"

"I can't answer that." Nakane glanced around the room kept darker for those recovering. "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Off training since this morning." Kakashi motioned over his shoulder. "Whatever techniques you showed them, they've been eager to continue."

"That leaves you free to interrogate me." Nakane asked coolly, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Your ninja status is classified." Kakashi began coldly. "Only the Hokage can view your records. I don't know what kind of missions you completed. I can only surmise that you work alone. What are you not telling us? How many more attacks can we expect before reaching Konoha? Will we reach Konoha?"

"In addition to all your other questions?"

Kakashi did not appear in the mood for light-hearted musings, Nakane realized. Guess the Jounin wanted to be serious now. She pursed her lips before she responded.

"You think I have the answers you're looking for?" Nakane shrugged. "The Third trained me in the years before he died. Why he wanted us to meet? I don't know. I figured he wanted me to further your knowledge of the Sharingan. He never mentioned that he would be sending a specific team. But, your team's arrival in the region marked a promised change."

"Change?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I was to end my term as the White Ninja when an unusual team of four Hidden Leaf ninja arrived in northern Fire Country on the mission to return three sacred jars to the temple in the valley beyond. Sarutobi wanted me to return to Konoha with the respect I deserve but I resisted, especially since the Uchiha clan tragedy. Your arrival marks the time when I am to return to Konoha. I'm sure Tsunade knows of this promise."

"And you're escorting us back through this tumultuous region." Kakashi understood the Third Hokage's plausible logic. "You received word we were coming?"

"No. The message never reached me. I suspected the messenger bird had been intercepted. Once I saw you on the road while on another mission, I figured you were the team Sarutobi said he would send to me: two Sharingan holders, the Demon Fox container and a female ninja. How much more unusual can you get? It took a little longer to complete my original mission before I could introduce myself but I eventually arrived the following morning in time for the attack on your camp."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Nakane had him there. Had the White Ninja not shown up, he and his team would have surely been killed. The ninja's were watching them and waiting for the right time to launch their ambush.

"You're curious about the Sharingan Kiss?" Nakane kept her eyes on Kakashi.

"I've only heard of it." Kakashi pushed his hands into his pockets. "Another Uchiha clan forbidden technique that is kept in the archive in the Hokage office. Itachi is not one to mince his words. Why did he believe he could extract information from you with it?"

"I'm an Uchiha female." Nakane searched Kakashi's feelings but found no hint of knowledge. "It was used long ago for courting among the clan." She noted Kakashi's sudden alertness, his cheek turned slightly pink. "If both parties are willing, they can learn about one another in seconds where others could take years. It was used to determine if the other was a suitable partner. In some instances, the technique was used in combination with the Paralysis technique to keep a woman from escaping. Mostly, the woman consented to being captured. A was just a game back then. It was eventually banned because some men were a bit…eager."

"Itachi used the Paralysis Technique as well?"

"Yes. He knows the clan's history better than anyone so I'm told. I understand he had access to records not previously known existed until he began to use the skills." Nakane walked towards Kakashi. "The clan became suspicious of him and took extra steps to ensure he did not find other techniques. It doesn't matter. Itachi knows that he can extract certain information from me without my cooperation. That's why I used Naruto."

"The legendary Puppet Technique." Kakashi thrust his hands into his pockets. "To see it used…was a bit overwhelming."

"You know more than you let on, Kakashi." Nakane smirked at him. "Itachi was after what I knew about the Divine Sharingan. The organization knows about Orochimaru's interest in this mythical person. I'm sure they're more than curious as well."

"You've been tracking Orochimaru?"

"When I can." Nakane nodded, standing near Kakashi to keep her voice low. "I had to deter from my next mission when I came across your team. You were earlier than I expected. Orochimaru will soon take a new body."

"Sasuke." Kakashi reminded himself out loud.

"Exactly." Nakane folded her arms. "I've been working hard to prevent this. Now that I've met the boy, I understand why Orochimaru wants him. In addition to acquiring the power of the Sharingan, he wants a body he can possess for a very long time."

"Orochimaru believes he'll be invincible."

"He'll come after Itachi or myself if he succeeds in taking Sasuke as his new container. Orochimaru's after power, he always has been. Sasuke's only a stepping-stone to greater power to him. With the Sharingan, he'll become even more dangerous. No ninja country will be able to stand against him. That's why I'm convinced that Sarutobi wanted me to train both Sasuke and you upon our meeting since Itachi isn't the only one who knows the secrets of the Sharingan."

"Is there time before we reach Konoha?"

"There is if I use the Sharingan Kiss on both of you."

Kakashi sucked his breath in, catching it hard in his chest. Experience the Sharingan Kiss? He realized that his cheek turned pink again. This unexpected proposal caught him off guard.

"Are you okay?" Nakane rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "The Sharingan Kiss can be used as a two-way connection, Kakashi. If both parties are cooperative, we can save a lot of time and conversation. I can show you methods and techniques that would take years to convey with long conversations in only a few seconds."

"The archives Itachi was after." Kakashi asked quizzically. "You have them in your head."

"Yes." Nakane nodded. "He knew as the archivists of the clan, we have the capacity to lock the information away in our minds. He wanted to see if he could access them."

"Wouldn't have mattered what technique he used." Kakashi finally understood now. "He couldn't access them since you were unwilling."

"Right. You catch on quick, Kakashi." Nakane smiled slightly. "So?"

Nakane lifted an eyebrow at him. Kakashi gulped. Still, if she wanted to share the secrets of the Sharingan power, who was he to deny the knowledge he would acquire by willingly participating in the Sharingan Kiss? A logical conclusion, he decided. Kakashi nodded at Nakane. This was going to be difficult.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

Orochimaru waited for Kabuto to arrange his limp arms on the chair, attempting to comfort him in his months of pain. They veered from their original journey to watch the battle between Itachi and Nakane.

"Itachi failed to find out about the Divine Sharingan." Kabuto pointed out.

"Of course he did." Orochimaru's raspy voice spoke quietly. "Those techniques are not to be used lightly. Any attempt to extract information from an archivist can result in permanent damage to the interrogator. She must be cooperative to allow the information to be shown."

'Itachi wouldn't have succeed anyway."

"Exactly." Orochimaru laughed, his voice growing more raspy. "Once I possess Sasuke's body. We will have to take careful steps to acquire Uchiha Nakane. She holds the key to finding the Divine Sharingan."

"Some believe the Divine Sharingan doesn't exist."

"The Uchiha clan also believed a woman couldn't possibly survive the possession of traits of the Sharingan." Orochimaru smiled evilly. "And yet she exists and has become more powerful than any Sharingan male in the history of the clan."

"Since the female Sharingan exists, the possibility that the Divine Sharingan exists?" Kabuto frowned, questioning this line of logic.

"Exactly." Orochimaru nodded.

Uchiha Nakane would need careful approach once Sasuke became his. Once in his new container, Orochimaru would take the necessary steps needed to move onto a stronger container. One more powerful than even Sasuke would become. And once he possessed the Sharingan, he could discover what he needed to defeat Itachi. The elder brother proved less powerful than Nakane even though they were close to the same age by only a few months. Another stepping-stone? He laughed lightly. A challenge definitely worth pursuing, he decided.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane kneeled on her legs, facing Kakashi kneeling on his legs. She rested her eyes on the wall behind Kakashi, clearing her mind of all doubts, last minute thoughts and hesitations. Though they were willing, Kakashi only possessed partial Sharingan. That would create a much smaller connection between them. The information would pass slower through the connection.

She never attempted this with a man she intended to let live afterwards. Mostly, Nakane used the Sharingan Kiss to extract information from the unwilling enemy. That occurred many time, leaving those men behind with no hope of recovery. Those not in possession of Sharingan were easy victims of the technique. Another reason the technique had been banned, mainly for excessive use among the younger ranks within the clan.

Nakane glanced at her…target. Kakashi appeared uncomfortable, his eye narrowed. Though a well-trained Konoha ninja, he seemed unusually apprehensive. Was it because he did not have a girl-friend at the moment? Not that it would matter to her.

"You're worried?" She inquired.

"No…" Kakashi hesitated. "How long will this take?"

Nakane glanced over at Naruto.

"We'll be done before he wakes." Nakane smirked. "A few minutes at most. Are you worried he'll see us?"

"Ah…" Kakashi hesitated again, rubbing his masked chin. "No."

"Oh. Then it's because the other two can return at any time." Nakane shook her head. "You shouldn't be afraid of your students, Kakashi. Remove your mask."

Kakashi's eye widened.

"I can't kiss you through it." Nakane reminded him. "I need skin contact."

He shrugged then reached up with his index finger. Nakane watched as Kakashi slowly pulled his mask down below his chin. Though her intentions were to save time teaching him about the Sharingan, there was much that could go wrong. A smile strained to form on her lips. Sessha was indeed correct. Kakashi turned out to be a handsome man despite his attempts to hide his family's legacy behind a mask. His father would haunt him forever.

"First, I will basically search for a part of your mind that will serve as a safe place for the information I will give you." Nakane rose onto her knees, cupping his newly exposed face with her hands. "This should take a few seconds."

"A transfer?" Kakashi frowned.

"Yes." Nakane smiled slightly. "I don't have time to keep kissing you every time I want to show you a new technique. Takes too damn long. This will be faster. I hope I can trust you. Like computers, your mind will operate in a similar way. No one will be able to access the information I give you unless you want them to do so. What I need you to do now is clear your mind. Shut all the doors, these are in the form of memories and knowledge you don't want me to see. I will be able to access all of your mind through this cooperation but I will consciously avoid areas you don't want me to penetrate."

Kakashi closed his eye momentarily, his left eye covered by his Hitae-ate, clearing his mind. He understood what she asked of him. Any memory he wanted to protect would need to be kept guarded. A difficult task to do with a woman psychically strong enough to kill him, Kakashi reflected. He opened both eyes when he felt his Hitae-ate pulled from him.

"Close your normal eye." Nakane ordered. "Look at me only with your Sharingan eye."

Kakashi nodded, opening his Sharingan eye and closing his right eye.

"Always look at me with the Sharingan." Nakane flexed her fingers cupping Kakashi's face. "It will be your only method to verify whether it's me or the enemy. They will try to target you to find out what you know after this transfer is complete. Once they know I've transferred some of the archives to you."

"They always find out somehow."

"That they do." Nakane agreed. "Now, whatever you might want to do, don't. I must have your complete cooperation until the transfer is done. Stay focused and keep your hands off me. Any skin contact other than our lips will break the connection. This is a delicate technique."

Kakashi nodded he understood.

Nakane took a deep breath, tilting her head back slightly, forcing her Sharingan to her pupils. Both eyes transformed from the black depths to the mirror-wheels. She lowered her eyes to Kakashi's, lowering her lips towards his.

"Bring your chakra up." Her voice spoke evenly, locking eyes with him. "Keep it even flowing."

Nakane called her chakra to her eyes, allowing it to congregate in the wheel. Her lips made contact with Kakashi's full lips. Suddenly, she felt the rush as Kakashi allowed her into his mind. It would take a bit longer to make the transfer since he only possessed one eye.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto stirred, sleep beckoning him back into its warm depths. His stomach cried for ramen. Resisting at first, he tried to shake off the lure of sleep from his lax body. Squeezing both fists, his eyes began to flutter. After seconds of sheer will to wake up, he opened both eyes, severely out of focus.

The place was dark, a single light source emanated from somewhere where his feet were. Where was he? Forms appeared in the light as his sight began to clear.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the two forms. Nakane…was kissing….Kakashi-sensei! Suddenly, he felt light headed. Sleep began to call him back. A part of him heard Nakane's voice urging him not to rush waking up so quickly. His body needed to repair itself from his last battle.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sharingan Kiss

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. A sad day indeed. Anyway...moving on.

**Author's Notes: **This is a revised Chapter 12. Uploaded the wrong version earlier, forgive me. At this juncture, I guess I should let my readers in on some new ideas.I've had an epiphany, namely last week. I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story, unsure what I wanted to truly do with the characters when I first started writing. Started out as a story to go behind the mystery of the Sharingan. Fascinates the hell out of me. Anyway, I also wanted to tackle a pairing story later but have decided to merge the two in this story line. Hope you'll give me the benefit of the doubt in the next couple of chapters. Might have to do a little jumping around in the timeline. A smooth transition to the newer ideas I have hasn't been easy to come up with. If you don't like the story as is…wait. It'll change. To put some worries down early, this is NOT a Nakane/Kakashi pairing! Though it seems like it. This will end up a Sakura/Kakashi pairing, hopefully transitioning in the next couple chapters if all goes well. Just bare with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Sharingan Kiss**

Nakane pressed her lips against Kakashi's more gently this time. Closing one eye to match his energy level, she felt the transfer going well. He allowed her to deposit the information of the Uchiha clan into an unused area of his mind near his main memories. Nakane reminded herself that though tempting, she could not meddle. Tampering with another's thoughts could have catastrophic consequences.

But, she also needed to guard some of the information. No one should have access to these particular forbidden techniques. They were dangerous, even back then during the height of their use by the clan. Too many ninja died with these Genjutsu and Ninjustu techniques. She pre-rehearsed which information she would release of the entire archive she possessed once she learned that Kakashi and Sasuke were Sharingan holders.

Then, she felt a strong pull behind her. Fighting with her own mind, she was over powered easily by the sleeping power Kakashi possessed.

'_NOOOOOO!'_

She miscalculated after all!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Images flashed before her. Segments of his life passed in front of her eyes. His earliest memories of Ninja school; the friends he hung out with and disapproved of during classes, the teachers he respected and other students who envied him openly that such a young man at his age could be so gifted. He excelled early in life. Strict and unfeeling, he lost in the end.

He became a broken man, never letting go of his regrets. Hiding behind an exterior of his ninja genius, Kakashi kept his pain to himself. The loss of his friends and family, the disappointments of his failures and the inaction where his heart was concerned all shaped and molded Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's famous Copy Ninja. A sad state this man proved to live in, Nakane realized.

Then her view shifted. Lines of men appeared before her. One by one, she went through them, eyeing each face, noticing the differences between the generations of Hatake's. His mind was taking her along the Hatake family tree. Her mind wanted to sift through his family for proof to her hypothesis. And he allowed her.

A single man stood out from the others. He appeared with dark eyes and dark hair with silver at the tips. He stood taller than the rest, nor did his build match the early Hatake clan. A necklace around his neck bore the Uchiha clan symbol. He appeared to be an early similar version of Kakashi. Two persons stood beside this unknown man. A girl and boy, both younger. Later siblings, she surmised.

'_Could this be the link between the clans?' _

Nakane did not have time to think about it, drawn into another door. Many other doors were left unlocked. These were easy to open if she was so determined.

'_Kakashi failed to close every door.'_

With her Sharingan, it was difficult to ignore open doors into his mind. Mysterious men often captured her interest. And Hatake Kakashi proved to be very mysterious. But why draw her from her task on purpose? She got her answer. A large, dark shadow crept up behind the Hatake family members.

'_Stay away from me!' _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, Kakashi's hands slid around her, pulling her tight against him. Nakane's surprise escaped her in the form of an exasperated sigh. His lips moved against hers, pushing his chakra flow into her and gaining full control. Her hands dropped from his face, unable to command them to defend against him. His Sharingan knowledge proved greater than Sarutobi hinted. Kakashi reversed the connection between them, responding to her Sharingan Kiss, using it against her.

'_How did Kakashi know?'_

His left eye, her right eye remained locked, mirror-wheel to mirror-wheel, since she began the connection that would allow a quicker transfer of knowledge. Momentarily, she felt unable to gather any energy. Her chakra refused to flow, caught in an energy cage wrapped around her body. Kakashi had her tight. She cursed herself for not being more cautious. Her closed left eye now opened to try to gain the upper hand.

Kakashi unconsciously understood that she attempted to keep some information from transferring to him. His lips pushed against hers, attempting to delve deeper. There was only way to stop his mind from penetrating the dark corners of hers.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Images flashed before him; both the Third and Fourth Hokage's, Jiraiya, Tsunade, some places he did not recognize and finally Team 7. He felt unsatisfied that he had not found what he wanted though Kakashi knew not what questions he needed to ask. As if his subconscious led him through Nakane's mind, searching for something he knew she possessed. He felt powerful right now.

Something about her bothered him, since they met. As if she held back from them. His knowledge of the Sharingan needed improvement and Nakane did not want to share all. He wanted to know everything she knew. The doors to her mind were closed tight. Until he found the crack he was looking for.

'NO FATHER!' Her voice cried out.

His vision cleared as a small child dropped the unconscious adult male onto the ground, her mirror-wheel eyes dissipating. They basked in the glow of a white light from above, their surroundings completely blacked out from view. She collapsed and began to shake with deep sobs beside him.

'_Nakane…' A weak voice called out._

'_Father!' Nakane leaned forward, hopeful. 'You're alive.'_

'_For…forgive me, Na…Nakane.' His eyes fluttered then slowly closed._

Kakashi stood beside Nakane the child. The Sharingan Kiss! She performed it on her father shortly after they disappeared! To take the archive from him without compromising his oath of silence, he reasoned. She killed him in the process. Nakane turned suddenly to look up at him.

'_You came.'_

"I did.' Kakashi stared at the child unsure why he held a conversation with Nakane's subconscious.

'_You aren't supposed to be here.' Nakane said quietly. _

'Why am I here then?' Kakashi narrowed his exposed eye. "What am I? You know!'

'_You will NOT get what you came for!' Her voice turned low and monotonous._

'Try to keep it from me!' Kakashi returned.

He bent down, gripping the little girl by the shoulders, lifting her off the grass. Her legs kicked wildly.

'_Your job is to pro…' Nakane struggled to free herself. 'Protect the Sharingan! Not take it for yourself!' _

'Protect?' Kakashi held her close to his masked face. 'From whom?'

The child suddenly disappeared from his grip. He looked around, the body of her father disappeared as did the light. The connection was breaking down.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nakane felt her mind giving way. They physically collapsed onto the floor, Nakane landing beneath him. The jolt gave her the necessary interruption in the connection to gather some chakra, transferring it to her lips. She forced both eyes to close, cutting off the deep contact between them. She felt content that most of what she wanted to transfer to Kakashi succeeded during their initial contact. He was getting too close to the truth. This was the possibility she risked using the Sharingan Kiss.

'_A two-way connection indeed'_, she cursed. It was time to end this.

Her chakra broke through, allowing her to command her body. Sliding both hands into his silver hair, Nakane voluntarily kissed him back. The clan connection quivered then broke. Her eyes returned to their hazel depths beneath her eyelids.

Suddenly, his lips responded to her, delving deeper. Kakashi seemed rather experienced in this area. The heat began to rise between them, its intensity increasing exponentially quickly. His hands worked their way into her hair, keeping her in place. Nakane found it difficult not to be curious. Then a small voice reminded why she was here. Ending up in bed with Kakashi, a very real possibility if she stayed, was not on her list of things to do today.

With her last remaining strength, Nakane tore herself away. Her lips burned from their embrace, her hands slid from his hair, along his face, finally lying on the floor beside them. She heard his ragged breathing in her ear matching her own. She kept her eyes from meeting his.

"Damn you!" She whispered breathlessly. "I told you not to respond!"

"I'm sorry." Kakashi did not understand exactly what transpired between them.

Only that he felt remarkably attracted to Uchiha Nakane and what she knew. He felt close to discovering what she tried to keep from him. The secret was hidden deep in her mind, away from everything and everyone else. Just when he was about to get somewhere, she broke through and severed the connection. _'Damn.'_ Nakane hid more than just the Uchiha clan's forbidden techniques from him.

"The transfer wasn't fully completed." Nakane lied.

Nakane kept her face from Kakashi, pushing at his shoulders. Her skin felt hot to the touch, her face flushed. How could she have suggested using the Sharingan Kiss with his lineage? But, she found the link. That could be considered a consolation.

"Is it safe to try again?" Kakashi kept his voice low.

"Once is all I'm willing to do." Nakane said immediately. "The second attempt might mind rape you where no one can wake you. Now that I've given you some of the information I have, all you need to do is access it. That will take some time."

Nakane lifted her head towards the welcomed interruption.

"Cover your face! Sakura and Sasuke have returned."

Kakashi pulled the fabric from below his chin back over his face. He sat up then got to his feet, slightly disappointed. Pushing his hands into his pockets.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura approached the hut, tired from her training session. Her small form, shoulders slightly bent from fatigue, walked with tired steps towards the hut just ahead. She had not expected to train so late but the effort provided immediate results. An over all good decision to train without any one else around while Nakane and Naruto recovered.

Still, she felt she now had a better understanding of what the technique provided her during battle. There were many limits to the technique she needed to learn. But, Nakane would have to continue her direction for that to happen.

Jumping onto the porch, she walked into the hut. She paused upon seeing Sasuke appear from between two large trees off to her left, hands in his pockets and his shoulders drooped from fatigue. She smiled and waved at him then waited for him on the porch. His face remained expressionless. Sakura did not realize had Sasuke taken this time to train as well. But then, he was the number one rookie of their year.

'_He's so smart!' Her inner Sakura celebrated. 'Hell, YEAH!' _

A part of her wondered what Nakane taught Sasuke and Naruto when Kaka-sensei had been recovering from the poison. Up to now, she did not want to pry. Perhaps if she asked Nakane, she would explain instead of approaching the boys about it. Though she had little doubt Naruto would be more than willing to elaborate.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked between Sakura and Sasuke, his hands on the straps to his backpack. He pursed his lips, trying to keep his voice quiet. He did not want Nakane or Kakashi to hear him.

"Hey guys!' Naruto kept his eyes on Nakane ahead of them on the road.

Kakashi seemed distracted today as well. He kept a fair distance from Nakane and his team. His book still had to make an appearance as well. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a quick glance between them then maneuvered closer to Naruto to hear what he had to say.

"Now what?" Sakura gave in to curiosity. "Not that whole thing about them…"

"I'm telling you." Naruto insisted. "I saw them kissing. Nakane was smooching Kaka-sensei."

"No way!" Sakura insisted. "No woman in her right mind would!"

Sasuke remained quiet, not entirely convinced that Naruto stumbled upon something else. He looked from Nakane to Kakashi. Had they performed the Sharingan Kiss?

"I know what I saw!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest. "They were kissing!"

And he did not know how to feel about it. He liked Nakane. A lot. But, after kissing Kaka-sensei, her behavior was a bit suspect. Why would she ever do that?

"It's okay." Nakane motioned them to come on ahead. "It's clear for now."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto quickened their pace to meet up with Nakane. They passed Kakashi, giving him a sideways glance before moving ahead. He did not seem to even notice them.

"Ah, Nakane…." Sakura began.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." Nakane shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

She paused to look at Sakura, dumbfounded and unsure what to say.

"You were wondering about what I taught Naruto and Sasuke, yes?" She gave Sakura a small smile for encouragement.

"Well yes." Sakura began. "It's just that Naru…"

Nakane froze. She finally felt the team coming for them, heading north fast. The road was not a good idea. She turned as Kakashi appeared beside her.

"I feel them too." Kakashi began. "They aren't hiding their presence."

Sasuke felt the ninja presence the two elite ninja discussed. He glanced at Sakura and Naruto, both aware of the situation. Sasuke wondered what course of action they would take now. So far, they ran into a group who wanted them dead every other day. And one of them usually needed some recovery time before they could continue to Konoha. This was the roughest mission Team 7 had ever taken on.

"The coast." Nakane suggested. "We're but a few miles from there. We could use the boats at a village I know. It's far too dangerous traveling through the interior at the moment."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. A concern he voiced to the Hokage before departing Konoha. The northern Fire Country region was known for dangerous criminals and missing-nin hangouts. Why they had even attempted to return to Konoha back through here escaped him. He led the rest into the trees, putting distance between them and the chasing ninja.

Nakane remained at the back of the group, watching their back. If anyone attacked, she would take care of them. Naruto kept glancing over his shoulder at her. She felt his view of her had been skewed since he caught Kakashi and herself in the Sharingan Kiss. She would inevitably explain once he demanded an answer. Tsunade explained in her last received communication that the shortest ninja on Team 7 was also the loudest and had no trouble confronting someone.

'_I just need to figure out why Tsunade sent them so early.' _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi stood on a cliff over the raging waves of the ocean. His hair flared in the strong breeze, his coat rustling loudly around him. The blood in his palm was mixed with a clear liquid and a crystal placed in the red pool. He watched the color of the crystal he held change from clear to blue in the sunlight. Kisame stood next to him, watching the crystal with curiosity.

"So?" Kisame inquired.

"The exchange has occurred." Itachi continued to watch the crystal.

"Our battle with Nakane was specifically to obtain her blood and soak this crystal in it?" Kisame kept his distance from Itachi, his Samehada hung over his shoulder.

"Yes." Itachi nodded. "Only the blood of an archivist can activate this crystal. It will tell us where the archive is hidden."

"Sasuke has the archives now?"

"No." Itachi lifted his eyes. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Interesting." Kisame frowned. "I thought he wasn't a relation. The crystal is only supposed to work on a Uchiha."

"There is a connection we do not know about." Itachi turned from the cliff's edge.

Apparently, he had not learned all the secrets of the Sharingan. Itachi narrowed his eyes, angered in the idea of being related to the Hatake clan. That would make Kakashi a distant relative. He fisted his other hand, turning to face Kisame. They would need to report this new information to the Organization.


	13. Chapter 13: Hidden Agenda

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **All right, so I jumped a little bit. Still, I think you'll forgive me for not drawing out the background story. It gets too complicated and I could go on for quite a few chapters. I opted to merge into the pairing story faster and do flashbacks. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hidden Agenda**

Sakura ignored the wild calls of Naruto playing in the ocean waves. Kakashi and Sasuke went off somewhere, leaving the women to pass break time in their own way. Nakane eyed Sakura then smiled. Both sat beneath the large tree, hidden in the shadows. The young girl seemed troubled by something.

"Naruto told you?" Nakane began.

Sakura sucked her breath in hard, scolding herself for allowing her thoughts to run freely in Nakane's presence. She forgot the woman could sense people and their thoughts. She fisted her hands in embarrassment.

"Yes." Sakura said quietly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." Nakane shook her head. "It meant nothing like you think, Sakura. There is much your sensei does not know about the Sharingan. I merely saved time."

"The Sharingan Kiss can transfer information between people?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Only between Sharingan holders without causing any harm." Nakane smiled weakly. "If I used the kiss on a non-Sharingan person, I would cause permanent damage to their minds. They would never regain consciousness."

"Scary." Sakura admitted. "Have you…"

"Used it?" Nakane nodded. "Many times. I've extracted information from spies I ran across while on missions. It's very effective. I kill them afterwards to save them the humiliation and the long sleep."

Nakane studied Sakura. The young girl was far too young to know her own heart. Eventually, she would grow up and grow out of certain girlish habits. In the end, Sakura's life would take a different turn than she expected.

"I see." Sakura played with her hands.

"Come on." Nakane got to her feet. "We should continue south along the coast. Any ninja following us will be able to catch up quickly if we linger too long."

"What about Sasuke and Kaka-sensei?" Sakura followed Nakane's lead.

"They can take care of themselves." Nakane waved her hand uncaringly. "They'll catch up eventually. NARUTO! Let's GO!"

Sakura hesitated then followed Nakane heading down the beach, keeping to the tree line.

_And that's how it always seemed to be from that point on. Sakura constantly trailed behind Uchiha Nakane on their return to Konoha. Kakashi and Sasuke covered the rear of the group behind Naruto and her. Nakane's speed slowed for no one it seemed. In the years that followed, Nakane proved to be her greatest mentor and most hated ally. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Sakura stood at the memorial stone, her head bent in respect in honor of the heroes whose names were permanently carved into its face. The sacrifices made by these heroes remained in the memory of Konoha forever. Uchiha Nakane's name was there now. Cut flowers wrapped in cellophane rested in her hands, white tulips, specially grown in Ono's green house and bought specifically for today.

It amazed her how vividly those memories of her first meeting Nakane came back whenever she took the time to reminisce. Sakura frowned. How she ended up with Nakane's memories as well stumped her. This was not the first time she saw her own memories from Nakane's point of view complete with emotion and thoughts. How could that happen?

That question could be answered another day, Sakura decided, refocusing her concentration. Today was about remembrance. Sadness overwhelmed her, threatening to cause gallons of tears to spill forth. It was difficult for her to remember those who gave more than themselves. A single tear fell down her cheek. Three years exactly since that day. She gulped back a sob.

Sakura had been assigned to Nakane's group on a reconnaissance mission to the Rock Country. Then fully trained as a medic Nin at sixteen, her skills advanced farther than Tsunade expected. This skill she excelled at opened many opportunities to accompany ninja on dangerous missions.

And dangerous was what the mission turned out to be. Nakane got her team out just before the explosions occurred, destroying two villages and a bridge in the aftermath. But that did not stop the Rock ninja's from hunting them down in a flat-out run for the border between countries. In the end, Nakane used the last of her chakra to execute the CHAKRA-KI BLAST technique. The same technique Sakura and her teammates of Team 7 witnessed upon their first meeting with Nakane when she was twelve. The technique worked. And took three hundred ninja with it.

Sakura its only survivor.

Funny, all this time, she assumed Nakane would live forever. The greatest Kunoichi in Konoha, in her opinion, proved time and time again to out wit, out maneuver and out smart the enemy. She always returned home. But in the end, tradition weakened her power leading to her inevitable death.

The Fourth Hokage, in his last days, issued the Hokage Blood Seal to unite the Uchiha-Hatake clans in an attempt to unite the clans of Konoha. Some believed it was to rebuild the Uchiha clan before the Itachi-caused tragedy occurred. Rumors around Konoha indicated that the younger generations of Uchiha believed the clan weakened too much. Thus, unifying two powerful clans would be a step in the right direction.

Whatever the reasons may be, Nakane was expected to marry Kakashi and produce heirs. The first two offspring would bear the Uchiha namesake not Hatake. Why this clause had been included was never said. The current Hokage kept this special break from tradition secret. The Fourth knew of Nakane's special gifts obviously. The written sacrifice of the Hatake's most gifted ninja authorized by the clan, namely Kakashi's mother some time after his father died, was done to save her son from a life of solitude the ninja way required.

In many ways, his mother never expected Kakashi to marry and took measures to ensure her son carried on the family name. _'Her salvation, perhaps?' _More of a guess than actual fact Sakura reminded herself. Many of the Konoha ninja joked about the union of the two powerful clans in the following months after its announcement. It was a source of entertainment for everyone watching Kaka-sensei and Nakane attempt to ignore one another on the street or at meetings and while on missions.

Nakane feared the marriage more than Kaka-sensei apparently. She spent many nights on Sakura's floor to avoid having to return to Kaka-sensei's room at ninja headquarters. Hokage Tsunade made it clear that no hotels and those renting were allowed to offer Uchiha Nakane a place to live when she returned home. When Nakane was in Konoha, she was to stay with her fiancé. The female Uchiha simply refused to accept the Blood Seal contract and did not hide her contempt for said decree.

A smile crept on Sakura's lips.

As stubborn as Nakane was, Tsunade proved to be more stubborn. And worse, had power over her unruly kunoichi. Tired of the never-ending Nakane-Blood Seal war, with Kakashi staying out of the way, Tsunade took executive action. One night, she added her Fifth Hokage Seal to the Blood Seal solidifying the union between the two clans. Effectively, Nakane and Kakashi were married without the traditional wedding ceremony. Half expecting the Uchiha to explode, Tsunade waited for Nakane to discover her deed and was prepared to fight her tooth and nail.

But the Uchiha never showed. In fact, she seemed to go into hiding. Nakane cried in solitude once she discovered her newlywed status, namely in Sakura's room in the corner. It turned out the Uchiha feared losing her psychic ability and Sharingan traits if she were to 'surrender,' as Nakane called it. In many ways, Nakane's reluctance to accept the Blood Seal brought her closer to Sakura. They became very good friends, maybe even best friends.

And Nakane had every right to fear losing her power. Once the marriage had been finally consummated, Nakane's power diminished but did not disappear all together. And it irritated Nakane hotly, feeling that her reputation was at risk. Her Sharingan power also diminished with the birth of the Uchiha-Hatake triplets a year later. Most of the Sharingan traits transferred from Nakane to her children. This put Nakane into a slight depressive state of mind for a month.

Sakura stopped smiling. And a year after that, Nakane died using the Chakra-Ki Blast technique to save her. She squeezed her eyes closed, forcing back the tears that wanted to escape.

'_You must take care of my family, Sakura!'_

Those were the last words Nakane said to her before releasing the Chakra-Ki blast attack above them. Sakura could only cringe and shut her eyes to avoid being killed. Somehow, Nakane's body protected her from the final attack that left no survivors.

"Sakura-chan?" A gentle voice sounded behind her.

One she knew well. Sakura jerked her head away from the visitor, wiping her eyes, composing herself. It would not do to allow her emotions to show now. Ninja's kept their emotions and feeling hidden, Nakane constantly reminded her. Still, Sakura felt it too hard to keep the memories and their effects hidden. They affected her so deeply.

"Kaka-sensei." She said softly, avoiding the desire to look at him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I was walking rather loudly." Kakashi eyed Sakura suspiciously. "You were lost in thought."

His laconic slouch had not changed over the years, hands still in his pockets. Dressed in the standard Konoha ninja black shirt with red swirl patches, the faded green Makimono vest and ninja shoes, he moved to stand beside Sakura, keeping her on his right. The famous mask in place over his lower face, the Hitae-ate angled down over his left eye and the silver of his hair, a present of his family's heritage, shot upward like white fire.

He knew why Sakura visited the memorial, his hands fisting inside the deep pockets of his ninja pants. Though he did not understand Sakura's devotion to his dead wife, he kept his opinions to himself. Nakane proved to be difficult to live with unless you were another woman.

"Where's the children?" Sakura asked evenly.

Kakashi lowered his eye. The subject immediately went to the children whenever they talked now. Perhaps, she felt guilty for what happened three years ago. Nakane gave her life to save Sakura and Konoha. Their relationship he did not understand. But, Nakane seemed to respond to his past student for some reason and no one else. Who was he to question it?

"School." Kakashi sighed. "They won't be home till later."

Sakura laid the flowers in her hands down on the memorial then turned back towards the village. She began walking away, folding her arms. Why could she feel nothing but guilt around Kaka-sensei? Did she still hold herself responsible? Was she not the one who fell behind by twisting her ankle, forcing Nakane to double back? Sakura blamed herself for being a nuisance.

And for that, she kept Nakane's last words close to her heart. _'You must take care of my family, Sakura!' _And Sakura vowed she would do just that! It was the only way to repay her debt. And so, she spent much time with the triplets. Kakashi said nothing seemingly grateful for the aid. As a medic Nin, her skills came in handy every time she ran across them.

"No more trouble?" Sakura stopped, realizing she was being rude. "Iruka mentioned something about the prank last week."

Kakashi turned to face Sakura.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They've been warned not to pull anything like that again. I threatened to make them train with Naruto next time."

Sakura smiled, refraining from laughing. Naruto joined in on the babysitting at times when he was back in Konoha. He liked terrorizing the Uchiha-Hatake triplets when ever possible. Kept them in line when Kaka-sensei was out on a mission. _'Must be hard to be a single parent.'_

"I have to go." Sakura said quietly, continuing on her way. "Tsunade's expecting me."

He nodded his understanding, allowing her to leave, his thoughts unsaid. Kakashi watched Sakura walk away. She seemed so depressed lately. Perhaps the recent return of Sasuke to Konoha from a long ANBU mission had something to do with that.

"Sakura!" He remembered, reaching into an inside pocket.

Sakura stopped and turned to face her past teacher.

"Genma told me this was yours." Kakashi held up the Blood Crystal Nakane took off Uchiha Itachi a few years back, currently blue in color. "You dropped it on the last mission."

"OH!" Sakura recognized her necklace, racing towards Kaka-sensei. "Thank you! I'll have to give Genma a big kiss when I see him next!"

Without thought, she took her sensei into a brief, tight innocent hug of thanks. Relief and a wide range of emotion washed over her. She thought she lost it forever. Their hands touched briefly as they exchanged ownership of the necklace. It was then that Kakashi noticed the Blood Crystal's change from blue to pink. His eye widened.

"What a relief! I didn't think I'd ever get it back!" Sakura released her sensei, continuing her babbling, staring at the necklace she now held. "Nakane gave it to me a couple of years back."

"Here, let me help you with that." Kakashi offered.

Sakura turned around, allowing Kakashi to unfasten and refasten the necklace around her slender neck. She watched as it changed colors again. Nakane's color changing crystal necklace, similar to a mood necklace. Though she did not know what the color pink stood for, it was always pink on her. And it was one of her most prized possessions.

"Thanks, Kaka-sensei." Sakura waved and walked off again.

Her depressive mood disappeared, Kakashi noticed. Long fingers played with the crystal she wore knowing nothing of its purpose. A part of him felt angered yet another relished the fact she had been trusted. His anger won out this time. He lowered his head and fisted both hands.

'SHIT!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura walked happily, her fingers playing with the Blood Crystal. She passed through several streets, eventually passing the best Ramen shop in town. A young man poked his blonde head between the slits in the business curtain and waved at her suddenly. He wore a ninja uniform similar to Kakashi instead of his old orange jumpsuit.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out to her.

"Naruto! You're back already!" Sakura smiled widely at her friend, waving back. "When did you get in?"

She changed direction immediately, deciding that a bowl of ramen sounded like a good idea at the moment. Sakura watched her friend closely as she crossed the distance to the shop, pushing through the curtain and taking the stool beside him.

Naruto was beginning to fill out and getting a lot of notice from the young ladies around town. He was no longer the shortest ninja, beating her by four inches. Sakura frowned at that, always relying on his shorter stature to keep her dislike of him going in her younger days. In the end, they became great friends despite his long time crush on her. They were, to simply put it, more like brother and sister to one another.

"Last night." He plopped down on the stool beside her, waiting for the girl to sit first, signaling for a bowl of ramen to the new cook behind the counter. "I'm starved. Did you check in on the rugrats?"

"Didn't have time today." Sakura barely touched her ramen. "I've been busy with some new techniques and attempting to heal beating heart tissue on Kami, the horse at the ranch. Kept me up most of the night. Was your mission successful?"

"Not to the likings of Granny but yeah, we got it done." Naruto waited patiently for his meal. "Neji and TenTen were happy with the results despite the unexpected missing nin who showed up. Is Kaka-sensei out on a mission?"

"I just saw him at the memorial stone." Sakura felt her cheeks pinken slightly. "He got my necklace back from Genma. Thought I lost it forever."

"We're going to the movies tonight." Naruto shrugged. "Wanna go?"

"Nah, got to study. Some of us still have a lot to learn. Tsunade wants to test me early next week. Once I move up from repairing beating heart tissue, I'll move onto the working lungs and the living brain. Pretty exciting stuff with all the advanced techniques Shizune and Tsunade came up with lately."

"Ew." Naruto cringed. "Not while I'm eating, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura agreed readily as her ramen was placed in front of her. "This looks good."

"Heard Sasuke's back from the ANBU mission." Naruto turned to watch Sakura's reaction. "Only took him eight months."

She never flinched at the sound of their old teammates name like she used to. Once Sasuke returned to the village, after Orochimaru failed to claim him for his new container again, Sakura remained rather cool towards the Uchiha. She treated him like any other civilian in Konoha, friendly but aloof. Sasuke hurt her deeply, Naruto knew. It was not the first time Sakura hid her feelings from her friends and her fellow ninja. He could tell that she was not over him completely just yet.

"So did I." Sakura shrugged. "Are you available tomorrow lunch?"

"What's up?"

"The rugrats have a half day tomorrow." She continued. "I said I would watch them while Kaka-sensei goes to his Jounin meeting. Wanna help?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled evilly. "So. When do you take the Jounin exam?"

"A couple of months." Sakura smiled then. "What about you?"

Naruto smiled, nodding. At nineteen, well Sakura was nineteen, he had a few months to go yet, they were strong enough to face the tough Jounin exam. Whether they would pass was another story. No one knew what the examiners tested you on. Only that it was brutal both physically and mentally. Some ninja took it four times before making Jounin.

"In a couple of months."

They would be facing the exam together.

'_Just like the old days.'_


	14. Chapter 14: Uchiha Hatake Triplets

**Naruto**

**The Divine Sharingan**

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **I will be allowing anonyomous reviews for the next month or so at the request of some reviewers just to see how it goes. Also, I will be busy in the coming weeks so expect a longer delay in chapter updates. Hate to do it but unfortunately, it must be done. Until then, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Uchiha-Hatake Triplets**

Kakashi waited until all of the ninja filed out Tsunade's office, hands in his pockets. It took a few minutes with everyone figuring out how to approach their next mission. He leaned against the wall of the office lazily. The Hokage eyed him suspiciously, understanding his body language.

"I take it you discovered something?" She waited.

Kakashi counted to ten before beginning once the door finally closed. Any lingering ninja would look guilty if they tried eavesdropping at the door. This information was worth waiting for and Tsunade appeared to be patient today.

"I think I've found the hidden Uchiha archive."

His response needed no explanation. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair. He had her full attention now. Kakashi kept himself from smiling openly, choosing to keep an outward aloofness about him. For three years they searched for the secret forbidden techniques archive.

"Archive?" Tsunade frowned. "The one Nakane said we'd never find?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, where is it?" She hated being kept in suspense.

"Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi watched Tsunade's face change from surprise to anger. A reaction they shared ironically upon learning of the archives location. Tsunade did not like knowing her pupil was used to hide the archives either. Though he served the Hokage, he never forgave Tsunade for forcing him to marry Uchiha Nakane who used others like some used a bar of soap.

"WHAT?" Tsunade got to her feet, leaning on her hands toward Kakashi, her face contorted in anger. "You mean she PUT it in a non-Sharingan holder?"

"Exactly." Kakashi spoke solemnly. "What better place?"

He knew better than to fuel Tsunade's legendary anger. He once saw a chair fly out of her window. That had been shortly after Naruto left her office at the beginning of her reign as Hokage of Konoha.

"You're sure Sakura has the archives?"

"I saw no symbol indicating possession, however the Blood Crystal did change color when I returned it to her." Kakashi wondered why Sakura treasured it so much.

"The Blood Crystal is enough to indicate the possessor of the archives alone." Tsunade calmed down. "And how are we to access this archive?"

"I don't know." Kakashi shrugged. "Do the written archives kept here mention a technique to access the forbidden techniques archive?"

"Only while the archives are possessed by a Sharingan trait holder." Tsunade swiveled her chair around to look outside. "There's nothing about retrieving the archive once it's been hidden."

Kakashi kept quiet.

"So we're back to square one then." Tsunade nodded, her eyes on her reflection and Kakashi's just over her right shoulder. "At least we know where it is. Have you made progress on the archive section your wife placed with you?"

"Little, I'm afraid." He twitched slightly at the use of 'wife'.

Kakashi realized he spent no time working on the archives stored in his mind this last week. His triplets required a lot of time and attention just to get them down for the night with one bedtime story. Four years and he still did not have this parental thing down yet. He longed for the days of bachelorhood.

"That's not helpful, Hatake."

"It is what it is."

"Keep an eye on Sakura." Tsunade decided the next step should be taken with care. "We need to keep this secret for as long as possible. If Orochimaru finds out about her, then he may attempt to get to her."

"So, it's true then?" Kakashi asked gravely.

"Yes. He took Anko instead of Sasuke as his new container this last time around." Tsunade fumed that a woman became Orochimaru's new container. "She stepped in front of the boy and let it happen voluntarily. Orochimaru had no choice but to take her then. His time was up in the old container. She definitely measured up to his expectations. Her last hurrah against her old master, I guess."

"I see." Kakashi lowered his head.

Anko knew what would happen if Orochimaru acquired the power of the Sharingan. She sacrificed herself to keep her old mentor from acquiring Sasuke's body. At the cost of her own life. Kakashi would have done the same in her place.

He left the Hokage's office shortly after that, hands still in his pockets. Kakashi sighed as he exited the building.

'_Nothing's easy, is it?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The small form hidden under the bush in shadows waited patiently, eyes concentrated on his target. He was known for his reserve under pressure as well as his timing. Another form next to him also waited, slightly more anxious than his neighbor, his darks eyes shifting around the courtyard. The third form, lazily drummed his fingers silently on the ground, eyes shifted up.

"Go!" The first form whispered.

Three black figures streaked towards the house, aimed directly at the small window above the large flowering bush. Water running echoed in the bathroom just inside. In an instant, they formed a human ladder, the top little ninja just barely capable of peeking into the room.

"Gotcha!" Came a loud voice from behind.

The human ladder dispersed, surrounding the larger Naruto in full ninja uniform. Kunai in both fisted hands, the small forms clad in black inched towards the larger ninja. Thickets of silver hair peeked from under black head wraps, some covering their eyes and face.

"I knew you couldn't resist seeing Sakura-chan in the bath!" Naruto laughed out loud.

The three small ninja stood straight up, pouting in disappointment. The game was over for the day. They were caught far too soon.

"We just wanted to peek!" One of the three declared, folded his arms in rebellion.

This was Uchiha-Hatake Daisuke. The only triplet not named after a father or grandfather and certainly not named after any ancestral Uchiha or Hatake. He liked his hair short and sticking straight up when it was not tucked under a black wrap like now. His anger tended to give him away and he had trouble figuring out some of the Genjutsu seals sometimes. His foot pounded the soil, agitated that they were caught so easily. He was the most anxious of the triplets and often provoked an attack too early.

"Daisuke!" Sakura yelled, coming around the corner of the house fully clothed in black dress, ninja shorts and shoes carrying a blue blanket stuff with unknown objects. "You little pervert! You should know better."

"Me! It was Makumo's idea!" Daisuke pouted, pointing his finger at his brother.

"That's Kashi, not Makumo, stupid." Naruto corrected, pointing over his shoulder. "Makumo's over there."

Makumo, named after Nakane's father, was the strategist of the three. He liked working out puzzles and coming up with solutions to problems. He did not like Taijutsu as much as Genjutsu but excelled at both. He displayed more reserve than Daisuke and normally kept to himself. He liked his hair long and tied it in a tail at the base of his neck. The black wrap currently hid his long locks. Something his father disapproved of for a ninja.

The third triplet was Uchiha-Hatake Kakashi. Named after his father, he preferred to be called Kashi to distinguish himself from his family. Much to his dislike, Kashi displayed all the characteristics that made his father Hatake Kakashi the famous copy ninja. He showed calm reserve under pressure and rarely displayed any emotion. And he chose to hide his face. Neither of the triplets did. Even at four years old, Kashi kept his feelings in check. Like his brothers, his silver hair was hidden beneath the black wrap used for this mission that failed. He preferred to keep it long in the front and cropped short in the back and spiked it high. The hairstyle reminded many of Uchiha Sasuke's but with silver instead of black.

"They have at least two things in common with their old man." Naruto said under his breath. "Hair color and perversions."

That remark brought all three triplets to immediately attack Naruto with their Kunai's at one time. The elder ninja easily evaded the throws, punches and kicks of the young soon-to-be ninja, if they graduated early like their father. A few weeks would tell the tale.

Soon, all three triplets lay on the ground, Daisuke on his back, breathing heavily and worn out. Naruto went and sat near the house in the grass next to Sakura setting out a late lunch on the dark blue blanket. The Uchiha-Hatake triplets enjoyed playing games with Naruto when he visited. They went a little easier, at their father's warning, with Sakura though she played hardball a lot.

"Was that really necessary?" Sakura asked, opening a package of Mochi balls.

"Which part?" Naruto looked over at Sakura.

"Hair color and perversions?" Sakura reminded him. "They're a little young to understand perversions."

"Young?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "This coming from the intended victim of a peek show? I think you're confused, Sakura-chan. Who do you think they learned it from?"

"True. But they don't see it the way you or I do." Sakura glanced at the triplets getting to their feet. "At four, they only repeat what they see. They don't care about what they see nor do they understand why they're doing it. It might freak them out if they ever succeed. Anyway, they only know that we don't approve of this behavior. So they do it. They just want to be one of the big boys."

"We need to curb them early." Naruto said, waving Sakura off in disagreement. "That'll keep them from following in the old man's footsteps."

"Kaka-sensei never peeked like that?" Sakura lifted her chin defiantly.

"How do you know that?" Naruto looked at her slyly. "You hanging out with him now, is that it?"

"Oh, honestly." Sakura slammed the salad down.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan." Naruto pushed his hands before him towards her. "It's okay! I get what you're saying! When is Kaka-sensei coming back?"

"If you want to leave, then do so." Sakura growled.

"Nah, I just want to know how much time I have to run his rugrats into the ground before he gets back." Naruto folded his arms, plotting his next attack after lunch. "I'd like a little payback from last time."

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her back, her left shoulder dropping as a result.

"You okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Must've pulled a muscle yesterday." She winced. "I'll take care of it later."

The triplets walked towards them, eyeing the blanket and two Chunin level ninjas.

"Hey!" Daisuke started, eyeing Naruto's suspicious look. "What's going on here?"

"Lunch, stupid!" Makumo slapped Daisuke up side his head and plopped down beside Sakura. "Come on! I'm starved!"

Kashi sat down next to his brothers quietly, the closest to Naruto. Only he would dare sit close to their nemesis. True, father enjoyed doing battle with them when he was home. But father had been away on a lot of missions lately. Sometimes, another ninja would stay with them. Battling a number of the different ninja's improved their skills. But they always held back.

But not Naruto, their favorite opponent. He kept them on edge, always using stupid tricks rather than actual techniques to defeat his brothers and him. This showed them that they were still too young to truly take on true ninja if they continued to fall for such obvious traps. One day, Naruto would fall to them. With that happy thought, Kashi picked up his bowl of rice and chopsticks, eating his meal slowly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A form watched the five eating lunch in the small courtyard of the Hatake/Uchiha-Hatake home from a rooftop at a fair distance. Lifting binoculars to his eyes, he pivoted until he found his targets, their faces visible in his view. His dark eyes narrowed, searching each person, laying his gaze on the only female.

"She wears the Blood Crystal." His voice whispered.

He lowered the binoculars to her neck and chest. The crystal must be kept hidden beneath her black dress and ninja shorts, he concluded. He spied her at the Memorial Stone and the exchange with Hatake Kakashi yesterday. The crystal's color changed dramatically from blue to pink in less than a second. The archive was hidden in the young Kunoichi, a non-Sharingan trait holder.

'_Interesting choice to hide the archives indeed'_, he smiled.

Orochimaru was correct in assuming Uchiha Nakane would go to great lengths to ensure the archives would be difficult to locate and extract. Not even killing the woman would release the forbidden techniques archive.


	15. Chapter 15: The Door

**Naruto**

The Divine Sharingan

By: Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** No…no, I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **To all who like this story…sorry for the longest wait ever. Life seriously got in the way. I just moved, went through training for a new position within my company and I just started school not too long ago. I did not expect this break to be this long. Anyway, it won't happen again. Went through some serious 'Writers' withdrawal. Okay…time for the next saga in my little drama.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Door**

Three people occupied the Hokage office; Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade sat behind her desk, her hands folded in front of her face. Sasuke stood in front of the desk, his hands in his pockets wearing his black Uchiha clan shirt and black ninja pants. Kakashi stood beside him at attention, dressed as he always had since making Genin, his hands fisted in his pockets as well.

Sasuke's face suddenly frowned.

"The Blood Crystal?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Tsunade. "I've heard of it."

"Sakura has it in her possession." Tsunade continued with her main objective. "Apparently, Uchiha Nakane entrusted your teammate with the last of the archives. The Forbidden Techniques archive."

"Sakura has the archives?" Sasuke repeated, surprised.

'_Why give them to a non-Sharingan trait holder?' _Sasuke shook his head, slightly confused at first as to why this meeting had been called at this time of night. Now he understood. Kakashi appeared just as unamused beside him. Which meant that the Hokage planned a new mission for them both.

"Kakashi returned the Blood Crystal to its owner yesterday upon where the color changed. A clear indicator of the archives holder according to the scrolls." Tsunade nodded towards Kakashi. "Extracting the archives will be difficult."

"You can't take it from her directly." Sasuke began. "A non-Sharingan holder can only pass it to her off-spring. I know that much at least."

"We figured as much." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face. "Nakane believed she could keep the archives from us by storing them in Haruno Sakura. A slight detour in obtaining the archives but one I'm willing to accept. This means the situation has changed slightly. The child needs to be of Sharingan descent. Which leaves just the two of you to figure out who will woo Miss Haruno."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi raised a finger. "Woo Sakura?"

"Yes. Court her, date her, spend time with her, call it whatever you like." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Those archives must be kept in Konoha at all costs. She needs protection. Too much is at stake if the location of the archives is leaked. Orochimaru has spies everywhere."

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Hokage.

"I see." Kakashi responded. "Sakura doesn't know of her role."

"I see why. Dating her covers the true agenda. But what you ask is too much to order someone to…" Sasuke trailed off.

So, the Uchiha figured all of his excuses not to date Sakura stupid. Tsunade smiled. Sasuke believed that she asked too much of him. If only he knew the cost for truly protecting Konoha. As for Miss Sakura, she would catch on sooner or later. Her earlier crush on Sasuke seemed to disappear these past seven years. She frowned.

Uchiha Nakane was the slicker ninja indeed. Far exceeding her opinions of the woman. Nakane's mundane death still puzzled Tsunade. Perhaps her final sacrifice sealed the archives within Sakura as part of some ritual known only to the Uchiha clan.

"Unless you want to chance Sakura being kidnapped by Orochimaru's henchmen." Tsunade added. "We all know how far Orochimaru will go to gain the upper hand. He will not be so hesitant as you Sasuke to use Miss Haruno carelessly."

Both male ninja exchanged a quick glance between them.

"I know she's your friend and past student." Tsunade looked to Sasuke then to Kakashi. "But this is for Konoha. We cannot let those archives fall into Orochimaru's hands. I'm sure he knows about the Blood Crystal and its meaning. So, that just leaves one decision to be made. Well?"

Neither volunteered to take the mission. Silence hung heavy between the two male ninja with Tsunade acting as spectator. Sasuke's brow furrowed deeper, his opinion of the mission obvious. Kakashi proved more difficult to read. Tsunade understood what she asked was a lot. But, the hardest tasks were often the toughest to assign.

"Fine!" Tsunade broke the heavy silence. "Sasuke, you first! Kakashi, keep an eye on our young Uchiha. He made need pointers."

Sasuke perked his head, his eyes wide. He realized his mouth gaped open, closing it quickly. He frowned, lowering his head.

'_HIM? Take Sakura out on a date? Was Tsunade crazy?' _

After he left Konoha breaking her heart and returned four years later? He heard the stories from those ninja who still kept contact with him. Mainly Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Neji. Sasuke's mind reeled with possible scenarios, none of them positive. He returned to Konoha to prove he wanted to be here. To gain their trust and respect back. But, this was too much.

Would Sakura even give him the time of day? Did she still like him after all this time? _'No.'_ Sasuke felt sure of that answer. Sakura paid him little attention since he returned to the village. Her indifference every time they met made him feel cold and regretful. Not that she did not have valid reasons for her behavior. In time, he hoped she would have forgiven him. Sasuke lowered his head again, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets. His mission would fail before it even got started.

"Dismissed." Tsunade's voice finalized Uchiha's task.

Kakashi disappeared from the office, relieved that he was not ordered to do the task. He had enough with honor and duty for the sake of Konoha. And he had three children to prove his loyalty and obligation were sound.

'_Pointers?'_ Kakashi's ears did not fail him. _'What the hell do I know about dating?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi arrived home a few minutes later, hesitating before entering. Tsunade knew full well Sakura spent much of her time here with the triplets. Hell, she spent more time with them than he did sometimes. _'Must be a woman thing.'_ Kakashi scratched his head, finding the subject of women confusing even for a ninja of his genius.

Though he did admit that Sakura did seem to enjoy being here. And the triplets responded to her warmly. No other female got those three to respond as she did, especially when she got angry.

Shrugging his tense shoulders, Kakashi walked through the house, finding the place quiet. _'Unusual for an early day off.'_ Normally the boys were off playing 'mission' somewhere around town, attacking other Jounin as a team. He liked to watch them from a distance to measure their progress. But, the streets were quiet on his way here. His little terrors did not run amok in Konoha today.

He came upon the old Playroom. A room they barely ever used now. There on the plush pillows over the floor lay his three sons and Sakura, in a deep nap. Naruto must have been over after school got out. They rarely slept this good after Sakura ran them. He smiled, his eye lingering over the faces of his young sons. They looked a lot like the Uchiha's rather than his side of the family, the hair not withstanding.

His eye came to Sakura, sleeping on her back, his three sons sprawled out around her. She appeared so peaceful and serene, her hands crossed over her abdomen. Calm and quiet. Nothing like the volcanic interior she displayed every so often. Sakura aired the common soft woman behavior. But inside, she had a will of fire not even Sasuke or Naruto could match. That made her Woman's Wrath No Jutsu powerful and tough to beat.

Kakashi lingered on Sakura's face for a short time, running over every inch of her rosy skin. Her features lost their childish roundness, turning firm but soft. Her supple jaw-line curved elegantly, giving her face a slightly round shape. Her closed eyelids hid the accusing green eyes that always greeted him on the street when he should have been at home with the 'little ones'. Her lips were full, pink, and pleasantly plump, especially the bottom lip. Her pink hair, now down to her shoulders, was kept out of her face by her Hitae-ate tied as a headband just behind her ears. Her forehead did not seem so large now that she had grown into an adult. At five seven, she grew out of her child figure into the curves of a woman.

Even the other male Jounin noticed when Sakura became full figured at sixteen. Her bosom grew within the last three years as well. Kakashi shook his head. Cursing himself, Kakashi reasoned that he made only an observation. Nothing more true than an observation. He returned his attention to Sakura's figure. He sighed deeply. If only he were a few years younger.

'_Where did that come from?'_ Kakashi frowned.

He shook it off, dismissing it as folly. Kakashi's mind switched to the present dilemma. Would Sasuke succeed in wooing her? A part of him immediately said 'NO'. That ship sailed long ago while Uchiha Sasuke was away chasing after power and his brother. The power to destroy his brother Sasuke believed Orochimaru offered. To this day, no one knew if Itachi truly died in the fight between brothers. No body had been found in the destructive after math. Kakashi assumed Itachi barely escaped and was now licking his wounds in private. Hopefully, never to return.

Could that boy full of revenge be the man Sakura needed? He was a strong young man now. Of that Kakashi felt sure. But, he doubted Miss Haruno would accept him. Upon hearing of Sasuke's return and assignment to the ANBU patrols, he noticed she took the news in stride. Her face never changed nor did she lower her head to remember her teammate. Her heart had been bruised, possibly crushed, by Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi did not think Sakura would give it so easily next time. He sighed, fisting his hands in his pockets. _'Sasuke would fail.'_

'_Damn!'_

Everything seemed to happen all at once. Sakura face more danger now than ever before. She would become the target once Orochimaru found the location of the archives. Without a doubt, Naruto, himself and a few other close friends of hers would step up and watch over her. But, this should not have happened in the first place. Kakashi never wanted to see this day. And he placed the blame on one person.

Uchiha Nakane cursed everyone she touched it seemed. Even dragging Sakura into this intricate web of cloak and dagger game before her death did not seem to matter to his wife. Nakane never explained her motives. She did not believe she needed to, leaving the rest of them to figure everything out. Elusive, secretive, and deadly. The three words he used often to describe her. One thing he knew confidently about Uchiha Nakane. His dead wife did not want the archives found.

Would it matter that they had no access to the Uchiha clan archives? To keep them out of Orochimaru's hands would be difficult enough. Tsunade understood her old teammate well. He would not care about using Sakura to gain access to the archives. Once he gained Sharingan traits. One questioned burned his soul. Could the clan's archives even be accessed without forcing Sakura into pregnancy?

'_Shit!' _Kakashi scratched his head.

And now Sasuke was dating her. _'Going to be dating her'_, he corrected. Kakashi would have to keep his distance from the house. Sakura being here for the triplets meant he would be under foot if Sasuke came calling. He could not ask her to stop coming to the house. The triplets would question why the sudden change in their father's behavior. They enjoyed pushing him as far as possible some times.

He sighed heavily. Things only seemed to become more complicated as one got older, Kakashi realized. Turning thirty-three in September reminded him of just how lucky he had been to survive this long as a ninja. If he were truly lucky, he would see his children grow up as well.

'_Sakura needs protecting…so date her.'_ Kakashi winced at the Hokage's words.

Who did Tsunade think she was kidding by ordering Sasuke to do that? As long as Sakura was not thrust into a loveless marriage to the Uchiha, he would not interfere with the Hokage's plan to protect Sakura.

Turning his back on the napping foursome, Kakashi retreated out to the courtyard. He needed some fresh air. And to do a lot more thinking.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked the streets, his hands squeezing the two balls in his palms. His training was going hard for the upcoming Jounin exam. The second time he was attempting to make Jounin. His first try never happened. Critically injured on a mission just before the exam, Naruto recuperated in the hospital under Sakura's gentle, yet firm, care.

Sakura-chan chose not the take the exam to over see Naruto's recovery personally. He urged her to go ahead and take the Jounin exam. Sakura proved adamant about her final decision to wait till the next time. Naruto's heart warmed every time he thought about her stubborn refusal to leave him behind. A remnant of Uchiha Sasuke's heart-crushing departure from Konoha seven years ago, he reminded himself grimly. Since then, Sakura never left anyone behind or let them go astray.

Shadows ahead of him caught his attention. Naruto looked up to see someone he had not talked to in over a year. The typical furrowed brow, hands in his pockets and the dark look of anger sparkled in his eyes. Uchiha Sasuke certainly came along way since being twelve. A young man of almost six feet, the clansman wore his Hidden Leaf Hitae-ate proudly across his forehead.

"Hey, Sasuke." He smiled ear to ear. "Haven't seen you around much."

The scowl on Sasuke's face disappeared into a slight smile.

"I…I don't stay in Konoha too often."

He did not like the suspicious looks the villagers gave him whenever he passed them on the street. They held him accountable for his actions of the past. As they should. But, he came back to Konoha unlike other missing nin. Mainly, he came back because of Naruto, his only true friend. Those ninja who still respected him, understanding his situation, welcomed him back. Many did not.

And so his long road back to earning the trust of Konoha began. To prove to himself that true power could only be found in his desire to protect what he held most important. His friends, his village. The Uchiha clan would survive and thrive here. He could not rebuild alone.

"Still feeling disjointed?" Naruto felt good seeing Sasuke back in Konoha. "Don't pay any attention to the villagers. They don't know what it's like."

"That's not what I'm concerned with, Naruto."

Sasuke's instincts made him suddenly alert. As if they were being watched. His senses detected a slight chakra not possessed by Konoha ninja. A visitor perhaps? His instincts told him 'no'. Then…it was quickly gone.

Naruto would not have spotted the movement had he not faced Sasuke. The figure cast in shadow seemed interested in them then decided against spying on Konoha ninja, attempting to flee undetected. Probably a curious villager, he surmised. Sasuke's return still got people talking even though it had been three years since his return.

"Hey, did you see that?" Naruto pointed.

"Come on!" Sasuke spun around to face the shadow.

He leapt off first, Naruto following him a second later. The loud mouth still had not learned to obey his enemy location instincts. Sasuke shook his irritation from him, concentrating on locating the figure.

Both Sasuke and Naruto chased the dark figure over the rooftops for some distance. It streaked ahead, disappearing in and out of the dark shadows in the streets. Who ever he was, knew Konoha well. Then, all at once, the figure disappeared completely. Sasuke cursed himself for being so sloppy. This was not the first time Konoha had been visited by enemy spies.

Sasuke and Naruto spent another forty minutes looking for the mysterious person. They spilt up, going in opposite directions. The figure could have backtracked around them and attack from behind. They met back up at the Ramen Shop almost an hour later.

"No luck either?" Sasuke's brow furrowed deeply.

"Who was that, do you think?" Naruto wondered what tipped Sasuke off.

"Not sure." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He wasn't here for a social visit."

Sasuke felt he knew the presence well. Someone they once placed their…trust in during the Chunin exam seven years ago. An Orochimaru spy named Kabuto. _'So, the traitor still lived after all.'_ He cursed himself for being careless.

"Where you going?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

He frowned, watching Sasuke turn in the direction of the Hokage residence. Obviously, Sasuke wanted to let everyone know about the intruder. Naruto knew Sasuke took his job seriously. Any suspicious persons in Konoha were immediately reported upon sight. Or, when their effort to track the potential problem went missing.

"Tsunade needs to know we have an infiltrator in Konoha." Sasuke replied simply and leapt off.

Naruto understood what that meant and followed him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A door in its threshold stood before her.

The darkness around it made her anxious. She did not like this place. Yet her dreams were filled with images of this door and dying people. On either side of this door appeared two white figures. Statues seemingly familiar yet with no clear identity made her queasy. She disliked statues with no faces. They just stood there hulking and scary on either side of the massive, flat looking door.

Painted brown with no detailing of any kind.

Now here she stood in front of this door, staring up at its intimidating form. Her hand on the brass knob, she tried to open it. First with one hand then both hands. But, it was securely locked. Why could she not shake the intense desire to unlock this door? Were the answers she searched for behind it?

'OPEN!' She demanded pounding on the door profusely.

In vain.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke startled, bolting upright. She opened her eyes, focusing on the walls of the Playroom. The triplets remained silent around her, their faces angelic as they enjoyed their nap. Kaka-sensei should be home soon. Her eyes shifted to the darkness outside. They slept longer than just a nap.

Scrambling to her feet, Sakura pressed her hand to her heart. It pound in her chest, the memory of her dream still fresh. Her face felt slightly damp from sweat. Her body shivered slightly as she stood there.

'_That dream again!'_ She cursed.

Always got her pulse going, wetting her curiosity. It made her crazy, not understanding its meaning. Did she have some unresolved issue? Would not be the first time something bothering her showed up in her dreams. She had issues with everything. Checking the time, she realized she was supposed to be studying for the Jounin exam with Naruto this evening.

Pushing the dream to the back of her mind, Sakura headed for the door. Kaka-sensei should be home by now if it was dark. She would not waste time looking for him in this house. There were too many rooms and she was already late.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Innocent Transgression

**NARUTO**

**Divine Sharingan**

By Lady Jendragon

**Disclaimer:** Of course...we must do this everytime just to remind everyone reading that this is a non-profit ruse to get you to look at my story. I do not own Naruto or its characters...yeah whatever. No author notes here.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Innocent Transgression**

Tsunade watched the morning sun rise above the horizon at the window behind her desk. She sighed heavily. Both shoulders tensed then relaxed. No relief from the on-going threat from Orochimaru. A bleary-eyed Miss Shizune in a green and white kimono entered the room quietly behind her with a stack of papers under her arm rustling as she closed the door.

"Ah…just in time." Tsunade did not turn to face Miss Shizune.

Miss Shizune paused in mid-stride, her hand on the stack of papers.

"For what?" She watched as Tsunade turned to face her. "You haven't been up all night again, have you?"

"Got a few hours in." Tsunade turned and pulled the chair to her desk out and sat down.

"Worried about young Uchiha?" Miss Shizune gripped the stacks of papers under her arm.

She pulled out and perused them quickly, checking the day's agenda. There were several important meetings this afternoon that would strengthen Konoha's position in world politics. Having the Nation of Hawk join the Nation of Fire as a provider of metals would increase their influence over the small neighboring nations around the Nation of Hawk.

"Hardly." Tsunade folded her hands together. "Dangerous times are ahead."

"Orochimaru continues to be a nuisance to everyone."

"Nakane trusted Haruno Sakura with the remaining archives."

The very motive only occurred to her last night in the midst of a dream. Tsunade never had this happen before. Knowing Uchiha Nakane's reputation, she wondered if the woman's agenda were more than just finding a hiding place for the Forbidden Techniques.

"And the legendary Woman's Wrath No Jutsu too." Miss Shizune pointed out as she set the day's agenda on the desk in front of Tsunade. "Curious, Nakane was never trusting with anyone before Miss Haruno. Yes?"

"Miss Haruno hasn't mastered the Woman's Wrath No Jutsu." Tsunade pointed it out to herself out loud, fisting her hands.

"She's been improving greatly these last two years though." Miss Shizune watched Tsunade's expression. "You look overly worried. What is it?"

"No one has ever mastered that Jutsu." Tsunade tightened her fists. "Ever."

"What?!" Miss Shizune covered her mouth. "No one?"

"Hai. Nakane tried herself. But couldn't." Tsunade dropped and rapped her fingers on the desktop. "Something stopped Uchiha Nakane from achieving it. A genius of the Uchiha clan couldn't master a Jutsu. And now she's taught Sakura the first steps of the techniques."

The very idea sounded dangerous to Miss Shizune. It was not like Hokage Tsunade to dwell on a subject. Perhaps because Haruno Sakura trained under her made Tsunade more conscious of the kunoichi's ability to handle Woman's Wrath No Jutsu. Few heard of Woman's Wrath No Jutsu so no one truly knew what the techniques required. Did everyone doubt Sakura's ability?

"Should we stop Sakura-chan?"

"It's too late." Tsunade shook her head.

There was no knowing the next step, Tsunade decided finally. Part of her wanted Sakura to succeed and prove to the other ninja that she was a force to recon with. Though a bright ninja, Sakura did not possess the chakra power of her old teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Yet, something about the young girl drew Nakane to her choose her over anyone other young female ninja in Konoha.

"Tsunade?" Miss Shizune asked quietly knowing Tsunade had much on her mind.

"Yes?" She looked up from her lingering thoughts.

"What happens when the Woman's Wrath No Jutsu is mastered?"

"No one knows." Tsunade sighed again. "Let's hope Miss Haruno doesn't figure it out."

One thing she knew. If the power of Woman's Wrath No Jutsu were as described in the ancient Hokage scrolls, Konoha would see power unlike any thing the Uchiha clan or Orochimaru could unleash. And Tsunade never thought she would say that.

"Would it have anything to do with the infiltrator from last night?" Miss Shizune queried.

"Hai." Tsunade nodded. "Has everything to do with the intruder from last night Sasuke and Naruto reported. It is as I feared, Miss Shizune. Orochimaru already knows about Haruno Sakura."

And she did not know how much her enemy knew about the subject. Orochimaru proved to have more lines of intelligence than anyone she knew. Where he gathered information from continued to be a source of irritation to her. How could he have so much knowledge and be so difficult to find?

Miss Shizune cleared her throat signaling that she wanted the Hokage's attention. Tsunade had Jiraiya on the trail. He had not reported back in some time. The Nations to the north were difficult terrain and did not like the Nation of Fire. They would be difficult to negotiate with once they convinced them that Orochimaru was a dangerous ally.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The triplets sat in a group under the tree working on their homework assignments. Rather than making them sweat over it inside the house, she allowed them to do their work outside among the cool breeze. Humid these past few weeks, Sakura hated it when teachers made her sit through sweltering days in a classroom.

A shadow appeared behind her. She narrowed her eyes slightly, realizing that it was not Kaka-sensei. Unsure why the person felt familiar, she turned to look over her shoulder.

And froze.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke waved with three fingers then dropped his hand to his side.

He grew quite tall since she last saw him. Though he returned to Konoha, she had not completely forgiven him for breaking her heart. All of her visions of his loyalty to the Hidden Leaf ninja ideals shattered the day he left the village in pursuit of his brother.

"Sasuke." Sakura got to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

The triplets stopped discussing their homework assignment and watched the invader carefully. Their expressions indicated they knew this ninja come to visit Sakura-chan.

"I wanted to see if you were available tomorrow night."

Sasuke paid the Uchiha Hatake triplets no attention. Just like their father without the facemask it seemed. He spied them around town on occasion but shrugged them off. They did not seem happy about his visit. He heard the rumors about them being overly protective with Sakura from Naruto.

"For what?" She frowned.

Sakura wondered why Sasuke would seek her out now. All this time since he returned he never once sought her. In fact, he avoided her it seemed.

"Naruto and I are getting together. I haven't been back in a while. Thought it might be good to hang out with my old team mates."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Studying." Sakura was not sure why Sasuke would suddenly appear asking her to 'hang' out. "I've got the Jounin exam coming up."

"Can you leave it for a couple of hours?"

Sakura wondered if the rumors were true. Sasuke kept to himself most of the time, humiliated he allowed Orochimaru to lure him from Konoha so he could obtain power and destroy his brother, Itachi. It was a miracle Tsunade took Uchiha Sasuke back, letting him live in Konoha again.

"I…" Seeing his dark yet sad look, Sakura relented. "I can only spare a couple of hours. Tsunade hasn't been easy on me lately."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The cavern was dark but did its job hiding the two figures. No one would know anyone used the caves here as a hide-out when Konoha's ninja's were on search-and-destroy mission. Kabuto had been discovered on his last trip into Hidden Leaf village. _'No Matter.'_ Orochimaru got what he wanted.

"Good work, Kabuto." Orochimaru paced in the dark. "Where is the ninja now?"

Kabuto shifted position on his feet. The low scrapings of his feet in the soil could be barely detected. He occasionally checked the passageways with his chakra for any unknowing would-be intruders. So far, he escaped detection by passing patrols.

"She spends a large amount of time with the Uchiha Hatake triplets." Kabuto kept his face expressionless despite the dark. "Seems she helped birthed them. Uchiha Nakane died for her three years ago."

The stories of Uchiha Nakane were amazing. Kabuto held no doubt the woman would have been a great asset if Orochimaru could take her as a container. Still, he reserved skepticism as his master's enthusiasm that Nakane could have been overpowered. To this day, Orochimaru claimed Nakane was not the strong Kunoichi she portrayed.

"The last step in sealing the archives, no doubt." Orochimaru laughed lowly. "And no one grew the wiser to her tactics. Brillant, Nakane, brillant. But it won't stop me from acquiring the archives."

"The archives are spilt among the triplets, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura."

"Fools." He laughed again. "No one tries to understand how the Uchiha clan thinks. Nakane would want us to believe she divided the archives. A logical conclusion naturally. No…Haruno Sakura possesses all of the archives, Kabuto. Once again Tsunade fails to identify the truth of the threat facing Konoha."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Watch and wait. Gather as much information as possible on the archives. The scrolls are contained in the Hokage room at headquarters. When the chance presents itself…kidnap the girl and bring her to me." Orochimaru laughed. "The archives will be mine."

_'And the Divine Sharingan secrets will be as well.'_

With that, the passage became eerily silent. Both ninja were gone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kashi leapt onto the backs of Daisuke and Makumo. Once again in black ninja uniforms, the two showed little strain holding their brother up to the bathroom window. They knew Sakura retreated to the bath to wash the mud out of her hair. They had a rough training session.

And Sakura-chan did not go easy on them because they were only four years old. In fact, she used every small trick to trip them up. Most of the time, Makumo or Daisuke fell for them. They needed work on their chakra control, especially Daisuke. The weakest of the three in that area, Makumo and Kashi decided to help him out using mud-pies. Better those than kunai for practice. Except that they had not counted on Sakura showing up and getting involved.

Sakura launched every weapon they brought out of the house. Dad kept a few on hand just in case in the back of the hall closet. Not that the children were to find them. But, Kashi prided himself of keeping everything his father did at the back of his mind. Hatake Kakashi was a well-respected name in the ninja world. One day he would surpass his father.

Which led back to their current dilemma. Though Sakura-chan was a Konoha ninja, she still behaved like a girl. As far as they were concerned, girls were strange creatures to be avoided. Especially the older ones, Kashi decided. He shuddered whenever he and his brothers passed groups of them on the street. They always thought the triplets were 'cute' and often discussed them as a group. All the other boys at school talked about girls as a different kind of training.

'_Girls think differently.'_ Kami-chan said earlier in the day. _'My sister makes a good practice target. She always comes up with something to throw at me.'_

Kamii, a nickname for Kamikamaru, his sister was a recent Chunin graduate. She used her experience to aid their younger brother at school. He excelled in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. The Uchiha Hatake triplets wanted to gain an advantage over all of their classmates. But first, they needed to study their opponent. Kami claimed that naked girls were an awesome sight. Daisuke doubted this.

So the planned had been hatched to see a naked girl. Their first attempt to gain a view of a girl was foiled by Naruto on the day they got out early from school. Sakura often watched them after school, spending many hours at the house. Sometimes she slept there when Father was away on missions. And Naruto was out on a mission these last few days.

Sakura had been studying most of the evening. Now she went for a bath to take the strain of the day off. News of their Father's return had not been heard so they assumed he would be gone for another few days. This left them plenty of opportunity to spy.

The water echoed off the ceramic tiled walls from the window just above his head. Sakura-chan hummed some recent tune he did not know the name of.

"Can you see anything?" Daisuke whispered lowly.

"Almost." Kashi stretched his neck,

"Hurry." Makumo urged.

He did not like the feeling they would get caught. They had a bad record as it were. Naruto caught them the last time. He did not want a repeat of that defeat.

'Hey…" Kakashi whispered behind the pyramid of his sons.

They tried to disperse, falling to the ground instead. Naruto indicated the triplets attempted to look at girl's in the bathroom before. That did not bother him. The fact that Sakura was their constant target irritated him.

He made the mistake of looking into the window. Sakura rose, her back to him, getting out of the tub. Her hour-glass figure slick with water, highlighted in the white light, looked like porcelain as she reached for a towel. He rarely witnessed such delicate beauty. Then he noticed five marks on her hip.

"So, dad." Kashi stood with his hands on his hips. "See anything of interest?"

Kakashi looked down at his three sons, eyeing him with frowns. Here, he was trying to stop them from peeking in on Sakura and he was guilty of committing the very act he tried to prevent. Suddenly, his cheeks went pink then to red. He narrowed his exposed eye.

"Come here." He whispered.

Kakashi needed to stop this behavior now. The boys could pick this behavior up later when they understood women better. Not that it was possible to understand a woman, Kakashi concluded.

It took a few moments for Kakashi, Daisuke and Makumo to understand what their father stated quietly. It was intended to confuse them while he got into position to capture them. He often used this tactic to gather them up when they were being particularly bothersome. With that, the triplets scrambled to avoid their father.

Kakashi leaned forward and grasped Daisuke by the collar first. Makumo tried to circled around behind him to divert his attention from Kashi making a dash for the house door. Within a few seconds, the Uchiha Hatake triplets were restrained.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura wrapped the towel around her humming an old song her mother used to sing. Running her hands through her wet pink hair, she detected fainted rustling behind her. Sakura concentrated her chakra, checking the area just outside the house window. Then she heard the voices, quiet voices. Male voices. Just below the window in fact. She whirled towards the open pane. Both eyes narrowed, she fisted her hands.

'What the hell?!"

Sakura felt her anger rise to volcanic proportions.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi found the triplets more energetic tonight. It was bit more difficult to restrain all three of them at once. Then again, they had grown another two inches in the last six months. They grew so fast in four years.

Suddenly the wall exploded. Debris slammed all of them. A cloud engulfed the four ninja gathered by the bathroom of the Hatake household. Sakura stood with her fist forward, her towel straining against her.

Sakura's anger diminished as soon as she laid eyes on Kakashi gripping his three sons. She realized she was barely covered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry, Sakura'chan." Kakashi smiled at her. "I found these three…"

"That's the second time in two weeks." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kashi. "What exactly are trying to do?"

"Dad got a better view than we did." Daisuke strained against his father's gloved hand.

"Enough!" Sakura crossed her arms. "Answer the question."

All three stopped fidgeting. They looked between them before relenting. Daisuke's shoulders dropped. Kakashi set Kashi down on his feet. Makumo yanked his collar free, straightening the wrinkled fabric.

"Boys at school say girls are…good training buddies." Makumo was the first to speak.

"Yeah." Daisuke agreed. "They say we should get to know girls first. Kami says girls are best…unclothed."

He realized that his reasons for spying on Sakura-chan did not sound as confident out loud. Did Kami set them up so they would get into trouble?

"We keep getting beat by Natomi and her two cousins in the obstacles." Makumo added quickly.

If it were teachers from school, they would not be so forthcoming. But Father had a way of putting fear into them. So far, they escaped most of Father's anger with admitting guilt and doing unusual house chores as punishment. Cleaning the attic with a paintbrush came to mind. Somehow, he did not think punishment would not be so easy to accept.

"You should never use such tactics on anyone." Kakashi said calmly, his hands in his pockets. "They're low and gain little information. Never listen to what other ninja say, especially in class. Use what you know to gain the upper hand in all situations."

"He's right." Sakura agreed. "You only got beat because you're too focused on the fact you got beaten. Figure out why and learn from it."

"Apologize to Sakura-chan." Kakashi eyed each triplet.

"Sorry." Daisuke lowered head.

He turned and began walking towards the house. They would wait in their room until they informed of their punishment. Father always made them wait more than an hour to find out how they were to pay for their misbehaviors.

"Sorry." Kashi nodded sincerely.

He made direct eye contact with Sakura-chan and bowed slightly then walked towards the house after Daisuke. He tried not to take offense at Kami's words, fisting both hands as they replayed in his head. Kashi and his brothers would defeat Kami's team next field exercise. That would pay back what transpired tonight. Kami wanted them to get into trouble.

"Sorry." Makumo stared up at Sakura.

She looked beautiful even in a white towel. It was a rare thing to see a girl in a towel. Sakura nodded her acceptance and he moved off after Kashi. They would discuss tonight once they retreated to their room.

Kakashi watched his sons walk into the house. They seemed to think they had been manipulated into spying on Sakura-chan. He shook his head.

"I'm very sorry about that."

"You're back early from your mission." Sakura knew it to be Wednesday. "Did it go well?"

Kaka-sensei was to be due back on Friday. Tsunade seemed confident that the mission would take the entire week. She roused up enough ninja to take over baby-sitting duties for the time he would be gone. She felt glad he was home.

"We moved a little faster than I expected." Kakashi shrugged. "Mr. Kawakami proved to be an easier target to transport. We made very good time."

Kakashi did not realize until now that Sakura stood in her white towel, discussing his mission as if it were a normal thing for a woman to do on a weeknight. He found Sakura's silky shoulders difficult to ignore. The warm evening did not distract her attention from the conversation. Did she forget?

"No ninja along the way?"

Sakura felt her towel loosening. Her eyes widened slightly. Realizing she forgot about her state of dress, Sakura crossed her arms to keep her towel up. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. She should go inside and dress. But that meant she would have to leave.

"None." Kakashi turned towards his destroyed bathroom wall.

But his mind was far from the subject of plaster and tiles. Seeing Sakura in a towel reminded him it had been a long time since he spent time with a woman. Meeting women was difficult when you had three sons that required full-time attention when he returned to Konoha. Genma seemed to think he had the easy life with the triplets training as ninja. Maybe he was just too old to be chasing females.

"Sorry…" Sakura realized the damage to the bathroom wall would take some time to repair.

"No…no that's okay." Kakashi sighed.

The damage was hardly non-reparable, he thought surveying the scene. The triplets would the have honor of cleaning up their mess. In addition, the second floor at the ninja school could use a good scrub from floor to ceiling. Kashi would need to be given the most difficult tasks. The eldest of the triplets would require extra hard labor to drive home tonight's lesson. He would arrange it with Iruka for his sons to stay behind everyday after school all next week.

Kakashi walked into the house through the bathroom wall. He noticed Sakura's clothes piled on a stool near the door. He shook his head, ignoring the little thought at the back of his mind. Sakura came along way since she had been his pupil seven years ago. And she had the body to prove it.

'_Am I that old?'_

Sakura did not watch where she stepped, her bare foot stepping in pooled water. Her left foot slid out from under her. Arms flailing wildly to maintain some balance, Sakura felt her efforts in vain. Her eyes widened as she fell forward.

But no pain came. She opened her eyes and blinked. Kaka-sensei's arms were wrapped around her firmly, holding her against him so that faced one another. Her face felt the fabric of his mask by her cheek. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. The towel remained in tact.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered in relief.

Both for catching her but also for the fact her towel did not fall off in the process. A miracle really, she concluded. Her cheeks went pink from such close proximity to Kakashi. His arms did not move nor did he try to push her away.

Even masked, the scent of her hair penetrated his senses. The Lilac shampoo she switched to last week permeated the air around them. 'Intoxicating.' Women were creatures of an alluring mixture of beauty and evil of which he was not immune. His hands at her back, his fingers lingered on the towel. She felt small and inviting against him. Her cheek grew warmer against his, a sure sign of her embarrassment. Hatake Kakashi felt the urge to just continue holding Haruno Sakura.

"Your welcome." Kakashi finally answered in a whispered tone. "Are you steady enough to stand on your own?"

"Yeah." Sakura agreed automatically.

She felt consciously awkward. When Kakashi loosened his hold then left her standing on her own, Sakura felt her knees give slightly almost quivering. Her legs did not want to work properly. She frowned, regaining her strength, straightening both legs as the odd episode passed. Sakura looked around the bathroom feeling confused as to what just transpired.

Kaka-sensei disappeared into the house.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner, Dates & Triplets

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't it…okay, on with the notes.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry, it's been so long since my last update. Finals were brutal this quarter! I'd rather have a test than papers. Took me three weeks to get them done. Whew! Got through it. This means I got some time off to devote to my stories. Finally! I've been feeling a bit separated from my hobby. But, I'm back. Okay, onward with the story. I've been doing some brainstorming lately in between the long nights working on my finals. So, I hope you enjoy reading it as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Dinner, Dates and Triplets**

The sun shone brightly this morning. Her mood was anything but sunny. Sakura walked towards the Hokage office, dreading another long day at study. Her black dress embroidered with the family name on the left shoulder and red shorts with black ninja shoes completed the day's outfit. Her Hidden Leaf Hi-tae was tied like a headband just behind the ears.

Last night was a welcome break but she needed to hunker down and concentrate on the Jounin exam. She would fail if she did not study. Naruto did not seem interested in studying lately always out on a mission he wheedled his way into at the last minute. He did not fool her. _'More experience equals studying for the Jounin exam.' _Her friend would somehow pass in the end.

And then that damn DOOR dream again. She could not decipher its meaning with the white, formless statue beside it taunting her to solve its mystery. Hell, she had no clue what a door could mean except it was keeping whatever was on the other side hidden. Was that a sign of an emotional hurdle or an omen of near future events? Sakura shook her sleepy head, congested with confusion.

The streets seemed empty of people, Sakura realized at that moment. Not too many people liked to get up early and head out when it was this chilly. An unusual morning to be sure, she thought. _'All I need is a few more hours of sleep.'_

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned to find Iruka, long time Jounin ranked teacher at the Ninja school, coming towards her. He filled out in the time since her graduation, growing more handsome with the years. There was a rumor about his possible engagement to another ninja, some girl named Mayuki. Whether it was true or not, she did not bother to discuss Iruka's personal life with others. She considered him too much of a good friend to do that.

"What is it?"

Iruka slowed as he approached. His ninja uniform and olive green vest was impeccable this morning. Sakura appeared distracted this morning despite the sparkle in her eyes. He hoped she took the exam this time. Haruno Sakura came along way from the Uchiha lovesick girl he once taught ninja skills, the smartest of that class.

"Just got word Kakashi left this morning on an urgent mission. S-class. Hokage secret level apparently." He smiled slightly. "I wanted to talk to him before he went out again. Guess I have to wait. But I figured you should know since you watch the triplets all the time."

Sakura frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"I've been noticing that the triplets prefer to work together in a team. They don't like to include others in their circle." Iruka scratched his head. "I think we should separate Kashi, Daisuke and Makumo. See if they can handle being apart from one another."

"A good idea." Sakura nodded in agreement. "They spend far too much time conniving between them. I thought you separated family members?"

"Normally." Iruka pinkened slightly. "They are quite skilled in convincing their classmates to trade teams when we take them out. Kakashi mentioned that the boys are to stay and do detention work the entire week next."

"Um." Sakura folded her arms. "Make sure it's hard work. They need to know they can't be doing such things."

Iruka shrugged and changed the subject. "I'm worried about Kashi."

"Kashi?" Sakura repeated getting the subject change. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's holding back. On purpose." Iruka motioned for Sakura to continue walking so she nodded and went in the direction she needed to go. "He's suffering from something. Lately, he's been antisocial and withdrawn. More so than normal. Is there anything you've noticed lately at home?"

Iruka fell into step beside Sakura, his thoughts lingering on possible theories. Perhaps Kashi used Sakura as a surrogate parent when his father was away. Since Sakura appeared unavailable lately, Kashi may not know what to do without one around. Iruka frowned at the idea rolling around upstairs, thrusting it from further consideration.

"I…."

Sakura admitted she had not noticed anything out of place. She believed she would detect a change in behavior in any of the triplets. Kashi was first born of the triplets. Elusive and withdrawn, Kashi showed no outward emotion. Sometimes he was aloof, sometimes laconic and distant. How very much like his father. A scary thought, she mused.

"No…I haven't lately." Sakura nodded her disappointment at not catching on. "I've been so busy with the Jounin exam, I haven't noticed anything. I'm normally more in tune with the triplets but lately…I'm just not me. Maybe I'm just having an off week."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Iruka knew he planted the worry in Sakura. "Since they have off today, I'll stop in and take Kashi to the side. Have a talk with him."

"No, I'll do it." Sakura waved Iruka off. "Maybe he'll talk to me."

Uchiha Hatake Kashi talked to no one about his inner emotions. He observed his father often and mimicked the elder Hatake eerily accurate. _'Like Kaka-sensei once done with his own father, perhaps?'_

"The kids at school's been giving the triplets a lot of flack lately." Iruka thrust his hands into his ninja pants. "That might have something to do with his withdrawn behavior."

Sakura nodded and understood. _'Well, so much for studying all day.'_ Kashi needs to be paid some attention. Perhaps he was worried about the upcoming graduation test. Their father made no attempt to push the triplets to graduate early as he had done. But, she could see it in the eyes of his sons that they wanted to be just like their father.

'_Who knew Kaka-sensei would have a kid let alone three.' _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ino Yamanaka eyed Haruno Sakura out on the street with Iruka. Her nemesis since childhood for the affections of a certain Uchiha, Sakura turned out to be a strong Kunoichi. Not the weak girl she always kidded Sakura about back in school. In the end, Sakura helped make her a stronger ninja and a better person.

Arms folded across her chest, she waited for the two ninja's to part ways. Took long enough. Her days filled with studying for the Jounin exam, Ino needed to find out if the rumors were true. Sasuke mentioned to Neji that Naruto and Sakura were to hang out on Friday night. Naruto later confirmed the rumor himself. More so, she wanted to find out why the Uchiha suddenly decided to become social. Naruto would not know anything, oblivious to such minor goings-on.

'_Dense as a pole that Naruto.'_ Ino huffed softly.

Even more mysterious was the late night meeting Sasuke had with the Hokage a few days ago of which Hatake Kakashi attended. Shikamaru and Choji saw Sasuke exit the Hokage building to be stopped by Kakashi shortly afterwards. What was said between the Uchiha and the Hatake had not been over heard. Sakura's little rendez-vous with Sasuke and Naruto certainly was unexpected. It was all too tantalizing to not do some prying.

Sakura was heading her way now.

Ino positioned herself at the threshold of her parents flower shop. She worked there on days she was not out on missions. Leaning against the doorframe, her arms still folded across her chest, Ino put on a smile. A white apron hung around her neck over her black and white ninja uniform. She did not like the olive green Chunin vest and chose not to wear it when not on a mission.

"Morning Sakura." Ino watched the woman pass completely oblivious to her.

Sakura paused in mid-step, turning to look at her. Her expression showed nothing of how she felt towards Ino, distracted by some thought. The Haruno girl smiled then waved slightly.

"Hi Ino." Sakura did not see much of Ino lately. "How's everything?"

"Good." Ino took that to mean it was clear to approach Haruno Sakura. "I'm off for a couple of days. What about you?"

Sakura's Woman's Wrath No Jutsu was well known by her friends and few close ninja. Ino knew not to get too close in case she unleashed it when angry. Shikamaru stated he would never go around Haruno Sakura unless he was on her team. Hell, no one wanted to go up against that No Jutsu. Mainly since no one really knew its full power. The Hokage seemed interested in allowing Sakura to continue with learning the techniques. That did not sit right with Ino. She always enjoyed the fact that her family's natural ability put her in a higher ninja class than Sakura. Made her the better Kunoichi. But that was back in school. Now with Haruno's Women's Wrath No Jutsu, Sakura may have even surpassed Ino's abilities. Perhaps the entire Yamanaka clan.

"More research." Sakura hoped her voice sounded interested. "It never seems to end. How's Shikamaru and Choji? I heard Shikamaru passed the Jounin exam last time."

"Flying colors." Ino frowned. "I didn't get a chance to see him since."

Ino seethed that she had not been allowed to take the exam then. Having just recovered from a serious bout of the flu, she was quarantined to her room for a further week to prevent any re-infection and spreading of the flu to others. She had to wait until the following Jounin exam offering that meant Ino had to take the test at the same time as Sakura and Naruto.

"Well…unfortunately, I don't have time to talk. I have to go." Sakura began to turn towards the street. "Drop by the lab some time."

"I heard from Naruto that you're meeting with Sasuke tonight." Ino watched as Sakura stopped dead.

'_Was that tonight?' _Sakura's eyes widened as the memory came back to her. She had forgotten about meeting with them completely.

"I've….I've got to go." Sakura waved again to Ino without looking back at her.

Keeping her pace from appearing like she wanted to run away, Sakura kept her chin up. Ino wanted to delve further into details about her meeting with Sasuke. It was no secret that Yamanaka Ino was still after Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura gave up on the Uchiha a long time ago. If Ino wanted to see if she could find out where they were meeting, it would not be from her. Besides, Sakura did not have time to think about dating. She had a young boy who needed her attention at the moment.

Ino watched Sakura until she disappeared around the corner.

"Well now." Ino smiled. "That proved more informative than actually talking to her."

Sakura forgot about her meeting with Sasuke tonight. That much was clear. Still, that did not account for Hatake Kakashi's recent involvement in the Uchiha's secret mission given directly by the Hokage. So the story went. Sasuke might be asking Sakura and Naruto to join him on this secret mission. If she played her cards right, she just might be able to get in on the action. She smiled and went back into the store.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura approached the Hatake house with apprehension. A small building wedged between two others at the edge of the old Uchiha district of Konoha, she stopped to get her thoughts in order. Friday and she had no idea that the days flew by. She swore there were still a few days till the weekend.

"Lets get this over with." Sakura decided.

Kashi would need the weekend to rest if Iruka would work them hard all next week. The Uchiha-Hatake triplets would hate the fact the work was punishment for what they did to Sakura, but it would eventually be seen as a form of training. It would become just another advantage over their classmates. The triplets liked doing things other kids their age did not do.

All three triplets tested genius level. Not unexpected, of course. Uchiha Nakane and Hatake Kakashi were both tested and concluded to be genius level at a young age. Why would their children be anything but genius level? Sakura sighed as she walked to the front entrance and opened the sliding door.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kashi searched the entire house for the last four hours. It was nowhere. And now he ended up in the Living Room, tearing the cushions off the long battered sofa looking for it. Instinct told him it was not here but he had to do something. He placed it in a book and set the book down on the shelf next to his bed. The book remained on the shelf but not what he put in it, the object now missing. That was three weeks ago. Kashi did not know if his brothers took it and hid it somewhere or if father found it and confiscated it.

But it agitated him that he could not find it. The only copy he possessed, there were no other replacements. And now he lost it. Damn! He felt tears wanting to form but forced them back. Ninja did not cry…ever. He felt a presence behind him. Kashi turned to find Sakura watching him with soft eyes.

"Hi." Sakura smiled.

Kashi stopped what he was doing, standing statue still in a black long sleeved ninja shirt and pants. She caught him looking around suspiciously the book where the missing object once resided in his hands. Now she would offer to help him look for whatever was lost. Girls were like that. Wanting to help out when it was not needed.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked since Kashi did not want to talk. "Looking for something?"

Silence.

"You know, if you tell me what you've lost, I may have seen it." Sakura folded her arms. "It could save you some time."

More silence.

Sakura smiled recognizing the book. It was three weeks ago that she cleaned Kashi's room. The book fell off the shelf next to the bed. A picture of Nakane fell out onto the floor. She remembered that Kaka-sensei did not keep any pictures of Nakane around the house. Why would he? They were married but not in love. That did not stop Kashi from being curious about his mother. Did Daisuke and Makumo wonder about their mother as well? Kashi probably shared any info with them so their curiosity would be satiated through the elder triplet.

She took the crumpled picture and made copies of it from an intact one she possessed. Sakura also added a number of pictures for Kashi and his brothers. The pictures were currently sitting on her desk at home to be placed in a book. Perhaps, she took too long with the project. Still, the pictures were back at her home. Except for one she kept in her wallet. A better picture than the one Kashi secretly hid, Sakura kept the picture to remind her of Nakane's final request.

Kashi watched as Sakura took out her wallet from a secret pocket in her ninja uniform. Slender fingers pulled out a flat paper, replacing the brown leather wallet back to where she stored it beneath her clothes at her waist. Sakura approached him, holding out the paper towards him.

"Here." Sakura walked until she was within arm's reach of Kashi.

The young boy stared up at her suspicious. His eyes narrowed then reached out for the paper photo, Nakane's face smiling at her. Kakashi slowly looked at the photo. Sakura watched as Kashi's eyes transformed from cold ninja to soft boy's filled with relief and awe. He glanced up at her eyes sparkling.

"I found the picture you kept." Sakura smiled down at him. "I've been trying to repair it."

Kashi found himself speechless. His mother was beautiful in this photo, her smile reminding him of angels he heard in some stories the kids said about their own mothers at school. Tears formed in his eyes. Unable to stop them, Kashi turned from Sakura as they escaped down his cheeks.

Sakura kneeled behind Kashi, placing a hand of encouragement on his small shoulder. The boy wiped his face on his black-sleeved arm. He did not want her to see him cry. She hugged him from behind firmly. That seemed to make him cry more. Kashi made no move to escape.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Sakura whispered. "Every boy should have a good picture of his mother."

She felt his legs weaken, faltering slightly as he cried silently. Without thought, Sakura turned Kashi towards her. She got to her feet, gathering Kashi into her arms, lifting him off the floor. His legs wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her shoulder. The picture clutched in his small hand, Sakura smiled as she left the Living Room, headed for his room.

A triplet needed to be with their brothers during hard times. She witnessed twins before and assumed triplets behaved in a similar way. Sakura heard Daisuke and Makumo bouncing on the bed in Daisuke's room, the forest themed room.

Kaka-sensei separated his sons into single rooms to begin training the triplets to be on their own without the other two. They were not allowed to sleep in the same room when he was home. The boys always waited anxiously for their father to leave so they could slumber together. That meant the party changed rooms often. Kashi's room, the fort room, was the favorite of hers. Makumo liked water but found it difficult to put the theme into a single room. So he settled on blue paint and a lot of imagination. His brothers did not mind either.

Sakura opened the door to Daisuke's room. Both Daisuke and Makumo jumped from the bed to the floor upon seeing Kashi latched onto Sakura. Worry transformed their young faces. She walked towards the bed.

"What's wrong with Kashi?" Makumo asked, following like a puppy.

"Come on you two." Sakura sat down with Kashi, careful not to sit on his little feet. "I think it's time we talk about your mother."

Daisuke and Makumo exchanged a quick glance then obeyed. Sakura smiled at the innocent acknowledgement of their brother's plight. They climbed onto the bed on either side of her. Kashi did not move from where he sat, perhaps embarrassed that he cried in front of another person other than siblings.

Sakura sighed then decided the best place to start was from the beginning. She would tell them everything she knew about Uchiha Nakane, down to the minute detail. These three boys had only a year with Nakane and, most likely, no memory of her. No studying would take place today if she was to make that dinner date with Sasuke and Naruto.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura arrived exactly at seven according to her watch. Thank goodness for good memory otherwise she would have forgotten the details for meeting them. Sasuke sent a scroll the next day to remind her and that she promptly dropped onto the table by her bed. And forgot about until Ino mentioned her dinner date.

She disliked being late for anything unlike a certain sensei she could name. Finding the restaurant easily, Hiro's, it was a place she never visited before. Several other Kunoichi mentioned it before. Great seafood dinners if memory served. Glancing down at her person, Sakura found that her green shirt and black skirt would do for the occasion and location. _'Good thing I dressed to look nice.'_ Not like she was trying to impress her old team mates.

The hostess seemed to be expecting Sakura, escorting her through the dimly lit restaurant. The wood tables were adorned with small vases of bamboo in rocks and candles. Couples sat side-by-side eating intimate meals with little intrusion. Long tapestry murals hung on the walls of ancient romantic stories she recognized from her younger days. _'Why would Sasuke want to meet here?'_ Sakura shrugged as she saw Sasuke leisurely sitting at a booth set for three.

'_Nice choice, Sasuke.' _

But Sakura would not tell Sasuke anything. She noticed that Naruto was not here yet. Anytime food was involved, that boy was early, especially if it was a free meal. She guessed Sasuke was paying tonight but brought money to make it seem she did not expect him to pay for her meal. Besides, it was between friends anyway,

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, sitting down across from Sasuke sitting up straight.

"Last minute mission." Sasuke shrugged. "He can't make it."

"Oh." Sakura did not know what else to do but stare at her plain white place setting. "When is he coming back? Naruto always tells me when he's leaving on a mission."

She looked up into Sasuke handsome face. How much he had grown since returning to Konoha amazed Sakura. He was always handsome. The Uchiha clan was known to be handsome men. No, she was impressed with how much Sasuke learned. It took a lot of guts to come back to Konoha like he did.

"Last minute, that's all I know." Sasuke sat back, staring at Sakura.

He allowed himself to smile shortly. Sakura turned from gangly girl into a rather pretty woman. Her pink hair looked almost blonde in the dim light. The candle on the table accentuated the curves of her face that lost its childish roundness some time ago.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura did not know what to think.

Perhaps Sasuke reminisced like she had done earlier. Though their time was short together, she would always remember them with fondness. Sakura would always regret being such air-headed lovesick girl after his affections but a girl had to start somewhere.

"I wanted to say thank you." Sasuke allowed himself to smile.

"For what?" Sakura frowned slightly.

"For believing in me." Sasuke lowered his eyes to the table, coming up with any excuse to keep the conversation going. "For not giving up when everyone else wrote me off."

"I didn't want to think you allowed vengeance to consume the ninja, the boy I knew." Sakura returned the smile. "I didn't think you could ever turn out the way your brother did. You were better than him."

"Do…do you still respect me?"

"I never stopped respecting you, Sasuke." Sakura found his dark eyes soft. "When you came back to Konoha, that proved to me that we meant something to you. You could have just walked away from everything after Orochimaru couldn't take you as his new container. But you didn't. That shows your integrity."

Sasuke felt low and scummy. How could he date Sakura knowing he was trying to manipulate her? Into what exactly? Tsunade did not make it clear why he was to date Sakura except to protect her. But that could have many meanings. His eyes widened. Did the Hokage expect him to marry Sakura?!

Sakura's eyes shifted to the table as Sasuke placed his hand over hers. She kept her face expressionless. But her brain went into over drive. What was he up to exactly? And why did his eyes widen so much thinking quietly to himself a few seconds ago?


	18. Chapter 18: Empty Kiss

**The Divine Sharingan**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **I wanted to include a section or scenario where Sakura discovers that she's finally over the 'first love' of her life. I decided this was the best way to accomplish that. At least I hope so. Anyway, you be the judge.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Empty Kiss**

Sakura walked beside Sasuke. Dinner proved to be a comfortable setting after all to rekindle their small bond she had with him when they were Team Seven. Sasuke finally relaxed and discussed some of his missions. Sakura felt she bored him with her recent discoveries in the lab and on several patients.

But Sasuke never asked her about her training. Was she ready for the Jounin exam? Sasuke took the Jounin exam last time and passed along with Shikamaru. She opted to wait until the next offering of the Jounin exam. A friend in need required personal attention to heal at the time. Sakura did not regret her choice.

"So, when do you head back out?" Sakura smiled, watching where she walked on the street curb. "You mentioned something about a mission to Sand country."

"In a few days." Sasuke did not smile. "I'll be gone for a week. Unless Tsunade has another job before then."

"This was fun." Sakura nodded. "We should do this again."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded back realizing he had not been bored at all. "We should. I enjoyed relaxing. Haven't done this in a long while."

"Next time, maybe Naruto can join us." Sakura pushed her hands into her small skirt pockets. "He'll be upset if he misses another one."

Sasuke stopped walking, his pockets straining under the tense grip of his hands tightly fisted within. Sakura caught on, turning to face him. He moved closer to her, with less than a foot between them.

"It was fun…with just the two of us." Sasuke spoke softly.

"I…" Sakura's voice trailed off as Sasuke's hand touched her face.

Her eyes glanced down at his wrist then back to his dark eyes. Sakura searched his handsome face for any sign that he wanted to be involved with her. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest. Was she nervous? She frowned slightly at her own thoughts.

Then Sasuke moved closer, leaning towards her. Sakura felt like her heart would jump out of her chest at any second. This never happened before. Her eyes widened as his lips touched hers for the first time. Was this a dream she would wake from soon?

Uchiha Sasuke was actually kissing her?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi squeezed his hand into a fist, fighting back a sudden rush of anger. Its ugly hatred consumed him for several seconds before relenting. Kakashi admitted the anger had not completely dissipated. Seeing Sasuke kiss Sakura on the street caught him off guard. Nothing more. But the sight hit him hard in the chest practically robbing him of breath. He did not expect Sasuke to move so fast. And in less than a week since Tsunade ordered Sasuke to protect Sakura at all costs.

'_Why do I care?' _

Sakura was old enough to take care of herself, he decided. Both shoulders dropped, his exposed eye narrowed. Kakashi sighed. If Sakura did not want the Uchiha's attention, she could just say so. If he had to guess, the Uchiha was not particularly skilled in the area of women. Their kiss was innocent. There was no passion between them. Not yet. The night was still young.

That did not answer his question of why he cared. Perhaps because Sakura had become important to his sons, he felt protective of her. Like a father would…his children? No, she was not important to him like his children. Similar but on a different level. Shaking his head, Kakashi did not know how to categorize Sakura's importance.

Turning his back on the couple, Kakashi found it difficult to just leave them behind. Did he want to stay to see how the Uchiha faired? Was he curious as to Sakura's reaction? A number of possibilities popped into his mind. Moments passed, Kakashi turned back towards the couple.

Again anger flared seeing them together. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Sasuke, clenching his hands into fists inside his pockets. His arms tensed then released. It was not his place to decide the fate of others.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke ended the kiss abruptly, his hands on Sakura's shoulders. Her lips were soft and gentle, tasting like apple from her flavored lip-gloss worn off from dinner. He gently pushed Sakura away, leaving her standing in a daze. She barely blinked at him, her expression difficult to read.

His brow furrowed in irritation, he expected more from Sakura than the deer-in-the-light act. Perhaps he merely caught her off guard. She held her breath as he kissed her. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he would let her decide the next step.

"See you around." Sasuke walked away.

He needed time to think.

'_Sasuke, you first!'_

Those words haunted him. What did Tsunade mean by that? Would the Hokage actually force Kaka-sensei to court Sakura if he failed? At fourteen years older than his past student, he doubted Kakashi would obey that order, no matter how important the deed would be to Konoha's future. There were lines some did not cross. Romancing students seemed to be one of them.

And worse, Sasuke was guilty of breaking another unspoken rule. _'Never date your team mates.'_ Bad things happened to the team, lives were torn apart when the relationship did not work out in the end. But, he hated deceiving Sakura because she was the 'task'. Would she believe that he miraculously turned around and realized that she was the woman for him? At least, everyone else believed that according to the rumors he leaked around town. They would be a couple by morning.

Yet, Sasuke did not believe his own interpretation of the near future. At least not fully. Haruno Sakura did not act like the love-struck girl of twelve anymore. In fact, if the stories were true, Sakura dated no one since he left Konoha. Which made this sudden attempt to kiss her more likely to succeed. But, he felt that he had no effect on her. She harbored secret affections for him at one time. Surely they must have lingered. Why else would she have no interest in dating? Why had she not dated since he left the village?

Women were difficult creatures to decipher. With that, Sasuke left Sakura on the street alone. She was close to home to consider it safe enough to traverse the rest of the way on her own. Besides, she did not seem particularly interested in going home right now anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nothing…

That was all she felt. Nothing. Not when he bent his handsome head down to initiate the kiss or when he hesitated before pressing his lips to hers. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. And it…

Meant nothing.

Sakura fisted both hands, her heart disappointed. But it did not break either. What did that mean? The pounding heart in her chest was only due to nerves. Not the anticipation of a kiss from someone who wanted to kiss her. Like Naruto, she felt only friendship towards Uchiha Sasuke now. While not fully forgiving him for abandoning her, she felt no hatred towards him. Only sorrow that he allowed hatred and vengeance to consume him.

Her eyes narrowed.

'Sakura?" Kakashi asked from behind quietly not wanting to startle her. "Are you okay?"

"I…." Sakura turned towards Kaka-sensei. "Fine, thanks."

Sakura straightened her shirt, hoping she did not seem as flustered as she felt. Disappointed was a better word for how she felt. But that did not matter right now. She felt happy that Kaka-sensei returned from his mission safely. The light from the lamp above made his silver hair even brighter.

"What are you doing out here?" Kakashi maintained his laconic aloofness, keeping his hands in his pockets. "It's getting rather late."

"Just walking home." Sakura explained, shrugging. "Sasuke and I were remembering old times. You just missed him."

Sakura did not want to explain that they were discussing Konoha missions when he decided to kiss her. The idea seemed awkward to discuss such things with Kaka-sensei. Besides, her sensei did not seem interested in such girlish notions.

"Sasuke's been keeping a low profile since his return." Kakashi pretended to remember that tidbit of information. "I haven't seen him recently. Should've stopped by sooner then. Has he been able to adapt to life back in Konoha?"

"I'm not sure if he feels welcome. Some don't believe he's reliable anymore." Sakura replied. "What about you? You're not at home."

"They're out on an over-night slumber party with classmates." He shrugged. "Last minute thing. I wasn't home when they went to the party. Iruka decided for me."

Kakashi was glad Iruka mentioned that Tendo Maiko invited the whole class for a night of ghost stories and cake. The parents were insane in his book. That many kids in one place? He shivered at the very idea.

"Feels like vacation, eh?" Sakura smiled at him, walking towards her home a few blocks over.

"Yeah, sort of." Kakashi scratched his head. "The house is bit quiet without them there. Never thought I'd say that."

He fell into step beside Sakura, matching her pace.

"So did Nakane." Sakura smiled weakly.

Nakane often told her that children changed both of them. Kakashi communicated more with her after the birth of the triplets. Both parents were needed to keep the children fed and happy. Sakura remembered arriving sometimes with Kakashi streaking away from the house as soon as he could get away. The memory made her smile, sometimes laughing about it to herself. It had not back then, making her angry that he shirked his duty as a parent. Silence hung heavy between them.

"Do you need me to walk with you?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"I'm almost there if you want to take off." Sakura wondered if he would.

Kakashi did not often do the most chivalrous acts like holding doors and such. Still, there was a chance he could change. Nakane complained that he did not stay home with the triplets as often as she believed he should.

"No." Kakashi decided another couple blocks were tolerable. "You're almost there. Iruka mentioned that he talked to you about the triplets."

"Yes. I spent the afternoon with them." Sakura felt warm remembering how the three warmed to her stories of their mother. "They were a little distracted so I got them to settle down and listen to some stories."

"You're the only one who can get them to do that."

Kakashi knew better than most that it was her Woman's Wrath No Jutsu that kept his sons in line. They were terrified of that Jutsu. Once about a year ago, she used it to halt a heist of the obstacle course trophy another team cheated his son's out of fairly. Then again when they were trying to peek through the bathroom window just yesterday.

"Kaka-sensei." Sakura stopped.

"Please, stop calling me that." Kakashi turned towards Sakura. "I'm no longer your sensei. It makes me feel old."

"Hokage is old…not you." She replied automatically.

"Hope that she doesn't hear you." Kakashi whispered, leaning closer so as not to be heard.

That woman had ears everywhere. He cringed at the anger a comment like that would produce from the Hokage of Konoha. It would not be pretty either way. And Sakura witnessed Tsunade without the Hokage's Jutsu to keep her appearing young.

"You have to talk to your sons about their mother." Sakura saw the roll of the eye. "They're naturally curious about her. Don't get me started about how important it is for them to understand who she was to them and Konoha. They need to hear the stories from you."

"Ah…so you told them then." He stared at her face sideways. "Sakura…"

"I know it's not my place!" Sakura would not back down now, not while she finally had his attention. "Kashi had a weak moment earlier today. I think you should know about it. He's been hiding a picture of Nakane."

"I know." Kakashi sighed. "I've found it often enough in that book of his."

"You knew?" Sakura realized her mouth hung open.

Someone on a bike came racing towards them. Sakura noticed the person, stepping up onto the curb. She turned to face Kakashi to finish her thoughts when her right foot slid off. Kakashi took one step forward.

Sakura did not breathe. Her arms wrapped around Kakashi's shoulders, she held on for dear life against him. That was the second time he caught her in two days. This time she wore more clothes. Her heart raced in her chest, her blood boiling with embarrassment. She could feel her face flushing, paralyzed as to the next step.

Her eyes did not look to him out of humiliation. _' Great, another clumsy move from Haruno Sakura.' _Then Sakura realized her lips were dangerously close to his, mere millimeters separating them. Certain that Kakashi had her, she straightened upright. Her entire body shivered. From the chill of the evening air?

"So sorry!" Sakura breathed hard.

"It's okay." Kakashi smiled. "I didn't want you to fall."

"Thanks." Sakura said breathlessly as though her lungs could not absorb air. "I should go home now."

Kakashi escorted a ruffled Sakura home just a block over. She remained silent through out the walk there too embarrassed to say anything. The smell of lavender flowers still haunted him. Her hair may be pink but it smelled like sweet freshness. A part of him wanted to…Kakashi left that thought alone.

They arrived at her door. Sakura fumbled for the key in her pocket, finding the key attached to a four-inch chain. She got it into the lock and unbolted the top lock without showing her nervousness. Thankful that the only one she usually locked, Sakura did not want to show him that she still felt flushed from their incident.

"Thanks for taking me home." Sakura felt uneasy for the first time around Kaka-sensei, Kakashi she corrected. "Good thing you wear that mask."

"Oh?" Kakashi tried to appear aloof, hands in his pockets.

"You would've been the second man I kissed tonight." Sakura patted Kaka-sen…Kakashi on the shoulder and went through the door.

Kakashi stared at the door for several moments before snapping back tonight. Sakura was right. His hands on her shoulders saved her from making true contact with him. Well, his mask anyway. Sakura had been at the right height. Had her eyes met his one, they would have…

He shook his head as he disappeared from her doorstep.


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Hello again. Welcome to another Chapter in my little world. Been trying to work on everything lately. However, I just sat down and mapped everything out for this story. Got up to chapter 28. Not all of it is completed of course but all those late hours of just tapping away at the keys finally paid off. I was able to divide everything up into something manageable. We'll see how good I get. A most sincere thanks for taking a chance on my story and reading. I've read some other stories recently that seemed interesting in the beginning then just fizzled out as it went on. Disappointing, really. I don't want to do that here. So if I begin to fizzle, let me know. No whack endings, I PROMISE. Getting to the good stuff soon. Lots of Kaka-Saku interaction coming your way. Okay, on you get.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Revelations**

Sakura found the week most exhausting. Between working on research, babysitting the triplets while Kaka-sensei was out on another mission, and seeing more of Sasuke there was little time to spend studying for the upcoming exam. In fact, she had not spent any time studying at all.

With that recurring dream of the door constantly bothering her waking moments, Sakura felt exhaustion coming on. This week proved to challenge every last ounce of patience. Even the triplets asked her why she was so grumpy. They did not like it when she told them that silence was golden and sent them to bed an hour early.

Hell, she had not seen Naruto since he left on a mission two days ago. Not even before he left on his mission had Naruto stopped in to see her. Kinda felt odd that he was gone so long. But that did not stop the week from passing quickly.

Her eyes drooped, her elbows resting on the desk. The triplets were sleeping upstairs, wore out from today's class. Iruka worked them exceptionally hard to get them ready for the graduation exam. Neither triplet minded when she tucked them in, finding them knocked out before getting around to ask them if they wanted a story. Knowing Kaka-sensei would return in the early morning she allowed them the sleep together in Kashi's room. Their father would just have to understand that sometimes you needed to let them be just kids every now and then. Finding her head heavy, Sakura laid down on the table. In that instant, she fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi returned home around eleven from his latest mission. Playing guide to a dignitary and his troublesome sin made for little interest except for the occasional challenge from the nine-year old who believed he could take on a Konoha ninja. He did not play such bothersome games. The father thanked him for his patience and paid him extra for his time. Tsunade would be informed in the morning about his success. Right now, he wanted to just be home. His children would be asleep by now but that would not matter. He got used to watching them asleep.

He always visited Kashi's room first, leaping in the open window from the ground just below. His eldest of the three, Kakashi appeared in the room silently, hands in his pockets. He smiled at the three forms lying tightly together in the bed. They must have worked very hard today. Kashi, Daisuke and Makumo typically fell asleep together only on particularly rough days. But it was Sakura who allowed them all to sleep in Kashi's bed.

Unsure how long he stood watching their sleeping faces, he turned and left the room. Sakura would be studying downstairs in the dining room. Much to his surprise, he found her face down on the table. Regarding her for several moments, Kakashi decided it would be kinder to put her in one of the triplet's room to sleep more comfortably.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile…

Two old friends were to meet over noodles. The note said to be there sharply at eleven-thirty. That did not mean 'friendly' as Sasuke locked his door, lingering before he had to go. He turned towards the street when Naruto arrived. He found his friend and old teammate angling for him, a fist his 'hello' present.

"What are you trying to do?!" Naruto decked Sasuke hard.

Sasuke did not try to evade his friend's attack, knowing why Naruto was here. The rumors around Konoha finally reached everywhere. He fully deserved this for what he was doing. Playing with Sakura's emotions was low. His back hit the building wall, sliding down until he sat on the ground. This took Naruto by surprise but that did not stop him from interrogating Sasuke further.

"How did you find out?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It's all over town, you idiot!" Naruto wanted to scream. "How could I not find out?"

"Hym." Sasuke sat up.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. Sasuke was hiding something from him for sure. Ino and Shikamaru were more than willing to share their opinions about the new developments between Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. What bothered him most, Sakura never mentioned it to him. Granted he had been out on a mission but she normally kept him updated on her life. He was her good friend after all. They grew closer and talked about everything. Almost like brother and sister. Which probably set him off once he heard about Sasuke's recent antics.

"Don't you know how hard it was for her after you left?" Naruto growled out, finding the anger in him relenting at Sasuke's limp posture. "She cried all the freakin' time! She hoped you'd come back, watching the street every day. She was the only who cared enough to not give up besides me. She would even wait by the gate sometimes! Why are you doing this to her?!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Sasuke got to his feet.

"Then explain it to me." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke pushed past him, obviously bothered by something. Squeezing his fist tightly, new anger boiled. Why was Sasuke being so stupid? He could feel something sinister going on. Sasuke was not the type to just suddenly pay someone attention unless he got orders. Naruto did not think Sasuke had any feelings for Sakura. He did not seem to have feelings towards others and if he did, he chose not to display them outwardly.

"I can't tell you." Sasuke said finally.

"Why? Is it some BIG secret or something?" Naruto's eyes widened. "This has something to do with granny, doesn't it?"

"Never mind." Sasuke did not want to explain.

"The hell I will!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "What are you planning?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"I'm supposed to date Sakura because she carries the Sharingan forbidden techniques archive within her. Uchiha Nakane, whom we met seven years ago, placed it inside Sakura before she died. We only discovered it recently."

There was a considerable pause before Naruto spoke again as Sasuke's words sunk in. Sometimes, it took a bit longer for things to sink in for Naruto. Not because he was stupid but because Naruto did not always read the underneath of the underneath.

"Who's 'WE'?" Naruto asked quizzically, a name already on his mind.

"Tsunade and Kakashi." Sasuke did not try to lie.

Besides, the Hokage's plan was not going entirely well. And he suspected Naruto already knew who the players were anyway. Though forced to spend time with Sakura, he found he enjoyed being with her. Not as a woman but as a friend. He did not have many friends. It was too soon to even think about women. But, for the sake of protecting Sakura, he appeared to be more than that. And he hated himself for it.

"So, Kaka-sensei's in on it too besides granny?" Naruto rubbed his chin scholarly.

"I don't want to hurt her again, Naruto." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"As much as you think you might be, you aren't." Naruto slapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Maybe I was over reacting a bit. Hee hee. She's been suspicious of you since you started coming around spending time with her. Heard it from a good friend (_in the form of Konohamaru, now the eyes and ears of Konoha when he was away_). Uchiha Sasuke has a reputation of being a loner. You've been going against it since starting this mission of yours."

"She figured it out already?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Not yet but I bet it won't take much longer." Naruto smiled. "She was the smartest of our class, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Sasuke growled. "Tsunade isn't going to like this."

"Like I care." Naruto waved him off. "Playing with people isn't a game. What was granny thinking?"

Neither ninja noticed a third shadow joining them on the street in the form of a woman.

"That I expect some of my ninja to stop questioning everything I do just because they don't agree with it." Came a feminine voice.

Both froze the sound of the Hokage's voice.

"Hey!" Naruto began. "Why force Sasuke to date Sakura? Why not just come out and tell her?"

"To keep her from falling into Orochimaru's hands." Tsunade wanted to kill that boy sometimes.

"O…Orochimaru?" Naruto's eyes widened. "He wants the archives too?"

"Once he possesses the Sharingan traits, he can access them." Naruto's expression changed accordingly, just as Tsunade expected. "We're trying to prevent that from happening."

"By Sasuke dating her?" Naruto frowned.

"No, by giving her constant supervision without everyone knowing she's being watched." Tsunade knew Uchiha Sasuke found his mission difficult. "The location of the archives would be known then. By becoming Sasuke's girlfriend, we can keep her safe without suspicion from other ninja and the villagers."

"That was the plan, anyway." Sasuke confirmed.

"Sakura's more stubborn than I thought." Tsunade added.

"Should've used someone else, granny." Naruto smiled. "Sakura got over her Sasuke crush a while back."

"Stop calling me granny, baka!" Tsunade growled.

Naruto took that moment to disappear to avoid the Hokage's well-known anger streak. Things flew as a result typically. Sasuke looked at the Hokage fuming at Naruto's fleeing, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. This was not good. _'So, was it Kakashi's turn now?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi lifted Sakura from the table, her head lolled to one side. He placed her head against his shoulder, lifting her into his arms. Carrying Sakura up the stairs proved difficult to maneuver around the sharp corners.

He paused at the crossroads. This was the location of the house where all four doors of the bedrooms met and looked the same at this hour. Only the hanging wooden carving of a ninja let him know that his room was beyond the closed door just to the right. The room to the left of the carving was Daisuke's room.

Kakashi pushed through with his back, he turned with Sakura towards the bed. Setting her down on the bed, he pulled the covers back beneath her. The room was heavily shadowed tonight. His eyes widened as he stood up to remove her shoes, recognizing his room. _'They switched the carving on the door on me again.'_ A prank the boys loved to do when they knew their father would be home late. And too tired to guess the location of his room.

Sakura rolled onto her side, deep in slumber. Kakashi scratched his head, realizing that moving her again was not a good idea. He would sleep in Daisuke's bed tonight. With that decided, he bent to remove her shoes. That was when he made the mistake of looking at her face slightly turned from him.

His hand paused in mid-stretch towards her shoe, mesmerized by the shadows across her soft features. His eyes traveled down her curves down to her ankles then back up. She rolled onto her back, groaning quietly. Her head moved, falling slowly to the side. He cursed himself.

"Door." She whispered. "Must open the door."

That froze him. A door? Sakura dreamt of doors? How long had this gone on for? Nakane implanted several portions of the archives within him. He accessed them partially through…a door in his dreams. Sakura found the archives Nakane implanted her with just before dying to seal the location permanently. She did not understand the meaning of the dream. Rightly so. Sakura-chan did not know she possessed them. He moved, kneeling beside her on the floor. He leaned forward until his masked lips were near her ear.

"Can you open the door?" He asked barely audible.

She said nothing. Impatiently, Kakashi pulled his mask down, his face hidden in shadows. He leaned forward, allowing his lips to barely touch her hair next to her ear and repeated his question softly.

"N…no." Sakura answered breathlessly and slowly. "Statue…no face…scares m…me."

Kakashi did not know what to do. Then Sakura turned towards him. Her lips lingered millimeters from his, her breathing slow and steady. Even in the dark he could feel their proximity. All thought processes seemed to stop.

"D…don't…leave." Sakura spoke sleepily. "S…safe."

Kakashi did not dare breathe for fear of waking her. He waited until she settled again to pull away from her. Letting air fill his lungs hurt like hell. His face felt hot, even his hands shivered. Never had one woman caused so much trouble, cursing Nakane once more. Sakura-chan did not know the danger she faced. She would need to be told.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kabuto watched the streets below his window, abandoned this late by the citizens of Konoha. He needed to find the perfect time to kidnap Miss Haruno and escape with eight hours of leeway before they came looking for him. She would not be easy to move if Hidden Leaf Ninja were close on his tail.

There was no time line for the mission. Whether Sakura discovered she possessed the archives or not did not matter. Orochimaru would use the same technique he devised for Uchiha Nakane when the only female Uchiha was alive. He doubted the technique would be as useful on a non-Sharingan trait holder. Still, his master wanted to try.

All he needed was Haruno Sakura.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kashi watched from the door as his father entered the wrong room with Sakura. She appeared very tired. Still, he could not be sure why father was putting her to bed upstairs. Normally, he woke her and she went home. Kashi made his way back to his bed, walking up beside Makumo sleeping soundly.

"Daisuke! Makumo!" Kashi whispered harshly, shaking the nearest brother awake.

Shaking Makumo woke Daisuke. Both woke immediately to find Kashi watching them like a disappointed team leader.

"What is it?" Daisuke rubbed his eyes. "I'm really tired."

"Dad just put Sakura to bed." Kashi watched the door for any signs of movement under the door. "He was trying to keep real quiet too. Doesn't want to draw attention to himself."

"And that means?" Makumo did not bother to open his eyes as he sat up beside Daisuke. "Besides Dad falling for the wrong-room-door trick again."

"Dad likes Sakura enough to put her to bed." Kashi sat nest to Makumo. "Remember Yuko mentioned that her father puts her mommy to bed all the time."

"It's not the same thing." Makumo pointed out. "Yuko's parents are married. It's okay for them to put each other to bed. Whatever that means."

"Yuko did mention that she got a sister out of it." Daisuke yawned widely.

All three looked at each other slightly alarmed.

"You don't think Sakura will give us a sister, do you?" Daisuke queried.

"It's not like that." Kashi rolled his eyes. "First, Dad has to marry her."

"And how are we to get him to do that?" Makumo chimed in. "Dad doesn't like women anymore."

"Naruto says it's a ploy." Kashi smiled again. "According to our nemesis, Dad always reads perverted stuff when we're not around. He keeps it away from us so it doesn't influence us."

Makumo sighed. "Girls are too distracting, they like to gossip too much. And we need to stop listening to Naruto. Besides, does Sakura even want us?"

Kashi shrugged, Daisuke chose to pretend closing his eyes to avoid answering. This conversation was over. Makumo lay back down, turning away from his brothers as he shifted under the covers. Daisuke and Kashi stared at each other, both counting down on one hand.

"Fine." Makumo spoke weakly. "We'll ask Sakura to be our Mom tomorrow."

Daisuke and Kashi gave quick smiles before sliding into bed. Tomorrow looked to be an interesting day.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Truth About Sasuke

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. We all know it.

**Author's Notes: **Been working hard on all of my stories. My biggest problem is turning off the brain sometimes. I get all these cool ideas for chapters I've already done. Only gives me a challenge to work it into the story, I know. What it is to me be me! Anyway, read and review. Anything and everything helps me as a writer and you eventually.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Truth about Sasuke**

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's desk the next morning. He hated to be up and out this early when he had time to spend with the boys before school. They seemed preoccupied this morning so they did not mind him leaving. That bothered him for some reason. Even Kashi appeared happy. But, Tsunade needed to know what he discovered as soon as possible. If Orochimaru's people were watching, communication would be key to keeping Sakura safe.

"She's having dreams of doors." Kakashi began his shoulders drooped.

Tsunade's eyes lifted to him. "Like yours?"

Referring to the special Hokage reports given in detail by Hatake Kakashi just after Nakane gave him several portions of the archives to help with his understanding of the Sharingan traits he possessed. Problem was Nakane gave Kakashi no instructions on how to retrieve the hidden information. And neither did she offer to help him open that symbolic door after they were married. A moment of defiance to her unwanted union to the Copy Ninja? The question often popped into her head when the female Uchiha was alive. Tsunade would not put it past Nakane to withhold information on such a basis. Hell, she would too.

"Similar, Hokage." Kakashi nodded. "She's subconsciously found them. It seems she's drawn to the door. She wants to open it. I believe Sakura will eventually open this door."

"You haven't opened your door." Tsunade pointed out.

"It's coming along." Kakashi lied about his progress. "Nothing to report just yet."

"I see." Tsunade smiled. "And you believe Sakura has the ability to open this door?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "I think Nakane left the clues in Sakura's subconscious. She's probably dealing with them right now."

"She's mentioned nothing to me." Tsunade sat back, regarding the ninja before her.

"I doubt she would to anyone." Kakashi shrugged lazily. "She has no reason to believe they're nothing more than dreams. Sakura's bothered by the door in her dreams and also mentioned a statue scaring her. It's all I could get without waking her up."

"Interesting." Tsunade sighed. "With this new information, the plans to keep Sakura from Orochimaru must also change. Sasuke has failed to gain Haruno Sakura's affections."

Kakashi did not respond, avoiding the topic all together. Relaxing his body, he diverted his only visible eye to the ceiling, pretending to be engaged in his own head. This was his way of avoiding any missions he deemed not worth accepting.

"You are the only Sharingan trait holder whom Sakura trusts at this juncture." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair resting both elbows on the edge of her desk. "I know you're listening, so I'm going to say this only once, Hatake Kakashi. Watch her closely for signs. Report all unusual behavior and door openings to me immediately. I'm going to assign Naruto to her as well when you aren't around. Sasuke will also be standing by. There are a few missions you need to complete to maintain your cover. Also, the triplets will be spending more time at school with Iruka and the other teachers to free up some of your time. Fail this, I demote you."

"Uh?" Kakashi looked at her suddenly.

"Dismissed." Tsunade knew his style. "Don't fail."

"Hai." Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

At least he was not ordered to 'date' Sakura. He took this as a sign that even the Hokage felt that he was too old for Miss Haruno. Kakashi did not read any more into it. Tsunade made her decision based on the fact that she knew he would not obey if given that order. She saved them both time by taking another route.

Miss Shizune walked in after Kakashi left.

"Did it go well?"

"I should have put Hatake onto Sakura first." Tsunade pursed her lips. "Would've saved time."

"Hatake date Haruno?" Miss Shizune frowned as she set a tea tray down on the desk.

"Hardly a perfect match." Tsunade paused. "From what I've heard around town, those two spend quite some time together with the triplets."

"They've never hidden that fact." Miss Shizune shrugged quickly. "Hardly evidence of something deeper between them. I don't pretend to know more than you do."

"Fair to say, they seem to care about one another." Tsunade wanted to make it work. "No one would've guessed they secretly harbored feelings for each other."

"Rumor?" Miss Shizune queried. "A little soon isn't it? The Uchiha one hasn't finished circulating yet."

"Doesn't matter. Sakura spends a good portion of her time at the Hatake-Uchiha house." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, knowing Miss Shizune would get the hint. "Both Sasuke and Hatake, members of her old team. A triangle of sorts. Weird."

"But it might work." Miss Shizune nodded across the desk. "Kakashi is far more capable of protecting her than the younger Sasuke. It's only logical that she would discover some unknown affection for her older sensei. I doubt anyone would find fault with that logic."

"Are you saying we should actually spread a false rumor?" Tsunade looked at her assistant.

"Just might get out." Miss Shizune shrugged. "You know how these things start. Good gossip gets around faster than fire. Besides, no one could argue the facts. The triplets love her."

Tsunade said finally. "Discreetly, Miss Shizune."

Miss Shizune nodded then left the office. Tsunade did not want to resort to low tactics. However, Hatake would never have agreed to date Sakura. Still, she wondered if there was something between the two. Why would Sakura attaché herself to the triplets in such a fashion? True, Nakane died to save Sakura three years ago on a mission. The girl's hands were intimately entwined in the Uchiha-Hatake household.

Perhaps the clues to the archives and Woman's Wrath no Jutsu were inside Sakura. If the archives held the secrets of the Wrath no Jutsu then Sakura would master the techniques quickly. Unless the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu precluded the opening of the archives. Damn! All she had were theories. Impatient, Tsunade faced the fact that she had to wait and find out like the rest of them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Makumo and Daisuke looked out from their position in the tree every now and then for signs of their target. The coast was clear for now. No sign of other ninja in the area and Kashi was due back any second now.

"If she doesn't agree?" Makumo frowned. "What then?"

"She won't!" Daisuke smiled. "Sakura-chan likes us."

A black streak jumped by, whispering loudly.

"Here she comes!" Kashi breathed flashing past.

He was nominated to do the deed by the other two. Mainly because they were cowards and did not wish to face Sakura in case she said 'no'. Makumo and Daisuke agreed that Kashi was closest to Sakura-chan to do the asking. They doubted Sakura would deny them but…well, it was a really big decision.

Sakura walked towards Naruto's house for another morning of going over questions for the Jounin exam. She wanted to make sure he was getting some study time in. Plus, she had not had time to study herself lately, so it was best to make it look like a concerned friend situation with the additional benefit. The exam was less than a month away.

Her eyes shifted to the small form in black standing off to her left. Kashi eyed her, his dark eyes and silver hair reminded her of Kaka-sensei so much. She often wondered how much did the triplets really look like their father. They never covered their faces. Or were they more like Nakane? Maybe a combination of the two? Maybe Kaka-sensei would tell her what he thought one day. She knew that Kaka-sensei would never show her his face willingly. Naruto wanted to know as well.

"Oh, hi Kashi." Sakura saw his down face. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Kashi had not expected this to be so hard. "I…my brothers and I wanted to ask you a very important question."

"Any time." Sakura smiled slightly concerned.

"SAKURA?!" Naruto called out down the street, waving his arm wildly at her.

Sakura eyed the small figure down the street waving madly. His fingers pointed in the direction of the Hokage memorial cliff. Sakura turned to look at the four faces frowning slightly. Since when did Naruto like pointing at the Hokages of Konoha?

"What is it?!" She shouted. "I've got a lot to do today, Naruto!"

"Tsunade wants you pronto!" Naruto smiled at Kashi. "She's raving mad!"

"Oh damn!" Sakura checked her watch. "I'm late! Can we talk later Kashi?"

The small Uchiha Hatake nodded solemnly. Kashi understood no one kept the Hokage waiting for very long. Not even he would interfere with the Hokage. It would be wise to ask Sakura when a better time presented itself. Makumo and Daisuke would not be pleased they had to wait longer for an answer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura rushed towards the Hokage's office, unaware of Hinata came around the corner. She barely had time to maneuver to miss the smaller Huuyga Kunoichi. Hinata stood two inches shorter than Sakura.

"So, I heard." Hinata said ignoring the obvious rush Sakura seemed to be in.

She turned to face the pink haired Kunoichi.

"What?" Sakura stopped, blinking blankly.

"Yeah. You know." Hinata continued.

She was not the only one who wanted to know if the rumors were true. Hell, everyone in the village seemed to have an opinion about Sakura's love life lately. Some believed she liked other women while some believed she took an oath of celibacy when the Uchiha left Konoha. But to find out that Sasuke was…she just wanted to know.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Sakura frowned. "Sasuke and I aren't dating if that's what you mean."

Hinata paused at this. "You really don't know?"

"Know about what?" Sakura wanted to scream out she was _'late'_!

"Why Sasuke asked you out in first place?" Hinata smiled weakly. "The Hokage told him to."

Sakura's face changed drastically. All color seemed to drain from her cheeks. Hinata did not smile, only backing away from Sakura. In case of that Woman's Wrath no Jutsu thing she fired off every now and then when angered. Naruto mentioned the power of the technique often the victim of its effects.

"Wh…WHAT?!" Sakura felt the color drain from her cheeks.

Sasuke was told to 'ask' her out? By the Hokage herself? Rage burst forth, heating her blood to boiling, her hands fisting white-knuckled. Reasons be damned! It was a good thing Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office. Now she really had something to discuss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

And was flattened before she even got started. The Hokage knew why her pupil was angry and silenced her upon arriving. Sakura pouted in silence, her anger still fuming. Tsunade told her it had been necessary but did not elaborate on the reasons. _'Necessary my ass!' _Sakura sat with her arms tightly folded. She wanted to talk to someone who was not at home at the moment.

Then she heard him coming down the street. He must have had dinner with Kaka-sensei again, the grumbling was typical after a meal with the Hatake. Naruto patted his stomach with satisfaction. He slowed when he noticed Sakura sitting by his door.

"Sakura?" Naruto felt uneasy watching her.

"Naruto, you know something." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Don't you?"

"Ho…hon…honestly, Sakura-chan." Naruto backed away. "It's just what I heard. Hinata told me she ran into you this morning."

Hell, he forgot about it until now. He did not connect that Sakura would come find him to confirm the rumor. Shit, he was in trouble. And it was not his fault this time.

"Oh, really?" Sakura wanted to cry more than anything but anger dominated every emotion at the moment. "You haven't heard that rumor yet?"

"Just heard it myself from Hinata." Naruto gulped at her flaring chakra. "Honest Sakura."

"Why are lying to me?" Sakura did not want to hurt Naruto but she would.

"Sakura." Naruto sighed, his shoulders dropping. "It's to protect you from Orochimaru. Sasuke was assigned to protect you from anyone who might try and kidnap you from Konoha. Haven't you wondered why the Hokage never assigns you to any missions?"

"Protect me from what exactly?" Sakura needed to know.

"I don't know details." Naruto knew to be straight. "Only that if he gets you, Konoha is toast."

"And who else knows about this assignment from the Hokage?"

"Everyone I've met so far." Naruto cringed at Sakura's sudden transformation. "Kaka-sensei was there when the Hokage assigned him to the mission. Hinata said she heard that from Shika. He never mentioned it to you?"

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Naruto turned from her slightly. He did not want to witness the ugliness of rage when it ate Sakura from the inside out. She had every reason to hate every one right now.

"No…" Sakura fisted both hands. "HE didn't."

Naruto took a deep breath then turned to face Sakura. But she was already gone. He sighed, glad to be off the hook for right now. If he guessed, she was on her way to their old sensei's house. And he would regret not telling her the truth from the beginning. Sakura was not stupid. She could handle herself. Then another thought hit him.

"Wait till she hears about the other rumor going around." He sighed again, hands in his pockets. "First Sasuke, now Kaka-sensei's supposed to be dating her too. She'll turn into a volcano at that one."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura leapt towards the house. There would be a price to pay. All she knew…Hatake Kakashi would pay. For his deceit. Not telling her something this important! How could he be so damn unfeeling towards her?

Anger ate away at her logic.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi froze in place as the front door of his home burst apart, the doors barely staying on the track. He had not expected to see Sakura this evening. She was supposed to be studying for the upcoming Jounin exam. His fingers flexed involuntarily at the level of anger on her face. She stood just in the doorway glaring at him with fire in those large green eyes.

The anger of the woman standing before him scared him. Literally. Even Nakane never made him uneasy as Sakura's glare did now. Normally, he escaped the situation when a woman became angry. Never stand in a woman's way when she got mad, that was how he preferred. But Kakashi could not escape this time. There had not been time.

"You…you knew Sasuke was ordered to ask me out?!" Sakura yelled at Kaka-sensei. "And said nothing?!"

Her green eyes sparkled with anger. Rage boiled just beneath the surface, her face flushing with the rush of emotion. Her chakra flared, burning red hot around her.

"Naruto told you?" Kakashi narrowed his eye.

Sakura must have run into Naruto less than an hour ago. He saw Naruto at the Ramen shop at nine and it was now ten-thirty. Sasuke mentioned that Naruto cornered him yesterday and the whole thing came spilling out about Tsunade ordering Sasuke to date Sakura. Sasuke gave in to Naruto? His Team 7 was still connected to one another. Kakashi would have to figure out how to settle Sakura down.

"He's my FRIEND!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto remembers what that means! How could you do this to me! I placed my trust in you! My respect that you would never betray me!"

"Sakura-chan…" Kakashi pushed his hand forward to keep her at a safe distance.

"Don't Sakura-chan me!" She smacked his hand away. "You allowed that Uchiha twit to date me! Ask me to go around Konoha with him! To be seen with him so rumors could begin about 'us' dating! And said nothing about me being an assignment!"

Sakura wanted to burst into tears, her anger was beyond boiling point. She narrowed her eyes at her former sensei. Kaka-sensei actually appeared nervous…for the first time. Was he afraid of what she would do to him?

"It wasn't for me to get in the way. What Sasuke does isn't my business." Kakashi defended. "What I knew or didn't know is moot. What does it matter? You're dating now."

"No…" Sakura wanted to scream. "I. AM. NOT. Dating Sasuke!"

"I saw him kiss you." Kakashi realized that leak of info was a mistake.

"So you were spying on me then!" Sakura fisted her hands, wanting to pound Kaka-sensei senseless. "Making sure he was doing his job! You tell me what's going on with Orochimaru!"

"I can't." Kakashi lowered his voice. "It's not my place."

"You're lucky you wear that mask!" Sakura gritted, walking up to him and standing toe to toe with her former teacher. "Slapping you would be pointless."

He cringed when she turned and slammed the door violently back into its track behind her as she left. The entire house vibrated, clouds of dust falling from the higher beams. Kakashi lowered his head, his shoulders dropped. Movement out of the corner of his eye told him the triplets were up. They overheard the argument without a doubt.

Uchiha-Hatake Kashi then Daisuke and Makumo poked their small heads around the corner clad in blue, green and yellow pajamas.

"Sakura-chan left really mad." Daisuke said sleepily.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded towards his sons. "That she did."

"What was she so angry about?' Kashi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing of importance to you." He spoke gently, leaning against the door. "Go back to bed."

Kashi, Daisuke and Makumo glanced between them and nodded. They knew that asking Sakura to be their mom now would receive an immediate 'no' response thanks to their father. Turning back towards the door, the triplets walked back to the bedrooms. They waited until they were in the hall to speak.

"Which means Dad screwed up again." Kashi pointed out irritated.

"Yep." Makumo nodded, agreeing.

"I heard that!" Hatake Kakashi raised his voice so his sons could hear him clearly.

The triplets raced back to bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Jumbled Emotions

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

Author's Notes: It's going to be a while before I put up another chapter after this. I'm close to graduation. I'll be back but school needs to be my first priority. Hopefully, I'll have something sooner than then. Until then, enjoy this one.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Jumbled Emotions**

Sakura paced back and forth, her thoughts a thorough mess of turmoil laced with chaos. Kakashi failed to mention a lot of things. But it was not just to her. He did that with most everyone. She could hardly hate him for doing what he always did. Keeping people at arms length was Hatake Kakashi's forte. But he did not tell her about Sasuke and his little mission. That ate away at her. Why would he do something so hurtful? Lost in thought, Sakura did not notice the second shadow appear next to hers.

"What, Sasuke's not enough?" An irritated voice asked from behind.

"What are you talking about Ino?" Sakura spun around to face Yamanaka Ino.

Great, the last person she wanted to see. And Ino had a smile on her face that read 'I know something'. Sakura wanted to sort out how she felt about these rumors unfolding all around Konoha about her. Where they came from and who spread them.

"First Sasuke and now Kakashi?" Ino folded her arms. "Sticking to just your team? Wow, I thought you were better than that."

Sakura's head hurt from Ino's mind game. What the hell was she talking about now? First Sasuke? Now Kakashi? Game? What game? As if she had time for anything else let alone rumor games. What kind of sick game was being played here? And why was she at the center of it?

Ino frowned at just Sakura's confused look. "Why so confused, Sakura-chan? Finding it difficult dating both Sasuke and Kakashi at once?"

"Are you on something?" Sakura returned angrily, hands on her hips. "Honestly, are you still sick? I don't know why you constantly want to start something with me!"

"Does that mean you're not dating both of them?" Ino pushed.

"I'm not dating anyone!" Sakura insisted. "Where have you heard these crazy rumors?"

She had to fist her hand to keep her anger in check. Not that it would stop it altogether. Nothing would hold her back if Ino would ever make her point. Talk about beating around the bush. Sakura just wanted to escape Konoha for a while.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Ino kept her arms at her sides. "Two men at once? Why, many girls wish they could have just one. But you, you have two!"

Ino held up two fingers for Sakura, in case she could not count. The girl looked ready to explode. Considering everything she heard within the last 24 hours, Sakura could handle just about anything. Besides, Sakura was the smartest of the class.

"Please." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you get your info but you are mistaken. Kaka-sensei dates no one. Let alone Sasuke. And I'm not interested in either."

"Ah, the denial comes at last!" Ino shook her head. "You shouldn't be so obvious, Sakura! A woman rarely wants her true emotions to be read by others except for the men she wants most. And to think I thought you gave up on dating when Sasuke left all those years ago."

"I don't have time for this!" Sakura rubbed her face impatiently.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Ino smiled at getting Sakura to pause long enough to listen. "The way Kakashi looks at you? Seems he can't keep his eye off you lately. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Ino covered her right eye with her hand and lingered longingly on Sakura with the other. Sakura's eyes widened, the slight crease between her two eyes were of silent realization. Did Yamanaka Ino know how to read her old friend, or what?

"How he lingers on you when you're not looking?" Ino continued making sure she kept eye contact with Sakura. "Judging from your expression I'd say no. Well, he IS a Jounin after all. If he'd gotten caught then he'd need to go back into training. Anyway, I'm digressing here."

Ino paused, finding Sakura stricken into silence. She turned away to keep from smiling openly. Sakura-chan appeared ready to breakdown at any second. Ah, the stress must be getting to her that she had been caught red-handed in such obvious misdealings with Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi.

"Word is you're after both men. Guess you're still not sure which is the better catch." Ino waved her left hand as if she took some time to figure this whole mess out, a slight smile on her face. "If not the reliable Sasuke, why not the laconic Kakashi. Both are exceptional ninja's, I admit. Kakashi's not really my style though. Now, Sasuke…"

She turned to find Sakura gone then breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too easy." Ino smiled wider. "Hokage owes me big for that load of crap."

Apparently, Sakura was going through a rough patch emotionally. Ino caught on once she heard the rumor about Sakura and Kakashi that something unusual was occurring in Konoha. Not that the new rumor was a complete lie. It did point out several facts everyone knew about but the remainder could be anyone's guess. A little twist here and a little twist there, you could fashion an entire line of rumors about two people from a few details.

Though she admittedly thought Sasuke was trying to date Sakura at first, Ino quickly realized that such a notion was an obvious façade. Sasuke did go out of his way for some reason to make Sakura-chan think he was interested. A play on Sakura's feelings from the past? Something in Konoha involved Haruno Sakura.

What made her wonder was the cloak-and-dagger tactics to protect Sakura by placing her in the company of excellent ninja for several weeks straight. And no one grew suspicious of the whole thing, not realizing the purpose of its intent. Sakura was the mission. That was the most difficult motive to decipher. But why?

Why was the Hokage was going through a lot of trouble to create a love triangle between Uchiha-Haruno-Hatake? All it appeared to her was a big mess on the surface. If anyone knew the secrets ninja's kept there was one person who just might know what was really going on. The village idiot could come in handy every now and then.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Here she was safe. Away from people, away from everything. A small garden tucked in the back of the street just down from her house made life a little more bearable when she could spend time alone. But, now that time alone proved to be her enemy. All these crazy thoughts seemed to swarm her all at once. Choking her with chaotic lines of illogic and forming pointless hopes and dreams for happiness. No one knew what happiness was here.

Yet, she still hoped. That single glimmer of need to believe that something magical could happen never faded even though her childhood did. But, even that shook on its innocent foundation. Realizations blind-sided her from Ino's words. And now all she could do was dwell on them and their importance.

Sakura slid down the wall at the back of the garden, shocked that Ino was right. Kakashi did always look at her. She caught him on so many occasions and just smiled back thinking it was because of his children that bonded them. Every time her heart warmed that he even thought about her. But she thought nothing of it. Until now. Ino knew what she was doing planting such crazy thoughts in Sakura's head. And at such a time when everything seemed to be closing in on her.

'_Kakashi and me?' _

Absolutely insane! Why was this happening to her? Could she not find someone else completely unrelated to fall in love with? _'Fall in love with?'_ Where did that come from? Love? How could she even trust herself with that? She gave that possibility up a long time ago.

Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably, her arms wrapped around her for the only warmth she felt. It was not fair. Nakane made her promise that rainy day when they shared dinner after a particularly difficult training session.

"_You cannot just give yourself away, Sakura-chan." Nakane eyed her sincerely over a bowl of rice. "You must not allow yourself to follow in the footsteps of other Kunoichi in this village. To master Woman's Wrath no Jutsu you must keep yourself as pure as possible, Sakura. Only give yourself when it's real love you feel in your heart. To do so any other way will affect the power of the techniques." _

"_I…can't date?" Sakura asked slowly._

_She had set her bowl on the table shocked to the core. Sakura never realized that dating had been the farthest from her mind since training with Nakane. Her new sensei worked long hours, spent little time on friends and kept her nose out of the village gossip. Uchiha Nakane liked to keep herself mysterious. _

"_No, you can date." Nakane sighed and paused before continuing. "Sex, Sakura-chan. Prevent pointless sex. This will require a lot of self-sacrifice on your part, a lot of self-discipline and determination. It won't be easy. Men want a woman who responds."_

_That was the secret to Woman's Wrath No Jutsu? Not having sex? It was not like she dated anyway since Nakane came into her life. Hell, she had little interest in other men since Sasuke left the village. Besides, as a ninja, if she could not focus and concentrate on learning a technique no one else could master then she had no business being a Kunoichi. But, this presented another question._

"_How will I know when it's…real?"_

"_There'll be signs given to you." Nakane smiled. "You won't notice them until someone else points them out. But, remember this. If there's doubt, then it is not the love you're looking for."_

"_No doubt." Sakura repeated._

Even that was sketchy at best. How did she know what to look for? Nakane gave her no clues in this arena. Did anyone really know about love? Naruto had a few girlfriends who just wanted to get with a ninja of Konoha. But he was never in love. Was any ninja ever truly in love? But was that the real key to Woman's Wrath no Jutsu? She asked this question before and never got an answer. Her techniques improved but not enough seemingly.

Since Nakane's death, she kept to the 'no dating' rule just to avoid making that difficult decision. Besides, no one took interest in her anyway. Some were afraid of her Wrath techniques, others seemed to think she took an oath of celibacy over Uchiha Sasuke's leaving the village. Sakura made no attempt to correct either of them.

Just another choice made to carry on the memory of the woman who died for her.

First Sasuke then Kakashi. Would no one see the truth of these bizarre rumors? Ino actually believed them? Crazy, Sakura concluded. Hell, how could anyone who knew her fall for such obvious crap? Still, there were many who knew nothing about her.

And now, she faced everyone thinking there was some love triangle between Sasuke, Kaka-sensei and herself. Date? How could she do that to them knowingly? Sasuke was ordered to date her to protect her from some threat. What was it that the Hokage wanted kept safe? And protect it from Orochimaru? What could she possibly have that a powerful ninja like him would want her for? Did it involve someone else in the village?

Sasuke perhaps?

There was only one person to ask. Sakura perked her head up, hopeful for some answers to the many questions in her head. If anyone could help her, this one friend could. The only one she trusted in Konoha.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The rain pelted the grass around the memorial, the blades bouncing with each drop. The green of the trees and grass turned grey-green with the on-set of the storm. Yet, there he stood in the rain, his head bent in respect at the names carved in the memorial stone. One his best friend and the other of the same clan, Uchiha. One he loved, one he grew to despise.

'_I blame you.' _Came the ugly thought.

Kakashi eyed the woman's name carved on the memorial stone. At the moment, he wished her name permanently erased for everything going wrong. The bane of his existence even in death. Harsh? Perhaps, but not without merit.

'_You should have chosen someone else.'_ He gripped the inside of his pockets with fists. _'You should have left the secrets far away from Konoha.'_

'_What would you have done, Kakashi?' Nakane would ask him. "Afraid to trust someone else?"_

_She always enjoyed pushing his buttons when she got the chance. And pushed she did when it suited her. Uchiha Nakane did not fall for his façades or his laconic demeanor. She saw through most of his techniques and excuses. Hell, the woman knew more about him than he did. _

"_I would not trust something so…" Kakashi stopped, cut off by his wife._

"_To someone so weak?" Nakane challenged over the breakfast table. "Sakura may be weak physically compared to you and I. But, her qualities far exceed my expectations. And she's improving. Doubt your previous student?" _

_Kakashi did not know how to take her statement. Sakura was 'improving'? More like molded Haruno Sakura into a soldier. And worse, Sakura did it all willingly, determined to become the best ninja she could. Nakane worked the girl to death practically. Everyone in Konoha watched Sakura's weight drop, her concentration grew severely focused and her techniques improved over 100 within a month's time. It scared some of the other ninja in the village. Sometimes, it scared him to watch Sakura being pushed so hard. Improving? Nakane downplayed Sakura's progress. _

"_What are you doing to her?" Kakashi had asked evenly._

"_Nothing you need to know about." Nakane eyed him confidently. "Like Hatake Kakashi cares what happens to others?"_

"_She was my student." He returned._

"_Operative word being 'my'." Nakane pointed out. "She's my student now, Kakashi. I'll do what I wish with her as long as she's willing."_

That had been a long time ago. Not so long that he forgot about the conversation with Konoha's most mysterious ninja. He often found himself watching from a distance to verify Sakura's health. Some of the other Jounin kept close tabs on her when he was out on a mission. Not only as a favor to him, but to learn more about Uchiha Nakane as well. Nakane never cared what the others in the village thought.

"_I'm sorry Sakura."_ Kakashi lowered his head more as the rain fell harder. _"I wish I could save you from the journey and the danger you must now face."_

Kakashi decided to stand just a little longer. The chill of the rain did not bother him, hardly a distraction. He would find a way to keep Sakura safe from Orochimaru. Nothing would stand in his way. Naruto and Sasuke could look out for her as well, but little would stop Orochimaru from trying everything to lure Sakura from Konoha.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

'DAMN!'

Too bad the person she wanted to ask was not around when she needed him. Sure Naruto would have discovered more info about the rumors and possibly about Orochimaru's involvement, Sakura stood with her arms folded. She brooded while she stood eyeing the memorial.

The storm finally passed, the sun peaking through a partly cloudy sky. Not wanting to stand in the cold rain, she decided to stop here before heading back to Naruto's to see if he made it home. Her eyes read Uchiha Nakane's name several times. Too many thoughts intruded her brain to make any attempt at a cohesive logical question to regain her focus. Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her.

"You look so glum, Sakura-chan." Tsunade made no attempt to smile.

"A lot's been going on lately, Hokage." Sakura shook her pink head. "I can't understand why everything appears to revolve around me. Gossip, rumors about me dating men I've never dated. And they believe it like its actual truth. It's driving me crazy. Everyone knows something but me."

"It'll pass in time." Tsunade shrugged. "Villagers survive on gossip whether it's real or not. Breaks up the monotony of the day. Not worth paying attention to."

"It's different when you're the subject." Sakura replied depressed.

What she needed most was someone to turn to for advice. The Hokage would not do in this instance. The older woman had opinions she often did not share. Even Naruto was out of town due back some time today, earlier she believed. She could not even talk to him about what was going on around the village. Her brain wanted to scream out loud just to blow off steam.

"You up to a quick mission?" Tsunade interrupted the girl's silence.

"Mission?" Sakura frowned. "You always ask me to your office."

"I decided you needed a tender approach." Tsunade smiled, holding a small square brown package between her fingers about two inches thick tied shut with blue string. "I need this taken to the town at the edge of ocean about two days journey from here. It's just a return message to a dispute they asked for guidance. You shouldn't run into any trouble of any kind. That area's quiet."

"I…guess." Sakura agreed. "A change of scenery will do me some good. Who's on my team?"

"You should go alone." Tsunade turned to Sakura, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I think it's time you attempt something on your own. The Jounin exam's coming up quickly, isn't it?"

"Hai." Sakura forgot about the exam with all the rumors stressing her out.

"I expect you back in a three and a half days." Tsunade nodded then turned and walked away, leaving the package with Sakura.

She stared after the Hokage then looked down at the innocent package. Looked more like wrapped candy to her. Perhaps it was. But who was she to argue? A mission was a mission. And the sooner she got started, the sooner she got back. Sakura set her jaw and walked off towards Konoha's main gate. Three and a half days to get there and back?

Ah, Tsunade was challenging her.

Sakura needed to make good time if she wanted to be back for the triplets pre-graduation try-out with Iruka. He wanted to run them through the steps several times before the real exam next week. And the Jounin exam was coming up very soon. Three weeks time? Hell, she could not keep track of her life let alone time.

If she did not change her thoughts, panic would strike her down. Shaking the confusion trying to form in her head, Sakura set off to get some quick supplies before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade walked towards the edge of Konoha. People passing her waved and continued on. She smiled and waved back as if an automatic duty. She rounded the corner of the white building near a secluded section of the small park on this side of town. Glancing around, she entered the park and walked behind the thick bushes away from prying eyes.

She paused under the large tree, sure she was safe from curious eyes. Looking around, her face transformed in a man's as he took out a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket. Kabuto smiled to himself on a job well done. Haruno Sakura was on her way to the fishing village.

They would have her in a few hours time. He needed to contact the four ninja hired to track her progress from Konoha and hijack her along the way. Preferably the farther away from Konoha the better. A boat waited to take her farther north to Orochimaru's new hideout.

His job now was to prevent his ruse from discovery.


	22. Chapter 22: Dreams & the Missing Nin

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, moved on.

**Author's Notes: **I AM BBBAAACCCKKK! Told you I'd make it. Thanks for waiting it out. Been real busy and I'm not completely finished. Things don't always work out how you plan them but then that makes life more interesting. I've had a few brainstorms while I've been away. I've MISSED writing my stories! Feels good to be back.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Dreams and the Missing Kunoichi**

_The moon hung low on the horizon, the silver light pouring in from the window above the bed. A feminine form lay beneath the covers, motionless and undisturbed. Suddenly, she rolled over, sighing in frustration. Another figure entered in the room, appearing like a blackened ghost._

"_Sakura?" The male voice asked quietly. _

_Sakura sat up, her pink hair turned white in the silver light from the window behind. Her green eyes sparkled brightly. He noticed her hand over her heart, the covers clutched tightly in her grasp. The thin sheets barely hid her curves from his aching eye. The first thought popped in his mind of an angel. Only the wings were missing tonight. _

"_What do you want?" Her voice asked softly._

"_I…" Kakashi stopped in mid-thought._

_Sakura ran her hands through her hair, smiling at him sweetly. The covers slid down her chest until it piled just above two milky porcelain swells. Her hair fell around her shoulders disheveled again as she moved her arm to catch the momentarily forgotten sheets. The sight burned in his loins._

"_I…" Kakashi did not know where to begin. "I…should come back when…"_

_Sakura tilted her head slightly. "When I'm dressed?"_

_She purposely flipped the corner of the thin covers off the bed and her. The sheet barely covered her breast showing off her naked flesh from shoulder to foot. Kakashi staggered backwards uneasy yet his eye would not turn away. He drank in her form, reveling in such beauty. _

"_Sa…Sakura." Words escaped Kakashi._

"_You came here for me?" Sakura asked softly._

_Then she pushed herself onto her knees, sitting on her legs, draping the sheet so that it barely covered her womanly assets. Kakashi remained in silent shock at her audacity, his body frozen in place. He commanded his legs to carry him from this dungeon of dangerous desire. Yet no muscle moved to maintain Sakura's honor. He knew he could not consciously put Sakura in such a place. The respect he held for her made this all seem so…_

"_Then prove you feel nothing for me." Sakura challenged. "One kiss. Show me I mean… nothing to you."_

_Kakashi regarded her for several moments. He could offer no other proof. Sakura wanted evidence not empty words. He nodded once and approached the bed knowing it was a trap. Once he tasted her, it would be difficult to pull away. But, he had to be the better man. Sakura deserved more than him. _

_She watched him pull his mask down revealing the slender nose, the clean-shaven skin of his face and finally over the full lips until the mask clung beneath his chin. Few people knew his true identity. He heard her breath catch in her throat upon seeing his face, struggling to maintain her own dignity without dropping the sheet. Yet, her eyes never widened. A slight disappointment he realized. _

_Kakashi reached the end of the bed. Sakura stayed in the center, waiting patiently for him to prove himself. He kneeled diligently on the bed, taking two quick movements to reach her all the while her eyes never left his one. He paused, keeping his hands at both sides. He decided that to touch her would cause too much harm. Lust was a dangerous foe. _

_Sakura reached up with one hand, keeping the sheet up with the other. She brought his face down to hers then hesitated. It was only a pause. Her eye met his then switched to where their lips hung barely a millimeter apart. A slight smile touched her lips as their lips touched softly, gently for the first time. Kakashi felt the instant reaction he had on her. She pushed against him and waited for direction. He forgot about her innocence, responding with strained eagerness. Then all thought ceased, Kakashi drowned in her naivety. Their kiss grew deeper as they lingered together. _

_Sakura allowed the sheet to drop between them, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He heard the sheet rustle where it settled. Kakashi kept his hands at his sides to maintain his outward composure while fighting the strong urge to explore. His lips burned as his body shivered from the battle between lust and honor. He knew he was in trouble when Sakura captured one hand in hers, sliding his fingers over her naked hip keeping her hand over his. His body jerked slightly at the acknowledgment. Sakura took his other hand and slid it over her breast, the shock of his desire tearing through him. Oh god! _

_He allowed himself to falter, having trouble keeping upright. All of his dreams could come true. Yet, he consciously could not allow Sakura to fall… His hand squeezed the soft flesh beneath his palms under her direction. He should leave now. Sakura slowly sat down then lay down on her bed taking his lips with her. The rest of him followed automatically._

_Too late. _

_Her hands unzipped his vest, sliding it off him unhurriedly and discarding it somewhere. Kakashi followed every order, a prisoner of his own realized fantasy. She pushed her lips up against his, her breath ragged and panting. He kissed her again and again, pushing all need to ferocious lust, his hands exploring every part of her body within reach. Sakura spread her legs as his hips pressed his full weight down on her. Her hands lifted his shirt up, exposing the tight muscles of his back, her nails scraping the curve of his back causing shivers of hot need to rage in wild torrents. Two seconds, his shirt and Hitae-ate were gone. Sakura had 100 Kakashi from the waist up. _

'_You're killing me Sakura.' He whispered against her lips._

_He felt her smile before pressing her mouth to his again. His hips felt the need in her as she moved against him in response. Both hands found soft flesh willing and ready. Sakura wanted him eagerly. Could he pull away now? Her hand slid over his jaw, keeping his lips against hers. A quick learner indeed, he mused. _

_Both eyes opened when his zipper to his pants opened. Then there was a kick to his feet. _

"Hey stupid!" A nagging voice interrupted. "Wake up!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi woke to find Naruto standing above him. He fell asleep on the limb in the big tree near the Memorial on his day off? Then it all made sense. The triplets were in school, he had no missions yet and the day was nice and warm. The sun shone brightly between puffy clouds and he had felt like a teenager again. That was when he decided to take the moment and sit down with a good book for a while.

"Still reading that old thing?" Naruto frowned slightly.

Referring to the torn and weathered Icha Icha Paradise book laying face down on Kakashi's stomach. It certainly had seen better days. Odd, never had he seen his old sensei fall asleep reading that book before. He shrugged thinking there was a first time for everything.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Kakashi sat up straight, stretching his shoulders.

"Hokage's got a mission for us." Naruto jumped down to the ground from the limb. "We need to get over there fast."

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi groaned getting to his feet.

At the moment, it was difficult to walk. That dream had been vivid enough to cause him some aches he had not felt in a long time. Naruto surely noticed but said nothing, lingering slightly longer to watch his old sensei attempt to get up before leaving. There was a conniving smile on that kid's face Kakashi knew well. It would be all over Konoha by next week for sure…at least among the guys. The Kunoichi's paid little attention and stayed away from such subjects.

His salvation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

AN HOUR LATER…

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Hokage Tsunade's desk just beginning the debriefing about the next step in protecting Sakura and the Uchiha clan archives. If Orochimaru's people were watching Konoha, they needed to pay extra attention to visitors and arriving dignitaries from other villages. Any of them could be infiltrators.

Suddenly, the door burst open, Genma rushing in with Miss Shizune quickly trying to hold him back. Genma held his ground, merely dodging Miss Shizune wherever she tried to place herself between the Hokage and him.

"They're in a meeting!" Miss Shizune shouted at Genma then threw over her shoulder. "Sorry, Hokage-sama."

"That's all right." Tsunade frowned at Genma but saw he was not phased. "So, what is so important that you interrupted my meeting?"

"Sakura, she's gone!" Genma eyed the three ninja by the desk. "I looked all over Konoha and found her no where! No one's seen her since very early this morning."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I ran into Konohamaru during my search for Miss Haruno, remembering your orders to keep an eye on her when she was out and about in the village. He mentioned he saw you with Haruno Sakura at the Memorial at six this morning." Genma nodded. "He thought it odd and stuck around to watch. Seemed you gave her a mission but Miss Shizune mentioned just now she had not known about any mission."

"Mission?' Tsunade queried. "I never give missions except out of this office. Sakura knows that. Damn! Orochimaru's doing no doubt."

A fist slammed hard on the desk, the sound piercing the walls making all the other occupants cringe. Tsunade paid them no attention. She understood why Sakura would not question the false Hokage's special request. Sakura must have thought it odd to be given a mission so spontaneously but brushed it off easily as just doing the Hokage a favor. Ninja often did favors for one another in the village. A pretty common occurrence in Konoha especially. She turned her angry face to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's been more than six hours, Hokage." Kakashi noted out loud.

"More than enough time for her to get a good head start." Sasuke stated coolly.

"Kabuto must've lured her from Konoha with the intention to follow her and kidnap her at some point along the way." Her face frowned. "You three, go retrieve Miss Haruno as quickly as possible."

"What about the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Baka! Do what you're told!" Tsunade rose from her chair, her hands flat on the desk.

Her eyes narrowed at the three ninja, all seemingly immune to her rage. But she knew they quivered nervously and uneasy on the inside. Even Kakashi was taken off guard. The look in her eyes could kill a 1000 ninja if any stuck around long enough.

Naruto was the first to disappear closely followed by the remaining two.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura bounded through the trees with amazing speed and agility she only recently learned she possessed. The Woman's Wrath training proved to be more than just a method to amplify her focus and concentration. Even her chakra control and amount in reserve increased. On several occasions, she noticed that her body allowed her chakra to ration itself so that her techniques could be used more efficiently during battle.

'_Not even Nakane completely mastered it.' Tsunade spoke evenly. 'And she was our highest genius, even ahead of Kakashi. I'm not trying to deter you, Sakura. However, there is a chance that you may not master the techniques. I know how hard you worked with Nakane.' _

While not at Nakane's level, Sakura congratulated herself on continuing her own education. No one else wanted to help her out. Tsunade seemed convinced that the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu was not worth pursuing. So the Hokage taught her techniques that made Tsunade famous among nin that helped with her strength and chakra usage as a means to divert her attention away from perfecting Woman's Wrath.

Konoha's Hokage, also, went on to explain how she wanted to make Sakura her leading medic nin behind Miss Shizune. But, Sakura wanted to see more battle. Not be stuck on short missions and healing the wounded. While she cared enough to help her teammates, Sakura longed to prove herself on the battlefield. A feeling she nursed during her intense training along side Nakane. Even with Tsunade and the endless long hours of training in medicine, Sakura needed to be careful and hide her zest for battle.

In time, Sakura figured out ways to perfect what little Nakane showed her. She had no doubt Hokage-sama was on to her 'other' hobby but chose to say nothing. Woman had a sixth sense some times. Made Sakura cringe on occasion how she would just show up without notice. But, Sakura wanted to prove that she could hold her end in a battle. Maybe Tsunade spied on her on occasion. Perhaps her decision to allow Sakura on missions had changed once Hokage-sama saw how she improved the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu skills. Her control over the Wrath shield could now be used to protect a small team of nin during the course of a battle.

Shaking her head, Sakura chided herself on digressing from her task. She had less than twelve hours to get to the coast and deliver the Hokage's package and be on her way back home again. Perhaps, there might be some time for a quick dip in the ocean before heading back. She pushed on harder, determined to reach her goal ahead of schedule.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke and Naruto signaled they were heading northeast through the thicker trees to take the round about and possibly head Sakura off before reaching the fishing boat village on the edge of the forest at the beach. Kakashi nodded to 'go ahead' veering to the east in case she stopped somewhere.

For more than an hour, he searched for signs that someone had come though. Nothing. Not even a broken branch left behind. He allowed himself a quick smile before scanning the forest once more. Where the hell could Sakura have gone? Had she moved quicker than they expected.

Kakashi surmised that she kept to the trees to avoid detection of the lesser experienced Nins sent after her. Orochimaru knew more about what went on in the rest of the world than most of his Nin friends put together. Since he arranged this false mission, he or any of his men could have taken Sakura at any time.

The thought of Sakura captured by Orochimaru made his blood curdle. He had to find her soon. Kakashi blinked several times, stopping to catch his breath. His heart raced in his chest for some strange reason. Normally exercise of this nature did not cause such response. Perhaps he was getting old.

'_Or perhaps there's something you are avoiding?'_ Came the voice in his head.

"What could I possibly be avoiding?" Kakashi asked himself softly.

'_Let me think a moment.'_ Came the sarcastically toned inner voice. _'Hair the color of bubble-gum, large green eyes shining like emeralds and a figure that makes you wish…'_

"Enough!" Kakashi scolded the voice silently.

True he liked Sakura. But did that constitute deeper feelings for the much younger Kunoichi? Certainly he was not the only man in Konoha to notice and enjoy the figure of a woman so perfectly shaped. Sakura may have been his student and gangly at one point but the fact that she had become a woman was not lost on him. Hell, he had plenty of fantasies to prove it. Kakashi already had one dream real enough today as it were.

Many times he caught himself staring at her during meetings, while out to dinner with fellow Nins and the occasional trip to the park with his sons. She never seemed to mind when she found him gazing at her. He always covered with a smile or quick wave, pretending to have waited for her to notice him. And Sakura never hesitated to return his false hellos.

So why had the thought of losing her to Orochimaru unnerved him? Was it his age getting to him? Nah, even he was not that old yet despite Naruto's claims of considering Kaka-sensei ancient. His attempts to curb his former students from referring to him as 'Sensei' constantly failed, making him feel that much older. Luckily, 'fossil' had been reserved for Jiraiya, the Sannin sensei Naruto occasionally trained along side when he returned to Konoha to report to the Hokage directly about his secret missions.

'_Face it, you more than LIKE her.'_ The voice came back to haunt him.

Kakashi grunted then dismissed his thoughts as non-sense. Finding Sakura the Kunoichi was his number one priority at the moment. Time for thinking would come later when he returned to Konoha. When Sakura was safe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Six hours later, a very tired Haruno Sakura arrived in the small coastal village without a name. Funny, the translation of the sign read 'Nameless'. The name of the town was 'Nameless'? Shaking the amusement from her eyes, she handed over the package to the small elderly man seemingly eager to greet her. His white clothes and beard seemed out of place amongst the village of black and brown clothes the others wore. A tradition of the village Elders perhaps?

"Thank you, Konoha ninja." The elder smiled toothily. "Thank you for bringing us much needed assistance."

With that he took his package and disappeared inside the small building in one of two long rows lining the main street, the tallest in the village, where she guessed housed the elders commune. No one else stopped to notice her presence, what little people there were walking the only main street in the tiny village. Many of the boats and men were still out at sea, the buoys off shore bounced in the waves indicating where many boats tied down when on-shore. Many of the women must be home cooking and minding the children.

Sakura regarded the non-descript town and shrugged. She succeeded, that was what mattered. Checking her watch, she realized she arrived three hours ahead of schedule. There was time after all for a quick dip. She knew just where to go.

A little beach about a mile south of town along the coast.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Three figures waited in the trees by the ocean, watching Haruno Sakura standing at the water's edge. One skinny tall man and the other two were about the same height. In her hands was a layer of bark pulled from some tree on her way to this location, her eyes focused on the crashing waves that ran up the beach across her toes.

"When do we take her?" Zuma whispered, never taking his eyes off the Konoha Kunoichi.

Such a pretty Kunoichi too. He smiled widely, his bulbous features gave his head a ballooned look, his muscular body adding to his massive frame hidden in black ninja uniform. Shortest of the three by ½ an inch, Zuma could duel with the best ninja of any nation.

"Wait until her guard is down." Tenshi shrugged.

The tallest and thinnest of the three, he kept his body alert. Any sign of an approaching Konoha ninja sent after the woman would give them enough time to do the job. Kabuto made it clear that failure was not an option. His master would be hard to ask for forgiveness should they not 'acquire' Miss Haruno.

"It took us until now just to catch up to her." Uki wheezed slightly.

Uki had to strain to keep his breathing under control and stay quiet. He stood with his hands locked on his knees, his shoulders dropped trying to relax his body from the hard run. He could not fight immediately after such a hefty run. The Kunoichi proved far more advanced than Kabuto described.

"Our mission is to find her and bring her back to Orochimaru." Tenshi frowned at his two companions. "That is all."

"Konoha ninja will not be far behind." Uki rationalized. "The Hokage will know this is a trap."

"And by then, it will be too late." Tenshi smiled evilly. "Kabuto gave us plenty of leeway. They wouldn't have discovered her missing until many hours later. Allow her time to play then we attack once she comes on shore."


	23. Chapter 23: Imprisonment

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Hope you didn't think I forgot about you. Just getting some serious over time from work right now. Been cutting into my writing time. Kinda sucks but we are all slaves to the mighty dollar. Personally, I think we should go back to the barter system. Yes, we are leading up to a most important twist in the story. Finally! Wanted to introduce it sooner but the story line would've sucked otherwise. Hope I've kept you antsy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Imprisonment**

Water rose and crested, the top of the wave starting its roll towards the shoreline. Sakura took that moment to surge forward on her board of wood with a solid kick, allowing the drag from the bark-side down to catch the wave's energy. She felt the pull of the wave. Instantly, she got on her feet and waited focusing her chakra for just the right time.

The coiling wave began to break forming a rushing wall of white water towards the shore. Sakura loved this part! With a quick burst of chakra, she stepped off the board and onto the rushing water. Using chakra alone, Sakura rode the remainder of the wave onto the beach.

She made no whistling noises, no 'whoo hoos', nothing that would draw the attention of other ninja in the area. Nakane was adamant that to enjoy the wind on the water one had to learn how to control it. So, the surfing lessons began. Wind of water as Nakane liked to call it, obviously proud for stringing those words together. Such a stupid statement. Seemed that way until she caught her first one. Then it hit her. Nothing could match the wind blowing through your hair when riding the water, especially when the ride was so smooth.

Sakura jumped onto the sand, pleased that Nakane's past time became hers as well. They spent three weeks here doing this exercise until Sakura got it partially mastered. Tsunade was not happy her best medic ninja disappeared on a training mission but relented upon debriefing. Unfortunately, Sakura was never allowed in those meetings between Hokage and Konoha's highest nin.

Her black ninja dress was soaked, having decided not to take it off. It was better to let the ocean clean off her sweat. She felt good with the water helping to cool her off after that long, hard journey she spent doing most of the day. She would need to find a place to sleep for the night. It was too risky to try returning by staying up all night.

A figure appeared at the tree line.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura squinted her eyes. "Why are you here?"

At first, she hardly recognized Kakashi. He glanced around as if he had been followed. That meant Nins were in the area, the not-so-friendly kind. He knew something. The calm reserve of his demeanor indicated that he was serious about finding her unharmed. That made her wonder.

"Sakura." Kakashi hid his elation at finding her in the middle of riding waves, getting soaked in the process. "We must return to Konoha quickly."

His eye followed the curve of her hip where the water plastered the fabric to her skin then up to her shoulder and shifted to her face. He allowed little time for fantasies. Suspicion filled her eyes. Kakashi turned his eye to the ocean then to the beach, first left then right. The Nins must have moved off. He could not feel their auras anymore. An ambush later on perhaps?

"Hokage sent me to deliver a…" Sakura knew Kakashi's body language.

"Orochimaru sent in a double to get you out of the village." Kakashi cut her off gently. "He wanted to capture you."

"Me?" Sakura frowned. "Why me?"

"I can't explain now." Kakashi urged. "First, we must get back to Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto have gone on ahead to see if you made it to the fishing village."

"They came to look for me too?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I've already been there."

Something certainly was amiss here. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all looking for her? That meant Orochimaru had some dire plan that the Hokage found out about recently. What could Orochimaru possibly need with her?

"I know." Kakashi took hold of Sakura's wrist. "The Elder's were more than helpful. There's little time, Sakura."

The small diameter of her wrist made him pause to look down. His hand closed over her entire hand easily. Kakashi looked up at Sakura, wide green eyes staring back at him looking for answers. Sakura was suspicious.

Then the air around them began to explode as detonators began to land around them. Both ninja leaped from the ground to avoid the debris. Three ninja leapt from a tree limb nearby to give chase. The race was on. Kakashi recognized the three Sound ninja head protectors. It was going to be a long battle if they did not find an advantage somewhere. They might have a chance against them in the Forest of Ten. A thick conglomeration of trees and low bushes strewn among various rock outcrops, a bit out of their way but the only chance of putting up a defense. Kakashi knew Orochimaru might send Jounin after Sakura this time. The way these ninja moved, he felt positive they Jounin level. He would have his hands full with one let alone three.

Naruto and Sasuke might remember the Forest of Ten and check.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

'_Don't waste your words on me!' Sasuke breathed heavily. _

_A very sorrowful Sakura stood in front of him that day. Sad but confident. An unusual stance for his former teammate, Sasuke decided. Once again Naruto and she attempted to lure him back to Konoha. They would fail yet again. And this time they brought Anko, the Jounin and former student of Orochimaru's, with them._

'_I won't then.' _

_Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground then her head._

'_What are you doing?' Sasuke did not know what to make of this traditional head bowing._

'_I pray that the Uchiha clan rests in peace.' Sakura lifted her head, her eyes cold towards the first love of her life. 'It has been extinct for some time.'_

_Sasuke remained silent at this. A new tactic on her part? At first he thought that but realized Sakura was no longer the self-conscious Nin she used to be. Confident, taller and more experienced certainly. What was she planning?_

'_I will not return to Konoha.' Sasuke stated coolly._

'_Konoha no longer wants you back." Sakura stepped forward. 'Orochimaru will never kill Uchiha Itachi.' _

_Sasuke took several steps back at her statement. Naruto made no move to join Sakura, remaining with Anko behind her. He did not how to read Sakura right then. Even the bright green eyes transformed from sorrowful to stone. He lost the ability to read Haruno Sakura during his time away from her. Impressive how far her skills had improved and so rapidly, he thought._

'_Not as long as the weaker brother remains." Anko added from behind._

"_Liars!" Sasuke spat out, clenching his fists in rage._

'_Oh, please!' Sakura spoke calmly and took one more step towards Sasuke. 'Do you really think Orochimaru would waste his only means of obtaining the power your brother possesses? He needs you to get to him. Sharingan versus Sharingan. You're nothing more than a means to an end. Being weak, stupid and a fool has blinded you, puppet.'_

_Uchiha Sasuke staggered back again, folding his arms in preparation for an attack. But none came. The words penetrated. Orochimaru promised to kill Itachi in return for use of his body. The ninja was clearly prone to breaking promises in the past to other Nin. He knew this was only a ploy to lure him from Orochimaru. _

'_Once he possesses you, there is no keeping a mere promise to a Uchiha boy." Anko walked until she stood side by side with Sakura. 'He says what you want to hear so you'll give in. He's good at that.' _

'_Only you are the fools!' Sasuke lowered his head then narrowed his eyes._

_Sakura folded her hands together. 'There's only one fool here.'_

'_Came here to drag me back by force then?' Sasuke smiled evilly._

'_Baka.' Sakura cracked her knuckles. 'Why waste my time? Orochimaru will never have you.'_

'_Too late.' Sasuke leapt into a thick branch of a large tree._

_The three followed him easily, Sakura in the lead. She appeared determined to keep him from rejoining Orochimaru. The time had come to become his replacement body._

'_I'd rather see you dead by my hand than a puppet for that power-raged death-fearing fool!' Sakura preformed a series of hand seals._

'_So you came to kill me?' Sasuke asked surprised, taken off guard. _

_His voice sounded actually…normal. _

'_We…' Naruto stepped forward. '…came to kill the only path Orochimaru has to obtain a new body.'_

'_You are willing to kill me, Naruto?' Sasuke searched their faces, tilting his head to the side. 'Your friend?'_

'_My friend died a long time ago!' Naruto's face contorted in disappointment. 'I will eliminate his murderer with these two hands.' _

_Naruto raised his palms towards Sasuke. The battle between Naruto and Sakura against him ensued nearly ripping him in two. Orochimaru rescued him at the last second just before attempting to take over his body. Kabuto held off Sakura and Naruto to allow the transition to take place. But at the last second, upon his verbal agreement to become Orochimaru's new body, another form stepped in front of him, the voice louder than his._

Anko disappeared once the battle broke out. Choosing at the last moment to take his place to become Orochimaru's new body. She had planned it before joining Sakura and Naruto's quest to kill Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru would have to reside in his new body for seven years before taking a new one.

Uchiha Sasuke cursed himself ever since that day for being so blind. He disappeared for a month to sort out his mind, preferring to remain in isolation. He would never return to Orochimaru's service after that. He did not dare do that, finally seeing Sakura's point of view. It took some time to come to a final decision. A difficult decision.

Return to Konoha.

Beg for mercy…and try to put his clan back together. What little remained. Sakura was right, how could the Uchiha clan recover if no clan members were alive to carry on? Uchiha Nakane died saving Sakura shortly before his return to the village. Knowing she birthed triplets, with Kakashi amazingly, gave the Uchiha clan some hope of revitalization. The Uchiha name had been preserved through an unusual pact. Perhaps for the better. His return was met with suspicion and mistrust. No one trusted him.

And now, Orochimaru found another path that would give him access to Itachi. Sure that his brother was severely injured and in need of medical care, he would not be able to defeat Orochimaru in his new body easily. Even with the Sharingan. Anko was a strong Kunoichi. With the Uchiha clan archives, and Sakura, Orochimaru would have access to the forbidden techniques.

'_DAMN!' _

Sasuke turned east towards the water's edge, the waves crashing in the distance could be heard from their location. Naruto followed behind him silently and without interest in speaking. Thought their friendship began again since his return, the trust was not the same as it had been before. Naruto remained guarded whenever it came to serious missions and discussions about Jutsu techniques. Sasuke sighed heavily, frustrated that he needed to prove his commitment for Konoha to every single person one-on-one it seemed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Left, right, it did not matter which they went. The nin kept up with them easily. To break into two directions would be foolish. Sakura was the designated target. With the thick forest at their advantage, Kakashi assumed he would find some way to get rid of them.

'_Damn!'_

They were on them the moment Sakura and he entered the forest. Seemed they watched Sakura since her arrival at the fishing village just to the north yesterday. Kabuto certainly chose his henchmen well. Three Jounin level nin followed them closely, mimicking their every move, making it seem that they were just seconds behind. Kakashi wondered how far they were ordered to take Sakura alive. Obviously eliminate any obstacles.

And he was certainly that.

What bothered him was that the nin did not attempt to make a final move. Just keeping them within view at all times. Were they heading for a trap designed to obtain Sakura? Orochimaru knew Tsunade would send her best to keep that from happening. A soft noise caused him to perk his head up interrupting his thoughts.

A noise he knew all too well.

And it was not friendly. Kakashi swung around and caught Sakura by the waist. If he timed it right, they would escape with a few scratches. Sakura took over then, her eyes wide as she stared at him then over his shoulder behind him. Kakashi glanced back, his eye widening.

Seven explosive seals attached to kunai headed for them. That was the least of their problems. What he saw and Sakura did not, was the large number of flat seals lying on the forest floor beneath them covered in leaves. Over fifty if his count was accurate. Resulting in a very large explosion if he got caught in the chakra field left so that when the enemy stepped on them the seals went off all at once. And they were heading directly for them with no chance to evade. His chakra was carrying them far enough as it were.

But the nin did not account for Sakura sticking with her protector. They expected her to escape while the nin sent to bring her home safe stayed behind to fight them off. Kakashi did not smile, his heart swelling with pride at Sakura's intelligence. She also understood what the enemy intended to do. She would want answers later.

Sakura broke free from him, pushing her hands towards the ground. Concentrating, a burst of chakra exploded from her hands hitting the partially hidden seals. The chakra spread out over the flat ground rustling the leaves and the seals loosening them. Suddenly they shot up from the ground where they landed.

The tallest Jounin leapt towards the couple, angered by their ingenuity. They would not escape so easily. He pressed his hands together then shot his chakra as a bolt towards the bounding Konoha ninja already leaping back into the air. If he calculated just right, they would get caught up in the lateral blast.

Sakura glimpsed the enemy nin at the last second, Kakashi holding her by the waist as they leapt above the forest floor together. No time to warn Kakashi! She pulled Kakashi back towards her, spinning him to face her. At the last second, she closed her eyes to focus her chakra from within hoping it would be enough.

BOOM!

The lateral blast forced them back over the trees. They landed hard as a succession of explosions continued to pound the shield Sakura kept around them, pushing them across the ground picking up trees, bushes, dirt and rocks along the way. Kakashi held her close, trying to focus his own chakra to help hers but he felt severely weakened. Would this be the end?

The explosion sealed the makeshift cave.


	24. Chapter 24: Tight Spaces

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah…

**Author's Notes: **So, have I got your attention or what? Yes, I know it's been a while. Been busy and all. Life just gets in the way. Okay, nothing else to say just read!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Tight Spaces**

The small room created by collapsing boulders gave them some space to maneuver around in pitch black. Kakashi felt the damp soil at his back and Sakura plastered against him essentially allowed him no chance of moving. Laying on his right side made all the battle wounds ache that much more. Even breathing was difficult. He pulled both masks down under his chin to take a deeper breath to relieve his crying lungs. The soil must have sealed his masks with fine dust.

Sakura heard Kakashi cough near her ear. Her hands were currently wedged behind her back keeping the field in place so the roof would not collapse on them. She could hold it for a few more minutes but she was feeling the drain. The space was tight, barely finding any room to move her elbows. Kaka-sensei was certainly heavy, realizing he had been pushed up against the wall of soil and rock deep into the hill. The three Nins certainly wanted him out of the way.

She tried to turn her head but found something blocking her. They would need to get out of here quickly. The air level would be limited and they could suffocate before anyone would find them for a rescue. Kakashi remained quiet despite their predicament. Sakura guessed her chin must rest somewhere over his shoulder. She felt his vest against her chest, the scrolls pressing hard into her soft flesh.

They were wedged in here pretty tightly with little room to maneuver. Kaka-sensei had jumped in front of her just before it hit them. Her pride made her rotate them where she took the brunt of the attack using her Woman's Wrath no Jutsu Shield to save them both from certain death. It worked but now they were buried alive.

"It's all my fault." Sakura started. "If I'd just questioned the mission, none of this would've happened."

Kakashi knew she figured it out already. Kabuto used an agent disguised at the Hokage to lure Sakura onto the false mission. They wanted Sakura bad enough to infiltrate Konoha knowing she would not leave the village unless sent on a mission. Orochimaru knew how to manipulate people well. Sakura would scold herself for falling for the trap.

"We all make mistakes, Sakura-chan." Kakashi returned. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We were all fooled not just you. Learn from it and move on."

Sakura smiled. Kaka-sensei would not say anything he did not believe himself. Though he kept most information secret, he did not exaggerate on things of this nature. Sakura wanted truth plain, not sugar-coated. Then an idea struck her.

"Make me angry." Sakura said suddenly.

It was the only way out. Nothing else would work, except for her Jutsu. A last resort. She knew her power increased within the last year. All the time she spent concentrating on the techniques, draining every last ounce out of her sometimes. She had to improve somewhere. Naruto recently began to refuse to spar with her to avoid getting hit by her newly learned techniques. He claimed they hurt too much. Then she shifted her head to the left and froze.

Kakashi jerked slightly, taken back as her lips brushed his.

Breath seemed to drain out of him. His face flushed in the blackness anyway embarrassed they touched so intimately. He forgot he removed his masks from his face. Sakura's sudden realization and subsequent response made him cringe slightly. Was it because she found him… Kakashi left that thought un-thunk. They never discussed age in the past.

What should she say? Sakura felt curiosity creep into her head, telling her to check out Kakashi's sudden unexpected reveal. Though she could not see his face, she could still get a good idea of his looks from feeling around. Naruto would be pissed he missed the opportunity to see Kakashi's face. Problem was her hands were busy with the shield keeping them from being crushed to death.

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered. "Are you…"

Suddenly, he felt soft lips press against his. He jerked back in reaction, the wall of soil and the shield preventing him from escaping or moving out of reach. Sakura's lips pressed harder against his, parting his slightly.

Sakura reveled in the kiss, finding his lips far more informative than feeling them with her fingers would have. Her hands busy, she had only one choice open to her. Besides, Kakashi could not run away now. And she would never have a chance like this again. Bending her leg to ease the burn in her back muscles, she heard Kakashi groan as her knee brushed his groin. He wanted to respond?

The girl was a vixen! Even an innocent kiss proved dangerous. He understood why she done it. Curiosity was dangerous to a girl and she spoke to others of his hidden identity. Hell, most people wanted to know. And he made…sure…it was hard to keep a thought in his head.

His heart raced in his chest, feeling the warmth of her body nearby. The small cave suddenly got very warm to the point of hot. Kakashi groaned as Sakura's knee slid against him, pushing up slightly generating a natural response. Her lips tenderly kissed him over and over proving just how naïve she was to this field of play. Need rose within, testing his conviction to remain her friend when he wanted more. A part of him wondered how she would feel against him.

It was wrong on so many levels. He knew this. Realizing he wanted Sakura as a woman scared him. Slightly. His want grew into ferocious need, her lips capable of forging such a natural response with so little effort. This could not go on for much longer. He was a man after all. And Sakura did not truly understand what she was doing to him.

'_Good god, I really want her!'_

Sakura felt her lips burning from her innocent exploration of Kakashi, not expecting to enjoy it so much. Her heart pound in her chest, it's echo loud in her ears. She felt her face flush with embarrassment yet it dissipated quickly replaced by a hunger she never knew. Hunger? Sakura did not understand her response to Kakashi. Her hips felt alive and suddenly she wished they had more room. She wanted him. Physically. _'So this is what Ino meant by men being easily enticed by women.'_

And Kakashi was quickly losing his inner gentleman.

Amazing the shield had not failed yet. Kakashi's lips responded to Sakura's gentle tease, his hands working their way behind her back. Sakura's position was uncomfortable. He could feel the strain on her back and hands. The shield would need her hands free to keep them from being crushed. With a quick roll over maneuver, he pulled her hands from behind her back, allowing them to circle his shoulders, palms up towards the cave ceiling.

Her eyes opened wide as the strain on her was swiftly removed. Now she lay beneath Kakashi, her legs around him the result of his quick maneuvering. A smile crossed his lips. She grunted longingly as his lips parted hers expertly. He delved deeper with his tongue, overwhelming her with years of experience she did not possess. Kakashi hands slid up and covered her small plump breasts, raising her temperature. In return, she unzipped and spread his vest allowing their bodies closer contact. She felt her need burn hotter and reached through her tender lips. She wanted to melt beneath him, her brain short-circuiting that he responded. Sakura understood what she created in him now.

And liked it.

Sakura allowed herself to sink into the wave of passion they created. Her arms tightened around Kakashi's shoulders, her hands sliding into his hair, the shield forgotten. Her body molded to his, the heat between them reaching melting point. She could feel the beat of his heart against hers. His hands slid into her soft hair holding her in place. Full lips possessed hers hungrily, showing her true lust mixed with chaotic passion. There were depths to Kakashi she wanted to explore.

Kakashi forgot time. Forgot where he was and why he was here. Suddenly he realized that Sakura's fingers grazed his bare chest, her hands finding their way under his shirt. His hands also found the way beneath her clothes, the thin lace of her undergarment the only obstacle between them. Her nails slid across his skin, tracing his muscles to his back.

A smile touched her lips, wanting so much more. Sakura reached up to her right shoulder with an impatient hand and loosened her under shirt by extending the strap. The material gave way and slid down just barely covering her breast. Reaching down, she found his hand and dragged it up. Kakashi responded laying his hand over her. With a gentle tug of the material, she felt his fingers caress her bare breast for the first time.

Kakashi felt his mind implode as her nipple was freed beneath his fingers. As if on automatic, he found his way to her bosom. She shivered and groaned as his tongue played with her. He was in serious trouble her realized.

"God, I want you…" Sakura whispered.

Suddenly, he found the last bit of decency in himself. Kakashi tore himself from Sakura violently. He could barely roll off her completely, replacing both dusty soil ridden masks over his face to place a barrier between them. His heart raced, his blood boiled beneath his skin. It would be hard to walk for a few minutes. Sakura could rouse passion he never felt before. And it scared him.

"We…can't do this." His voice sounded ragged and raspy.

"W…why not?" Sakura felt breathing difficult at the moment.

Shock, the shuddering uncontrollably, the sudden feeling of being cold. Sakura did not understand why he broke their embrace. His heart beat next to hers, they both burned from the encounter. She felt him want her, need her caresses, her kisses. What went wrong? Her lips still ached from his touch, her skin burned where tasted and caressed. Sasuke's kiss seemed so pale in comparison, so inexperienced.

"Sakura-chan…I am fourteen years older than you." Kakashi pointed out. "We are from very different worlds. You have no idea the kind of man I am."

"Then why do you stare at me?" Sakura lay still, returning her undergarment back into place. "Don't deny it. I've seen you. What am I supposed to think?"

Damn Ino and her stories! Planting such crazy thoughts in her head. As if she planned to kiss Kakashi. It just sort of happened. Her hands were not available to explore his exposed face so she used what was available. Never in her wildest imaginings had she expected it to go this far. Or to respond the way she had to him.

"You are important to my children. Your well being is my concern because it's of concern to them." Kakashi bit his lower lip on purpose to refrain from apologizing.

"So, y…you feel no…nothing then?" Sakura felt tears beginning to sting her eyes.

He heard the disappointment in her voice. Kakashi knew he needed to crush whatever crazy ideas Sakura had about him. She did not understand the consequences of her actions. It was because of those damn rumors she thought of this in the first place.

"I am not without fault, Sakura-chan." Kakashi wanted to strangle himself. "I feel. But not in the way you want me to."

Sakura felt her heart cracking. Rejection was more difficult than she realized. Tears threatened yet she would not submit to such girlish behavior. That would be weak. She remained silent, unable to think of anything to say.

"Promise me you will never do this again." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura felt her heart sink even lower, even begin to break, tears stinging her eyes harder. Kakashi wanted to stamp out her feelings here and now until there was nothing left. With good reason. She waited until she felt capable of speaking without sounding on the edge of tears. Anger rose within her unlike anything she ever felt.

"Don't worry." Sakura sat up. "It won't ever happen again…"

She allowed several moments to pass, letting her heart continue its breakdown. Yet an anger boiled beneath her skin. And it grew in intensity as the silence deepened between them. An anger Sakura did not want at the moment while her heart continued it's shattering. No matter what her emotions did, Kaka-sensei would wait. He was, after all, a patient ninja.

"I promise." Her voice sounded eerily confident.

Suddenly, the wall of soil, rocks and plants exploded with a resonating BOOM. Sakura did not wait for Kakashi, leaving him to fend his own way out of the falling rubble. She could not bring herself to look back for fear of breaking down, zipping up her ninja dress.

She did not notice the debris seemingly hanging in the air around her. Dropping to the ground only after she passed. Oblivious to her surroundings, Sakura found the sunlight dissatisfying. What did it matter that they were free anyway.

Kakashi could only gape as Sakura walked away her head lowered slightly. Regarding her for a few seconds, he darted out of the cave to avoid becoming entombed again as another cave-in began it's crumbling. Standing under a tree he found she already disappeared. Sakura would be heading back to Konoha. He turned back towards what should have been their tomb. Then an idea struck him.

Sakura had forgotten the shield during their kiss. Yet, she maintained it long enough to use her Jutsu to destroy the wall of rock imprisoning them to escape after his rejection. But the shield never failed in all that time. Sakura's power improved further than he realized.

And he knew he was in trouble.


	25. Chapter 25: Chakra Storm

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, don't own it. Thanks for the reminder.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the extended absence yet again. There was a death in the family that took me by surprise.Plus being busy with school. I've finally graduated. YAY! Well…school has to verify of course. That'll take some time but that leaves me free to write away.

Also: Got an email from someone named 'Bored to Death' telling me I should give up since I only have 66 reviews and 24 chapters. Please. I don't write to get 'reviews'. Quality versus quantity here. I leave numbers to the statistic minded. For those who love to read. Here ya go.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Chakra Storm**

Days passed without notice. Her workdays seemed to blur together. Not that she even bothered to poke her head up once in a while to take a deep breath. Sakura drowned herself in studying and preparing new experiments though taking in nothing and remembering little of what she did. As if she was on automatic pilot.

All she thought about was the anguish of her heart. Was her heart supposed to hurt like this? It was not like they were dating and then broke it off. But, why did Kaka-sensei's rejection hurt like hell? Sasuke never paid her any attention from the beginning. She eventually realized that it was not love she felt for Uchiha Sasuke.

"Working so hard." Came the voice from behind. "You should rest a bit, Sakura."

Sakura ignored the Hokage of Konoha, avoiding looking at the older Kunoichi. She pretended to be busy flipping through a pile of notes she was meant to be studying.

"I hear you've been burying yourself in everything since you came back from the northern Nation of Fish." Tsunade folded her arms. "Is there something that happened you want to add to your report?"

"The others covered everything so well." Sakura shrugged. "What do you need me for?"

Tsunade recognized instantly the hurt in Sakura's posture. She experienced something on that mission. And it made her completely avoid her old teammates; Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Somehow, she doubted the younger men knew what transpired between Sakura and the Hatake.

"I want your report on what transpired from the time you were buried to the time you escaped the makeshift cave." Tsunade watched Sakura tense up. "Hatake Kakashi left a lot of blanks. Orochimaru's men may have left a clue as to his intentions."

"We got trapped." Sakura breathed in deeply. "I used my no Jutsu to get us out. What's the big deal?"

"So, nothing happened while you were trapped?" Tsunade pushed. "You were trapped for almost an hour as I understand it."

"Nothing happened!" Sakura snapped. "I wish it did, but not a DAMN THING HAPPENED!"

Tsunade blinked as the room was engulfed in bright light. A boom echoed in her ears as the thick chakra passed through her. But there was no harm done to anything in the room. She blinked after it dissipated. Sakura sat in her chair completely dazed.

She spun the young Kunoichi around. Sakura sat glazed eyed, straight ahead. Tsunade feared the worst would be coming soon. And had every right to do so. Sakura had dreams of the Door Kakashi mentioned and now her Woman's Wrath no Jutsu had progressed further somehow. Not even Nakane produced a chakra spread without hurting anyone. That took complete anger.

She lifted Sakura into her arms. The Kunoichi went limp, her eyes closed, arms and legs feeling like dead weight. Whatever Sakura did to bring the spread to form, it drained her almost completely of chakra. Tsunade disappeared from the room. What ever happened on that mission contributed to this display, of that she was certain. But it would have to wait until later for further consideration.

Sakura needed medical attention.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke to Naruto's smiling face above her. Instantly she recognized the sparse décor of the hospital room. Too tired to think straight, she meekly smiled back. Gingerly, Naruto helped her to sit up in bed. She noted a flower on the side table from Sasuke and a get-well card. A large heaping basket of field flowers were set on the chair. Obviously Naruto wanted to be different.

"Good to see you finally awake." Naruto took a step back. "You've been out for ages it seems."

"How long?" She covered her eyes with her hands.

Sakura blinked rapidly to the brightness in the room from the fluorescent lights above. It was dark outside now looking to the window. Every muscle seemed to scream with pain. All she remembered was the Hokage asking her about the false mission to Nation of Fish. She never realized she was sent to that country while traveling.

"Two days." Naruto was not given any information why Sakura ended up here. "Everyone's been by to peek in. The triplets were here four hours ago. They've been here twice a day."

"Good." Sakura sighed. "Any new missions?"

The triplets. She almost forgot about them. A lurch in her chest reminded her why she avoided any of the Uchiha-Hatake's since returning from the mission. Suffering only minor injuries, a few scratches here and there, she chose to pretend the aches were far worse than they really were. This allowed her to avoid everyone.

"Nah." Naruto stretched. "On vacation for at least another week."

Sakura blinked. That was right. Naruto wanted to go on a training trip with Jiraiya the Pervert. But the Sannin still had yet to make an appearance back in Konoha. Perhaps Naruto would be stood up again. Maybe they could go out on a mission together. A part of her just wanted out of the village. But, that would not happen seeing as she nearly got kidnapped the last time out. It was too dangerous now to go on missions.

"So, what's up?" Naruto eyed his friend.

"What do you mean?" Sakura avoided looking at him.

"You and Kaka-sensei." Naruto could tell Sakura was hurt and angry. "You've been avoiding him since we got back from the Nation of Fish. The triplets too."

That had been over two weeks ago. Sakura appeared to be depressed lately, throwing herself into massive amounts of work and studying. She kept long hours and often disappeared without telling him. And now she was in the hospital from what Hokage called 'excessive training'. That was all he found out much to his disappointment.

She shrugged. "I have other things to worry about."

Naruto eyed her curiously. _'God, was the entire village falling apart?'_ First Sasuke asking Sakura out then Tsunade wanting Sakura kept on close watch and now Sakura acting all depressed since her narrow escape from Kabuto that ended with her being buried with Kaka-sensei for an hour.

"Kashi and Daisuke told me you haven't been to see them in over a week." Naruto sighed again and folded his arms. "That's not like you."

Sakura folded her arms as well, angry that Naruto was prying into her personal life. Something he rarely did knowing she would get angry. But the worry in his face bothered her. She did not want any one to know what happened. It was humiliating enough to be rejected.

"Well, it's a new me!" Sakura forced herself to glare at him. "I don't have time to look after everybody, you know!"

Sakura turned from Naruto, lying down on the bed turned away from him. Tears threatened to make an appearance, blinking them back with determination. She hoped Naruto was smart enough to know their conversation was over. Naruto would know not to push right now. Sakura needed her rest with the Jounin exam coming up.

Naruto stared at Sakura's back, knowing the answer to the question he had asked. Sakura proved it just avoiding discussing it with him. That she was angry meant that it was not a good thing. He noticed the hurt look in her eyes at the mention of the triplets and Kaka-sensei. He assumed something happened but could not fathom what that might have been. But neither were willing to say what. Now he could guess.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade leaned forward hoping to make the Jounin a bit nervous as to why she wanted another verbal report about what happened in Nation of Fish. But it was not going according to her liking. Sakura certainly came back a changed woman. And it was not for the better.

"Are you sure there's nothing you wish to add?" Tsunade eyed him closely.

"No." Kakashi stood his ground.

He avoided the Hokage's eyes. She knew something occurred and would not stop until she got some kind of explanation. Women had that uncanny ability to figure things out. Especially where emotions were concerned. Still, he knew that to confess what happened would only lead to a larger mess.

"There's a lot of blanks left in your report, Hatake." Tsunade took a folder from the top of the pile and allowed it to slide to a halt in front of the Jounin.

"I believed I covered every detail." Kakashi returned. "Are you suggesting you want more details than I could provide?"

"So nothing happened between you and Sakura for one hour while buried beneath five feet of soil?" Tsunade folded one hand over the other hiding her lips, both elbows resting on the desk's edge. "I sense some information has been withheld."

"Miss Haruno said nothing?" Kakashi queried.

"Miss Haruno hasn't filed a report." Tsunade switched and folded her hands in the opposite direction. "Her hospital stay put that on hold. However, I questioned her about it."

"And?" Kakashi wondered what Sakura would say.

"Suddenly worried she might've said something to implicate you?" Tsunade lifted a sculpted eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi wondered. "We simply came up with a way to get out."

"Using her Woman's Wrath No Jutsu." Tsunade pushed finding the Jounin standing uneasy.

Kakashi wanted to kick himself.

"Exactly Hatake." Tsunade eyed him. "I sent you to bring her safely in addition to determining her ability with the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu. I had hoped that you could assess her abilities while returning to Konoha. What exactly happened while you were buried? If you cannot complete a simple mission report then I will have to demote you."

Kakashi weighed his options.

"I put my hands on her." He relented.

"You what?" Tsunade withheld a smile.

"I put my hands on her at her request." Kakashi did not believe it himself. "To activate her no-Jutsu, she requires anger. We came up with a simple solution to escape our dilemma."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Tsunade smiled at the corners.

She wanted to add, _'Are you sure you didn't come up with something else?'_ No woman would get so angry with someone unless it was something hurtful. Still, she doubted the anger that caused the explosion described by Naruto and Sasuke stemmed from this hands-on request. No, it was deeper than just someone's hands on Sakura. Her heart had been wounded. Even she was not that blind.

"Miss Haruno will die, as she calls it, if someone else finds out." Sounded like a good cover to him.

And if Tsunade had to guess, it was because of Hatake Kakashi. Something he said or did set Sakura off. She would need a few days to gather some information on the Copy nin. Tsunade did not want to risk Sakura's safety just because they were not talking to one another. She would make Hatake pay for it in the end, regardless of what happened.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ino waited for over a week for the rumors to settle down a bit before making a move. This was too juicy to miss the opportunity to drive it home. The Hokage seemed to be far too involved for some ulterior motive not to be at work. Calculating her walking time, she should just be coming across Sakura on her way to the lab.

And there she was coming towards her down the street. Right on time…for once. Sakura had been avoiding any sort of schedule the last couple weeks. Odd, Ino observed, there was nothing to indicate that Sakura was even conscious about her surroundings. Ino wondered if the others were wrong. Sakura looked like an emotionally suffering puppy not a wounded puppy. Were the rumors actually true?

"So, Sakura-chan?" Ino walked out from the shadows.

Sakura stopped in mid-step, blinking her eyes several times before realizing it was Ino talking to her. Now what did the Kunoichi want?

"What now?" Sakura sighed quietly.

"I heard you spent some time in hospital." Ino walked until she was toe-to-toe with Sakura. "Are you okay? You seem so broken hearted. Not kicking yourself over getting fooled by Kabuto are you? Though you have to admit, it was a brilliant plan."

"What's your point, Ino?" Sakura felt suddenly trapped.

"Well, I hate to be the bearers of bad news." Ino paused. "Well, more a bearer of rumor news. Anyway, my point is that people in the village are talking of the hour you spent with Hatake while you were trying to escape that dreaded Kabuto. I told them it was bogus but you know how they can be. Many seem to think you've actually got something going on."

Ino waited after she stopped talking for any sign from Sakura. But the girl stood straight as an arrow. Either she hit home or was appalled at the idea. Still, she knew the triplets were a bit miffed at not getting to see Sakura during her waking hours at the hospital.

"Doesn't matter what they say, Ino." Sakura lifted her chin, barely finding the strength to maintain her expressionless face. "It's all talk. I'm off."

Sakura did not wait for Ino to continue. That was her intention anyway. Ino liked to think she could get information out of anyone. So everyone seemed to know what vaguely happened. The rumors were too hot to not have gotten back to her. Yet what angered her most was how everyone seemed to suddenly be interested in what she was doing and with whom.

Leaving Ino behind, Sakura continued on her way to the lab. She had a large stack of files to get through before the Jounin test. If she calculated properly, there just might be three small visitors waiting for her as well.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi watched as Sakura entered the lab building with all the care of a wounded deer from a hidden position on top of a nearby building. It had been almost three weeks since he was sent to retrieve her from the Nation of Fish. Even the triplets complained about them not getting their proper meals and homework done since Sakura ditched them. He hurt her.

His children suffered because of it.

In his heart, he knew this was the best coarse of action. Yet, a niggling in the back of his mind questioned this logic. Would it have been so bad to stay the course and attempt a relationship? No one would hold it against him to peak his curiosity. Those who knew him understood he could not in good conscience betray Sakura's purity because he merely found her attractive. She deserved better than just some fling.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Aging eyes smiled through the binoculars at the sight. Kabuto lifted his head from his task and frowned.

"So, it seems that more than just friendly desire between them then." He kept his voice low.

Orochimaru guessed the Haruno girl would progress with the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu faster than Uchiha Nakane had. She was given more leeway with abilities than any of the Uchiha clan could do with the inherited gifts of the bloodline. A limitation of the Uchiha's as it were. Nakane would never have mastered Wrath no Jutsu while in possession of the Sharingan. Odd that she was given the ability to at least attempt both.

Still, the power used to break free of the prison of rock and soil astounded even Orochimaru upon learning of the failed mission. It bothered Kabuto that a mere young girl possessed power no man was allowed to even touch. No one paid for the mission failure since it yielded more information about the no Jutsu Orochimaru wanted to learn about with such excessive earnest.

But that meant he was assigned to Konohamaru until the secrets of the archives, their true location, and access to those archives could be determined. Orochimaru would risk returning to his home to take possession of the Uchiha Clan archives. A few more weeks would give him what he needed to know.


	26. Chapter 26: Triplet Threat

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Hiya I've been busy but I thought about you and didn't want to leave you hanging much longer. I know, I know, its been far too long. I swear too much is going on right now.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Triplet Threat**

IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!

Of course it was his fault, Kashi fumed. His arms were tightly folded against his small chest as the remainder of the class performed simple seals during recess. His brothers were off with the teacher getting extra attention for their more advanced training.

But Kashi sat in his favorite tree fuming over his inability to track Sakura-chan down. Guarded like she was housed with the Hokage's secret scrolls or something. As if Sakura was made of gold, Kashi huffed. Why was she so unavailable?

But he wondered why she openly avoided the house, like some plague suddenly infested it now. Daisuke and Makumo were not as passionate about the subject but missed her just as he did. They were less vocal about it though.

This would not go unpunished.

Daisuke and Makumo seemed to not notice his attitude lately. Neither attempted to console him let alone ask him what was bothering him. Perhaps this was their way of allowing him to decide what the next step would be. They could not go on like this forever.

And they had not even had the chance to ask her their most important question ever. With so few years, he lacked the polish his older friends possessed. There were a few issues and things he did not understand yet.

But he did know that his father had something to do with Sakura's changed attitude upon returning from the Nation of…he momentarily forgot the name of the country. He did not understand where all the countries were located just yet. He focused his energy on learning seals and techniques whenever possible.

Countries would come later.

Kashi overheard Naruto talking to Sasuke explaining that something happened though. Sakura and father were stuck buried alive together. Then Naruto and Sasuke went on and on about women and how strange they were. Kashi agreed with that. Girls were weird.

Unable to sit still, Kashi got to his feet. He had an idea. But he would need his siblings to pull it off.

His father would pay for doing something to make Sakura run away from them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Feeling returned to her arms and legs yesterday. It would be at least another day before she would be able to attempt to walk on her own. Miss Shizune worked with her every morning to try strengthening her muscles. She felt more awake since she was brought in.

Not that she understood what happened to put her here in the first place. The Hokage mentioned that she produced a storm of chakra. Few people were capable of producing one without draining them completely. But, she had done it without using seals. Even the Hokage was baffled by what occurred but seemed to be able to explain it to her.

Oddly, she felt a bit flushed with the Hokage's forthcoming. Not typically like her most of the time. Usually information about certain techniques was kept closely guarded. Even Miss Shizune seemed surprised by what she learned when Tsunade informed Sakura of her new found ability.

Sakura lay in bed, too groggy to get out. She had been on bed rest for two days now. Tsunade made sure that someone watched over her for the duration. Day in and day out. She was never left alone and unguarded.

Tomorrow she would try walking.

Too weak to fight, she leaned back against the pillow. Naruto would stop by later with Sasuke. Notably they would bring something more to eat than what they served here. She could not stand hospital food.

She opened her eyes to the ceiling. Veering her eyes to the window, she noticed the picture frame below the window on the small ledge. She instantly recognized the triplets, Naruto and herself in the photo. Those were good times back then…

She left the thought alone.

It hurt too much to think about it. But she returned to the picture. Kakashi was not in there. He was off on a mission that time. She winced at the tug in her heart. She looked towards the door to avoid thinking about the triplets. It hurt her to know she was purposely avoiding them due to their father. She did not want to face him right now. His rejection still hurt everywhere.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Guy Maito leaned against the wall of the hospital wall on undercover duty. He was dressed like normal but his was positioned just down the hall from Sakura's room. Pretending to read a magazine on fitness, he kept watchful eye on the hall and its bustling activities.

Tsunade did not explain much only that Kabuto lured Haruno Sakura away from Konoha once, he could easily do it again. Disguised, as someone of some importance could be dangerous. Kabuto enjoyed breaking through Konoha's defenses on occasion just to boast he could. Being good at detecting infiltrators, he was assigned to this particular hospital duty.

Bored with his assignment, he was not one to fall down on the job. That would insult his ninja training. He took it as a personal challenge to stay alert. Continued alert while he was on duty. Rock Lee would join him later for more training, eager to watch over Sakura.

The only security issue was the Uchiha-Hatake triplets attempting to get in to see Sakura. Normally he would not care about them trying to see someone here. But Tsunade made it clear no one was allowed to see Sakura except four people on a list written in order in his mind.

No one else would get in.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He remembered how she felt against his hands. The way her body moved against his, the curious need she wanted to explore lured him in easily. The scent of woman could be the final and fatal blow to any man's resolve. Her innocent kiss and the heat she created proved powerful enough to confuse him for an hour. She wanted him to explore her.

And he wanted to do as she silently requested. But the last part of his decency warned him of the consequences. Perhaps Sakura did not understand why she wanted to feel him. She certainly seemed to have an instant understanding of what she wanted. And she was not afraid to explore the emotions she felt.

A weary eye stared at his hands, palm up lying on his lap. Kakashi leaned against the tree trunk, lost in thought. His usual reading was seemingly forgotten in his waist pack. All he did was linger on that hour lately.

One hour?

Was that all it was? One hour? It felt like a few seconds. And it haunted him ever since. He knew he hurt her. Had to hurt her. She complicated things beyond all reason. His children were one thing. Kakashi pushed the unhappy thoughts from his mind.

She could not be allowed to get closer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

So far, so good.

The trip inside proved to be far easier than he thought. The hospital entrance was not crawling with extra ninja on duty as far as he could tell walking through. No one seemed to think twice about him being there. Of course not, he was an important ninja in Konoha. No one would question him unless they knew if he was out on a mission.

So far, the actual nin was not located within Konoha.

He was out on a mission supposedly. Eyes shifted left then right looking for the right sign. Up a few flights of stairs and he was more than halfway to his target. He knew where the room was located, just hundred-fifty feet away.

Where was the security? Here he was on the third floor and nothing happened. So far. So good. Moving forward, he continued on down the hall followed by his two cohorts.

Near the entrance to room occupied by Haruno Sakura a green streak landed in front of him.

Maito Gai eyed Genma with weary eyes. He allowed the disguise to continue only because he thought it was a good cover. One of the best one he used thus far. Still, orders were orders. No one was supposed to enter Sakura's room.

"Genma, thought you were out on a mission." Gai began.

"Returned ahead of schedule." Came the reply.

Gai tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"Your father would be proud to know you've mastered the dopplehanger." Gai smiled. "But you're not allowed up here."

Genma's eyes widened. In a cloud of white puff, Kashi returned to his normal form. He glared at Gai knowing he would get a lecture now that he revealed himself. Still, he got credit for his impersonating a Jounin. Would there be consequences?

Gai perked his head up.

Kashi smiled as the Jounin disappeared inside the room. He took off down the hall as a few nore nin appeared from the stairwell. They jogged down the hall towards Haruno Sakura's room, missing Kashi standing behind an orderly cart. He darted from behind the cart after they passed and disappeared out of the window.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura slept quietly in her bed after a forced lunch from a very brisk and determined nurse. She knew she needed her strength but her appetite just was not there. She did not want anything but to curl up into a ball and forget the world for a while.

Daisuke eyed Sakura curled slightly in her bed towards the window. She appeared close to tears. He felt angry that no one allowed them to visit her. How hard would it be that they spent a few minutes with her. He wanted to know if she still cared. Still worried about them.

Their wounds seemed to linger longer nowadays.

Makumo nudged him with his elbow.

"What's going on?" Makumo whispered.

"She's sleeping." Daisuke said. "She looks sad."

"Cause we haven't gotten in to see her." Makumo replied. "It's obvious she misses us. If they just let us in, we wouldn't have to do this."

Daisuke nodded that he agreed. They, all three of them, discussed what to do once school was over. If they could make it in to see her, maybe they could make her smile. He did not notice Makumo disappear from beside him.


	27. Chapter 27: Hospital Mayhem

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I know I've been away for a while. Not my fault. I swear.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Hospital Mayhem**

Clear.

So far anyway.

But appearances could be deceiving. This he knew well from all the training exercises they did day in day out, week in week out. Makumo set up his little project close to the nurse's station to create the necessary diversion Kashi wanted. That would leave the other two enough time to set up other diversions. He knew his brothers were almost ready with their own little concoctions.

No one seemed to have seen him enter the restroom. In fact, none of the Jounin seemed to pay him much attention. _'Why should they?'_ He was a Genin, close to becoming a Chunin, after all. His two brothers and he would be taking the exam at the next offering, the youngest team from Konoha ever to attempt it.

And all the training would be put to the test. Against Jounin, he could nothing for granted. Just because no one paid him attention outwardly, he knew better than to assume that would remain unchanged. Even a five-year old could figure that one out. Makumo rolled his eyes waiting for the seconds to tick down.

He peeked out from the doorway into the hall. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Glancing at his watch, Makumo saw no evidence of his brothers hanging around. They would be busy with their own little pranks.

Eventually they would make it in to see Sakura.

The reason they were doing this. No one would allow them to visit her anymore. By strict order of the Hokage, no nin except for high-ranking Jounin were allowed to visit. And their father did not seem interested in taking them either. Makumo fumed. It was only a visit. What was the problem with visiting her?

Even Naruto could not get in to see Sakura-chan. They found that out on his last visit to the house while father was away on another mission. Even their favorite enemy did not know what occurred between father and Sakura on their last mission to the north. But Naruto seemed to not want to dwell on it too. Even Sasuke distanced himself from the village, having been assigned to some post on the west end of the country till next week.

Makumo checked his watch once more and took a final glance down the hall. He held a videogame to pretend to be looking for some quiet time and space to enjoy something mindless. Grown-ups seemed to think children were incapable of creating a disguise. He made a final sweep of the hall from his post.

'_For one Kunoichi, why so much security?'_ Makumo thought, remembering the number of Jounin and Anbu walking around the hospital halls. '_She really is special._'

And so close to Sakura-chan's room too. Fourteen Jounin and six Anbu. Where there was one Anbu there were at least three you did not see. Makumo knew from his father how to get around them. Being small had advantages.

Makumo paused in mid-thought. Maybe their father was not allowed to visit her either. Why had he not thought of that sooner? He shrugged then frowned. That would serve him right. After he made Sakura mad enough to not want to see them. Father deserved far more than that. But neither he nor his brothers knew what that could be. Not to mention the fear of what he would do to them in retaliation.

Well…it was showtime.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The first explosion went off on the ground floor. Puffs of smoke filled the restroom, billowing in thick blobs of noxious odor, sight-impairing clouds. Nothing was seriously damaged except for the garbage cans in the men's room from lighting the firework. More stink bombs really.

Just a distraction from the normal everyday routine.

The billow cloud snaked out from under the door until a small hand opened the door and used a rubber stop to hold it open. Within seconds the entire hall was engulfed in blue-purple stinking smoke and began to thicken. Nurses and patients in the hall seemed to respond as if it were a serious threat, running from the source.

An elderly man in a wheelchair squeaked his way down the hall from the restroom using the railing as an aid. A mother and sickly daughter were dragged from the hall by nursing staff. Several doctors exited a room to witness the chaos. Many people walked hurriedly to areas where the noxious fumes would not interfere with breathing. Other nurses began coordinating the removal of patients closest to the restroom.

It would be known that the smoke was just a distraction. The floor was for people recovering from illness treated by antibiotics and regular medicine. Jounin and Anbu did not seem terribly suspicious of the prank, taking time to respond it seemed. Still, the prank received the attention the commotion was meant to get.

Makumo chose a good floor.

Kashi eyed the two Jounin's holding their breath as they ran into the restroom to check out the source. Actually, they were intending to remove it and return the hall back to serene quiet. He heard the scuffle inside as Makumo hopefully knocked them out for a while. He must have brought the gas mask he recommended they all bring along. Even stink bombs could over power the best if they were not prepared.

Makumo must be gone by now. Daisuke was in place on the third floor. Satisfied with the result, Kashi quickly darted up the stairs and onto the next floor. This time he targeted the women's bathroom. Once Daisuke set his off, he would set his own special mix of gases off.

If all went well, the Jounin of Konoha would be busy trying to sort out who deliberately set stink bombs off in the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kashi was mostly down the hallway to the stairs closest to Sakura's room. If he timed it just right, he could make it in thirteen seconds. Suddenly, a green figured dropped in front of him. Kashi skidded to a halt then leapt sideways to avoid the out-stretched hand. He should have guessed this would happen.

"Well, well." Guy confronted Kashi. "Such a strong young spirit you have, Kashi."

"You think I'm involved?" Kashi noted the nameplate on the door behind Guy.

Guy crossed his arms, his eyes closed. Kashi narrowed his own eyes, sure that he would now get the Maito lecture. _'The guy must love to hear himself talk.'_ Kashi was sure that was the only reason the Jounin gave his little speeches.

"I was young once too." Guy placed a hand on his vest. "Ah, Such is innocence of the young ninja. Still. There is a time a place for all training but a hospital is…"

Kashi tuned out knowing the Jounin preferred to lecture whenever possible. Even their father seemed to grow tired of his monotone. This Jounin was so full of himself for sure. He did keep a mirror on him after all. _'Scary.'_ Kashi wondered how long it would take for him to finish this time?

"Now." Guy looked around. "Where's your brothers?"

Kashi shrugged, his hands slackly pushed into his pockets. Closely watching the Jounin for any sign of weakness or an opening, he drooped his shoulders. Maito seemed to be ignorant of the fact that Kashi Uchiha-Hatake was not listening. He just watched the Jounin's lips form words but refused to hear them.

Then he saw it!

Maito placed his hand on his forehead talking about something he did once in his own youth. Suddenly, he leapt into the air, landing his foot square in Maito Guy's chest. The Jounin's eyes flew open in surprise that he let his guard down long enough for a mere Genin the opportunity to exploit. As predicted, the Jounin fell backward into the door as Kashi landed on both feet.

The wood door burst open under his weight. All he saw were the Jounin's feet fall hap-hardly through the threshold. The resulting screams and gasps brought down more chaos than the stink bomb could ever have done. Various objects were flung apparently, bouncing off the Jounin as something heavy hit him in the head.

"Guess nurses don't like him either." Kashi smirked then took off.

A bit starry in the head, Guy looked up at the women cringing behind towels, unbuttoned shirts, in various states of undress from the floor. He knew he was in trouble. In that instant, he disappeared before the women got angrier. And throw more things.

Uchiha-Hatake Kashi would pay for that.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

For the next hour, five more stink bombs went off around the hospital. Within forty-five minutes, most of the fourth floor was evacuated near Sakura's room. The Anbu, Jounin spent much of their time help ill patients move away from the noxious fumes. They targeted the less ill patients first then moved onto harder targets to throw the nin off the pattern.

Working in tandem, the three brothers were close to the target. No one was around Sakura's door. All the Anbu and Jounin were off on the lower floors helping the nurses get to safety with their frail patients.

Makumo and Daisuke went up the hallway first. Kashi followed them within seconds, checking around for any nin that might be waiting. He could not completely fight off an experienced Jounin but most of those were away on missions. He was known to excel under pressure. This would be a good test of his skills for the upcoming Chunin exam.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Over an hour after the chaos of the hospital began, word got to the Hokage office. Furious as to the reason the sick and seriously injured were subjected to such pranks infuriated the Fifth Hokage. Tsunade arrived to find some of the best Jounin wrestling with the three Uchiha-Hatake triplets. Resourceful, she decided then lost her patience.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Came the demanding voice of the Hokage.

Guy dropped Daisuke to the floor, the triplet landing on his feet. Genma released Makumo from his grip, allowing the triplets to congregate together four doors down from Sakura's room. None knew there were three Anbu's waiting inside for anyone who decided to try sneaking into the recovering Kunoichi's room.

"Can't you handle a child, Maito?" Tsunade demanded.

Inwardly she smirked. The triplets were more than determined to get in to see Sakura. It had been at least a couple of weeks since they last saw her. Then again, whatever happened between Sakura and Kakashi was the catalyst for this catastrophe. Her Jounin looked pretty pathetic against a three-some of children.

"Hokage." Guy stood straight up. "They have been causing explosions all morning. I was merely rounding them up."

"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble with Daisuke." Tsunade pointed out.

"Nothing I can't handle." Guy closed his eyes to hide his irritation, struggling to keep the wriggling five-year old at bay. "These spirited youths are just..."

"Save it, Maito." Tsunade waved his excuses off. "Genma, do you have issues with children?"

"You know which children these are." Genma smiled easily then shrugged. "Thought I'd let them think they were getting ahead. You intruded on my plan."

Nothing like a little training in the morning, he thought inwardly. He almost lost a training session to these brats a few months back. He was not about to let the triplets overthrow him in front of the Hokage when he was sent to protect Sakura from Kabuto or his henchmen lurking around Konoha. Kakashi may be his friend but he drew the line at losing in battle.

"As for you three!" Tsunade rounded on the triplets. "I see you around here again, I'll personally see to it you never see Haruno Sakura for a month! Is that CLEAR?! And don't think this nightmare you've caused will not go unpunished!"

Kashi felt both his brothers cringe at the threat and the look in the Hokage's eyes. He did not doubt the Hokage would carry it out. He heard stories of her wrath and knew her demand would require their cooperation. She was a scary female.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura heard the commotion outside in the hall, her body far too weak to make the effort to reach the door. She hazily recognized the voices of the triplets, Guy, Genma and the Hokage. No wonder there was explosions earlier. The triplets wanted to see her but were kept at bay by the Jounin and Anbu.

'_How sweet to be so much trouble for me.'_ Sakura thought sleepily. _'I miss them too.'_

It was not like she could go anywhere. The three Anbu stood around her room at ready, one positioned behind the door in case it opened without warning. They knew the triplets might try to get in. Not that she did not want to see them, but, it was still not the right time. Her heart felt too heavy to look at them without thinking of their father.

Sakura rolled onto her side to try to sleep, repositioning the I.V. in her arm to a more comfortable position. Her eyes closed and she dozed immediately.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A WEEK LATER

Sakura exited the hospital fully fit to return to her duties. The Hokage personally brought the triplets on regular visits to see her when she had been fully drugged to sleep. Visits meant to keep the hospital quiet and smoke-free no doubt. But it made it easier to face them too. The triplets seemed to think she would die any minute, not taking an eye off her. Each one took turns holding her hand as she moaned and tried to pat them on the head. They even cringed but allowed her to pound her hand on whatever body part her hand landed.

She would have to thank the Hokage for that. The triplets seemed to behave after that according to the Anbu assigned to guard her. They always kept her informed of what was happening around Konoha once she began staying awake for most of the day. They also brought her study materials and food.

Sakura walked away from the hospital front doors with a new sense of life direction. Tsunade seemed to think that they should explore this phenomenon with the Chakra storm she created. Not that she would confide in the Hokage as to the cause of her anger that seemed to have produced the storm. That was too humiliating to utter in words.

Fully recovered from the chakra storm, she knew there was much she had to make up. The Jounin exam was closer now. She had little time to prepare. She looked up to see a familiar face coming towards her.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura waved her hand.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto slowed his pace then stopped in front of her. "Heard you were getting out. Thought I'd stop by before you headed home. Doing anything tonight?"

"Meeting with friends for dinner." Sakura smiled. "Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. They stopped by earlier today. Wanna come?"

Naruto could nothing wrong with Sakura's psychological state of mind. All that stuff was a mystery to him. Still, the rumors of the Chakra storm certainly held his attention. He wanted to know how she did it. But, he would have to wait until she was willing to talk. He doubted Sakura would want to talk about it the same day she got out of the hospital. No he would wait until the right time.

"Already have plans myself." Naruto did not want to intrude. "Just wondering. If you didn't have plans I would've invited you to come along."

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled. "So, what's been going on?"

Naruto smiled back then fell into step beside her as he walked with her. He began to tell her of all the gossip he heard over the week and a half she was in hospital. That would take a lot of talking on his part. Still, it gave him a reason to hang out with her for the moment.

It was good to have her back.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The lone figure watched Sakura and Naruto walk away from the hospital entrance together. She was safe. For now.

Kakashi pushed his clutched hands into his pockets. Anger threatened to overwhelm him. The chakra storm was considered only a legend, the unattainable dream of all ninja. Even Orochimaru, and a vast number of other elite ninja, was never was capable of creating the first glimpse of a chakra storm. No one possessed the traits.

And yet, Sakura produced one that nearly cost her life.

All was not lost however. It gave him an idea as to how to begin trying to produce one. Hatake Kakashi was no fool. Tsunade may not know what set Sakura off, but he had a good idea. And he was not about to share his theory with the Hokage.


	28. Chapter 28: Chakra Tornado

THE DIVINE SHARINGAN

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **I must apologize once again for such a long absence. Unfortunately my absence was for reasons out of my control. A compound crisis made it impossible to update any sooner. Any mistakes, well…didn't really have a lot of time and I so wanted to update ASAFP.** So…onward!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Chakra Tornado**

A door in its threshold stood before her.

Blackness surrounded its foreboding existence. She did not like this place. Sakura remembered visiting this place before. She had not dreamt of this place in some time. Once again, on either side of the door appeared two white figures, only this time they were dressed as Ninja. Statues did not have clear identities, the heads encased in a hazy gray fog. They did not disturb her like they had done on her first encounter. They were standing guard on either side of the massive, flat looking door.

The door still looked like it was painted brown with no detailing of any kind. No etchings, no detailing pictures, not even any symbols to give her a clue as to why it haunted her. Surely, there was a reason for this door in her mind.

She reached out and touched the brass knob with cautious fingers. It felt neither warm nor cold. Once again, she tried to open the door but the knob only shifted slightly under the pressure. Her eyes widened remembering that the door was securely locked on her last visit.

The intense desire to unlock this door remained. Were the answers she searched for behind it? Frowning, she realized she was not aware of any questions she needed to ask. How could this door be the answer?

'WHY CAN'T I OPEN YOU?!' She demanded fiercely.

But the door just stayed quiet, the gray fog growing thicker. As if she really expected an answer. Sakura turned from the door and just walked away crossing her arms tightly against her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Night hid more than just the unsightly filth of a village. It allowed many to unmask and let themselves loose, but it also allowed those who wanted to maintain their anonymity. Odd, he would find solace in the dark of night even if he preferred the light of day.

The hospital room remained quiet with the occasional beep of machines monitoring her heart rate and vital signs. Kakashi stared down at the sleeping face of Sakura. Her face drowned in the moonlight from the window where he entered. Hands in his pockets, he found her soft features pleasant, even comforting. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thoughts forming at the back of his mind.

Upon his return, he was informed of his sons attempt to gain entrance to Sakura's room. And the mayhem they caused to do it. Admirable even if he could not encourage the behavior. Like father, like sons, or so the Hokage complained during his debriefing. His sons would need more stringent training.

The Anbu were outside keeping watch, taking a few seconds to break in their diligent guarding of Haruno Sakura. Knowledgeable in tactics, Kakashi knew he had only a few moments before an ANBU member returned to the room. He did not want to raise any eyebrows about his secret visit to her room.

Kakashi knew Kabuto would not attempt to capture Sakura at the moment. There were far too many questions remaining to answer before acquisitioning the archives. His mission away from the village gave him the time to think about recent events. Kabuto was waiting for the right moment. He wanted them to solve the riddle of the archives and how to gain access. It would be easier for Orochimaru to take them if the obstacles were overcome.

Her sleep was restless tonight.

She moaned slightly then settled again, something in her dreams bothered her.

Was she having dreams of the door again just as he? The door to his part of the archives would not open. No matter what technique he tried. Whatever it would take to open the door in his mind, he needed to find the key soon. His own dreams were beginning to affect his waking hours.

He would need to watch Sakura closely for any signs of discovery. She would show some sign of opening the door in her dreams. Odd, she had not mentioned doors to the Hokage recently. Occupied with other things?

The doorknob turned. An Anbu member returned to the darkened room, finding a sleeping Sakura in her bed…and nothing else.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Three weeks out of the hospital and nothing really changed. She returned to her regular schedule of studying and aiding the Hokage. No more dreams of doors bothered her. Naruto and Sasuke stopped by between missions to check in on her. Make sure she was okay and that she was on course to take the Jounin exam.

Sakura only saw the triplets once since they were on month-long detention for doing something. Even Iruka did not go into details about why the triplets were in trouble. Only that the Hokage got involved. It was well known the Hokage did not really like the triplets. They proved her a bit dated at times, something the Hokage did not like shown in public. Still, she had a few tricks up her sleeves that always brought the triplets to a grinding halt.

Well, the evening turned out to be a waste of her time.

Her tight red dress with slits on both sides up to the high thigh clung to every curve. The low dipping neckline showed off her bosom enough where she felt comfortable in public but did not shout 'I'm desperate'. Her four-inch heeled shoes were red to match the dress. Her pink hair was pulled back into a twist. Red dangle earring hung from both lobes, just hitting her shoulders. Sakura put out an effort to look her best. Even her make-up was flawless.

She thought the red dress would clash with her hair, however, there were enough accent colors: green, white, black, blue and yellow, to stave off the severe clash between red and pink. All in all, not too bad an ensemble.

Her mind was elsewhere when she threw it together for her evening out.

She was oblivious to the admirations of men this evening. The occasional glance around the room told her she was considered pretty. But she did not notice several men watching her with lust in their eyes until right before she left. Sakura also missed the confused glances of Choji and Shikamaru at dinner as well and Ino's quiet seething.

Sakura walked towards home, feeling a bit tired. She was not really interested in the evening's conversation. There was so much gossip she missed, most of it she did not care about. The gossip about Kakashi and her died out sometime ago it seemed. Still, she did the best she could and excused herself early to go home and study.

Most thought it was typical Sakura. Always poking her nose in a book. Only those who knew her would know she did not want to be social. She just wanted to be alone. A week. She had not laid eyes on Kakashi in more than a week actually. Her heart just did not seem involved with anything else but him.

She looked up and sighed then stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was! Kakashi walked away from her, a young woman scantily clad hanging on his arm. His posture told her that he was escorting the woman home. Ninja were often called upon for escorts in the evenings. But this one struck her as odd. The woman seemed far friendlier than she liked.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi leaned his head closer to the woman as she spoke of her interests and what she liked to do on weekends. When he left the bar, he walked alone. Only when he turned to corner just down the block, did he find the woman seemingly waiting for someone to pass by. She wanted to be escorted home, afraid to walk alone in the dark. A Jounin of the village, it was expected of him to escort the lady home.

But, he admitted she seemed more interested in him than in being escorted. She knew who he was and his rank. In fact, she appeared more concerned with his latest missions and what he did with his spare time than just a concerned citizen worried about her safety on her way home. He responded to her casually.

Perhaps, the woman thought he was interested.

They turned the last corner to her home. He would only be too glad to drop her off and get home to the triplets. All three were on house arrest with the exception of attending school since their little fiasco at the hospital to see Sakura. He thought of her often, mostly trying to get her out of his mind. At times he thought he could hear her talking to him.

"Better to sleep with strangers?" Came Sakura's voice.

Just like now, Kakashi thought.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks. His eye widened when he realized the woman next to him stopped walking several feet back. Did he imagine Sakura's voice talking to him? Only when the he turn to look at the woman did he peer over her shoulder.

The sight hit him square in the chest.

Sakura looked like a vixen in her red dress and shoes. Her arms were folded across her chest, her bosom bulging from the low cut neckline. The curve of her breasts shone like smooth balls of chakra in the lamplight. Kakashi felt a bit warm as his eye shifted from her bosom to her hips then the legs back up to the waist then her face. She was angry.

"You know this woman?" The woman asked Kakashi.

Sakura did not understand why she cared what Kakashi did with anyone else. He was no longer an important part of her life anymore.

'_LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! Pants on fire! You teach that woman a serious lesson in man stealing!'_ Came her inner voice. _'Pound her into the ground! YEAH!' _

Anger boiled beneath her skin, Sakura could not control its building fury. She wanted to destroy the woman at the sight of her skimpy outfit. But she wanted to hurt him more because he continued to haunt her. Not that he could not handle any of her attacks.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered lazily. "Something like that."

He would not give her the hope she searched for. Kakashi turned his attention towards the woman he met an hour ago. Here, all he wanted to do was walk her home. However, Sakura just assumed he was interested in more than that.

Yuki looked between the ninja she hoped would take her home and the angry young woman. Shrugging, she walked off back towards the bar again. She would find someone else less of a hassle to hang out with for the night. Besides, if things had gone right, he might have ended up sharing more than just a walk together.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped between her and Kakashi.

Glad he caught Sakura before she did anything. Naruto noticed Sakura from the restaurant he was patronizing when he glanced around and saw Kaka-sensei with the woman. He knew the look in Sakura's eyes meant trouble. Woman's Wrath no Jutsu was not to be taken lightly, he grimaced. Besides, the Hokage would have his head if he did not follow Sakura when she was angry and something happened.

He was supposed to document everything that occurred.

Still unclear why Sakura was so mad at their old sensei, Naruto knew he had to be here to keep the peace. Kaka-sensei was in serious trouble. But with him in the way, she would not use her Woman's Wrath no Jutsu. Sakura did not harm people who were innocent.

"Get out of the way, Naruto!" Sakura warned Naruto. "Whoring around town when he has three children at home who need him! Figures."

"I'm not GOING anywhere!" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi stood there with his hands in his pockets, his eye droopy with boredom, standing laconic behind Naruto. He made no attempt to do anything. Sakura felt her rage reach peak proportions. She could not control it as it rolled dangerously close to the top, threatening to spill over.

Then Kakashi turned his back to her to leave.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Kakashi turned to find a wall of chakra coming at him, Naruto in its path. His body was frozen in place. He could not move to save Naruto from taking the full brunt of Sakura's attack. What set her off? Anger was the catalyst obviously. But what fueled this Woman's Wrath no Jutsu that caused such a storm of chakra to form?

Naruto closed his eyes to take the blow. He would take it down before it ever hit Kaka-sensei. His old teacher would owe him big time!

But it did not come.

Kakashi's eye widened as the blast spilt upon reaching Naruto.

'_It went around Naruto completely. Somehow, Sakura controlled it enough to prevent Naruto from coming into harm.'_ Were his last thoughts when the blast hit him like a brick wall. He heard his scream catch in his throat as immense pain tore through him. He heard every bone crack.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Blink. Blink.

Naruto looked under his folded arms over his eyes then straightened up. He was prepared to take the full brunt of the chakra storm. Sakura was gone from where she once stood, as if she never existed. Feeling not a scratch on him, Naruto gave himself a visual inspection then looked to where Sakura once stood.

"Wh…what was that?" Naruto asked amazed. "It went right around me!"

Then he turned around to where his sensei last stood.

"Kakashi?" Naruto dared to utter the name.

The figure of his former sensei lay motionless on the ground on his back thirty feet from where he remembered the nin stood before the blast. Several trash bins were dislodged and scattered from the enclosure where Hatake must have hit the wall just above the enclosure then bounced back to the ground. Did the attack throw up all the debris?

Naruto gulped knowing that Sakura's power of the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu had grown in strength once more. It was dark but he could tell Kaka-sensei was out cold. _'Shit! The Hokage won't like this at all. Like Sakura doesn't have enough to worry about being feared by all the guys as it is? Now this will really scare 'em off'." _

He slapped his hip agitated by the release of the Chakra Storm then realized he was not alone. Within seconds, Genma came around the corner running obviously aware of what a Chakra storm was and where it came from.

"Naruto?!' Genma ran and kneeled next to Kakashi's form. "What happened? I saw the storm over here and came to look."

Naruto stood motionless himself, amazed.

Several more nin's came to look having seen the white light as well. Soon a small congregation

formed, watching the scene with interest. In no time, quite a large group stood close together staring at the unconscious ninja well known among the villagers. Many whispered what could have taken out one of Konoha's best ninja.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade stood on the rooftop, her arms folded across her chest. Her head was lowered, her hair hung down hiding her features in shadows. Miss Shizune appeared beside her. Her loyal nin seemed nervous yet baffled.

"Well?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"Just as you suspected." Miss Shizune bowed slightly. "Sakura attacked Hatake."

"The damage?"

"Out cold." Miss Shizune knew better than to question Tsunade more deeply but she wanted, needed to know. "Just as you suspected it seems. Did you see the attack?"

"The chakra tornado." Tsunade bowed her head. "I saw it. Completely formed, a swirling mass of chakra yet she only will suffer minor injury."

"For real?!" Miss Shizune looked worried. "A real chakra tornado?"

"Yes." Tsunade frowned. "There is much to do."

"Everyone knows Haruno's responsible." Miss Shizune folded her hands, her voice sounded worried, on the verge of choking on emotion. "There'll be more gossip before morning regarding the real reasons behind the sudden opposition the two are displaying. Not to mention the villagers will be suspicious of Sakura. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"A woman in love is hardly an excuse for such an attack, Miss Shizune." Tsunade heard the choke catch in the other woman's throat. "Those two have been left alone to figure things out for too long. It's obvious to everyone but them what is going on."

"You think…" Miss Shizune was cut off.

"I know." Tsunade smile dthen. "We've been playing games with their attachment but no one's really thought more of it than that. Go find Miss Haruno. She won't be conscious after that last round."

Miss Shizune nodded then disappeared.

"I will have a talk with Hatake…when he gets back on his feet." Tsunade added out loud.


	29. Chapter 29: Tsunade's Task

THE DIVINE SHARINGAN

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **I must apologize once again for such a long absence…LOST MY HEAD. Unfortunately my absence was for reasons out of my control. A compound crisis made it impossible to update any sooner. Is it September already?** So…onward!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Tsunade's Task**

Sakura collapsed on the bench near the memorial. Her eyes knew Nakane's name was carved in that stone. For the first time, she cursed ever learning Woman's Wrath no Jutsu. It was dangerous if she could not learn to control it. Or figure out what drove it.

"I…do…don't know w…what happened." She whispered to no one.

She looked up to find Naruto walking towards her.

"You took out one of Konoha's best Jounin with a single attack." Naruto sat beside her on the stone bench. "We can use Kunoichi with that kind of power."

"I just…lost it." Sakura left out 'when I saw him with that other woman'.

Knowing he preferred that stranger to her made the pain her chest grow more acute. It proved Kakashi felt nothing towards her. She needed to just let go and move on with her life. But it seemed that everything that happened with her only advanced her No Jutsu. What did that mean?

"That you did." Naruto leaned forward on his knees. "But that doesn't mean you should give up."

Sakura looked over at him with a frown.

"Here's what I mean, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. "What you need to do is figure out why Kaka-sensei keeps pissing you off. Then figure out why your No Jutsu keeps shooting off. Some say because your loyal the guy for being your sensei. Me…I say it's your anger. He's just being himself and that gets us all pissed off."

Sakura sat there awe-struck by Naruto's candidness. He had a valid point. She did get angry when Kakashi did nothing or in his typical and usual way. After their first and only kiss, everything just seemed to intensify. Was that the key?

Naruto looked over at Sakura and found no one sitting there. He glanced around to find her gone completely. She did not even get to her feet first. _'How the hell did she do that?!' _The smartest girl in their class and she figured things out long before most ninja did.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

His white hair lay over the pillow. His blue shirt with enlarged neckline was pulled up over his face. She could just will herself to look at him once but thought better of it. It was best not to know his face by sight. No…she would allow him to keep his identity secret. He liked it that way anyway.

What had her coming here, she did not know. But her heart felt heavy unless she got what weighed her down off her chest. The past three days, Hatake had recovered enough to wake from the attack. No one asked him questions about what happened, choosing to the gossip grapevine for answers.

Sakura knew all this having many friends in hospital at the moment. She stood in Kakashi's room as he slept. He would no doubt be pretending to be asleep to avoid talking to her. Her heart raced at seeing him again. Her brain reminded her that he was not interested.

So, she began.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Sakura lowered her head. "I was having an entirely bad day. It wasn't fair I took it out on you. Y…you didn't deserve it."

Her mind told her that was all wrong. _'He did deserve it! He did! He did!'_ But she batted that thought down again and wrestled with her own inner hellion. No. Kakashi never once led her on. He tried to curb her attraction the only way he knew how. Hatake did not want connections to anyone. It was a weakness in his eyes. Having the triplets was set back enough.

"Sakura-chan." Kakashi whispered.

He opened his eye and looked over at her. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Forget it." Sakura turned from Kakashi lying in the hospital bed. "Don't say anything. I've done enough as it is. I won't bother you anymore."

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat but pushed it back to keep going. She would show no emotion to him. Kakashi did not like emotions. He avoided them as much as any good ninja. Except, he avoided them most of the time.

"I've gotten other ninja to watch Kashi, Daisuke and Makumo now." Sakura continued. "Jounin test is coming up and I need my time. They seem to be getting along pretty well even with all those detentions they keep getting at school. Tsunade hasn't completely forgiven them for the hospital thing yet. They'll be fine without me."

Sakura stopped to regain her breath.

"Promise or no promise, I can't do this anymore." Sakura whispered then disappeared.

Kakashi knew that meant she would separate herself from the triplets and him for sometime. He sighed deeply. It took a lot of courage for her to come here to apologize for her actions. The triplets would be devastated. They knew her their whole life and would not understand.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura collapsed on her bed, tears threatening to form. Breathing was difficult, the pain in her chest only grew in intensity since she kissed Hatake Kakashi. Worsening out of guilt once she hit him with the split Wrath chakra storm. She fisted her hands, refusing to shed a single tear on the matter. She tried to learn more about her own feelings. Kakashi rebuffed her. End of story. Any stupid, childish ideas she had were erased. But not entirely, she admitted.

For an entire week she avoided seeing the triplets. And it hurt like hell. It was not their fault what happened. They just reminded her of him. And her heart was too fragile to handle that reminder of her disappointment just yet. Perhaps another week would heal her anger but not her heartache.

Still, Kakashi was right. There were consequences to every action. Not seeing the triplets was a part of these consequences. Her continuous excuse that she was too busy would soon be seen as a poor cover for the truth. Nor did the pain in her chest go away any more. It remained as a reminder of foolish ideas.

The memory of his hands on her, the touch of his lips when he showed her what passion was, and every movement between them in the dark would not go away. And she could think of nothing else since. She gave up on studying for the Jounin exam, his memory crowding her thoughts. Where was the bliss? Where was the completion people said happens? Love hurt like hell. Her eyes widened. Love?

With Kakashi?

She fell in love with Hatake Kakashi? Sakura knew it in her heart as truth. And it happened some where between Nakane's death and her first date with Uchiha Sasuke. It happened unknowingly and without permission. But, the revelation meant nothing. Kakashi did not want to love or be loved. Sakura reached out and took the picture of the triplets from the bedside table.

"You ARE important to me." Sakura said quietly to the photo. "But you aren't my responsibility anymore."

'_Take care of my family, Sakura!'_

Nakane's word came back to haunt her every time she thought of Kashi, Daisuke and Makumo. But Kakashi was part of Nakane's family as well. Did she expect Sakura to do the same with him as the children?

"Now I'm being crazy."

"Yeah, you are." Came Naruto's voice. "So, what did happen while you was buried with Kaka-sensei?"

"Naruto!" Sakura did not care about being angry as much as startled. "Why are you here?"

"Because my friend is not herself." He sat on the bed beside her, taking the picture from her hand. "You love them, don't you?"

"Yes." Sakura lowered her eyes. "But they aren't mine."

"But you wouldn't mind them being yours, would you?" He folded his arms.

She lowered her head a little before his words sunk in. Naruto seen women in love enough times to know Sakura had it bad. But, when did it start? That hour they spent together? Still, he had to make her think he was still clueless.

"What?!" Sakura looked at Naruto in shock.

Did he figure it out?

"You want kids of your own after all those hours hanging out with Kaka-sensei's rugrats." Naruto glanced sideways then looked away to hide his trick.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Naruto, once again, did not catch on to the obvious. She was still protected for the time being.

"It's not that." Sakura began unsure where to go. "I just can't rely on spending time with Kakashi's children to relieve the guilt I feel that their mother died because of me."

Naruto narrowed one eye. That was the first time Sakura used Kaka-sensei's name when discussing him. Interesting. Perhaps they had more than just stimulating conversation during their hour together. Did they…kiss? Even Sasuke asked him about the possibility.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?" Sakura jerked her head up. "Who?"

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto stood up, seeing the sparkle in her eyes. "You really like him, don't you? All the times I see you together, you act like a member of the family. Until that hour you were buried. Now you avoid him like some kind of plague."

Sakura lowered her head.

"Nakane asked me to Naruto." She said quietly. "Before she died. She asked me to look after her family. I can't do it anymore. It's too hard. I'm getting too close."

Naruto kneeled on the floor in front of Sakura.

"And now you avoid him. Sakura-chan…" His eyes widened, seeing her saddened face. "Do you….love Kaka-sensei?"

There was no way getting around asking the question. It was not for him that he was doing this after all. Even Kaka-sensei seemed to be more distant lately. That guy was talking to Tsunade at the moment. Probably being asked details about why Sakura unleashed a chakra storm on him. Naruto felt sorry for Kaka-sensei having to deal with the Fifth Hokage when she wanted something. She could be very persuasive.

"It doesn't matter what I feel for the family." Sakura veered her eyes from Naruto. "It can never happen."

Naruto gulped.

"But, do you?" Naruto continued, watching her closely.

"No." She lied.

Sakura practiced for hours learning to say that simple word when someone asked her that question. It sounded hollow and empty. Naruto would know it was a lie. The first time she ever lied to him about anything.

"I swear, Sakura-chan." He grimaced. "You…your secret's safe with me."

"I know." She whispered back.

"Tell him how you feel." Naruto urged.

If she told Kaka-sensei then maybe they could be friends again. He doubted Kaka-sensei would be open to a relationship with Sakura. Thinking about it, he did not remember Kakashi ever having a girlfriend in the past.

"He…he's already rejected me." Sakura folded her arms.

Naruto could only stare at her. Who knew this would happen to Sakura twice. To fall in love with Kaka-sensei and have your feelings rejected. Though he could see his former teacher doing that to women. For Sakura, that must have hurt just as much as Sasuke's leaving Konoha.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"What else can I do?" Sakura felt her heart sinking lower. "I'll just have to get over it."

Why did she feel so stupid? First falling for Uchiha Sasuke then Hatake Kakashi. Two men she could never have. Was this her path? Choosing men she could never have? No, just the one that actually meant something. The thought hurt even more.

"That's not going to be easy for you."

"I don't have a choice, Naruto-kun." Sakura nodded. "In the meantime, I have to begin severing my connection to the triplets. If they want to visit me, they can come here or to the school. I won't go to their house anymore. I can't."

"They aren't going to understand."

"They'll have to understand."

"Get some sleep." Naruto stood up. "Still taking the Jounin exam tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

After Naruto left, Sakura realized it was time for bed. Though very tired and the Jounin exam tomorrow, she would not sleep tonight. This was her price for allowing herself to get too close, to think she would be accepted.

The floor creaked behind her. She turned in time to Kabuto smile slyly at her before the needles were thrown at her. A medic-nin himself, Sakura knew his weakness was combat. She dodged the first wave of needles, using her hands to deflect another wave. She jumped on her bed, using it to propel herself towards Kabuto in the small room.

He jumped out of the way before she landed, her kunai in hand. She spun to face him. So, Orochimaru sent his henchman after her. He wanted her because of the archives she carried.

Suddenly, she felt a needle pierce her neck. Kabuto held in his hands a blowgun. He used the needle attack to divert her attention from his true intention.

Her world went black.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He droned on and on about how strange Haruno Sakura's behavior had been the past few months towards him. He took the high road and made it seem that Sakura was having issues with the Jounin exam and possibly needed help. Maybe she was nervous. Just like him, Tsunade thought.

Tsunade stood behind her desk staring at Hatake Kakashi.

"Well, if that's all you want to say for yourself, Hatake." Tsunade smiled. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to believe you."

Kakashi just looked back at her with reserved fear. He knew better than to let the Hokage see fear in his eye. In fact, the woman seemed a bit more relaxed this evening than before. Did she know something he did not?

"Will that be all?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh no." Tsunade smiled. "As you know, Miss Haruno's Woman's Wrath no Jutsu has been advancing much farther in the last few weeks. Seeing as you seem to be the only target of the attacks, care to elaborate on why?"

"No." Kakashi replied evenly. "You'll have to ask Miss Haruno why."

"Odd." Tsunade smiled again slightly this time. "You seem to be the only connection between the attacks. Naruto claims that a woman was with you before the Chakra storm, a civilian. Is this true?"

"I was escorting the lady home by request." Kakashi informed. "She feared for her safety. I merely obliged. It must've slipped my mind."

"What other details has slipped your mind, Hatake?" Tsunade sat back down again. "As I see it, you're our only clue as to why her Wrath no Jutsu has developed so quickly. Does Miss Haruno claim any feelings for you, Hatake? That you know of?"

"Only for the triplets." Kakashi only stared at her with disinterested regard. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything." Tsunade shrugged. "I only wish to figure out why my ninja can't admit to feelings they have. Love is hardly a weakness, Hatake."

"Love?" Kakashi straightened slightly at saying the word. "I think Miss Haruno's got ideas in her head but nothing concrete."

"Concrete?" Tsunade lost her smile then narrowed her eyes. "She nearly killed you. Twice. Woman's Wrath no Jutsu is amplified by the emotions of the user, Hatake. When she's angry and when she loves are the only two emotions she can use to activate the chakra storm. Judging from the one that hit you, I think both emotions were there. It went around Naruto completely who stood between you and her. I noticed she's cut herself off from the triplets."

"Her choice, Hokage." Kakashi kept his voice low.

The chakra storm went around Naruto? He knew he was in trouble the minute he walked in here. Tsunade did not invite him here for a debriefing. She wanted to lay down the facts before him. Yes, he knew Sakura thought herself in love with him at one point. She mistook their kiss as a prelude of things to come, not the moment of passion it was. He did not allow himself to garner feelings for her. That was not possible. Not now, not with him, not ever. His way of protecting her.

"Have you found a way to access the archives Nakane left you?" Tsunade watched the Jounin closely.

Kakashi blinked twice, he forgotten completely about getting closer to that door in his mind.

"I see you haven't." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Nakane never explained to you how to access the archives since she didn't know how to herself. Figures that the smartest people can't figure out a simple access are also unable to feel anything. Perhaps that is why you can't find a way in. Yet, Miss Haruno has gotten closer than either Nakane or yourself. Funny that a young woman is smarter than you are, Hatake."

Kakashi sighed quietly at the insult.

"Since the Jounin exam will be taken tomorrow." Tsunade pointed out. "Upon the completion of the exam, I will assign you to guard Miss Haruno until such time we find out what Orochimaru wants with her. You will become her shadow. You two will work together on accessing the archives you both hold. What part of the archives she possesses won't be known until we access them."

"I don't believe that's a good idea, Hokage." He spoke. "This will…"

"What you think is irrelevant at the moment." Tsunade lost her patience. "You've been given ample time to show progress. Orochimaru believes Sakura holds enough of the archives to think she's worth going after for a way to get his full abilities back. We lose her, he could come back at us with something we're unprepared for, Hatake. You want that on your head?"

Kakashi gulped slowly.

"I didn't think so." She rose. "Now that you'll be working together, I want it perfectly clear that should you be required to do things unorthodoxed to get the archives open, you do it. Whatever it takes, Hatake."

Suddenly it got difficult to breathe. Kakashi knew what the Hokage meant by her statement. Did she suspect that it would take more than a Jutsu to get into the archives locked away in their minds? If that was the case, then he had been the perfect candidate to retain the archives.

"And if I see that you fail at the assignment, I'll demote you back to Genin status in pay." Tsunade smiled. "Is that clear Jounin?"


	30. Chapter 30: Kashi Entanglement

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, got over it.

**Author's Notes: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Kashi Entanglement**

Naruto paced outside of the Jounin Exam room where all ninja were to meet. He glanced at the clock. 6:45 am. Where was Sakura? Why was she not here? The exam started at 7 am. Sakura-chan was always early to every exam.

Without thought, he leapt out the window.

Arriving at her home, he found her window open. Had she left it open all night? Naruto glanced inside not finding her there. The bed had not been slept in either he noted. He looked around slowly, carefully looking for any clue as to where Sakura-chan might have gone. Nothing was out of place yet he felt nothing was right.

A glimmer of sunlight shining across the bed frame caught his attention. He squatted, yanking out the long needle from the floor beneath the bed. Lifting the needle up for closer inspection, Naruto immediately left Sakura's home.

'_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade sat at her desk reading Kakashi's report from a previous mission, the ninja standing in front of her desk yet again. The second time in less than twelve hours, this was becoming commonplace for Hatake it seemed. She wanted clarification of the events from his last mission.

Suddenly a streak landed next to Kakashi.

"Naruto!" She narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be taking the Jounin test?"

"He has her!" Naruto slammed the needle on Tsunade's desk.

"Who has who?" Tsunade stood up, angry for the interruption.

Naruto slammed his other hand down on the desk. He pointed to the needle and let it roll slightly across the desktop. Tsunade did not recognize its shape.

"Kabuto has Sakura-chan." Naruto could barely control his anger. "He took her last night."

He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded to know.

"To bring her back." Naruto paused beside Kakashi.

"What about the exam?" Tsunade countered, knowing full well what action Naruto planned on taking.

"Sakura means more to me than some damn test." He growled in response. "I cannot fail a friend."

Suddenly, Naruto pivoted, slamming his fist into Kakashi's face taking the Jounin off guard.

"Damn, coward!" Naruto glared at Kakashi. "I thought you were a man!"

Kakashi did not know why Naruto called him a coward as he fell against the wall. _'I thought you were a man?'_ Where the hell did that come from? Yet the answer was obvious, Naruto knew everything. He was surprised he did not hear Naruto's movements prior to the strike. He got to his feet slowly, curious as to why Naruto decided to lash out at him on behalf of Sakura. Then Kakashi realized Naruto was already gone.

"Well?" Tsunade looked at him. "Go after Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi vanished from the office.

"What the hell just happened?" Tsunade wondered yet already suspected the answer.

Apparently her nin knew more about the goings-on in the village than she did. She sat down behind her desk and folded her hands together. Perhaps it would be best to let the situation play itself out. Should Kakashi find Sakura under duress, it just might be the final step to perfecting Woman's Wrath no Jutsu.

Still, as Hokage it was her duty to make sure that Kabuto did not escape so easily this time. The slick bastard had a way of being most elusive. With that, she disappeared from her office.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Sakura stood in front of the door, staring at its plainness with lack of conviction. The white statue was beginning to change now. It had no face but it was dressed as a ninja from Hidden Leaf village by its emblem, its arms crossed at the chest. Clearly it was male. _

_Placing both hands on the door, she closed her eyes praying it would open half-heartedly. Nothing happened this time. She could only hope that someone left a note somewhere telling her how to open this damned door! _

'_Who am I to open this door?' She asked herself out-loud._

_Who did she think she was, believing she could open this figurative door in her head? Part of her knew that beyond it was something she could use. Was it the key to mastering the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu? She desperately wanted to find the answers to why everything was falling apart around her. _

'_Who are you indeed?' Came the female voice responding softly. _

_Sakura glanced around her in every direction hoping to find the source of the voice._

'_Who said that?!' She demanded. _

_She was only meant with silence. Sakura waited, holding her breath for any sound that might point to someone lurking in the dark shadows._

'_I know you're here!' Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Show yourself!'_

_Nothing._

_Without warning she pushed her hands forward using her Wrath techniques several times in a row. The door exploded time and time again with seeming no effect. Each time it hit, there was an explosion in her head._

_Images of Kakashi, the triplets, Kakashi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Miss Shizune, Kakashi flooded through her mind. She loved them all but she could not have the one she truly needed. Even the triplets were difficult to ignore. Suddenly she fell to her knees in exhaustion, her hand over her heart. _

_Then she heard a click and looked to find only blackness. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto quickly covered ground through the forest. Kakashi sent his dogs on ahead of them. He was only following them, waiting for a sign that Sakura was close by. But thus far the dogs were moving quickly which meant that Kabuto had plenty of time to escape from Konoha.

Suddenly he dived forward feet over head. Naruto instantly righted himself, looking for the source. It was not Sasuke, of that he was sure. Still, his senses were heightened and waited for signs of the enemy. Did Kabuto leave behind a contingent of nin to slow anyone coming after Sakura?

"You have some explaining to do." Kakashi's voice whispered in the trees, his fingers gripped Naruto beneath his chin.

Naruto cursed himself for letting his guard down. He did not hear Kaka-sensei at all with his thoughts on Sakura-chan.

"Got your attention then?" Naruto released himself easily knowing the Jounin did not wish him harm, whispering back. "Then you know why I did it."

"No, I don't." Kakashi played dumb.

"Don't play dumb on me now, old man." Naruto noted the slight twitch in Kakashi's eye as he called him old. "You should've given her a chance. But no, you did something worse. You rejected her. Couldn't you have been a little more diplomatic about it?"

Kakashi sighed.

"You don't know what you're talking about Naruto."

"Really?" His eyes widened at the small revelation.

Naruto figured they did not have much time before Kabuto made his move but this needed to be resolved before they face him. They could not work as team if there was mistrust among the ranks.

"Something happened between you on our last encounter with Kabuto's men, didn't it?" Naruto supposed out loud for his sensei to hear. "That whole hour, stuck in that cave. Alone? And you didn't want to touch her? Are you crazy?"

Naruto blinked and found Kakashi's fingers squeezing his throat closed. He could hold his breath for three minutes. Instantly, he disappeared from Kakashi's grip and appeared behind his old master.

"So, something did happen." Naruto smiled. "I wondered. Sakura hasn't been the same since. A kiss perhaps?"

Kakashi remained silent.

"Oh yeah. Didn't take me long to put two and two together." Naruto folded his arms. "And you call yourself a ninja."

"It's none of your damn bus…"

"It's none of my business?! What affects her has affected the entire village." Naruto smiled suddenly. "Everyone knows it but you two. Whatever you did to her has progressed her Woman's Wrath no Jutsu. What nin will want her if she's stronger than he is?"

Kakashi made no movement so Naruto pressed on.

"All she wanted was to be accepted. She even cut herself off from the triplets. And man are they pissed at you for pushing her away. Kashi already thinks it's your fault anyway. Who knew he was right. Gosh, you're pathetic. Even I ain't afraid of love."

"Since when are you an expert?"

"I may not have been on this planet as long as you, Kaka-sensei." Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "But I have seen love work wonders. Love keeps you from dying when you should be dead, keeps you fighting when you should give up. Power like that will only make me a better man and a better ninja." Naruto smiled at the dazed expression on Kakashi's face. "Not bad for an old 'last-in-the-class', eh?"

Sasuke joined them at that moment.

"Kakashi, I just got word." Sasuke's brow furrowed deeper. "Kashi's missing."

"When?" Kakashi felt a sudden fear he never thought he would feel.

"About three hours ago." Sasuke looked between the two. "Daisuke and Makumo were found locked in the shed near the memorial. Four Sound ninja took him from their descriptions."

"Shit!" Kakashi leapt into the air. "Kabuto's using Kashi as bait for Sakura's cooperation!"

That meant Orochimaru was close to obtaining the archives. And his dogs were far ahead of them. Damn Naruto for distracting him!

"Kabuto kidnapped Sakura last night." Naruto informed Sasuke. "Found his needles in her room."

He took off after Kakashi, easily keeping up with the Jounin.

"Maybe to keep her in line." Sasuke surmised, keeping up with Naruto. "Everyone knows she spends enough time with them. What's the plan?"

"West." Kakashi concluded. "My Nin dogs have been dispatched to find her scent and they haven't changed direction. If they run across Kashi, they would let me know. Kabuto would want to get her as far from the village as possible to avoid re-enforcements during battle. It would give him more time to role-play before he plays Kashi to get her cooperation. Maybe knock her out for the journey back to Orochimaru's new headquarters."

Naruto wondered if Kabuto would bother taking Sakura back to Orochimaru. If he could get the archives open before that happened, he could dispose of her and keep the new headquarters a secret. Few were trusted with the location. None of Konoha's spies were able to discover the new location.

"Might take Kashi along for the ride as well if Kabuto decides to take her back to Orochimaru." Sasuke pointed out. "Kabuto might want to find out if she's opened the archives.

"Let's get them back then!" Naruto urged and pressed on faster.

Sasuke and Kakashi had trouble keeping up with him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kashi woke against a tree in a dark forest. He could see the blue sky through the thick trees but not much more than that. His hands were bound with rope that was loped around his ankles and up to his neck. Damn Sound Nins!

He cursed himself for letting his guard down. Still, what would Sound Nin want with him? His father certainly had a reputation but that did not stretch down to his level. Unless something happened back in Konoha that required using him as bait to lure certain Konoha ninja away from the village.

Sitting up, he found Sakura lying fifty feet away, unconscious. He could make out three needles in her neck. To have overpowered a Nin at her level meant that the Sound Nin were adept and cunning. There was a master among them that exceeded Chunin level. Hardly unusual.

He looked up as a figure appeared in front of him.

"Ah, the son of Hatake, Kakashi." Kabuto eyed the little runt. "You certainly look like your father."

Kashi frowned and shrugged. As far as he was concerned, this whole mess must be his father's doing. If he could fold his arms, Kashi would be able to reach several weapons he liked to keep stashed in a number of secret places in his Genin uniform.

"Does that bother you?" Kabuto smiled slightly. "Being referred to as a child of another ninja?"

"What have you done to Sakura-chan?!" Kashi demanded.

"In time she will wake." Kabuto glanced over his shoulder. "She did put up quite a good fight but she seemed distracted. Could it be over you? Perhaps your father?"

Kashi eyed the fallen tree off to his right. A branch appeared sharp enough to cut the rope if he was quick. Still, this guy seemed pretty confident that his method of tying would hold a child. Well, Kashi was not just any child. A master at ropes and knots, there was none that could hold him for long. Hatake, Kashi would wipe that smug look off that guy's face.


	31. Chapter 31: The Archives

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Reminiscing how I don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Been a while since I updated. A lot's happened since then; relative diagnosed with cancer, moved again, busy at work and much too little time to spend doing my favorite thing – writing! So on we go.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**The Archives**

_Sakura stood in front of the door in her mind._

_That same plain door with the faceless statue standing guard beside it, the current bane of her existence. Blocking her advancement, laughing at her inability to turn the knob, sitting there in silent torment while it watched her fail. _

_She wondered what could this be that stopped her from moving forward. This obstacle felt so impassable and she would not grow until it opened. Perhaps it was just her curiosity wondering what would greet her on the other side._

'_Why can't I open this door?' _

_And yet she wanted nothing to do with it. Her last memory was facing Kabuto. The minion of Orochimaru who stitched his master onto his body with his sick devotion, she remembered. This ninja who allowed his master to live as a parasite as part of his body until Orochimaru found the strength to take a new body. Since Sasuke closed the door on that avenue all those years ago. _

_And now that Orochimaru returned to physical form. She was in danger of falling prey to his whims. She possessed something he needed. But what could that be? _

_Her attention diverted to a soft voice on the silence, barely getting through as if muffled by a wall. She heard this familiar voice, a young voice._

'_Kashi?' She whispered. _

_Kabuto…he did not…_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke to find the forest cast in deep shadows, hands tied behind her. Quickly doing a mental check, she found no lasting pains nor did her muscles ache, nothing to indicate she had any physical wounds. That was good, she thought. At least one thing was one her side for the time being.

She spied Kabuto near the fire watching the flames flicker in alternating reds, oranges, yellows and blues hues. He threw a few more logs on the fire indiscriminantly. She knew better than to try an attempt an escape tonight. He still possessed techniques that surpassed her abilities. Not that she could not put up a valiant fight but she wanted answers.

Strange seeing him like this, staring at him as if nothing ever changed. After Naruto's story about meeting Kabuto shortly after Sasuke theoretically murdered Orochimaru, Konoha believed they were rid of a lifelong enemy. He appeared so normal since removing Orochimaru's parasitic form from him last year.

Or so the story went anyway.

'_Damn, I didn't think Orochimaru would be strong enough to launch another attack on Konoha so soon.'_

Her abduction had something to do with a future attack on Konoha. Of that she could be sure. This door in her mind was the key. And she would use it long enough to find the answers she sought. Perhaps this would help her find a way to open it.

"So, you're awake." Came the soft, whispering male voice.

Sakura looked up to find Kabuto standing over her. "Kabuto."

"You look surprised to see me." His face was cast in shadow, dimly lit by the fire.

"Last time I saw you, you were being absorbed by Orochimaru's creature." Sakura kept her voice low. "Strange how you always seem to find a way to continue to live."

"Ah." Kabuto replied coldly. "A guise to fool all, event he Atasaki. Once Konoha regained its focus on another enemy, only then could we carry out our plan in secret. I had to be seen by Konoha nin for the story to work."

"So it was a necessary step to fake your own deaths." Sakura frowned. "And look for these archives."

It was a shame that Sasuke, who once thought he rid the world of a master pain-in-the-ass, believed heartedly that he alone killed one of the Three Great Shinobi of Konoha. What a monumental waste of time the last four years had been chasing the Ataksuki. All they did was give a path to another lethal predator bent on domination. Again.

She felt anger but at the same time irritation in her blindness to an obvious trap. The signs were there the entire time since that damn mission to the Land of Fish.

"For obvious reasons." Kabuto walked towards her. "But your purpose is far more important than Sasuke's. You see, Orochimaru was looking for the archives even back when Sasuke came to our side. He was most disappointed that not even an Uchiha knew the location of the archives."

"It's a shame you didn't die." Sakura smiled. "Along with Orochimaru."

"No." Kabuto folded his arms. "It the plan to let everyone think he died long enough to uncover the Ataksuki's plan. He knew that they were planning something far more sinister. It would be easier for them to act on that plan if they thought we were removed as an obstacle."

"Naruto will be pissed he didn't get to kill you himself." Sakura sat up.

"There will be no killing tonight." Kabuto shifted his position then walked around her as if circling her. "What I want to know is where the archives are."

"Archives?" Sakura frowned. "What archives?"

"So, they haven't told you then." Kabuto lost his smile. "The Hokage's been waiting for you to discover them on your own. But you haven't."

Kabuto shook his head, making Sakura only angrier. How dare he imply she was not kept in the loop. The Hokage would have kept her in the loop unless it represented an immediate danger to Konoha. She tried to pull the restraints apart using her strength but found them reinforced. No wonder why she was busy with social events, they were keeping an eye on her.

"Nakane left the Uchiha archives in your head." Kabuto squatted in front of her, planting his index finger on her forehead. "Most archivists can access the archives at will if they know how to achieve it. I know Kakashi has a copied portion of the archives but I know she left you the full archives."

'_Kakashi only has a copy while I have the full archives?'_ Sakura did not understand this archive thing. How could one person possess an entire library of one clan's history?

He stood up and continued explaining. Kabuto saw she knew nothing of this, her expression blank and curious. _'The information I give her now might give her the necessary clue in order open the archives locked away in that head of hers.'_

Perhaps, Nakane felt that Haruno, Sakura would keep the archives safe from Orochimaru and Uchiha, Itachi. A smart ninja over and above her own genius. A woman does know man best, after all.

"It took a while to narrow down her path but then, Nakane was never one to have relationships being what she was. The White Nin did not return to Konoha very often, her level of ninjutsu surpassed even the Anbu. Course, few knew of her true identity and what she actually did. Her missions were of the utmost important and highly classified. Of course you know that now."

Kabuto paused.

"What no one knows is that Tsunade gave her the mission to find the Uchiha archives never knowing Nakane actually possessed the archives. Six years she followed a plausible path across Fire Country just to hide the truth. Once Nakane returned to Konoha, her mission changed once word finally reached Konoha that Orochimaru was looking for the archives. It was a most perfect plan. Return to Konoha to receive her new mission and find a new location for the archives. Not even the Hokage knew and never suspected. Strange that of all the people she battled, Nakane gave them to you. The Hokage did not figure out who possessed the archives until a few years after Nakane's death. More like suspected who she gave them to really."

Sakura knew that getting angry would change nothing of her position. Trapped like a dog in a cage, she had no chance of escaping without help. Her surprise guest last night ensured that no one would come looking for her until morning. Which meant he had twelve hours or more to put as much distance between them and Konoha.

If Naruto had come to check on her for not showing up for the Jounin exam, then he would know something was off immediately. Surely, he would let someone know and not just dart off after her like some idiot. Then again…he was known not to give much thought when it came to his friends.

No, she needed to believe in Naruto. He was older, faster, and a little smarter now. If any clues were left behind, then he knew to report to Tsunade. If Kabuto left behind any indication of his identity that it was he who visited her last night, then Tsunade would have dispatched a team quickly once alerted.

She shook her head. All this time she believed it was because of the Woman's Wrath no Jutsu that kept her under surveillance by the Hokage. The reason Sasuke tried to date her and why Kakashi was sent to hang out. _'I'm such a fool!' _

"The reason you pretended to be the Hokage and sent me on that bogus mission." Sakura frowned in anger, testing the binding holding her wrists together. "You tried to kidnap me then because I have the archives."

"Ah, ah, ah." Kabuto took a step back. "Careful what you do, Miss Haruno. Your actions will have a serious affect on the life of a young triplet."

'_Kashi.'_ She had heard his voice before and demanded. "Where is he?!"

She glanced around finding no evidence he was within the vicinity of the camp. That meant he was taken to gain the attention of Konoha just as she was abducted to retrieve the archives. _'The hell he's getting the archives!' _her inner voice declared. Kashi was close by but kept somewhere in case she escaped.

"Now, now." Kabuto patted her head. "Where would we be if I told you that?"

The Hokage knew the importance of the archives. But she did not apparently. If Kabuto and a newly regenerated Orochimaru wanted the archives, it was bad. Strange, not even Sasuke tried to persuade her to obtain the archives for himself. Did he understand why he could not have them? She needed to play the game until either help arrived or she found an escape. Kabuto would not tell her his location readily even if she escaped, Sakura reasoned. No, she had to play this game until she could launch an attack not an escape.

Then Kabuto pulled out a large needle ten inches long. He stared at the metal allowing it to glimmer in the fire's light, toying with it for her benefit. Then he pulled out another needle and held them side-by-side. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with what you know the archives and move on from there." Kabuto looked at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto studied the map with silent understanding that nothing was for sure. The nin dogs were out looking for a trail and any clue as to where Kabuto took Sakura. There was nothing they could do until the nin dogs returned.

"Kabuto knows she's had the archives for some time." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in agitation.

Figures that Orochimaru found a way to survive like a parasite all these years. Now that the Atasuki retreated into the background again, Orochimaru made his presence known once more. Damn! Sasuke never figured he would have to face him again. What a nuisance.

"Agree." Kakashi had not been paying attention to map knowing its contours by memory.

"So, we're waiting for the dogs then?" Naruto appeared bored.

"Kabuto wants her where he can find out how close she is to the archives." Kakashi began. "How much she knows and at what point is she to opening them. What he doesn't realize is that he can't access the information unless Sakura wants him to."

"That'll be never." Naruto announced confidently.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke ground out. "She doesn't know she possesses the archives…yet. She may give in willingly."

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted. "NOT SAKURA!"

"Shssh!" Sasuke issued as a command. "What are you, some kind of an idiot? Keep your voice down, you could give our position away."

Kakashi shook his head then sighed. He agreed with Naruto that Sakura may not know about the archives but she was not stupid enough to just give them to Orochimaru. Unless there was some other incentive to force the choice, he reasoned. He had enough problems just trying to access his own portion of the archives.

"The archives are tricky." Kakashi continued. "It seems to have a defense mechanism built into it, even in one's head. She may not have to worry about accidentally slipping information about the archives."

"You have a portion?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"Yes." Kakashi felt the Uchiha's stance tense up when he replied. "I haven't been able to open mine either."

"The archives." Naruto folded his arms. "Why does the Uchiha clan need archives for?"

"Naruto." Sasuke closed his eyes in agitation. "The archives are a way to limit the use of forbidden techniques without the knowledge being lost forever. It is entrusted to only the most trustworthy of people who have been determined to possess certain traits that allow for the archives to be implanted into them. Only the strongest are chosen. "

He paused then continued.

"It's a sacred duty. There's only one archivist at a time. My father believed it was too dangerous to break it up amongst a number of people. It would be too difficult to protect in many pieces. My parents guarded the archivist for years until just after I was born and my father took his place on the council. At first I believed Itachi wanted them for himself. But no Uchiha can hold them as long as they possess the Sharingan."

"Whoa!" Naruto smiled. "Sakura-chan possesses the traits necessary to keep the archives of the Uchiha clan."

"Nakane thought she was strong enough." Kakashi wondered about her choice.

Could that be the reason Sakura was drawn to him? He had another portion of the archives? Or was his a copy of a portion she possessed? If it was a copy, that would not draw her to him. Besides his children, he found no other link that could possibly lead her to believe there was any chance of some kind of relationship.

"That's because she is strong enough!" Naruto said decisively. "That's my girl!"

Naruto felt a clunk on his head, pain shuttering down his spine.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the spot where contact was made.

"Keep it down!" Kakashi urged, lowering his hand.

Sasuke nodded he believed the same line of reasoning. Once he learned that Sakura possibly possessed the archives, it renewed his spirits that his clan was not going to become extinct. In fact, he considered the possibility that Sakura could be the first woman of the new Uchiha clan. But after that kiss on the street that seemed so long ago, he realized he felt her more of a sister than a possible girlfriend or wife.

"Kabuto had a good head start." Naruto listened to the forest. "He could be anywhere by now."

He hoped Kakashi's dogs would come back soon.

They quickly set up camp, silence among them an eerie sound. All three felt tense yet nothing bothered them. Neither let their guard down, patiently waiting for word. Naruto had a reputation for impatience. On this night, he behaved unusually in honor of his missing friend.

Kakashi looked up at the sky before he turned in.

Squeezing his hands together, he tried reading a book but felt too distracted to concentrate. Without reading or thinking, his only option was bed. He left his thoughts blank in fear that she might haunt him again.


	32. Chapter 32: The Key

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **As usual, don't own it, got over it.

**Author's Notes: **It took me awhile to really think this through, a lot longer than I initially planned. Okay, read on!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**The Key**

The sun rose brightly the next morning. Not a cloud in the sky as the birds chirped overhead. Sasuke disappeared to take care of morning business, Naruto shaved as he thought about Sakura. He worried how she was faring at the moment. Orochimaru and Kabuto were almost forgotten enemies until this whole mess started. And Sensei Kakashi seemed unusually tense this morning.

For a reason…

Kakashi felt his age for once. He had not slept well these last few days, allowing his subconscious mind to take control. Sakura haunted him despite his long meditation. That day in the cave, when her lips met his…he could think of little else when darkness came these days. He kept his heart out of it but even his usual guards were beginning to question his actions.

Suddenly his head perked up. Facing his covered face towards the temporary camp, he knew something was off. He felt the presence before Pakun appeared. His lead nin dog appeared almost as quickly as his presence was felt, back from his mission. He had not expected to last all night.

"She's everywhere." Pakun looked solemn. "He's spread her blood around in every direction to throw us off the scent."

"Needles?" Naruto asked, wiping his face off from the shave cream.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and wondered what he meant.

"From the small amounts of blood. I'd say so." Pakun nodded his head in agreement. "Blood's thinnest to the north. I'd try there. All the other directions are pretty thick and heavily laced for a distance of four miles before thinning out. Kabuto knows we're probably most likely used to Sakura's scent and planned to throw us off with the heavier trails."

Naruto glanced towards the north solidifying they should travel north bound.

Kakashi nodded. "Return and get some rest. Let the others know."

It would be difficult to figure out exactly which way Kabuto took Sakura even if the thin blood trail to the north was the right direction. He did not have to worry about her dying…just yet. Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan archives and he knew Sakura had them. Since she could not access them…that allowed her to live a little bit longer.

But for how much longer?

Many in Konoha believed the duo were defeated and killed by Sasuke years ago. After Orochimaru was killed and Kabuto grafted parts of him to his own form, they believed them to be a threat to Konoha no longer. Little did anyone know that there were alternate methods of salvaging one's own soul. No one knew how it was accomplished, only that a year ago, signs began to re-emerge about Orochimaru and Kabuto.

And they returned with a vengeance.

Kakashi had to shake his head to clear those unhappy thoughts. Since Kabuto took Sakura, it seemed clear that perhaps he had a method to extract what he needed. Few Uchiha even knew of the archives existence. Even fewer knew who would have them. And only one person knew how to extract them from the person in possession.

The archivist themselves.

"We should split up and check all directions." Kakashi decided. "Look for clues of recent activity. There's a ninja post nearby, a mile or so away."

Neither commented on Sasuke's disappearance last night. He whispered to Kakashi that he would go to the nearest nin outpost and ask around about any suspicious activity in the area lately. It would only take a few hours to get there and he could be back by morning.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered. "I knew Kabuto would try something like this."

Sasuke appeared shortly after Pakun disappeared to return home.

"I figured Kabuto would try this method." Sasuke smiled. "I tracked them to the north."

Naruto fisted his hand. "I knew it was north!"

Sasuke watched his teammates.

Kakashi nodded and Naruto immediately set his chin indicating they accepted the mission to rescue Sakura. They would follow his instincts and not question him or his loyalty. They were among only a few who would be so trusting though he wondered if Kakashi and Naruto truly trusted him at all like they did once before.

That was something he found difficult since his reintegration back into Konoha society. Many Hidden Leaf ninja still did not trust him and made no issue about showing him how they felt. The Uchiha clan was once highly regarded. Now they were no more than extinct in the eyes of many. He wanted…needed to change that mind set. But not by wandering around the countryside looking for vengeance and certainly not gallivanting off looking for a battle to settle a score.

Kakashi and Naruto leapt into the air to follow the trail leading northward. Sasuke hesitated before following them. Kabuto knew how to set a trap. And this felt no different than those in the past. There was something waiting for all of them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kabuto certainly had a way with trying to extort information regarding the Uchiha archives, her inner Sakura noted sarcastically with her hands on her hips. Kashi dangled by his neck, clutched tightly in Kabuto's grip above the ground. Even at five, Kashi was considered small but his size did not dim his genius status. Sakura felt a pang of uncontrollable rage through the pain in her chest.

"Sakura!" Kashi could barely breathe.

"PUT. HIM." Sakura warned. "DOWN."

"Or what?" Kabuto asked with a slight grin.

Then it formed while she could feel every part of her being. Sakura felt the Wrath chakra storm coalesce, using her body to propel it forward. Kabuto's eyes widened, realizing he was paralyzed and unable to evade the danger barreling towards him. He gripped Kashi tighter intent on taking him along with him should something permanent happen.

Kabuto cried out as the storm enveloped him.

Kashi dropped to the ground, unharmed, and leapt to his feet. He wasted no time heading for the safety Sakura would provide. The ninja accompanying Kabuto moved in to recapture him. He quickly evaded them, reaching Sakura in less than three seconds. She put herself in front of Kashi, her one hand on his shoulder. They backed away.

Sakura never looked down towards the younger nin, her eyes on the enemy surrounding them this morning. "You okay, Kashi?"

"Yeah." Ignoring the pain throbbing in his neck, Kashi felt safe behind Sakura.

He was silly thinking she never cared about him or his brothers.

"I thought you didn't like us anymore." Kashi ground out.

Sakura kept her concentration on the ninja she could find and Kabuto slowly recovering from her attack. She would need to focus more chakra into the technique to really cause harm. But that had to come later on…if she was allowed to live anyway. She also guessed that Kabuto would be playing his games and waiting for the right time to strike, behaving like a wounded bull. It was not like when she hit Kakashi with the Chakra storm. That was motivated by love and far deeper than any hate. She felt nothing for Kabuto. Made sense he would recover a bit quicker.

Sakura responded flatly. "Just your father."

"Figures." Kashi rolled his eyes and mumbled. "He's always messing up, isn't he?"

Leave it to dad to destroy all possible friendships at the first sign of deeper feelings. At least that was what the Hokage mumbled and grumbled about during his last turn in the high office after the hospital fiasco. Grown-ups were all messed up, Kashi concluded. Even at five years old he could understand adults. That was not something he looked forward to in the coming years. If Kabuto let him live that long to see it.

"Kashi, move it!" Sakura ordered.

There was little time if they wanted to put enough distance between them and their captors before they recovered enough to come after them. It did not matter which way they went, only that they were away from Kabuto and his nin.

But she learned something valuable this morning. If she did not find something far worse than hate against Kabuto, her Jutsu would be useless in time of battle. Woman's Wrath no Jutsu was better against people you knew rather than complete strangers. But it was enough to take him down. And Kabuto was still down.

It drained his ki and that meant it drew out all of his opponent's ability to fight. This particular storm was used to drain the surrounding ninja not kill them. War was about defeating a people not one particular ninja. Without killing them, there was always the chance of a peaceful solution to war, hence the use of it in the old days. Still, they would not work on Kabuto and the newly restored Orochimaru.

Sakura felt angry that Orochimaru would strike so low. "Why couldn't they just stay dead?"

Kashi could keep up with Sakura easily. She was deep in thought about her attack wondering why it probably did not out right kill the other ninja. She would find the answer, he was sure. Sakura always found the answers to everything. He did not feel any ninja coming after them. But then, they should not let down their guard until they were back at Konoha.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the smoke rose in front of them. Kashi released one of his brother's favorite stink bombs. The other ninja were momentarily caught off guard.

"Move!" Sakura ordered.

She grasped Kashi arm, turned and leaped into the forest. She was tired but her adrenaline was pumping and so was Kashi's. She could hear it coursing through his veins as he struggled to keep up with her. But the main goal was to get far enough away so they could find a place to hide. Right now, places were sparse.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

His view from the ground was essentially perfect. The event turned out better than he expected. Haruno Sakura knew of the archives but she had not yet accessed them yet otherwise he would never have gotten that close. So she was previously unaware of Nakane's gift.

That worked in their favor, Kabuto thought as he got to his feet slowly pushing up his glasses.

This location was a little closer to Konoha than he wanted initially but it would have to do at the moment. The temporary camp was erected since the plans were put in place once the Hidden Leaf ninja made a break for their capital. Tents were created from white canvas tarps and the fire ring in the center was already under construction.

"Kabuto!" The nin claimed reaching him.

Kabuto stood his full height where he once pretended to be too injured and remained on the ground, watching the path of the fleeing Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi 'Kashi' Junior.

The nin continued since Kabuto remained silent. "They fell for it."

"Of course they did." Kabuto wondered if the female would see through his guises long enough to suspect a trap. "Are the men in place?"

"They're just waiting for the Konoha nin to crossed their paths." He stood erect. "Should we follow them now?"

"Let's give them a few more moments before we give chase." Kabuto knew strategy. "Let them think they got away."

But he knew they would suspect a trap if they waited too long.

Good nin often looked at all sides of a possible attack. If they allowed too much time before giving chase, they would zig-zagged their way back to the capital. However, since he thought of that option, he awaited the signals from the spotters he placed along the possible routes. Thus far, they were heading in the direction he wanted.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

This was odd.

They stopped to rest on thick tree branch high above the forest floor. Things were far too peaceful. Her nerves began rattling, talking non-sense at first. Yet she also knew her inner Sakura was telling her the truth. She sensed something was about to unfold. Kashi was only a mere distraction. Yet Sakura felt no one coming up behind them, giving chase like they had before. It was almost like they did not bother to give chase at all.

She whispered. "Too easy."

Their escape was too simple, Sakura reasoned.

Kashi nodded. "Agreed." He looked over at her. "What do we do now?"

Sakura whispered. "Find a place to hide." Her eyes glanced around in all directions. "There could be a trap lurking hidden anywhere. We need to play it safe and keep out of sight for now."

"Is that why they didn't follow us?" Kashi knew this but felt fearful of numerous 'experienced' ninja finding them and they unable to defend themselves.

"Could be." Sakura knew not to alarm Kashi. "Kabuto does nothing without purpose. He wants something from me."

But what she did not know.

Kashi's eyes widened. "I…I was used as bait?"

"You were always the smartest one out of your brothers." Sakura smiled running a hand over his long hair sticking up, much like his father's. "No offense meant. I only mean you pick up on things quicker than they do most of the time." She paused. "Kabuto knew that to get my attention he needed something that would have me willing to risk my life to save."

Kashi froze at the sentiment. "Wow." Was all he could think to say.

"It's okay." She smiled again feeling off balanced.

They were not out of danger yet. Sakura patted Kashi on the shoulder then walked past him towards the end of the branch. To get a clearer picture of the forest below, she needed to remove people from her perimeter. If anyone was hiding below, she would find them soon enough.

Kashi remained where he stood watching Sakura-chan conduct ninja stuff. Her method was silent but he knew why she was making the sweep. He sighed and let his shoulders drop. Any older nin would be able to get the jump on him. He needed to be more diligent. Like father always told him.

Sakura looked around and found nothing lurking. However, her instincts told her to look harder. _'They're planning something to get you out in the open'_, she commented silently.

Suddenly, she felt the impending doom coming their way. No wonder they never gave chase. The plan was simple and it worked seamlessly. There was no time to run! Sakura looked to the sky then turned to Kashi.

They were coming fast!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto and the others sensed the unfolding events nearby and pushed harder to arrive in time. He knew the others sensed it too since they all pushed ahead at the same time. Naruto pulled out ahead of the pack since his energy was flowing easily at the moment. Then he skidded to a halt, arriving in the meadow near where Sakura and Kashi could be felt somewhere above the ground. He found them on the branch high above the forest floor.

"I'm too late!" He growled.

Sakura was lunging for Kashi but there was no time!

Kunai and needles were already in route. As if they lured to the branch and set up for the attack. Naruto felt his anger burst forth, sending rage coursing through his veins. Kabuto and Orochimaru were taking things too far!

"KASHI!" Sakura's voice rang out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he could only watch the situation unfold before him.

Sakura ran for Kashi in the midst of hundreds of sutra-laced Kunai. She did so without thought to herself. To protect Kashi from Kabuto's henchmen hidden in the forest launching their weapons at the tree branch where they stood. She deflected most of the kunai, reaching the young ninja and leaping out of the way. They landed separately, weapons in both hands.

He finally let the breath he held go.

Sasuke and Kakashi reached Naruto as a new wave of needles and kunai were sent towards Sakura and Kashi as a broader wave.

Sasuke replied. "They're banking on more of us arriving."

Naruto smiled connivingly. "Bring it on!"

Sakura felt relieved they were no longer alone. But where the hell were the needles coming from? Kashi would not know how to defend against that. Sasuke held Kakashi back, there was nothing any of them could do except get themselves killed. Most ninja did not know how to defend against that particular attack. It could penetrate any Genjutsu and Taijutsu was not enough.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura saw the needles coming for them. For that one brief moment she let her guard down to assess the situation, the attack was launched. The hidden ninja waited for this very moment. And took advantage of the diversion wave coming at the small group of Konoha ninja from the other direction. Kashi and herself were the targets of this new attack.

But it was not herself she worried about.

If any of the Kunai or needles hit Kashi, he would die almost immediately due to his younger age and smaller veins. She at most, would become paralyzed possibly wounded. His much younger body could not handle that amount of toxin. Kabuto did not want to kill them, only to capture.

She looked towards Naruto, seeing Sasuke and Kakashi with him.

Her eyes flared open._ 'He came.' _

Then Sakura looked down at Kashi staring up at her. Suddenly remembering her predicament, she realized the distraction cost her escape time. No way she could survive that much toxin! Seconds passed and she made the hardest decision of her life. This would be her last gift to Kakashi. She lifted Kashi off the ground and held him tightly. Her body jerked eerily as needles pierced her body. She fell to her knees then onto her side, protecting Kashi by holding onto him.

"SAKURA!" Tears streamed down Kashi's cheeks as he fell with her.

Kakashi met her eyes before she stepped in, took hold of Kashi and saved him. A woman did not do that unless she loved. He did not see it before. Did not want to see it. She loved his sons. And him. And she was willing to die to prove it.

Kashi sat up, his small hands on Sakura. Tears fell freely as his small face focused on Sakura's eyes. Without thought, Kakashi leapt to his son, taking hold of him. His heart lurched at Sakura's lifeless green eyes left open. He wanted to kill every one of them but knew better than to allow his anger and grief to cloud his judgment.

"Sakura." Naruto could barely speak in shock unable to go to her like he wanted. "Why did you stand in the way?"

Kakashi returned to Naruto and Sasuke with Kashi. Naruto reached for Kashi, allowing the little brat to use him to cry on. His small hands and arms wrapped around Naruto and held on tight burying his small face into his abdomen.

Sasuke moved to get Kashi away from the battle, but found they were now surrounded. The enemy fortified their position with the intent to take them all out. He swore under his breath but turned towards the impending doom.

Kashi pulled away from Naruto in time to see the others standing back-to-back together. He knew that meant the group was surrounded. His father, Naruto and Sasuke were unreadable. Kashi looked around and found no escape route. What would they do now? How would they get out of this? He looked to the sky and found it filled with kunai and needles coming towards them in a cloud of black and silver.

Kashi felt fear for the first time. "Crap!"


	33. Chapter 33: Welcome

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Yep, don't own the original characters of Naruto but I am having fun taking them for a ride!

**Author's Notes: **I know this has been a long time in coming…read.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**Welcome**

_Sakura woke in the dark with only the door from before illuminated. That same damn door standing alone in the middle of nowhere. She got onto her feet realizing she felt no pain where the kunai pierced her body. So this was it._

_She was dead. _

_This was where she had been going all this time. The reason she kept dreaming of this door and the statue beside it. Death's door. Maybe it made sense things turned out this way, she reasoned. Maybe for the best really. _

"_What a hell-va way to go." Sakura said softly. _

_Part of her felt defeated. There was no inner Sakura to tell rile her 'strength' and fight back. Another part of her felt robbed of watching Kashi and his brothers grow into ninja, into men. Was death the only way to reach this point? And not feel the least bit rushed about learning the secrets hidden behind the door like before? Then why had she been coming here before now? Was all those dreams a premonition of her dying? _

_She looked at the door and felt cursed. The statue in the form of Kakashi now greeted her beside the former obstacle. She smiled slightly then lost it. The man who could love no one stood beside the door that seemed to torment her for no reason. And now she was dead, having provided shelter for Kashi so that he may live. Were her efforts worth it? Did he make it out alive? Were Naruto and Sasuke able to get Kashi away from Kabuto's attack?_

_She whispered. "I guess I'll never know." _

_There was only cold and weakness in her now. Yet she felt there was more to this place. But she had nothing to go on. Nothing to guide her to the next step. In anger, she walked forward and placed a hand on the doorknob. She twisted it hard, finding no resistance. She yanked open the door, finding a familiar face waiting for her. _

"_Nakane!"_

"_Sakura-chan…welcome to the Uchiha clan archives."_

"_But…I…" She stuttered. "I'm dead."_

"_Think so? Nakane smiled. "I worked long and hard to make sure you came to this place. It took me a long time to find you."_

"_Find me?"_

"_Yes. Someone I could trust to leave the archives and would protect them. Then I heard a story about the girl who threw Yamanaka Ino out of her head during the Chunin preliminary exam. That's never been done before to the Yamanaka clan. At that moment, I knew I found what I was looking for."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. I was never meant to live, Sakura."_

"_You're the Uchiha archivist."_

"_The archivist was never meant to be a Uchiha, Sakura." Nakane smiled and shook her head. "My mother Saro belonged to the Takahashi clan. Their kekkei genkai was psychic ability. Many believed my father held the archives but it was my mother who retained the archives of the Uchiha clan. Then she fell in love with an Uchiha. She was forbidden to marry him but ran away with him anyway and lived in the village. Only after they had me did they realize their mistake."_

"_That the archives were in danger?"_

"_Yes." Nakane nodded. "No Uchiha is capable of handling all the information contained within the archives. It would be devastating on the world if one of the Uchiha clan got a hold of them and used this knowledge for their own personal gain. It could never be an Uchiha. Was never meant to be an Uchiha. They, men, can be manipulated easily. By someone who wanted them to destroy the world we live in, in peace."_

"_But you have the archives." Sakura pointed out. _

"_But I could never access them." Nakane shook her head gently. "Cursed with both kekkei genkai of the two clans, I was able to keep the archives from being stolen. Nothing more. Only the truly gifted can open them."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Love, Sakura." Nakane took Sakura's hand in hers. "Only a person who can truly love can open the archives. Coupled with their immense inner strength, the archivist will keep the information in the archives safe for all eternity. The Takahashi clan of Konoha died off shortly after my mother was born. She was orphaned at five. The task fell to her to keep them safe, the last of her kind. But love ultimately destroyed her."_

"_Did you love Kakashi?" Sakura wanted to know._

"_No." Nakane shook her head and smiled. "My children. When I became a mother, I found love for the first time in my life."_

"_You used me?"_

"_I trusted you." Placing a hand over Sakura's heart, Nakane smiled. "I had to find the next archivist quickly. In life, I chose the Uchiha kekkei genkai rather than the Takahashi kekkei genkai. I wanted to use the Sharingan traits and find out all I could accomplish. But that was my downfall. I became like all the Uchiha before me. Once I realized my mistake, I had to find a replacement for the archives. Once I found you, I spent as much time with you as I could. I slept on your floor seemingly to escape my husband." _

"_But you…"_

"_Transferred the archives while you slept. It took just over a year to complete the full transfer. After the first three months, I realized that I would inevitably lose my Sharingan traits to any child I had. So, knowing the archives would soon be safe, I visited my husband for the first time."_

"_You…"_

"_He was in the bath." Nakane smiled, her cheeks turned pink. "I showed up and just…essentially…well, you get the idea." She fell silent without finishing the sentence._

"_I never knew." Sakura felt herself blush. _

"_He's not one to talk." Nakane looked to the floor._

_Kakashi was the least of her concerns. "How can I be strong enough to protect the archives?"_

"_You inner strength." Nakane smiled. "This inner Sakura you have. I have seen her strength when you doubt yourself. With her, you will master Woman's Wrath No Jutsu."_

_Sakura was perplexed and pointed out. "That was your training."_

"_No, Sakura. I never mastered the technique." Nakane smiled. "I couldn't master it. I didn't have the fire within me to utilize the full power of the technique. My power was drawn from the ninja around me. That's the secret of my No Jutsu. The Chakra-ki blast technique draws all chakra from my enemies within the blood circle. Once I expel the accumulated chakra as my own, my own chakra mixed in comes back to me with severe consequences. With the archives still inside me, I was allowed to live. It was all that kept me alive."_

"_But…"_

"_Woman's Wrath No Jutsu isn't the same, Sakura." Nakane shook her head. "It began as a form of chakra absorbing no Jutsu, but you changed it once I showed you how to perform the techniques. You made it entirely your own. With an anger and wrath I never knew existed. And you will continue to shape and reshape it until you've mastered it." _

"_That's why you died that last time?" Sakura stared wide-eyed. "You no longer possessed the archives."_

"_Yes. I had to die, Sakura." Nakane smiled weakly. "Konoha's future was at stake. Now that Orochimaru has returned, he was close to figuring out how to extract the archives from me. Then he would have Sasuke for sure. I knew you still cared enough for him to want to keep the Uchiha clan archives safe. Once I transferred the archives to you, I knew I had little time left to live if I wanted to keep the new location safe. You were temporarily safe from all who searched for the archives. No one connected why I decided to become your best friend. Tsunade most likely figured out where they were."_

"_I don't know how they figured it out." Sakura responded. "Doesn't matter now. I'm dead."_

"_No, you aren't." Nakane appeared happy as she shook her head. "The love you have for Kakashi allowed you to open this door."_

_Sakura blinked back tears. "He…he doesn't want me."_

"_He doesn't have to want you." Nakane placed a hand on Sakura's face. "He needs you. Love does not give you a choice. Kakashi loves his children. But until he forgives himself for his past, he will never be the man he's meant to be."_

"_The man he's meant to be?" Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean Hokage?"_

_Nakane nodded._

"_He has the power, the knowledge and the experience. What he needs is love to complete him. And he refuses to allow himself to love. He's almost afraid of it."_

"_Kabuto and his men…they have Kashi." Sakura could hear the conversation. "To keep me in line. He's planned an ambush for any ninja that came after me. They'll all die!"_

"_I hear your old team."_

"_Yes, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi are here."_

"_Konoha Fire." Nakane smiled. "The first step towards Divine Sharingan." _

"_But…" Sakura frowned. "The Divine Sharingan doesn't exist."_

"_Because it's a state of being." Nakane smiled once more. "Orochimaru wants the archives to learn how to become the Divine Sharingan. Possessing the Sharingan is his first step. It is time you show him that he can't have it."_

"_What is the Divine Sharingan exactly?"_

"_I am not allowed to know." Nakane bowed her head. "You must discover that on your own. However, I do know that it can be used to repel multiple enemies."_

"_Like an attack on Konoha?"_

"_No, like an attack on the entire nation of Fire Country." Nakane faded slightly. "Well, that's according to the legend. No one knows if such power was ever used before. But its name drives fear in the hearts of the Nation of Sand. I tried for years to discover if the Divine Sharingan was used prior to that country forming. I failed to uncover any information before I met you."_

"_So it's a technique then." Sakura frowned,_

'KASHI!' Naruto's voice cried out.

"_It's time for the fire of Konoha to show herself. The pieces are all here." Nakane smiled. "A pure blood Uchiha, the guardian Sharingan, the archivist and the puppet."_

"_Sasuke, Kakashi and myself?" Sakura paused. "Puppet?"_

_Nakane smiled eerily. "With the Demon Fox chakra, the archivist can become anything she wants." _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura's body was left where it fell to the ground.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were pinned to the ground, four ninja on each one of them with Kunai pointed at them. Kashi was held between two ninja clearly intent on hurting the young Konoha nin.

"Let me start with this one." Kabuto smiled evilly and continued on as if he did not know where the archives were located sure that Kakashi knew Sakura possessed them. "Shame the woman had to die first."

Kakashi let his head hang low. He could not believe Sakura took the brunt of the attack for Kashi. Then again, it was no surprise after all. She cared, always did, more for his sons than he did. Her actions spoke volumes about where her heart lay where his sons were concerned. Her Woman's Wrath No Jutsu also confirmed what he feared. She cared for him too.

Naruto noted Kakashi's sudden relinquish of strength. There was no way to win this round. The fact that Kabuto appeared to have some plan in place made him suspicious. If Kabuto thought someone else had the archives, then why set up this trap? That stumped him. Sasuke told him Kabuto knew Sakura had the archives. Kabuto was wondering if they knew about the archives location. Glancing to his right, Sasuke was part of it since he was hauled off towards the tree line with more than twenty nin focused just on him alone. What was the power play here?

"What the hell do you want from Kashi?" Naruto needed to get the game rolling.

Kabuto knew not to piss off the Hidden Leaf ninja. With the Nine-tailed Fox inside him, Naruto certainly had the ability to wield the power from the demon. Yet he wondered if he would need it to access the archives?

"Kashi?" Kabuto lingered the Kunai across Kashi's throat. "It's not really the brat I need at the moment." He looked at Kakashi. "It's his father that possesses some of the archives."

Kakashi looked up at that moment shocked Kabuto knew. But he had yet figured out how to access them. What was Kabuto's game play? Surely Sakura possessed the full archives and his 'small portion' was just a mere taste. Unless he was the key to access the full archives?

He noted the light bulb go on in Kakashi's eye. "You see, I had to lure the brat and Haruno, Sakura from Konoha to get you out of the village, Kakashi." Kabuto motioned for other ninja to take the brat. "One begets the other. At first we thought she possessed the archives but since she's now dead, that's not the case." He paused for effect. "But then, you aren't exactly a push over, are you?"

Kashi struggled pointlessly as they dragged him away from his father.

Naruto was surprised and looked to Kakashi who said nothing but turned from him. "You have some of the archives? Are you the key?" Seeing no expression from Kakashi he added. "Did you even know it?"

Kabuto liked what he saw. "Nakane was efficient at choosing you as a husband." He smiled. "A smart choice to choose one not born with the Sharingan but inherited from an Uchiha. No one would suspect you immediately. She used Sakura as a diversion to transfer the archives while he slept."

Kakashi said finally. "I'm not the key, Kabuto." He suddenly understood what Nakane was trying to do. "I am just the diversion."

Naruto thought Kakashi's statement odd but then, he knew little of archives and such. "Exactly what are these archives harboring that's so damn great?"

Sasuke struggled against his entourage. "Naruto! Say nothing!"

Kabuto paid Sasuke no attention deciding to answer Naruto's question before getting down to business. "The Uchiha archives." He sighed. "They've been keeping secrets from everyone, Naruto. Tsunade and Kakashi. You see the Uchiha clan keeps records of all their knowledge. It is passed down from one archivist to the next, person to person. Almost like a kekkei genkai."

Naruto did not like the sound of that but he knew Kabuto's methods too. "And you think Kakashi has part these Uchiha archives that'll open the full archives in Sakura?"

Kabuto set his eyes on Kakashi. "Now we're going to extract what your sensei has first." He glanced at Sakura. "We'll get to her in a moment."

Ninja moved forward, lifting Kakashi onto his feet. Two held his arms and two more ninja held his head in place. Another two ninja lay on the ground holding Kakashi by the calf and ankles. Apparently this was going to hurt and required extra muscle to hold the Hidden Leaf Jounin in place. Kabuto reached into his inside pocket and removed a long needle, approximately nine-inches long. It appeared like any other needle but there was something glowing bright blue at the end of it.

"DAD!" Kashi twisted loose and ran towards his father at full speed.

Kakashi could only watch as ninja attempted to capture his son. Once he saw the Kunai come out, he knew there was the off chance Kashi could get killed. His son thought of nothing but his father at this moment. Kakashi sighed realizing this was only another of his failures in the long list of failures he felt recently.

Kashi was almost to his father when Kabuto gripped him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. His feet dangled as the child choked for breath. Had he been more clear in thought, Kashi would have known not to attempt such a pointless attack. But his emotions blinded him forcing the realization he did care for his father after all despite the vacancy he often took. Now Kashi would die for allowing his emotions to get in the way.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM." Came a dangerous female voice.

Kashi felt himself drop onto the ground. Kabuto turned to find Sakura standing, her eyes glowing an odd red color. In both hands were concentrated green chakra.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kashi and Kakashi watched in awe.

Was that possible? Kakashi knew she was dead, he felt no pulse when he checked just before they were captured. Both eyes were…dead. No life in either of them. Of that he was sure. His heart broke in that instance. But now she stood vibrantly alive and very pissed off. The chakra in her hand, how did she figure out how to do that without practice? The archives? Did she open them? Were they only accessible close to death?

Her entire body began to glow. Suddenly, she closed her hands, joining the chakra together. She lashed her torso forward, propelling the chakra storm forward. But it expanded out radially as it moved away from the source. Kakashi lifted his Hitae-ate from his Sharingan eye.

The storm moved swiftly across the meadow.


	34. Chapter 34: Divine

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Yep, don't own the original characters of Naruto but I am having fun taking them for a ride!

**Author's Notes: **I know this has been a long time in coming…read.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**Divine**

When the light dissipated from the meadow Naruto, Kashi, Kakashi, and Sasuke found the remaining ninja on the ground unconscious or dead. Neither moved to check which state the nin were in currently. Sakura clearly wanted Kabuto for something since he was the only other person left standing that was not a Konoha ninja.

He felt as if something was holding him upright. There was no chakra in him at all. There were no barriers to protect him from the archivist. What had she used on him? Whatever it was, she was not done yet. Her eyes remained a dull green color.

"Wha…" Kabuto was rendered speechless.

Sakura walked towards him her hands glowing green. "You are going to tell me what I want to know."

Kabuto realized she knew how to get into his head.

"I want to know…" Sakura smiled. "Everything."

She turned to Sasuke and stretched her hand towards him. A green beam seemingly reached forward and grasped him in its clutches. He tried to evade but it found and held him tightly. She swung her hand to the right, finding Kakashi within her sights. A second beam emanated from Sasuke and captured him in chakra her grasp.

Satisfied she knew what she was doing, Sakura walked forward and stretched her other hand towards Sasuke. Together they formed a triangle linked through chakra. It was then Naruto realized he was in the middle of the triangle while Kashi and Kabuto remained outside of it. He watched as Sakura walked to Kabuto, standing behind him and engulfed him into the triangle.

"Uh." Naruto suddenly got nervous. "Sakura-chan…what are you…"

Suddenly he felt the chakra spread across the interior of the triangle gripping him in its power. A strength he never knew existed outside of his own strength. Naruto felt his mind dim and images of the demon fox inside him crying out. The demon was unhappy about this and so was he. What was she doing to him?

"Sak…Sakura." Naruto felt his knees buckle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto lay in a heap on the floor as Sakura stood above him. She looked down at him wondering how she knew to do this. Perhaps the archives did not grant one a memory when using the techniques found within its knowledge? Would she be allowed to remember this day?

She looked up in the darkness and found a most peculiar sight.

Sakura stood in front of the prison cell of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. For the first time she understood what Naruto was hiding within him. The sheer power of this demon would never end and would provide Naruto with power if he could unite with it without affecting his psyche and breaking the seal.

She knew what she was here for. "You will give me the power I seek."

The demon fox gripped the bars on its prison cell. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Sakura was not impressed. "I'll rip off your tail and shove it down your throat."

The demon fox threw its head back and laughed at her. "I'd like to see you try that!"

Sakura's eyes began to glow green. "I know how to hurt you through your prison, demon." She smiled suddenly. "I know how to make this prison seem smaller. I know how to cause you pain in the worst ways."

She walked forward, lifting her hands towards the barred door. Suddenly the demon fox lost its smile and backed away from the door.

"No one knows about that!"

Sakura replied smiling. "I know everything about you now." She took measured steps towards the demon. "I'm the Uchiha Clan archivist."

"No!" The demon fox squirmed in its cage nervously backing away from the door against the far wall. It stuttered before it spoke again fearing her mere presence. "I will give you what you seek!"

Sakura smiled widely at that moment. "There was never any doubt you would cooperate."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

And now for the final piece of the puzzle Sakura realized. This was the moment she was waiting for the entire time. It felt like an eternity in that archive vault reading and studying a few essential key items to make he Divine Sharingan work in her favor.

And Kabuto was her final piece though she had not realized it until now.

Kabuto felt awake but his eyes were wide open. He knew it was daytime but he saw no sunlight. Since Sakura took possession of him within her triangular chakra shield, at least it felt like a shield holding him upright in place, his eyesight went black. And saw nothing of the world he could hear around him.

The forest went eerily silent.

Suddenly Sakura appeared in front of him.

He knew what the look meant on a woman pissed off. He could not move either to avoid her. So he froze when she stepped toe-to-toe with him. Her eyes appeared normal now.

"What are you going to do?" Kabuto wanted to know.

Sakura considered him for a moment. "You are going to give me everything I need."

Kabuto spat out. "I'll give you nothing!"

Sakura reached up with her hand and covered his mouth. "I didn't say I was going to listen to you." She smiled weakly. "I can take whatever I want from you just by touching you."

"Your chakra…" Kabuto realized the triangular chakra blanket linked all of who were trapped in it together.

Images of maps on walls of their headquarters, the location of every experiment he produced, Orochimaru sitting in shadows discussing plans and his grotesque existence before he came back into a human body form, the long road to Konoha, his spying on her and the three Hatake boys after school, her use of the Woman's Wrath No Jutsu on Kakashi, her kidnapping, and the planning of this attack. She rewound to the maps on the wall. Focusing on such maps, she concentrated on the various installations they had built while they bode their time before attacking Konoha ninja again.

Kabuto suddenly became concerned. "What do you want with maps?"

"I'm going to destroy…" She grasped his ponytail and pulled his head back. "…everything."

She turned to face Kabuto lifting both hands and placed them on his head. Squeezing his flesh, she pressed him between her hands and latched down with her nails.

And whispered in his face. "Now I will show you what the Divine Sharingan can do."

Her eyes suddenly lit up like a fireworks display. Kabuto felt the searing pain through his head, his eyes seemingly losing the ability to focus. His skull wanted to explode as her chakra ripped through him straight up from their position and out like a missile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kashi could not penetrate Sakura-chan's chakra wall. His father, Naruto, even Sasuke were all contained within this greenish wall. And it was strong. They stood encompassed in this web until the chakra contracted then shot straight up.

He took several steps backwards as the green chakra shot into the air like fireworks but instead of exploding, it arched out away from the point of origin. And it was not going someplace nearby.

Without thought, he leapt into the forest and up the nearest tall tree. It had a large round trunk and many branches he could climb. It would give him the best views of the sky once he got up there. Kashi broke through branches and felt bruises forming as he leapt towards the top. He needed to see where the chakra was going.

Once at the top, he found the chakra arching too far for him to see where it went. Though he could not see the chakra with his eyes, the amount of energy it gave off, he could sense it well enough to follow along with his eyes where it traveled vertically.

But the chakra arched and then traversed over the tallest hills and behind the mountains in the far distance. Far beyond where he would ever be able to witness the power Sakura sent just out against the enemy.

The ground vibrated as the chakra suddenly dissipated. Kashi caught himself on the branch he stood on, holding the trunk tightly. Dangling for a moment high above the ground, he realized this was a moment in Konoha history. And he was here to witness it without his brothers here.

Once he regained his composure, he leapt back onto the tree branch and stared out over the landscape. Thus far, none of the ninja leveled from Sakura's first attack moved. It amazed him how much power one person, especially a female, could possess. Father was right that such power did not belong in anyone person's hands.

His eyes veered to Sakura, staring at her closed eyes with fascination. Never had one person in his young life made such an impact on his brothers life as she did. After their mother died, she was there to take care of them, feed them, and teach them how to behave when their father was absent. He would forever be grateful for everything she had done for him, especially today.

Except for one thing that scared him.

"Sakura-chan." Kashi whispered in awe. "I swear I will never make you angry again!"

He glanced down towards the ground to find the triangle participants still unconscious. Even Naruto appeared overly drained of energy. His father lay on his back and Sasuke lay on his side where he dropped after the immense chakra missile lifted off. Those that were part of and within the triangle, their clothes were smoking.

Kashi leapt down to take a closer look. There would be questions later. Though he did not wish to lie, he knew that to describe what he saw today would only be used by someone later in the future. Would he be able to hold up in front of the Hokage?


	35. Chapter 35: Sharingan

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Yep, don't own the original characters of Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **It's so sad my story's coming to an end.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**Sharingan**

The main headquarters was located within the mountain drainage creeks high above the valley floor. Made of solid rock with a few exterior buildings constructed of wood and boulders, the builders considered the place nearly indestructible by ninja standards. It was a secret location and only a few ninja were allowed to come and go freely.

In the highest room, Orochimaru paced back and forth across the floor waiting for the moment Kabuto would return with the archives in possession. It was taking longer than expected. However, the Uchiha archives were worth the wait. The possibilities were between two. Kakashi had the archives if the woman died or vice versa. Which ever one survived the attack possessed the archives.

He heard the distinct crack of thunder above the facility.

The sheer vibration of the mountains disturbed him enough to walk towards the only exterior window. Though at the highest point in the facility, he was the most protected by the mountain. The walls were thickest here and built specifically to prevent him from becoming harmed in an attack should the place be discovered.

Opening the small window to the outside, he saw nothing in the clear sky above. The others milling around below had also felt the same thing and were looking around for the source. It appeared no one knew where it came from.

He guessed. "An attack."

Instead of retreating inside, he walked towards the door to begin his escape.

There was no reason to assume nothing was going to happen except a large number of Konoha ninja to arrive and begin their miserable assault on his headquarters. His instincts told him their plan was foiled by the Hidden Leaf ninja of Konoha once again. If Kabuto lived to return to him, they would regroup at their secondary location.

But it was the vibration of the ground that made him stop in mid-stride.

This attack was different. Something was very wrong here. He lifted his head towards the ceiling. There were no ninja coming this time. It was much worse. He could feel the advance of the shockwave out in front heading towards the ground now. It was a power he never felt before.

Orochimaru waited and listened to the men outside. He could tell they were facing towards the sky looking for the source. But it would not be visible. It could only be felt. He looked towards the ceiling and felt nothing now.

Orochimaru yanked open the door and quickly exited the room taking the descending stairs towards the basement where the escape boat was waiting for him. It was installed on the off chance his new headquarters were discovered by his enemies.

There was no time to run, hide or retreat as the chakra missile bore down on the facility unable to see its descending doom.

Contained within this chakra missile was the knowledge of Kabuto that included the lay out of this facility, the depths of the hallways, the length of entire foundation footprint, the thicknesses of walls and where all the cracks in the rocks went. It even knew where the escape routes were located within the mountain that someone might want to take to escape their fate.

The mountain exploded upon impact.

Few knew what occurred until they felt the shockwave before the chakra made landfall. Only the most veteran ninja would know what the advancing shockwave meant once it was upon them. And even fewer could feel the shockwave coming. There was no time to warn the others if you wanted to save yourself.

No one felt it coming except for the thunder before the strike. There would be nothing left of the mountain when the smoke, debris and dust would settle seven days later.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A cliff in Sand Country suddenly disintegrated as the cliff disappeared in a shockwave followed by the final blow of the Divine Sharingan chakra blast. The ninja manning the outpost never knew what hit them. Nor would anyone ever know how many there were originally.

The sand blasted high into the air and took three days to settle down over what used to be a plateau was now flat land with newly laid sand grains. As if it had always been part of the landscape. Even the fine-grained sand remnants took more than a day to settle.

The sand storms that radiated outward away from the central point of the shockwave and the chakra impact but none ever reached any of the local villages. There would be no destruction of the surrounding villages nor would they know about it. Ninja on their way home witnessed the event and were mesmerized by the display.

But none had an explanation for the cause.

The Sand nin who responded to the witnesses to gather statements scratched their heads at the possibility of an attack but did not know who could have pulled it off and who was the target. It was reported to the nearest village and the news quickly traveled up the chain of command.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

An entire island in Wave Country disappeared never to be seen again in a fountain of water so high that it created major waves. Oddly, no tsunami's were produced as an effect of the impact thus not destroying any of the surrounding villages near the shoreline. No one on the other islands even knew there was any kind of decimation of a secret ninja headquarters in progress had some fishermen not seen the curtain of water spray a thousand feet into the air from a distance.

An hour later, a hundred boats would arrive at the location of the former island only to find small waves as the ocean rushed in where the island no longer resided. They would linger for less than an hour then return to their respective villages to look at the maps of the world. Someone would eventually figure out the island was missing and report it to the surrounding countries.

This was an odd occurrence indeed.

This scene played out seven more times around the globe as small hidden locales suddenly disappeared. Topography was rearranged and hills disappeared overnight. No one knew the exact death toll. Not that anyone really cared by the time someone realized something occurred and arrived to make observations. Each locale showed signs of recent battle and scarring. Many never knew what lay waste to these places.

Anyone who resided at these locations was instantly vaporized.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

News poured in from around the world of the devastation. It was almost too much to keep track of and no one knew anything. The only possible link to the event was barely useful since Kashi decided to play dumb. The little brat offered no useful information about what transpired since he did not know what really happened. Kashi claimed he was more of a witness than a participant in the events that transpired leading up to the global events.

Tsunade sat behind the desk of the Hokage, her fingers pressed together listening to the report from the Sand ninja sent to inform Hidden Leaf what transpired in their country. It was the least G'aara could do to make sure this event did not affect other countries as it did his. The leader of Sand Country was looking for information himself, Tsunade knew.

Everyone was looking for answers.

"Everything is just…gone, Hokage." The Sand nin was knew his description was just as vague as the others coming in too. "This scenario was repeated at ten different locations around the world." The voice of the Sand ninja was steady now. 'Apparently, whatever it was literally pulverized whatever was at these locations."

She could only guess at what that was and stood up. "Thank you for coming to see me. Send G'aara my regards."

The Sand nin bowed and replied. "Yes, Hokage." And he turned to leave.

Miss Shizune ushered the remainder of the people in attendance out of the Hokage's office to give Tsunade some peace. She returned shortly afterwards with a grim look on her face.

Miss Shizune wanted to ask the questions so she inquired bluntly. "You think the stories are true then?"

"That Orochimaru is finally dead?" Tsunade nodded. "Without a doubt. There was nothing left of that mountain." Tsunade took a deep breath. "I visited the place myself."

She pressed. "You think it's the Divine Sharingan?"

Tsunade considered if that was the actual method or something else. "Whatever it was, Sakura was responsible." She paused. "What about the rest of the team?"

"Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke are still unconscious." Miss Shizune knew there would be many inquiries once they team woke. "Sakura remains the worst of the group. Kashi has already told us many times what he witnessed. There's no guarantee any of them will remember what happened."

Tsunade nodded then asked. "Kabuto?"

"Dead." Miss Shizune confirmed grimly. "I made sure the body was burned this time."

That only made Tsunade partially happy.


	36. Chapter 36: Aftermath

**THE DIVINE SHARINGAN**

**By: Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer: **Yep, don't own the original characters of Naruto…except my own OC's.

**Author's Notes: **I wanted to keep the chapters at the end isn't a lemon chapter…

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**Aftermath**

Four weeks following the global event, Sakura lay in the softness of her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling. Shadows danced across the walls as the trees outside swayed in the winds whipping around Konoha this evening. Just released from the hospital, she felt wide-awake in the apartment she kept. Sleep would not come tonight. Why would it? She slept for four straight weeks.

And now she was awake.

There was much to think about. To have survived such an attack astounded Tsunade and several other key ninja who knew what transpired in that field. Sakura recalled little of what transpired but gave everything she remembered. Miss Shizune warned Tsunade that Sakura would remember more over time.

Kabuto and Orochimaru were dead finally. And the inquiries from the council and Tsunade seemed never ending. Perhaps it was a good thing she could recall practically nothing from that day outside Konoha. That one attack that she, herself, unleashed upon Orochimaru and his ninja.

Tsunade wanted to know exactly what happened.

But memories were scarce. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi did not stay conscious long enough to witness the final step nor did either of them remember certain events leading up to the event. Sakura thought that might be good thing too. Men were consumed with the need to discover new ways to obtain power. As far as she could tell, power was best in the hands of those who did not want it for personal gain.

She remembered Nakane's words suddenly._ 'Only those who want to know but not use can understand the importance of such power.'_

Hell, she did not remember all that happened anyway no matter how hard she tried.

Better that way, she decided with finality.

She rolled onto her back, her body alive with restless spirit. She should just get up and read. That would make her sleepy. But Sakura made no move to put that thought into action. Besides, she missed Naruto taking the Jounin Exam for like the hundredth attempt. He never usually made it to the exam for some reason or another. And it was her fault this last time.

Frustrated and feeling hot, Sakura removed her shorts, slipping them onto the floor from beneath her covers. Naked from the waist down, she smiled to herself. She wanted something but could not put her finger on it. Her eyes concentrated on the shadows on the ceiling thinking of nothing. Before she knew, her fingers stroked her abdomen. Without thinking, she removed the thin shirt and discarded it over the side of the bed.

Several seconds passed in meaningless thought, until the curtains rustled. Funny, she did not even her the window move. But now the breeze from outside was coming into her bedroom.

"Sakura?" Came the quiet inquisition.

Sitting up with the covers over her, Sakura felt her heart leap at the figure of Kakashi in the dark at the window.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura forced the name out.

He kept silent as he moved stealthily into the room from the window like a teenager. Her bubble gum hair fell around her shoulders disheveled when she sat up covering her shoulders. Her body came alive, becoming warm just looking at him. She felt remarkably tingly all over.

"What do you want?" Sakura widened her eyes to see him more clearly.

"I…" Kakashi stopped in mid-thought.

He thought this would be an easy visit. How wrong he was! The covers slid down from her chest until it piled just above the two milky porcelain swells. Sakura should have felt the reveal of skin but did nothing about it. The moonlight penetrating the room cast her face in vivid silver light. The sight burned in his loins.

"I…" Kakashi did not know where to begin. "I…should come back when…"

"What?" Sakura smiled wryly. "When I'm dressed?"

Now she understood what she wanted. What she had been feeling these past few days. Frustration. Her body revved watching Kakashi become flustered. Sakura flipped the corner of the covers off the bed on purpose just to see his reaction. The sheet barely covered her nipple showing off her naked flesh.

"Sa…Sakura." Kakashi got to his feet.

"Why did you come here exactly?" Sakura asked softly.

"I'm not ready for this." Kakashi turned from her then sighed deeply. "I can't give you what you're looking for, Sakura."

"You?" Sakura asked quizzically. "When is Hatake Kakashi ever ready? As for what I'm looking for, I don't even know myself. But I do know I can't stop thinking about you. That day in the cave." It felt good to admit it openly. "I can't seem to forget it. Or you."

Kakashi said nothing unable to think but nor could he turn away from her.

Sakura waited for a moment and slid the sheet slightly lower. "Don't you think it's time you stop running?"

"Sakura!" Kakashi felt the breath in his chest leave.

He could not take his eye off her. The burning in his loins spread, his blood turning hot. Sakura rose from the bed kneeling in the center just keeping the sheet barely covering her. He knew he was in serious trouble.

"I can't." Kakashi turned from her. "Not this way."

"Then which way?" Sakura wanted him tonight. "You sleep with women all the time."

"You are not a one night stand, Sakura." Kakashi wanted to leave yet his body resisted all commands. "I…"

"Come to me, Kakashi." Sakura offered with her eyes. "Show me how to feel."

"I'm not…" Kakashi lost all train of thought.

"Then prove you feel nothing for me." Sakura challenged. "One kiss. Show me I mean nothing to you."

Kakashi regarded her for several moments. Sakura wanted evidence not empty words. He nodded and approached the bed knowing it was a trap. Once he tasted her, it would be difficult to pull away. But, he had to be the better man. Sakura deserved better than him.

Kakashi reached the end of the bed. She stayed in the center, waiting patiently for him to prove himself. He knelt on the bed, taking two quick movements to reach her all the while her eyes never left him. He paused, keeping his hands at both sides. He decided that to touch her would cause too much harm…to him.

She watched Kakashi hesitate before pulling his mask down revealing the slender nose, the clean-shaven skin of his face and finally over the full lips she knew existed until the mask clung beneath his chin. Few people knew his true identity.

Kakashi heard her breath catch in her throat, struggling to maintain her own dignity nearly dropping the sheet. He knew this would happen but never expected this moment to play out like this. Yet, Sakura's eyes never widened as her eyes feasted on Kakashi's face for the first time. She knelt there seemingly frozen by the reveal.

'_Good god!'_ was all Sakura could think unable to form a single word verbally.

The man was beautiful. No wonder he hid his face from Konoha. His looks alone would distract any woman into subservient submission. Never in a million years would she recognize him on the street. Perhaps only to stop and admire him from afar.

Sakura reached up with one hand, keeping the bed sheet up with the other. She brought his face down to hers. Her heart seemingly stopped when his lips touched hers. Sakura allowed the sheet to drop between them, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Kakashi kept his hands at his sides to maintain his outward composure. She captured one hand, sliding his fingers over her naked hip keeping her hand over his. His body jerked slightly at the acknowledgment. Sakura took his other hand and slid it over her breast, the shock of his desire tearing through him. Oh god she wanted him tonight!

"Tell me no, Sakura." He whispered next to her ear nearly begging. "Please, I need you to say 'no'."

Sakura hesitated before pressing her lips against his full contact. She knew he was afraid. She felt it. The hesitation. The non-committal attitude. Hatake Kakashi was afraid someone else would matter. Years of non-attachment ended with the arrival of the triplets. Now, Sakura wanted his attention and commitment. But she did not ask him for it.

She wanted to take it from him.

Her hands unzipped his vest then slid it off him without rebellion. She felt the war within him as the vest disappeared over the side of her bed. Impatient, she merely tore and pulled his shirt off him, revealing the toned skin and muscled beneath.

Sakura had 100% Kakashi from the waist up.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Kakashi attempted to push away from Sakura, a half-assed attempt to leave though walking would be an issue in this state. But her arms remained around his shoulders keeping him in place. Sakura pulled herself up to him, taking his lips once more. She would not let go without a fight. Kakashi found himself responding against all logic and reasoning. Her hands slid down his back, stopping at his covered hips.

"W…why are you doing this to me?' Kakashi needed to know.

He allowed himself to falter, having trouble telling himself to leave now. If he stayed, all of his dreams could come true. Yet, he consciously could not allow Sakura to fall… His hands felt soft warm skin beneath his palms. He should leave now. Sakura slowly sat down then lay down on her bed taking him and his lips with her. The rest of him followed automatically.

His lips next to her ear, she whispered into his ear her simple answer.

"Because…I…love you." Sakura lingered as her response sunk in. "It's time to be the man you were meant to be…with me."

Kakashi let go of his fears at that moment…

Now Haruno Sakura would know the true Hatake Kakashi.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Back home, Kashi leaned against the bed in their bedroom knowing father snuck out to visit Sakura. Daisuke and Makumo read books on the bed, pretending not to notice that father was still not home yet. They knew he went off to apologize to Sakura. Well, at least try anyway. But that was over an hour ago.

"So…" Daisuke asked. "You think we'll get a sister out of this?"

"Sister?" Kashi asked with a frown.

"Well." Makumo put his book down. "Naruto says when two people apologize to one another, a child usually is created."

"It's more complicated than that." Kashi knew there was more going on than he understood about adults. "Naruto means that father openly acknowledges he likes Sakura-chan and is willing to finally admit it to her face."

"No, it means that he finally can't get away with trying to find excuses for why he shows how much he cares." Daisuke added. "We all saw him when Sakura tried to keep that bad guy from killing Kashi."

Kashi folded his arms. To think father would not admit to himself what everyone else saw annoyed him. Sakura did love their father even though he was an idiot. But, father never let his guard slip until he saw her dying. Kashi witnessed the look in his father's eye himself. Even the Sharingan eye had emotion. Naruto and Sasuke noted it and mentioned it after they were healing in the hospital.

"I think I want a sister." Daisuke decided finally. "There's already three of us boys."

"We need a girl around the house." Makumo nodded. "Yeah. A girl."

"A sister." Kashi nodded.

All three agreed on that.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay…**

**It was almost a lemon chapter…**

**I had to get Kakashi and Sakura together!**

**At least get you started on that scene anyway.**

**I'll let your imagination take over from here.**

**Thank you for holding on until I finished this storyline.**

**Thank you to all my fans who read and reviewed my story.**

**It was a long time getting to the end.**

**Glad I made it here!**

**I had a blast writing it! **

**And now…**

…**onto my other remaining unfinished stories!**


End file.
